Una y mil veces
by jasgronn
Summary: Una ciudad, un departamento y dos vidas completamente distintas unidas por las vueltas de la vida, sera que el destino tiene un propósito para ellas?
1. Chapter 1

1

-Es increíble, te odio-

-No, no lo haces, es más me amas tanto que vas a perder tu avión.

-No, no lo haré y si te amo-

-Anda vete y déjame-

-Si me iré pero no te dejare-

-No hay diferencia, irte es lo mismo que dejarme-

-Ya tuvimos esta conversación, bien sabes que es una oportunidad única-

-Pero esta es la ciudad que elegiste…

-Vamos Adam estamos hablando de Londres y solo serán 12 meses-

-12 meses de cibersexo-

-Adam!

-Anda vete y déjame-

-Si me iré pero…

-No me dejaras, no lo entiendo pero de acuerdo-

-Ya lo harás, te amo se me hace tarde-

-Estás segura-

-Adam…

- Vas a vivir con una desconocida, en su apartamento sin pagar alquiler es extraño-

-Es porque me inscribí en un programa y me llamaron-

-Absolutamente extraño-

-Suerte-

-Extraño-

-Me voy-

- No lo hagas, quédate, este es nuestro hogar-

-Es Mi hogar, pero no me quedare-

-Pero yo te lo cuidare-

-No, Amy lo hará-

-Amor…

-Basta Adam, te amo pero entiende que nada se interpondrá entre mis sueños-

-Ni siquiera el amor?-

-Ni siquiera el amor-

-Suerte entonces-

-Lo siento-

-Yo no, vete y cumple tus sueños-

-Adam…

-Se te va hacer tarde-

-Te amo-

-Si… yo también-

Y así una joven de 22 años dejaba su apartamento de Nuevo York junto a su novio para tomar un avión al otro lado del mundo por una Beca en una importante Universidad de Londres, mientras tanto una conversación un tanto parecida se daba en un espacioso apartamento de dicha ciudad

-Tienes que irte?-

-Ya sabes que si-

- Que haré sin ti?

-No me necesitas-

-Siempre te he necesitado-

-Eso es mentira, siempre fui yo quien ha necesitado de ti-

-Eres mi hermano-

-Claro que lo soy, pero eso no quita el hecho que es hora de irme-

-Australia es muy lejos, ni siquiera sé qué hora es allá-

-Sí que lo sabes, porque eres una sabelotodo-

-No puedo creer que te hayas recibido un año antes, y que encima ya tengas un super trabajo-

-Que te puedo decir, soy un diamante bien pulido y…

-Y bastante arrogante, anda vete-

-Quien te entiende?

- Entonces arreglaste lo de tu habitación?-

-Si saque los póster y todo para que no huya despavorida-

-Oh ese iba ser mi motivo para hacerla huir de inmediato-

-Vamos cariño, será una aventura-

-Vete Noah, vete de una vez-

-Te amo hermanita-

-Odio la hora en que te mudaste a la casa de al lado-

-No, no lo odias y lo sabes-

-Odio que no me dejes acompañarte al aeropuerto-

-Harías una gran escena dramática de despedida, para luego venir a escribir un fantástico libro y abultar mas así tu cuenta bancaria-

-Cállate, y recuérdame como se llama la nueva inquilina que no pagara alquiler por mi abultada cuenta bancaria-

-mmm, te amo se me hace tarde-

-Noah!-

-Sabes que no lo recuerdo, esta anotado por ahí Berry o algo así-

-Vete-

-Adios Quinnie-

Pronto la vida está a punto de juntar a dos personas totalmente distintas, para que se encuentren con su verdadero destino.

* * *

**N/A: ** Bueno aquí estoy yo nuevamente...

Como no estoy de vacaciones, y estoy pasando un invierno bastante consentido y estoy de muuy buen humor

adelante un poco la entrega de esta nueva historia, aparte estoy que no puedo caminar porque el 1ero de enero me trajo un esguince

mas que buscado por alegre (ebria) así que me van a tener por acá con un cronograma que espero cumplir a raja tabla.

Esta historia es un poco mas madura que la anterior, y van a tener que armarse de paciencia, y entender unas cuantas cosas de la manera de actuar de cada una de nuestras chicas.

No soy muy partidaria del drama así que se olvidan de eso, pero eso NO quiere decir que todo va a pasar como si cupido las hubiese atacado a flechazos, porque no es así.

Entonces hoy martes van a tener partida doble porque el primer cap es muy corto pero es la introducción...

Vuelvo el viernes con el 3ero y así hasta el martes... y etc etc...

Espero que les guste, me lo hacen saber.

Feliz año para tod s y buena semana.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Había llegado al mediodía de Londres cansada del largo viaje, se limito a buscar sus maletas, chequear la dirección de su nuevo hogar y pedir un taxi. 30 Minutos más tarde con el puente más famoso de toda la ciudad a sus espaldas, llegaba a un edificio de 3 plantas un poco antiguo para su gusto, pero que podía pedir cuando en realidad ni siquiera iba a pagar alquiler por su estancia de un año.

Miro aquel papel arrugado que le indicaba que era el segundo piso al cual tenía que dirigirse, pero ella era tan educada que por supuesto iba llamar al intercomunicador primero. Llamo con una sensación de nervios en todo su cuerpo, ahora se ponía a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, estaba un país extraño en una ciudad nueva, no conocía a nadie y encima el muchacho con el que se había puesto en contacto ya no estaba en el país. De repente pensó en su novio y toda la situación le pareció un tanto extraña, medito severamente el hecho de pedir nuevamente un taxi y volver a su país, a los brazos de su novio, a la calidez de su hogar hasta que sintió una voz del otro lado, una voz que llamo poderosamente su atención, era grave pero suave, un tanto imponente pero que le regalaba una cierta calma.

**Diga**- la voz del otro lado insistía hasta que reacciono.

**Ho…hola soy Rachel Berry, la…la nueva inquilina?**- balbuceo como pudo invadida nuevamente de nervios al ser consciente de que tenía que contestar algo coherente.

**Oh si Noah me puso al tanto ahí bajo a ayudarte-** respondió la voz amablemente.

No supo cuanto tiempo espero solo se dio media vuelta mirando esas tres maletas que contenían casi toda su vida y sonrió tiernamente, la vida le estaba regalando un oportunidad de oro y ella no se la iba a perder.

**Señorita Berry-** escucho detrás de ella, se giro de forma rápida con su típica sonrisa instalada ya en su rostro encontrándose con los ojos más eclipsantes que pudo a ver visto en su vida.

**Ho…hola-** titubeo estirando su mano- **Rachel Berry un gusto-** se presento recuperando el aliento que segundos atrás había perdido.

**El gusto es mio-** tomo la mano de la morena con firmeza**- Quinn Fabray a sus órdenes-** bromeo regalándole un pequeño guiño de ojos que volvieron a desestabilizar a la pequeña morena que se encontraba parada enfrente suyo.

**Espero que no pienses que son demasiado grandes-** musito la morena mientras le echaba un vistazo a las enormes maletas que tenía a su espalda.

Sintió una leve carcajada a su espalda-** Vienes bien equipada-** comento con un tono gracioso.

Bueno es un año entero, con sus 365 días- agrego y escucho como la joven se volvía a reír con naturalidad, inmediatamente todo lo que había pensado hace minutos le parecía una ridiculez, una paranoia instalada por la sobreprotección de su novio.

**Bueno entremos, espero que te guste con lo que te vas a encontrar-** le sonrió de una manera que no supo descifrar y mientras ella subía una maleta y su bolso de mano, la joven con la cual de ahora en mas compartiría hogar se encargaba de las otras dos como si llevaran plumas.

**Escaleras?**- pregunto Rachel cuando vio como la chica ya se encaraba hacia ellas.

**Si, escaleras, es solo un piso y… solo es un piso, si quieres puedes ir por el ascensor-** contesto señalando con su cabeza hacia un tenebroso ascensor, típico de película de terror pensó al mirarlo, sopeso su idea un segundo, la desecho en el siguiente y empezó a seguir a la muchacha que ahora la miraba desde el descanso de las escaleras.

Una vez ya arriba vio como un pasillo de paredes amarillas se personaba ante ella y a mitad del mismo una puerta roja, feísima combinación pensó, pero que más le daría a ella, estaba llegando cuando una melena rubia se asomo y le regalo una sonrisa a penas dibujada.

**Pensé que te habías perdido-** soltó sin mas mientras la ayudaba con la maleta que tenía en su manos.

**Voy a pensar que soy una debilucha**- murmuro pero que no escapo a los oídos de la joven que se había adueñado de su maleta.

**Es que, bueno nada no me cuesta nada-** dijo llamando la atención de la morena que no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que la había escuchado.

Ahí estaba, había traspasado la puerta roja y se encontraba con un amplio salón decorado de la forma más minimalista posible, dos sofás de tres cuerpos de color negro, impolutas paredes blancas, un ventanal con las vistas menos pensadas, incontables cantidad de libros que parecía empotrados en la pared, como si perteneciesen a ella, una enorme pantalla en la pared contraria a la de los libros y mas nada.

No había plantas, ni pequeñas mesitas, ni jarrones nada.

**Es la misma expresión que pone cada persona que entra en la casa-** afirmo Quinn con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho con una mueca de diversión en su rostro.

**Oh disculpa, yo lo siento, es que…**

**No te esperabas que todo fuera tan simple y…**

**No es simple, ni sencillo, tiene carácter pero armonía, es acogedor incluso para parecer vacio**- explicaba tras esas interrupciones.

**Veo que tienes buena visión para estas cosas, quisiera saber qué piensas del pasillo y la desentonante puerta roja?**- cuestiono mientras veía como la morena volteaba para ver la puerta que desde el lado de adentro era blanca como las paredes.

**Esta horriblemente mal combinado pero…**

**O sea nunca te pondrías no sé, una camisa amarilla con un pantalon rojo**- cuestiono divertida mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa de travesura en su rostro.

**Ni por asomo, aun que se que eso en estos tiempos es tendencia-** respondió ya con la vista puesta en su rubia compañera.

**Así que estudiante de diseño…**

**Diseño industrial pero no en tecnología-** interrumpió-**y de interiores-** agrego con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

**Ya veo, pero… esos brazos hacen muebles?**- indago con un poco de sarcasmo intentando bromear con lo que Rachel había dicho de lo debilucha que era.

**Si, estos brazos crean los artículos mobiliarios mas originales de todos los tiempos-** soltó con arrogancia.

**De acuerdo supongo que lo veré con el correr de los 365 días verdad**?- pregunto con un poco de entusiasmo en su voz.

Supongo- respondió levantando los hombros.

**Ah hoy llego esto de la Universidad, seguro es tu itinerario**- comento mientras se perdía por un extenso pasillo y volvía con un sobre en la mano.

**Gracias-** dijo tomando el sobre y abriéndolo de inmediato.

_Estimada Srta Rachel Berry, mediante la presente queremos informarle que el día miércoles a las 14 hs tendrá que presentarse en las instalaciones de la Universidad de Arte de Londres para recoger los horarios y materiales de estudio, deseamos que su estadía aquí sea agradable y calurosa._

_Rectora y Decana del área de diseño Srta Peyton Reily._

Escueto y sencillo pensó dirigió su mirada a su reloj y suspiro aliviada tenía tiempo de sobra, pero claro Londres contaba con otro uso horario.

Quinn?- llamo un tanto nerviosa

**Dime**- respondió de vaya saber donde la rubia.

**Qué, qué hora es?**- pregunto rápidamente

**13.45**- respondió sin más-** Quieres almorzar?**

**Oh dios mio-** escucho Quinn quien no tardo en personarse en el salón y encontraba a una morena estática en su posición.

**Rachel estas bien?-** pregunto algo asustada, vio como una palidez se había instalado en el rostro de la joven, mientras esta solo estiraba su brazo mostrándole aquella carta, no tardo ni un minuto en leerla y rápidamente tirar del brazo de la morena hacia la salida.

Nunca se había movido tan rápido en su vida y mucho menos había actuado de esa manera con una desconocida, pero no podía negar que aquella menuda mujer de piel morena y ojos del más puro chocolate le trasmitía cierta sensación de tranquilidad y paz.

Rachel no supo en qué momento Quinn la había sentado en el asiento del copiloto de aquel auto, lo que supo minutos después fue que la misma rubia volvía a agarrarla del brazo y la obligaba a correr por unas escaleras y adentrarse en un pasillo larguísimo de piso de mármol, mientras el sonido de sus tacones chocaban de manera constantes contra el mismo y un por ultimo una puerta que decía "Payton Reily" entonces entendió donde estaba y gracias a quien.

Le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras golpeaba la puerta que se encontraba a su frente y escuchaba una voz que le permitía el acceso a la misma.

**Ho… hola soy Rachel Berry y…**

**Señorita Berry que puntual, faltan 5 minutos para las 2-** interrumpía una mujer alta de sonrisa un tanto arrogante para su gusto, vestida como si fuera una importante ejecutiva de moda- **Payton Reily un gusto-** saludo extendiendo su mano.

**El gusto es mio-** musito tomando la mano que le brindaba aquella mujer.

**Espero que este año muestre porque merece ser la dueña de esta prestigiosa beca-** el rostro inexpresivo de la mujer que ya tomaba asiento al frente la hacía sentir un poco confusa, no sabía si había sido irónica o sarcástica aquella frase, pero sea como sea le iba a demostrar que Rachel Berry estaba apta para cualquier desafío y si estaba ahí era porque quería convertirse en la mejor.

**Señorita Reily no le diré que se quede tranquila, porque para mí las palabras se las lleva el viento, así que le quedara confiar y ver por sus propios ojos mi desenvolvimiento en esta importante institución-** fue contundente y la lleno de orgullo, no iba a permitir que por mas decana o rectora que fuera la tratara de esa manera.

**Para decir que las palabras se la lleva el viento, tiene un excelente manejo de las mismas-** replico con soberbia mientras dejaba encima del escritorio una carpeta con el nombre de la morena en ella- **ahí tiene el programa del próximo semestre y los materiales que necesite se lo harán saber los distintos docentes, pero en esa carpeta tiene todo lo que necesita saber hasta el momento**- explico a la vez que se levantaba de su lugar invitando a la morena hacer lo mismo.

**De acuerdo muchas gracias-** pronuncio con la carpeta ya en sus manos- **que tenga buenos días.**

**Buena estadía señorita Berry-** escucho a su espalda.

Una vez que escucho como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella dejo salir todo el aire que había encerrado en sus pulmones, y lo dejo salir de tal manera que Quinn quien estaba sentada en un banco a metros de ella lo escucho mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que le "decía como ha ido"

**Eso fue, un poco tirante, tal vez-** pronuncio a la vez que movía su cabeza en un círculo, claro ejemplo de contractura.

**Dios si ese cuello esta así ahora no me quiero imaginar en unos meses-** intento bromear pero lejos de eso pudo ver como los ojos de Rachel bajaban al suelo algo avergonzada-** Hey vamos era una broma, has llegado hoy de un vuelo larguísimo y ni siquiera te has instalado correctamente que tuvimos que salir como huyendo de Jason de casa para que llegaras puntual-**

Fue un impulso de esos que son inconscientes, de esos que te salen del alma, pero no lo pudo evitar y se tiro encima de la rubia abrazándola con fuerza repitiendo incontadas cantidad de veces gracias.

**Hey tampoco se ha muerto nadie, pero si hay que trabajar en esos bloqueos-** otra vez ese sentido del humor al que definitivamente tendría que acostumbrarse. Se despego lentamente de ese abrazo y la miro.

**Creo que tienes complejo de cómico-** pronuncio con seriedad como analizándola.

**Puede que sí, puede que no, pero deberíamos de volver tiene muchas cosas que ordenar señorita Berry-**

Caminaron nuevamente hacia afuera del establecimiento donde Rachel pudo apreciar que aquel auto que la había trasladado era un Audi TT negro, un auto que no cualquier podía tener pero que esta mujer de la cual no sabía absolutamente nada tenia y por lo que estaba viendo lo disfrutaba como un pequeño con juguete nuevo.

**Quinn de que trabajas?-** cuestiono con suavidad inundada por un reciente sentimiento de curiosidad.

**Em yo… pues soy escritora-** contesto rascando su cabeza, pensando en que su último libro había alcanzado un record en venta en apenas un mes.

**Vaya que interesante, y que has escrito?-** pregunto interesada.

**Mmm debería ofenderme, pero creo que lo merezco porque ninguno de los libros tienen mi nombre o bueno si, pero no y tampoco, es complicado-** trataba de explicarse y vio como no lo lograba porque Rachel la miraba con el ceño fruncido tratando de entenderla.

**De acuerdo has leído Una y mil veces?-** cuestiono y pudo ver como la morena asentía con la cabeza- **pues bien yo lo escribí-** dijo sin más, lo que paso a continuación no se lo hubiese imaginado nunca ni siquiera si se lo hubiesen dicho con anterioridad.

Rachel literalmente salto de su asiento totalmente emocionada y grito de felicidad al punto de dejarla sorda-** oh por dios tu eres Lucy F? tu escribiste la historia de amor más maravillosa de todos los tiempos-** sentencio mirándola como si fuera una diosa o algo.

**Si soy yo, pero prefería que me trataras como antes, soy Lucy Quinn Fabray, y sigo siendo una chica común y corriente, que tiene cierta habilidad para narrar irreales historias de amor que por lo visto a todo el mundo les gusta-** pero claro eso respuesta desconcertó un poco a Rachel que volvió a mirarla con el ceño fruncido-Que sucede? Pregunto Quinn al ver el rostro de la morena.

**Irreales historias de amor? Tu le das vida a personajes en lo que no crees?-** si pudiera decir que sintió cuando esa pregunta golpeo su cabeza diría que sintió lo que siente un niño cuando le dicen que Santa no existe, desilusión en su estado puro.

**Si fuera realista no creo que se venderían tanto, ya sabes, a la gente le gusta la fantasía, que cosas maravillosas pasen y eso les genera esperanza-** y nuevamente ese ceño fruncido, incluso llego a pensar que estaba lidiando con una niña-** de acuerdo fue algo cruel lo admito, pero Rachel de enserio crees que Sarah después de perder la memoria lo único que recordaba era el perfume de su amado Gregory?-**

**Si tu no lo crees porque lo escribes?-** Cuestiono con un tono de frustración.

**Yo, yo solo me siento a escribir y eso sale solo, ni siquiera pienso en nada, tal vez… no déjalo y entremos-** indico hacia afuera mostrándole a la morena que ya habían llegado y no se había dado cuenta.

Una vez dentro del apartamento cada una en sus pensamientos se quedaron paradas en el salón mirando a la nada misma, Quinn quería explicarle que no era que no creyera en sus personajes o en lo que escribía, si no que anhelaba un amor de película pero que hasta ese momento, a sus 26 años no lo había vivido, paso de tener a miles de chicos a sus pies en el instituto a encerrarse en libros y libros, dejando de lado al amor. Amor que solo podía vivir a través de sus personajes.

Por otro lado Rachel se sentía traicionada, si tal vez era exagerado ese sentimiento pero Lucy F era para ella la persona que mejor describía lo que el amor significaba, y como este podía demostrarse de miles de maneras, nunca juzgo si sus personajes era demasiado irreales todo lo contrario, ella pedía lo mismo. No es que no amara a su novio, solo que Adam no era del típico romántico, solo era el típico chico que sale con una chica y de repente le dice te amo porque paso un tiempo suficientemente largo en el y vio que era recomendable decir te amo, ella lo sabía, ella sabía que para Adam el amor era algo que solo estaba en las cursis películas y los ridículas novelas, pero ella lo amaba, a su manera lo amaba, aun sabiendo que él nunca le iba a dar lo que tanto deseaba en realidad.

**Yo-** dijeron al mismo tiempo y les fue inevitable no reír, se habían quedado en silencio pero en su mundo de pensamientos por lo tanto no era ni siquiera incomodo.

**Tengo que mostrarte el resto de la casa, tu habitación y tienes que desempacar, tres maletas de ese tamaño te llevaran 365 días-** otra vez una broma que suavizaba cualquier situación, Rachel sonrió y agarro 2 maletas para dejar que Quinn cargara con una sola y demostrarle que no era ningún debilucha.

La rubia no dijo nada, le sonrió y se colgó el bolso de mano en el hombro y agarro la manija de la maleta que la esperaba, paso por el lado de la morena y con un pequeño gesto con su cabeza le indico que la siguiera.

**Bueno cada habitación tiene su baño, vivir con un hombre te enseña muchas cosas y una de esas es que cada uno tenía que tener su propio baño sobre todo, así que esta que está aquí es tu habitación-** indicó mientras abría la puerta y le mostraba el que sería su amplio y luminoso dormitorio, por supuesto que lo que se encontraba delante de sus ojos era mucho más de lo que había pensado y mas sabiendo que no tenía que pagar alquiler. Al frente tenía una ventana que ocupaba la mitad de la pared que daba a la calle, a su izquierda una cama donde podía dormir ella y 4 personas más la esperaba para que se lanzase en ella, a su derecha una pared y en el medio una arcada que daba a su izquierda a su guardarropa personal y a su derecha a su baño privado. Que mas podía pedir, era simple? no, no lo era, la verdad era que aquel lugar era mucho más de lo que incluso su propia habitación en Nueva York era.

**Quinn esto es…**

**Hey ya sabes Noah te contacto por algo, y yo no lo voy a cuestionar, no es demasiado y si no pedimos alquiler es porque no lo pagamos, y no necesito el dinero-** interrumpió enseguida evitando que la morena dijera algo como es demasiado y debería pagar por ella y bla bla bla.

**Según Noah tengo que mantener un promedio arriba de 7 y procurar que comas sano, y que no te encierres en el cuarto de la diversión más de un día entero-** comento cuando el recuerdo de los requisitos que le había exigido el peculiar Noah golpeo su cabeza.

Quinn no pudo evitar reír, su hermano era un idiota con un corazón enorme**-De acuerdo deja eso-** miro las maletas-** y vamos al cuarto de la diversión, así te enteras de algo-** agarro su mano sin pedir permiso y tiro de ella arrastrándola de una manera divertida a ese cuarto misterioso del que le había hablado aquel muchacho.

**Estas lista?-** pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa le daba a entender que estaba disfrutando todo eso.

**Claro**- respondió rápidamente.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue una pantalla de un televisor que si el del salón era grande este era inmenso, casi enfrente del una mesa de vidrio con un teclado blanco y un sillón negro que daba todo el aspecto de ser el más cómodo de todos.

En la blanca pared de su derecha otro televisor de la misma dimensión conectado a una consola de videos juegos con un sofá negro de dos cuerpos adelante que invitaba a ser usado de manera magnética y a su izquierda desde el piso hasta el techo una estantería metálica llena de libros.

**De acuerdo-** empezó hablar Quinn-**eso de ahí enfrente es mi lugar, donde escribo y escribí mi última novela, lo que está a tu derecha era el lugar de Noah, donde se quedaba días ahí como zombi mientras yo escribía y a tu izquierda es nuestra pequeña biblioteca, hay muchos muchísimos libros sobre animales acuáticos, vida submarina, corrientes submarinas, océanos y bueno todo lo que se refiera al agua lo vas a encontrar ahí**- explicaba bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel- **ya sabes Noah se graduó hace poco es Oceanógrafo**.

**Cierto me lo dijo, ya pensaba yo que era algo raro de ustedes**- quiso bromear pero claro ese no era su fuerte y solo consiguió que Quinn frunciera el ceño tratando de entender-** ya sabes es raro que alguien le interese tanto la vida acuática a menos que… ya déjalo soy malísima haciendo chistes-** se rindió y la rubia rió para su sorpresa lo hizo.

**Ya mejorara ese sentido del humor, ahora desempaca y llama a tu familia, seguro que tu novio debe pensar que todo esto era una trampa y que te secuestraron 2 hermanos desquiciados o con perversos pensamientos sexuales-** bromeo como ella sola sabia y lo consiguió ahí estaba esa sonrisa tímida que aparecía levemente en el rostro de la morena.

**Sabes Adam decía que esto era muy extraño, en cambio Amy estaba super emocionada por la oportunidad-** comento con entusiasmo hasta que se dio cuenta que Quinn no sabía quién era Adam ni Amy-** Adam es mi novio y Amy mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo**- explico con una sonrisa que le ocupaba casi todo el rostro.

**Y ese tal Adam te dejo venir y pasar un año con sus 365 días lejos de él?**- pregunto llena de curiosidad.

**Claro, bueno no es que este feliz de que vayamos a estar un año alejados y eso, pero primero están mis sueños**- respondió con seguridad.

**Veo que también tienes una gran determinación, igualmente si yo fuera Adam no te dejaba venir y mucho menos por un año a quien se le ocurre-** comento como si nada, pero Rachel no se lo tomo como si nada e incluso recordó su ultima charla en la que Adam le dijo que si ni siquiera el amor era capaz de hacerla quedar allí con él, y ella dijo "ni siquiera el amor".

**Perdón no era mi intensión, tal vez Noah tendría que haberte exigido que me enseñes a no meterme en donde no me llaman-** agrego al ver el gesto serio y casi entristecido de la morena.

**Mejor llamo a Amy y a mis padres-** pero antes de pudiera agregar algo mas el teléfono de Quinn comenzó a sonar.

Llevo su mano a pantalón se disculpo con Rachel y atendió con seriedad- **Susan-** saludo- **ya te dije que no quiero nada de eso, no quiero que me reconozcan en la calle, quiero seguir hac**- silencio y el rostro serio de Quinn le dio el pie a la morena para perderse en su habitación pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la nueva replica de la rubia- **que no! Y es mi última palabra, quiero seguir manejando en paz mi auto sin que cada dos por tres me tenga que detener en un semáforo para dar un autógrafo como la mismísima Madonna-** sentencio molesta.

Cuando no escucho más que silencio asomo la cabeza hacia el pasillo y vio como Quinn estaba parada con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida.

**Sabes-** escucho y levanto la mirada- **sé que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero si me das un momento puedo devolverte tu alegría nuevamente-**

**Y como lo harás?-** cuestiono de manera un poco brusca.

Rachel bajo la mirada un segundo y cuando la levanto su sonrisa, esa que le había regalado al mediodía de aquel día apareció en su rostro-** solo necesito que me muestres el último lugar que nos falta a nuestro recorrido y que te sientes a ver la magia-** contesto con ese orgullo de saber que lo que iba hacer lo hacía realmente bien y que a menos que aquella rubia que ahora trataba de adivinar que tramaba no le gustara el chocolate, le iba a encantar.

**Bien supongo que nos falta la cocina verdad?-**la morena solo asintió con su cabeza y su sonrisa-** bien es la puerta que está en diagonal a tu habitación, porque aquella puerta azul que está a mi espalda es la mía-** indico con un movimiento de cabeza aquella puerta que desentonaba con todo el decorado.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, que por supuesto era mucho más que eso, se apresuro con el permiso de Quinn a buscar por ella misma sus ingredientes y para su suerte la rubia tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba, obligo a Quinn que la dejara sola argumentando que de esa manera descubriría el secreto de la alegría eterna y eso no lo iba a permitir porque todavía cabía la posibilidad que sea una loca desquiciada que escribía hermosas novelas de amor.

40 minutos más tarde un aroma a chocolate y esencia de vainilla se escapaba por debajo de la puerta de la cocina y llegaba hacia la nariz de Quinn invitándola a que entrara de una vez por todas a ese lugar y descubriera lo que Rachel estaba haciendo, pero su suerte estaba ahora a su favor, la puerta de la cocina se abría y una morena con unas cuantas manchas graciosas de harina en su rostro salía con una bandeja llena de galletas de chocolate.

**Por favor no me digas que no te gusta el chocolate-** pidió al ver el rostro de la rubia quien no pudo evitar echarse a reír de manera estrepitosa que desconcertó a Rachel quien se limito a fruncir el ceño.

**Amo el chocolate y tus manchas de harina-** soltó justo antes de que otra carcajada la inundara.

Pero Rachel no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras se reía de ella, entro a la cocina dejo la bandeja y agarro un poco de harina en una de sus manos y volvió a salir, para ver como la rubia se estaba recomponiendo de su ataque de risa.

**Creí que te habías enojado, lo sien…**

No pudo terminar que la mano de la morena se encargaba de dejarla en las mismas condiciones que ella, tal vez debería haberlo pensado mejor, tomarse ese atrevimiento sin siquiera haberse detenido a pensar que ni siquiera conocía aquella chica que le ofrecía su casa y se estaba atreviendo a ensuciarla como si la conocieran de toda la vida, pero una nueva carcajada la saco de sus pensamientos y vio como Quinn tenía en sus manos el bol con el que ella había preparado la masa de las galletas lista para atacarla.

**No, no te vas…**

No pudo continuar que la rubia ya había tomado revancha y le embadurnaba la cara con lo poco que quedaba de la mezcla y se echaba a reír nuevamente pero ahora Rachel se le sumaba.

No supieron cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a ser lentas y acompasadas nuevamente, no se dieron cuenta en qué momento fue que Quinn la tomo por la cintura y mucho menos en qué momento Rachel había cruzado su brazo por el cuello de la rubia, pero ahí estaban con una bandeja llena de galletas en la isla de la inmensa cocina esperando para ser comidas y un rubor inundando sus mejillas, tratando de buscar las palabras que explicaran ese incomodo momento.

**Yo-** volvieron a decir juntas pero cada una miro a un lado distinto, Quinn tomo una galleta y se la metió en la boca de un bocado mientras Rachel solo miraba al piso y jugaba con sus manos.

**Mmmm Rachel esto esta genial-** musito Quinn con la boca llena de chocolate pero la morena ya no estaba ahí y la rubia prefirió quedarse ahí con las galletas que ir a buscarla, no sabía que había pasado porque habían quedado tan cerca una de la otra ni mucho menos porque se había sonrojado de esa manera. Pero por nada del mundo iba a ir buscarla, no sabría que preguntarle siquiera, lo mejor era olvidar lo que paso y pasarlo por alto y mañana seria un nuevo día.

* * *

uupps se corto la luz...

Buena semana...


	3. Chapter 3

3

**Si papa todo está en orden, quédate tranquilo que dudo mucho que sea asesina o quiera explotarme sexualmente-** trataba de dejar tranquilo a su padre.

**Rachel ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirlo, tu padre dice que tu cuenta estará actualizada cada primero de mes-**

**Papa no necesito dinero, pienso traba…**

**No nada de eso, dedícate a estudiar-**pedía amablemente desde el otro lado de la línea.

**Papa te amo, y amo a papi pero deberían dejar de cuidarme tanto ya tengo 22 años-**

**Y seguirás siendo nuestra pequeña toda la vida-**

**De acuerdo, papa voy a llamar a Adam que lo llame antes y no me atendió- **

**Bueno está bien, te amamos cielo- **

**Yo los amo más-**

Se dejo caer en esa inmensa cama que en vez de hacerla sentir cómoda y abrigada la hacía sentir más sola que nunca, para colmo de males su novio no la atedia, hacia tres días que estaba en esa ciudad lejos de toda persona que la conociera y le pudiera dar ese amor y cariño que tanta falta le hacía, se estaba comenzando a desesperar.

Quinn estaba encerrada en el cuarto de la diversión y dentro de una hora exactamente se cumplía el día, por lo tanto tendría que ir a sacarla de ahí, si no lo hacia ella misma. Esa era uno de los requisitos que le había impuesto Noah y lo iba a seguir como si uno de los mandamientos fuera. A pesar de que todavía no habían interactuado desde lo sucedido con las galletas, no iba a negar que toda la situación en cuestión de segundos se había vuelta un tanto intima, y al no saber cómo reaccionar se limito a huir a su habitación.

Pero claro otro de los ítems era que vigilara que comiera sano, entonces mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ya sabía que la rubia amaba el chocolate y la carne en partes iguales, así que le haría una comida liviana pero rica en proteínas.

Una hora después se encontraba sacando del horno una carne cubierta de verduras y un caldo especial que hacia las delicias de cualquiera que estuviera cerca, tan cerca como Quinn que en aquel momento como poseída entraba a la cocina y se sentaba en una banqueta enfrente de la isla.

**Eso huele riquísimo-** dijo pero claro Rachel estaba de espalda y no pudo evitar pegar un grito a penas la escucho.

**Dios Santo!-** exclamo llevando una mano a su pecho dirigiendo su mirada hacia la rubia que estaba tratando de aguantar como podía una carcajada**- Te hago la cena y encima me asustas y lo peor es que estas aguantando una carcajada?**- repuso enseguida mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la cuestionaba con la mirada seria.

Quinn se movió en su lugar y levanto sus hombros tratando de parecer inocente de lo que se le acusaba**- eso, eso es para mí?-** pregunto con un poco de timidez.

**Si, digo es para la dos, lo estaba sacando del horno justo iba a llamarte-** explico mientras sacaba unos platos y cubiertos para servir la cena.

**Deja que te ayude-** y sin más puso un plato al lado del otro a una distancia bastante cerca que no paso desapercibida por Rachel y su mirada inquisidora**- Es que no me gusta que me vean comer, entonces de esta manera me resulta… llevadero?-** esa era su explicación? Rachel rasco su nuca algo confusa.

**Pero tan cerca?-** cuestiono al ver el escaso espacio que había de plato a plato.

**Oh no bueno lo puedo alejar mas, pero no tanto como que puedas girar tu rostro y verme comer-** explico de una manera que rosaba la incomodidad.

**Y cuando vas a cenar, digo en una cita?-** indago sentándose al lado de la rubia mientras se adueñaba de los cubiertos.

**Mmm eso, es… tengo 26 años y mi última cita fue a los 20-** contesto sin más.

**Como!-** exclamo rápidamente sorprendida por la respuesta que le había dado la rubia.

**Yo, veras Rachel yo-** pronuncio apenada buscando la respuesta a algo que le resultaba realmente incomodo- **tengo…**

**Qué, que es lo que tienes?**- pregunto presa de la intriga, Quinn se removió inquieta e incómoda en su lugar.

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se tocaba la frente con el dorso de su mano- **yo, mira no te preocupes de acuerdo?-**

Rachel asintió agarrando con su mano la de la rubia, que era aquello tan difícil de decir, que hasta veía como la respiración de Quinn se aceleraba.

**Sufro de una fobia… hace 6 años ya…**

**Una fobia?-** no entendía le tendría miedo a las arañas? Y eso en que influía a la hora de cenar?

**Si, agorafobia eso… eso es lo que me diagnosticaron-** respondió mientras todo ese aire contenido en sus pulmones salía abruptamente de su cuerpo.

Rachel abrió la boca sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar y un mar de preguntas y dudas golpeo su menudo cuerpo.

**Pero si me has llevado a la Universidad, y le has dicho a tu no se qué, que preferías la seguir manejando tu auto… **

**La Universidad está cerca ya te habrás dado cuenta, y soy consciente que no iba a ver nadie en las instalaciones, nada que me mmm presuponga algún tipo de inseguridad, lo de salir a pasear en mi auto, bueno es lo único que hago, me subo al auto y doy vueltas, ni siquiera eh ido a despedir a mi hermano al aeropuerto-** explico rápidamente con un sonrojo en su rostro.

**Y te la pasas aquí adentro? Quien hace las compras?-** cuestiono rápidamente intentando aclarar ciertas dudas que se le habían instalado.

**Noah, y mmm bueno ahora tu, o bueno las puedo hacer por internet, la ropa la compro así- **respondió levantando sus hombros restándole importancia.

**Y si enfermas? Digo ni que fueras la mujer maravilla-**

**Bueno la psicóloga viene los martes ya la conocerás es realmente encantadora y tengo una buena cobertura médica y si tengo que hacer análisis y eso casi siempre vienen a casa o me traslado en la noche, aun que esto último nunca lo necesite hacer-** era tal vez la cosa más surreal que había escuchado en toda su vida, ella amaba estar en contacto con la vida, el aire, la naturaleza, incluso era una persona muy sociable, nunca podría vivir al margen de la sociedad.

**De acuerdo**-musito mientras sus pensamientos seguían martillando su cabeza, llevaba tres días en esa casa en contacto con la rubia y ya sabía que amaba el chocolate, disfrutaba de la comida, era una de sus escritoras favoritas y eso le daba un plus extra, y sufría un fobia que para ella sería un martirio, pero que sin embargo la rubia parecía llevar con normalidad.

**Rachel todo está bien, estoy siendo tratada, por lo menos no me encierro por días en el cuarto de la diversión, ahora conduzco y mientras evite calles muy transitadas y conglomeraciones de gente estoy bien-** comento mientras dejaba una tierna caricia en el brazo de la morena que parecía más afectada que sus propios familiares, excepto Noah el siempre estuvo con ella.

La cena transcurrió sin más inconvenientes, la cabeza de Rachel era una madeja de preguntas que sentía que no debía hacer pero que moría por preguntar, Quinn era un mujer guapa por donde se la mire, con una mirada tierna pero segura, dueña de unos ojos que por el poco tiempo que compartió con ella todavía no sabía si era verdes o avellana o tal vez tendría una mezcla de ambos, que padecía un complejo de cómico que la llevaba a decir pequeños chistes de los cuales eran inevitables no sonreír. Y que sin duda tenía un corazón noble porque no cualquier persona en su condición deja que una extraña entre a su hogar con la exigencia de mantener buenas notas y sin duda mantenerla en contacto con la sociedad.

**Has hablado con tu novio ya?-** pregunto Quinn sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La morena torció un poco el gesto pero al estar de costado no lo podía apreciar del todo**- no me ha atendido, hable con unos de mis padres, el otro estaba en el jardín y Amy estaba muy dormida**- contesto como de forma automática.

**Y como se llaman tus padres?-**se intereso, sin duda Rachel era algo nuevo e interesante para conocer.

**Leroy es mi papa y Hiram mi papi-** respondió todavía en forma automática, hasta que percibió el gesto confuso de Quinn- **oh lo siento, es que, siento que te conociera de antes, y doy por sentado ciertas cosas-**

**Entonces tienes dos papas?-** pregunto a pesar de que ya se lo había afirmado

**Así es, mi madre me dio en adopción, bueno me entrego a ellos en realidad, porque ella no podía hacerse cargo-** respondió extendiendo su explicación un poco más.

**Y eres de Nueva York?- **aunque se arrepintió de esa pregunta, eso era obvio.

**No soy de San Francisco, pero estudio en Nueva York y bueno amo esa ciudad, la gente, Central Park, amo el teatro y los musicales, si supiera cantar no lo hubiese dudado-** contesto y pudo notar como las palabras se llenaban de añoranza.

**Amas esa ciudad minada de gente cierto?-** y una nueva pregunta salía de su boca- **yo lo siento parece un interrogatorio**- agacho su cabeza apenada, cuando sintió la mano de la morena en su espalda.

**Se lo llama conversación, no interrogatorio-** indico dejando una nueva y suave caricia en la espalda de Quinn.

**Sabes ese detalle podría desatar todo un ataque de pánico, pero sorprendentemente no lo hace-** dijo mirando a los ojos de la morena, que al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sacar la mano de la espalda de la rubia.

**Lo sorprendente es que me soportes todavía-** musito sin perder el contacto de los ojos de la rubia- **tengo una pregunta algo tonta.**

**Ninguna pregunta es tonta menos si va saciar una duda-** replico guiñándole un ojo.

**No sé de qué color son tus ojos, y eso es un crimen, digo estudio diseño y los encuentro indescifrables** – dijo acercándose al rostro de Quinn sin darse cuenta de su proximidad, algo que la rubia no pudo pasar de alto moviéndose de manera brusca hacia atrás.

**Perdón, yo no quise…**

**Rachel tranquila**-interrumpió-** es una reacción normal, son verdes, ambar algunas veces, si me da el sol algún día lo descubrirás y cuando recién me levanto son mmm eso también lo puedes descubrir si quieres-** no pudo evitar reprocharse mentalmente por como sonó eso ultimo en su cabeza, fue un coqueteo inconsciente y lo único que esperaba es que la morena no le hubiese prestado la suficiente atención.

**Claro como si congeniáramos a la misma hora a la…- **silencio de repente lo dicho por la rubia tomo otro sentido en su cabeza

**Yo no lo quise decir en ese sentido Rachel, es imposible que pueda dormir con otra persona a mi lado sin que de un ataque o algo-** explicaba rápidamente, pero a veces hay explicaciones que terminan confundiendo más las cosas.

El rostro de la morena se transformó frunció desde su ceño hasta sus labios- **eso quiere decir que si pudieras dormir conmigo lo harías?- **cuestiono algo brusca.

**No, digo sí, pero no de esa forma, ya sabes, ni con Noah lo pude hacer y lo conozco desde los 2 años-** nuevamente una explicación que generaba mas intriga y desconcierto en la morena.

**Conocer de los 2 años? Acaso no es tu hermano? Es adoptado?-** eran tantas cosas que se agolparon en su cabeza que las largo como si nada.

**No somos hermanos de sangre pero si de corazón- **comenzó su tercera explicación rogando que esta fuera la definitiva- **Noah y yo vivíamos en uf, en Miami**…

**Eres de Miami? Increíble y tan pálida que eres-** interrumpió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro al enterarse de donde provenía la rubia.

**Si soy de Miami, mi padre es dueño de un complejo hotelero allí, y Noah a sus 2 años con su familia se mudo al lado de mi casa y nada nos hicimos amigos, todo el mundo pensaba que éramos novios, pero mientras yo escribía, el leía acerca de las fascinantes vidas submarina, mientras él era capitán del equipo de futbol americano…**

**Tú eras su porrista-** afirmo pero la rubia sonrió y negó con su cabeza.

**No, era la capitana del equipo de natación, el más famoso equipo de natación de todo Miami, mis tiempos eran imbatibles-** respondió con orgullo, conversaron un rato más acerca de su vida, rieron ante ciertas aventuras que Quinn le conto de la vida como hija del dueño de un complejo hotelero que albergaba infinitas cantidades de personas por año de todo el mundo.

Y Quinn se enamoro de lo fascinante que podía ser observar Time Square en plena época festiva y pasear por Central Park o incluso poder disfrutar de unos de esos musicales que le contaba aquella apasionada morena que tenía enfrente.

Rachel quería preguntarle cómo fue que paso de tener una vida normal a temerle a toda persona que se le acercara, como podía mantenerse resguardada en ese apartamento sin tener necesidad de que la brisa matinal le acaricie el rostro, o incluso disfrutar de una simple lluvia.

Sin pensarlo Rachel entrelazo sus manos con las de la rubia de manera cuidadosa, mientras miraba como su piel morena contrastaba con la pálida de Quinn y le sonrió- **Sabes creo que ya estas curada y lo que tienes es miedo, pero yo te voy ayudar-** sentencio con palabras sinceras mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, que no podía dejar de mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos.

Otra vez el silencio se apoderaba de ellas después de todo lo que la rubia le había contado, cada una en sus pensamientos, cada una en su mundo pero acompañándose, Quinn luchaba con ella misma con el sentimiento de salir corriendo y volver a encerrarse en su habitación por el contacto que estaba teniendo con esa pequeña y a simple vista maravillosa mujer. Mientras que la morena, trataba de idear una manera para que la rubia se insertara nuevamente en la sociedad, ahora sabía lo que sentía cada vez que salía, sabía que le afectaban varias cosas, no solo la exposición a muchas personas, sino que también que era un miedo a ser expuesto, era un fobia que se curaba con el contacto gradual a situaciones normales, entonces se pregunto cuánto haría que esa hermosa joven no disfrutaba de una película en el cine?

**Tenemos que ir al cine-** dijo sin más y Quinn no pudo evitar mirarla con detenimiento mientras una leve sensación de agobio ante esa posibilidad se instalaba en ella.

**Yo ni siquiera puedo acercarme a esas calles de la ciudad Rachel-** balbuceo nerviosa.

**Ya lo sé, pero tú tienes que confiar en mí-** musito con una sonrisa en su rostro- **sé que no nos conocemos, pero sabes, realmente siento que si lo hago, como si lo hiciera de otra vida, entonces no puedo evitar sentir que si estoy acá es por algo**- Quinn le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando cómo era posible que hablara de esa manera tan convincente.

**Creo… que tal vez, yo creo que tal vez estas, yo no creo que pueda, hace 6 años de esto y solo puedo conducir mi auto-** murmuro apenada por su cobardía

**Tengo 365 días- **

**362-** corrigió con una sonrisa

**362 días, donde pueden pasar tantas cosas Quinn, ahora veamos una película-** se estiro un poco y se hizo con el mando del televisor, hizo un poco de zapping hasta que la rubia la detuvo.

**Esa Rachel, esa-** escucho la emoción de la rubia en su voz

**Eres bien extraña, mira la dejo solo porque es un musical-** Sweeney Todd, el barbero diabólico de la calle Fleet era la película elegida de la rubia, unos minutos después las dos se encontraban disfrutando de la película y de su cercanía, Quinn estaba con su espalda apoyada en el brazo del sofá con sus piernas estiradas a lo largo de este, mientras que la morena se encontraba sentada en el piso con su espalda apoyada en el sofá y su cabeza recargada en el hueso de la cadera de la rubia quien instintivamente jugaba con unos bucles de pelo que se esparcían por un costado de su cuerpo.

Tal vez esa cercanía que estaban disfrutando no era justificada, se conocían hacía 3 días pero en realidad que iban hacer para pasar ese sábado? Que en realidad ya estaba por terminar, aparte Quinn parecía realmente cómoda con toda esa situación y no quería por nada perturbarla, le dijo que la ayudaría y si Rachel Berry tenía algo era palabra, tenia 362 días para averiguar qué hacer para poder ayudarla y su primer paso sería el martes donde hablaría con la psicóloga de la rubia.

Estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho un leve ronquido, giro su cabeza rápidamente y la imagen que encontró la hizo sonreír con calidez, era la imagen perfecta, el flequillo de la rubia que casi siempre se encontraba hacia un costado caía sobre su rostro mientras que su boca se encontraba abierta levemente y un sonido que simulaba un ronquido salía por su nariz, se saco sus zapatos y se levanto de su lugar para dirigirse a su habitación, agarro una manta y volvió al salón pero si la imagen anterior había tocado su corazón con la que se encontró en ese momento rompió todos sus esquemas convirtiéndose en su favorita. Ahí estaba esa hermosa rubia hecha un pequeño ovillo con sus manos entre sus piernas y su rostro cubierto por esos cabellos rubios que caían rebeldes, se acerco a paso lento para que no se despertara y la cubrió con la manta.

Se detuvo unos segundos y susurro**- prometo que haré todo lo posible para traerte a la vida Quinn Fabray y tengo 362 días para lograrlo.**

Ese sábado había pasado de ser frustrante por no poder hablar con su amiga Amy por que esta se encontraba en la dimensión de los sueños y porque su novio no le atendió el teléfono desde que había llegado aquel lugar, una vez en su habitación ya metida en su cama volvió a pensar en aquella rubia, si ella la dejaba pasar un año sin pagar un centavo, ella la ayudaría con su problema definitivamente.

Agarro su móvil, busco el contacto de Adam entre la agenda y marco, a la espera de que el joven la atendiera, pero esto no paso, la llamada termino en el buzón como el resto de las llamadas que había hecho.

3 días y sin saber de su novio, _tal vez este enojada_ pensó, suspiro de manera pesada agarro una almohada y la abrazo, se sentía sola no lo podía negar, pero si la vida le daba esa oportunidad ella no la iba a desaprovechar, y aunque le doliera en el alma estar lejos de todas sus personas queridas, y que el cambio de hora afectara de sobre manera la interacción con ellos, ella no se iba a rendir.

A punto estuvo de escribirles un mensaje a sus padres pero lo dejo pasar, eran muy tarde ya en Londres y seguro que esos mensajes serían eternos. Siguió dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos hasta que un rato más tarde el sueño la venció y así abrazada aquella almohada que le simulaba a su novio paso la noche.

* * *

_Buuen Viernes..._

_y Buen fin de semana..._

_gracias por sus Reviews... _


	4. Chapter 4

4

Tal vez lo días pasaban exageradamente rápidos en esa ciudad, o tal vez estuvo tan ocupada ordenando su cuarto hasta dejarlo a su gusto que no se dio cuenta que ya era martes, todavía le quedaba una semana para poder disfrutar de la ciudad antes de comenzar con las clases, pero claro el detalle residía en que la única persona que conocía le tenía terror al salir a las civilización.

_Vaya mierda-_ pensó pero rápidamente deshecho ese pensamiento cuando vio a Quinn salir de su habitación solo con un short y un top deportivo.

**Oh Rachel como estas?-** pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro pero la mueca en el rostro de la morena la desconcertó un poco, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y la miraba de arriba abajo- **te gusta lo que ves pequeña-** dijo divertida e inmediatamente hizo aterrizar al planeta tierra a la morena.

**Lo siento es que yo…** imposible le resultaba continuar cuando sintió como el sonrojo se adueñaba de su rostro y de su pequeño cuerpo si era posible.

**Tranquila estaba bromeando Rachel, ya cambia la cara, desayunamos?-** pregunto cambiando de tema de manera eficaz.

**Si…si claro-** balbuceo todavía con esa sensación de vergüenza inundándola.

**De acuerdo me pondré un camisa y te alcanzo, no vaya ser cosa que te siente mal el desayuno-** musito regalándole un pequeño guiño de ojos que lo único que provoco fue que Rachel se volviera a sonrojar.

_Contrólate Rachel, dios que sucede contigo, como la miras así-_ se recrimino mentalmente mientras se acercaba a la máquina de café que la esperaba con un café negro para arrancar el día.

Corto fruta, exprimió un par de naranjas y sirvió los cafés, se sentó en la isla de la cocina pensando que haría ese día y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que conocería a la psicóloga y tenía varias preguntas para hacerle, por supuesto había puesto la banqueta unos centímetros más alejada de ella, de esa manera día a día intentaba que Quinn se despegara de ella a la hora de compartir la mesa, pero era algo imposible, la rubia siempre se encargaba de acercar la banqueta a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente ese movimiento que la caracterizaba, agarraba la tablet con una mano, arrastraba la banqueta con la otra y se sentaba en ella rozando su rodilla con la de Rachel.

**Eres totalmente rutinaria-** comento Rachel y fue inevitable para la rubia no mirarla con una sonrisa en su rostro- **y eso te hace completamente feliz verdad?**

**Noah hacia lo mismo, dejaba la banqueta unos centímetros más alejados y yo la arrastraba hasta chocar nuestras rodillas-** contesto mientras hacía chocar su rodilla con la de la morena.

**Hace un rato, estabas haciendo ejercicio?-** curioseo

**Sí, mi habitación tiene una cinta de esas para caminar y un aparato para trabajar distintos músculos del cuerpo-** respondió con orgullo.

**Así que te preocupas por tu cuerpo aun que no lo muestres- **

**Me gusta estar bien conmigo misma, no lo hago para los demás-** replico con suficiencia.

**Sabes yo salía a correr todos los días en Nueva York creo que voy a empezar hacer lo mismo, estas piernas no se van a mantener por si solas**-comento mientras pasaba sus manos por sus piernas provocando que la mirada de la rubia bajara por ellas, escucho como hizo fuerza para tragar ese pedazo de fruta y sonrió al ver que le había devuelto el momento vergonzoso- **ya puedes subir la mirada pequeña-** agrego rápidamente al ver como Quinn la seguía inspeccionado con sus ojos.

**Yo… como puedes tener las piernas tan largas?-** cuestiono enseguida mirando nuevamente los ojos de Rachel.

**Es toda una efecto óptico, ya me veras en vestido y con tacones y…- **se quedo pensando en si realmente tenía que seguir por ese lado o no, quería realmente provocarla? Y para qué?

**Y?-** invito para que continuara tras ver como se quedaba callada repentinamente.

**Creo que eso nunca va a suceder, porque no conozco a nadie salvo a ti y tu no piensas salir de este apartamento-** continuo cambiando de rumbo la conversación.

**Siempre podemos ir a dar un paseo en el auto, sabes que mientras evite ciertos lugares todo estará bien-** intento convencerla.

**Pero para que necesito un vestido o vestirme de manera más elegante si no voy a bajar de el-**replico con un sonrisa que trataba de dibujarse en su rostro.

Quinn gruño ante esa respuesta y luego pensó en una brillante idea, solo que necesitaba de su psicóloga y unas cuantas sesiones de valentía más.

**Por ahora ganas Berry, pero ya buscare la ocasión perfecta para- **nuevamente el silencio que evitaba el hablar de mas y meter la pata.

**Para?-** era el momento de la morena para invitarla a terminar la frase.

**Ya déjalo, Brittany está por llegar-** dijo mirando su reloj.

**Brittany?-** indago enseguida, con el ceño fruncido.

**Oh si, Britt es la psicóloga, te encantara, es un amor-** contesto a la vez que abandonaba la cocina y dejaba a la morena con el ceño fruncido y sus pensamientos atacándola nuevamente.

No era una persona celosa nunca lo había sido, pero algo en la forma de nombrar a aquella psicóloga la había inquietado, la rubia había rozado lo cariñosa con solo decir "_Britt es la psicóloga, te encantara, es un amor"_ y ella no entendía por qué tenía esos sentimientos encontrados, por suerte la conocería de un momento a otro y le preguntaría un par de cosas, lo que le llevo a recordar que tenía que pedirle permiso a Quinn para poder charlar con esa tal Brittany.

Salió de la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto de la diversión pero allí no estaba la rubia, así que sin dudarlo dirigió sus pasos hacia la horrenda puerta azul aún sumergida en sus pensamientos y sin llamar entro al dormitorio de Quinn.

**Oh dios!-** exclamó y volvió a cerrar la puerta en un segundo.

**Rachel?-** pregunto la voz de Quinn del otro lado de la puerta.

**Lo siento-** respondió con un tono cargado de vergüenza.

**Rachel?-** volvió a cuestionar

**Lo siento no volverá a ocurrir-** contestaba sin apartar las manos del pomo de la puerta.

**Rachel abre-** ordeno con voz suplicante que no paso desapercibida por la morena, que al abrir la puerta se encontró con una rubia mucho mas pálida que de costumbre.

**Quinn estas bien?-** pregunto de inmediato, pero la rubia se desvaneció en sus brazos.

Al ser más grande que ella apenas pudo sostener su peso y con un poco de esfuerzo la sujeto de cintura y la llevo en una forzosa marcha hasta la cama, apoyo suavemente su espalda en la misma para luego subir sus piernas, mientras repetía continuamente el nombre de la rubia entre sollozos.

**Vamos Quinn despierta, carajo!-** exclamo furiosa con ella misma, corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina lleno un vaso de agua y volvió a la habitación de la rubia, metió los dedos en el vaso para poder salpicar el rostro de la rubia pero no reaccionaba, chequeo su pulso y este se encontraba algo acelerado entonces pensó en perfume eso tendría que ayudarla, dirigió su mirada a la habitación en la que se encontraba y no diviso nada que le ayudara, nuevamente corrió a su dormitorio y tomo un frasquito rosa entre sus manos y volvió donde la rubia parecía dormir, destapo aquella botellita y la acerco a la nariz de Quinn, quien en segundos empezó a murmurar palabras inentendibles.

**Quinn**- susurro Rachel cerrando el frasquito y dejándolo en la mesita de noche.

**Mmm, ese perfume es horrendo**- pronuncio llevándose una mano a su frente, Rachel rio y agarro la otra mano de Quinn.

**Nunca mas, escúchame bien, nunca más vuelvas hacerme algo así entendiste?-** amenazo con el rostro endurecido por el episodio vivido.

**Ya si me encierras en mi habitación luego de haberme visto la mitad del cuerpo desnudo como pretendes que reaccione?- **replico levantando una ceja, una pequeña acción que no paso desapercibida por la morena que no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y ladear su cabeza, una acción sumamente adorable pensó, una más a la lista- **porque me miras así?-** cuestiono la rubia

**Eres adorable-** contesto sin pensar Rachel, sacudió su cabeza y rectifico **- digo es que… sabes haces muchas gestos con tu rostro- **

**Si Noah vivía molestándome con eso de la ceja, siempre lo intentaba pero nunca le salía- **

El timbre que anunciaba la llegada tan esperada de ese martes las interrumpía, era hora de la interminable sesión que Quinn compartía con su psicóloga, así que ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta de entrada pero antes de llegar Rachel volvió a recordar el motivo que llevo a toda esa extraña situación vivida.

**Quinn?-** llamo su atención, la rubia la miro y le regalo una sonrisa haciéndole entender que podía continuar**- Te molestaría que después que termines le haga un par de preguntas a la psicóloga?** Pregunto con un dejo de timidez adueñándose de su voz.

**Claro Rach no hay problema-** contesto acercándose ya a la puerta para recibir a su particular psicóloga, mientras la morena dibujaba una tonta sonrisa por como la había llamado.

**Quinnie-** grito una alta y hermosa rubia dueña de los ojos celestes más hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida, que ya se abalanzaba a los brazos de Quinn que gustosa la recibía.

**Britt-Britt-** saludo regalándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla que causo una sensación de malestar en la boca del estomago de Rachel, que sin parpadear mirada toda aquella escena con el ceño fruncido.

**Saca tus manos de encima de mi mujer Fabray si no quieres que te de una paliza-** escucho como una voz desde el pasillo se colaba en el interior del salón y el sonido de unos tacones chocando contra el piso le aseguraba que alguien se acercaba, alguien que no iba a tardar en aparecer por la puerta.

**Santana-** dijo Quinn extendiendo su mano y la figura de una seria morena con aires un poco latino tal vez para esa ciudad aparecía ante los ojos expectantes de Rachel.

No tardaron en estrechar sus manos y saludarse que aquella latina ya soltaba el primer comentario hiriente hacia Rachel.

**Y el ayudante de Santa quien es?-** pregunto con sorna pero antes de que Quinn pudiera contestar Brittany le gano.

**Yo pensé que eras la nueva compañera de Quinnie, no la ayudante de santa, y mi carta la deje en casa**- agrego con tristeza.

**No Britt, ella es Rachel, Rachel Berry**- corrigió la rubia mirando con el ceño fruncido a Santana que mostraba una tétrica sonrisa en su rostro.

**Un gusto conocerte Brittany**- dijo la pequeña morena estirando su mano pero lo que recibió fue un cálido abrazo en su lugar.

**Rachel ayudante de santa, el gusto es mio-** definitivamente esa situación no estaba sucediendo, esa no podía ser la psicóloga de Quinn.

**Oye gnomo suelta a mi mujer, si no quieres volver a Groenlandia encima de mi zapato- **

**Santana López!-** exclamaron Brittany y Quinn a la vez.

**De acuerdo me iré al cuarto de la diversión a matar un par de zombis-** musito cruzada de brazos perdiéndose por el pasillo.

**Perdón por eso, es un poco celosa con lo que es suyo-** comento Quinn mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Rachel que seguía un tanto atónita ante esa situación.

**De… de acuerdo, yo-** rasco su cabeza, realmente no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, realmente esa situación era digna de una comedia- **creo que me iré a correr**.

**Me parece una fantástica idea Rachel, pero abrígate el clima de Londres en otoño es algo traicionero- **aviso Quinn con voz suave

Rachel camino rápido a su habitación mientras escuchaba como Santana insultaba a diestra y siniestra a vaya saber qué cosa, necesitaba salir de ahí y con la perfecta excusa de salir a correr mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, despejar la mente y ejercitarse un poco, unas calzas negras con tiras en verde una sudadera gris con capucha y su ipod era lo único que necesitaba para escapar por una hora tal vez y asimilar que era lo que había pasado.

Paso por el salón y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a la situación que se estaba dando ahí, Brittany le estaba haciendo una trenza a Quinn mientras hablan de sus ganas de ir al cine. Sacudió su cabeza, saludo de manera fuerte y clara llevándose toda la atención de esas dos rubias y salió despedida por la puerta.

Una vez afuera con la brisa de esa tarde golpeando su rostro, encendió su ipod, selecciono con cuidado una extensa lista de reproducción y se puso a correr, ni siquiera presto atención a sus alrededores, solo necesitaba descargar energía y solo conocía esa manera de hacerlo, mientras su cabeza estaba hecho un lio de pensamientos que no paraban de aturdirla, repaso el día desde su comienzo, en primer lugar se quedo admirando el cuerpo de la rubia sin pudor alguno, bueno tal vez no era para tanto, siempre admiro la belleza de la mujer, pero luego jugó con Quinn cuando la obligo a que le mirara las piernas haciendo que esta se perdiera en ellas y luego el suceso que tal vez mas vergüenza le dio desde que tiene uso de razón, encontrarse con el torso desnudo de la rubia hizo que algo dentro suyo se removiera y a pesar de sentirse apenada no pudo evitar reconocer que el cuerpo de aquella mujer era increíble, pero claro luego del desmayo causado por esa intromisión, mas los celos que llego a sentir cuando la peculiar psicóloga se le tiraba encima de manera literal, su sistema se sintió colapsado, empezó a cuestionarse si la falta de contacto con su novio le estaba afectando, entonces recordó que todavía no tenía noticias de él, y mañana miércoles se cumpliría una semana que estaba en aquella ciudad. Algo definitivamente estaba pasando, algo que claramente no iba a ignorar.

-0-

**Hay algo en ella que me hace sentir cómoda-** relataba Quinn mientras su psicóloga le pintaba las uñas- **no te parece increíble que saliera de casa y la llevara a la Universidad movida por una urgencia de una completa desconocida?-** la cuestiono con la mirada perdida

**Quinnie, creo que es hora que afrontes que estas curada, es hora de que seas valiente y te enfrentes a la sociedad, eres exitosa ya nadie se va a reír de ti y lo sabes, porque si no, no hubieses reaccionado de esa forma, a pesar de que sea una extraña, porque en definitiva lo sigue siendo-** la voz pausada de Brittany la relajaba, era brillante a pesar de que era en un 80% de la veces una niña en un cuerpo de femme fatale.

**Eso es lo extraño siento que la conozco de toda la vida-** comento rápidamente.

**Tal vez no de esta vida, pero tal vez si de otra**- soltó sin más tal vez no fue consciente de sus palabras pero sin duda esa frase hizo eco en el interior de Quinn.

**Hace unas noches vimos una película y me quede dormida, sabes que hizo?-** Brittany la miro indagándola con la mirada**- me cubrió con una manta, y me dijo "p****rometo que hare todo lo posible para traerte a la vida Quinn Fabray**"-

**Y eso como te hizo sentir?-** pregunto rápidamente.

**No, no lo sé, bien supongo-** contesto removiéndose algo inquieta en su lugar.

**Supongo? Quinn hace una semana que llego e hizo que salieras de tu casa con lo que eso supone para ti en una hora que llevabas de conocerla, que crees que puede pasar en un año?-** cuestiono rápidamente con el semblante serio.

**Yo no se…**

**Cuando saliste como te sentiste ahí afuera y sobre todo que hiciste allí?-** interrumpió con una nueva pregunta.

**Yo, solo, es que ella se bloqueo y la rectora es Payton y sabes lo perra que puede ser y tenía que estar a las 14 y faltaban 15 minutos, solo actué por impulso-** titubeo nerviosa, con las palabras atropellándose una con otra.

**Y que hiciste cuando llegaste?- **

**Llegamos y ella seguía bloqueada, así que la agarre del brazo y la lleve hasta la puerta de la rectoría…**

**En una Universidad, consciente de que podía estar lleno de gente y no te importo?-** sus cuestionamientos eran duros sí, pero todo tenía un porque, una razón de ser.

**No lo pensé, fue un impulso ya te lo dije-** respondió bruscamente.

**Y que hiciste entonces?-**

**Una vez que llegamos a la puerta y ella entro, yo solo me senté en un banco con mis manos en la rodilla mirando el piso y me puse a contar-** contesto con rapidez.

**Y hasta cuanto contaste?-** indago mirándola con los ojos arrugados y el ceño fruncido.

**364-** fue escueta.

**O sea que fueron 6 minutos que estuviste sola en un banco de una Universidad esperando que saliera una completa de desconocida para ti hasta ese momento y este momento también como si nada…**

**Pero…**

**NO!-** exclamo rápidamente- **y no quieres creer que estas curada? Realmente Quinnie el miedo se combate con valentía, se combate con el corazón y tu solo te estás escondiendo- **sentencio con el ceño totalmente fruncido- **y yo no puedo ayudar a cobardes Quinn.**

Un silencio se instalo entre ellas, eso era lo que más le gustaba de su psicóloga que era sin duda brillante, hace mas de un año le está diciendo que está curada, que solo necesitaba arriesgarse y asumir la responsabilidad de que si seguía encerrada es por su dedición y no por una fobia que adquirió por un episodio traumático hace mas de 6 años, pero claro es tan cabezota y miedosa que no lo iba a aceptar así como así.

O eso pensaba, cuando una morena sudada llegaba abriendo la puerta de su casa y la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

**Rachel que sucede?-** pregunto enseguida caminando donde se encontraba la morena.

**Adam-** susurro pero Quinn no le pudo entender y dando un paso más adelante volvió a cuestionarla.

**Rach no escuche que pasa?-**

Pero imitando aquel primer movimiento le paso su móvil para que la rubia se fijara por sus propios medios, no tardo en hacerse con aquel aparato en sus manos y ver una imagen de un chico abrazando a una joven pelirroja.

**Hey puede ser…**

**Hay mas-** interrumpió Rachel con la voz quebrada

Y efectivamente fue pasar el dedo por la pantalla para que la siguiente imagen apareciera y esa era aun un poco mas comprometedora, en esa la chica tenía su rostro en el cuello del chico quien tenía una sonrisa enorme, la rubia trago saliva para tomar valor y encontrarse con aquella última imagen la que supuso había sido la culpable de que aquella menuda mujer perdiera el brillo de sus ojos, aquel chico de sonrisa encantadora sostenía del rostro a la chica regalándole un tierno beso.

**Una semana tardo, una semana, 7 días, 168 hs, 9912 minutos, 584808 segundos tardo en reemplazarme por otra-** exclamo rápidamente con furia y dolor.

**Wow eres realmente buenas con los números-** intento bromear Quinn, pero solo una mueca de sonrisa intento dibujarse en el rostro de la morena- **ven aquí**- dijo abriendo sus brazos y Rachel no dudo un segundo en aferrarse al cuerpo de la rubia.

Bajo la mirada de Brittany se quedaron abrazadas, mientras que de Rachel se escuchaba un sollozo de frustración y dolor, de Quinn se escuchaba un "ya pasara" acompañada de unas caricias en la espalda de la afectada, no sabía que decir, nunca tuvo que consolar a una amiga, cuando Noah se peleo con Payton este solo se dedico a conquistar una mujer tras otra hasta que volvió a la normalidad, con su típica sonrisa, después la única persona que conocía era Susan pero que no mantenían más que una relación profesional y Britt y Santana pero ellas estaban ya casadas hace un año por lo tanto no contaban.

**Yo no soy buena con las palabras, pero, mírame Rachel-** pidió alejando su rostro hacia atrás para que la morena la pudiera mirar**- te aseguro que estaré aquí para lo que desees, para lo que necesites- **concluyo regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**Lo dice la persona que me ha sacado más de un suspiro con sus libros**- musito la morena a la vez que se volvía abrazar a la rubia y esta reía ante aquel lógico comentario.

**Voy a buscar a San, así las dejamos solas-** anuncio Britt después de tomar nota ante aquello que vio.

**De acuerdo Britt-**

Nuevamente se quedaron ahí en silencio abrazadas, con susurros que le regalaba la rubia para que se calmara, parecía que el mundo se había detenido mientras ellas solo disfrutaban de esa calma, del compás de sus corazones, porque tal vez Quinn no podía disfrutar del ritmo que marcaba el de la morena, pero sin duda Rachel si podía disfrutar del de la rubia tanto que hasta lograba trasmitirle cierta paz.

**No pensé que tenias tan mal gusto Fabray-** se escucho de la voz de Santana, pero ninguna de la dos contesto o si pero no de la manera que lo hubiese previsto la latina.

**Hasta la semana que viene Santana-** saludo tajante Quinn, pero la latina sonrió pasando por su lado

**Hasta el martes que viene chicas-** dijo Britt abrazándolas a ambas dejándoles un beso en la mejilla a Quinn y en la cabeza a Rachel, pero antes de irse- **Rachel?-**llamo con voz suave haciendo que la morena girara levemente su cabeza para mirarla**- todo lo que pasa tiene un motivo, una razón, pero solo el tiempo te lo demostrara-** y así con esa última frase abandono aquel apartamento que cobijaba a dos chicas con dos problemas distintos, con dos situaciones que resolver y solucionar, dos chicas que un día el destino las junto de la manera jamás pensada.

* * *

Que tengan un lindo martes!

"todo es consecuencia de un todo"


	5. Chapter 5

5

Dicen que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no importa el tiempo que pase ni mucho menos los años, porque el destino se encargara de que de alguna manera esas dos persones se crucen.

Ellas no tenían ni idea, ni siquiera eran conscientes de que era lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellas, lo que si sabían era que se iban a ayudar, que se iban a contener una a la otra, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Rachel estaba con el corazón destrozado, hablaba casi todos los días con Amy sobre su recientemente ex novio Adam, seguía incrédula antes la veracidad de aquellas imágenes que la misma Amy había sacado cuando la mañana del martes mientras hacía ejercicio por Central Park se encontraba con esa pareja que estaba compuesto por el novio de su mejor amiga.

Ese día era domingo y al otro día comenzaban las clases, mientras chequeaba todo lo que iba a necesitar para ese arranque de semestre, Quinn le preparaba el desayuno, quería que ese día lo disfrutara al máximo y por eso mismo había organizado una serie de ítems que harían para que la morena pudiera distraerse.

La rubia por otro lado cada vez parecía tomar más confianza con Rachel, ahora había bromas fluidas entre ambas, no solo era ella la que bromeaba por todo lo que podía, si no que ahora el humor de la morena estaba tomando tintes parecidos al de ella y eso le encantaba, incluso sufrieron un pequeña discusión absurda, todo por lo cabezota que era.

Rachel estaba antojada de fruta y en la casa no quedaba ninguna, pero la morena no quería salir sola, si era un capricho pero que era un empujoncito para la rubia, por supuesto Quinn no lo tomo de esa forma, y lejos de verlo como una ayuda lo vio como una presión.

Flashback…

**Vamos Quinn, son solo 5 cuadras, vamos en el auto, tú te quedas adentro y yo entro al super…**

**Rachel entiéndelo no lo voy hacer, es sábado y ese supermercado se llena de gente-**interrumpía bruscamente

**Porque eres así, Britt te dijo que estabas curada-** sentencio molesta

**Maldigo la hora en que te lo dije-**

**Pues si tanto te arrepientes no me cuentes mas nada y listo-**le recrimino con la voz llena de rabia e impotencia.

**Perfecto ni siquiera te hablare entonces-** replico Quinn caminando hacia la cocina dando de pisotones.

**Increíble, increíble!-** gritaba molesta desde el pasillo, pero claro era Rachel Berry y no se iba a quedar con una discusión por la mitad- **Sabes qué?-** cuestiono abriendo la puerta de la cocina, encontrándose a una rubia apoyada contra la isla de brazos cruzados y con la mirada clavada en el piso- **eres una cobarde, que ni siquiera tiene el valor de asomar la nariz al exterior por miedo de una simple mirada**- exclamo furiosa.

**No tienes ni idea Rachel Berry de lo que siento, de cómo soy siquiera, así que cierra tu boca…**

**Oh que-** se le encaro quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

Ninguna hablo, estaban a un palmo de distancia con sus ceños fruncidos y las respiraciones agitadas, tratando de encontrar el porqué llegaron a gritarse de esa manera cuando ni siquiera era necesario, entonces fue Rachel quien rompió el momento girando sobre sus pies y saliendo de la cocina.

Quinn se quedo ahí estática con su mirada clavada en el piso cuando sintió como la puerta de su hogar era azotada con fuerza.

**Estúpida cobarde-** dijo entre dientes sintiéndose sola

**Si, si lo eres, pero yo no tengo que exigirte tanto tampoco**- la voz de Rachel la dejaba perpleja, la calidez con la que le hablo y vio que se acercaba a ella la dejo sin habla.

**Podemos ir, pero en la semana de acuerdo? De a poco, el solo pensar en eso me pone puuff-** resoplo molesta

**Tranquila Quinn, iremos paso a paso, siento haberte gritado-** se sentía avergonzada por esa actitud que había tenido.

**Siento haberte dicho que no te hablaría mas, es estúpido me encanta hablar contigo-** mascullo nerviosa todavía.

**Okey te voy abrazar de acuerdo?-** indico sonriéndole como solo Rachel lo podía hacer.

**No tienes que pedirlo…**

**No lo estoy pidiendo, solo te advierto para que no te desmayes nuevamente- **interrumpió ya abrazándola ganándose un risita vergonzosa de la rubia.

**Eres especial, eres sencillamente especial**- susurro al oído de la pequeña.

Fin Flashback…

Le hecho una nueva mirada a aquella inmensa isla que estaba compuesta por 2 cafes negros, zumo de mango el favorito de la morena, fruta cortada en cuadraditos y tostadas francesas antes de disponerse a buscar a Rachel.

Camino a paso lento hasta la habitación de Rachel e instintivamente se acomodo el pelo y justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta escucho "_oh Amy ella es… no se perfecta tal vez? y su mirada llena de temor, pero es que no se cómo se lo tomara Quinn si se lo digo, no quiero que piense mal de mí y arruine nuestra amistad" _ retrocedió hasta sentir la pared chocar contra su espalda, sintió como de repente el aire le faltaba y un sudor frio le recorría la espina. _Que diablos había sido eso, _ pensó, paso su mano por su pelo tal cual hacia cada vez que se ponía nerviosa y comenzó a mover su pie, lo había escuchado de la propia voz de la chica que vivía con ella hace escasos casi 15 días, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue que había dicho que era perfecta pero que no quería arruinar su amistad, o sea que la valoraba a pesar de todo, inmediatamente pensó en hacer algo, pero qué? Es cierto que ella encontraba a la morena una mujer fascinante y maravillosa, pero estaba preparada para tener algo con una chica? Acaso a ella también le gustaba de esa forma Rachel? Una pregunta tras otra, un sentimiento que se cruzaba con otro y la dejaban más confusa que antes, entonces lo peor que podía pensar paso por su mente derrumbándola por completo, que pasaría si realmente le gustara? Eso inevitablemente la llevaría a besarla, y el beso a un cariño incluso a un deseo, un deseo corporal que ella a sus 26 años por culpa de su fobia no había experimentado y mucho menos con una chica, en cambio la morena venia de estar en una relación de casi 2 años y contaba con la experiencia que una joven de 22 años normal tendría que tener

**Quinn?- **

Un grito, un grito agudo fue lo que recibió Rachel por parte de Quinn que se encontraba sentada en el piso enfrente de la puerta de su habitación con la frente sudada y el rostro desencajado.

**Estas bien?-** pregunto agachándose para quedar a su altura.

**Si, si es que, me maree**- mintió pero la morena nunca se iba a percatar de esa mentira más por el estado en que se encontraba.

**Ven vamos-** agarro el brazo de Quinn y lo paso por sus hombros ayudándola así a recuperar su verticalidad.

**Te hice el desayuno-** murmuro levantándose, Rachel la miro levemente.

**En serio?-** pregunto sonriente, con sus ojos reflejando alegría que para la rubia era simplemente un regalo.

**Si, con tu zumo favorito-** agrego orgullosa, si había algo que había aprendido en esos días junto a Rachel, era que tenía una sonrisa para cada situación, pero la que más le gustaba era esa que le regalaba cuando tenía una atención para con ella, era una sonrisa que mezclaba alegría por el detalle y expectación por saber que le había preparado.

Y lo comprobó cuando la noche del viernes estableció una video llamada con sus padres para sorprenderla.

Flashback.

**Si te digo que tengo una sorpresa para ti que dirías?-** indago con sus manos atrás de la espalda y meneándose de lado a lado.

**Que estás loca, que son las 12 de la noche y que es imposible**- respondió Rachel con suficiencia provocando que la rubia frunciera el ceño de inmediato.

**Si estoy loca, pero que sean las 12 de la noche no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que pueda o no sorprenderte-** replico levantando una ceja mirándola con superioridad.

Rachel achico sus ojos inspeccionándola de arriba abajo buscando algún indicio de algo pero no encontró nada-**mmm no te creo-** escepticismo en estado puro pensó Quinn.

**De acuerdo, entonces les diré a mis nuevos amigos que su hija no está interesada en su sorpresa…**

**Amigos? Hija? Quinn…-** reprocho con la mirada, pero la rubia ya había dado media vuelta dirigiendo su camino hacia el cuarto de la diversión- **Quinn-** grito, entonces la rubia giro solo su rostro por encima de su hombro.

**Que?-** replico y pudo ver esa sonrisa por primera vez, una sonrisa algo incrédula pero que la bañaba en felicidad.

**En serio?-** pregunto aflojando su rostro y haciendo más grande aun su sonrisa.

**Ven vamos que no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente**- respondió mientras estiraba su mano para que la morena la agarrara.

Dos pasos más y llegaron al cuarto de la diversión- **Señores Berry-** saludo Quinn y la sorpresa se hizo realidad.

Allí frente a sus ojos estaban sus padres, en esa pantalla de 42 pulgadas aparecían Hiram y Leroy sentados en un sofá agarrados de las manos a la espera de que su hija por fin se dignaran a saludarlos pero eso no iba a pasar, Rachel estaba en shock.

**Hola nuevamente Quinn, ya te dijimos como debes llamarnos**- indico el hombre de lentes con el rostro serio.

**Si pero denme un poco de tiempo, todavía no tenemos confianza-** contesto guiñándoles un ojo- **saben eso-** señalo el rostro de Rachel- **me llama la atención, cada dos por tres se bloquea y queda así-** concluyo pasando su mano por el rostro de la morena.

**Si no es muy buena para las reacciones rápidas-** bromearon entonces Quinn rio y como por arte de magia Rachel comenzó a pestañar para que una lágrima se escapara de uno de sus ojos.

**Hey pequeña no llores, si hace meses que no nos vemos- **

**Papa, papi**- balbuceo emocionada- **están hermosos**-

**Bueno hija eso ya lo sabemos- **

**Veo que no tienes su sentido del humor-** agrego Quinn desde el marco de la puerta ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de la morena.

**Ven se dan cuenta, no me tiene secuestrada ni me está explotando sexualmente**- reprocho cruzándose de brazos.

**Rachel Barbra Berry**- reto Hiram, pero entonces Quinn comenzó a reír al escuchar el nombre completo de la morena y los tres Berry la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

**Yo, eh, mmm mejor los dejo solos**- dijo saliendo apresuradamente del lugar…

Fin Flashback

Ahí estaban una al lado de la otra disfrutando de aquel desayuno que con tanta dedicación había preparado Quinn, quien seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

**Deberíamos empezar poco a poco intentar que comas más alejada de mi-** musito Rachel mientras llevaba un trozo de manzana a su boca.

Pero Quinn no respondió, estaba muy perdida en su mundo tratando de entender como alguien como Rachel gustaba de ella y lo pensaba mas allá de lo físico, no se consideraba fea ni mucho menos, pero Rachel era sin duda una mujer de mundo, que le gustaba, que decir le gustaba, que amaba el contacto con la sociedad, en cambio ella solo era una simple chica que escribía historias de amor que deseaba vivir, pero que en realidad por lo cobarde que era no lo intentaba siquiera.

**Hey Quinn**- llamo Rachel golpeando su rodilla con la de la rubia.

**Perdón cariño que me decías-** y se lo reprocho en el momento que vio el rostro de la morena, ese _cariño_ salió de sus labios de manera inconsciente- **Perdón yo, se me…**

**Ya Quinn está bien, tanto tiempo juntas es normal que me tomes cariño-** interrumpió con suavidad posando su mano en el brazo de la rubia a la vez que le regalaba un guiño de ojos, que lo único que hizo fue aumentar el nivel de nerviosismo de Quinn.

**No Rachel hace15 días nos conocemos no puedo tomarme ese atrevimiento-** paso su mano por su pelo, lo desordeno un poco y empezó a mover su pie, ninguno de esas dos acciones paso desapercibida por la morena que ya empezaba a captar cuando Quinn se ponía nerviosa.

**Eso**- señalo el pie y su mano**- lo haces cuando estas nerviosa**- indico la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

A punto estuvo de hablar Quinn cuando el teléfono de Rachel comenzó a sonar, dos segundos tardó en sacarlo de su bolsillo, dos segundos más en cortar la llamada y tirar el aparato sobre la mesa.

**Estas bien?-** indago la rubia que no perdió detalle de cómo la pequeña a su lado repiqueteaba sus dedos en el mármol de la isla.

**Adam-** contesto escuetamente mirando el aparato que volvía a sonar.

**Deja que yo lo atienda-** se ofreció y Rachel no pudo evitar cuestionarla con la mirada- **veraz es algo que nunca hice y me servirá como método de investigación- **explico con una sonrisa que no tardo en trasladarse al rostro de la morena que con un movimiento de brazos le daba el permiso para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

El móvil volvía a iluminarse con el rostro simpático de un hermoso muchacho de ojos pardos y sonrisa perfecta, Quinn se acomodo en su lugar, carraspeo y atendió**- Diga**-

_Rachel?-_ se escucho la voz del joven que había sido puesto en el alta voz.

**No ella salió a correr, te puedo ayudar en algo- **

_y tu quien eres?- _pregunto con brusquedad

**Veo que en Nueva York no se acostumbra a saludar**- sarcasmo destilaba la voz de Quinn, algo que Adam odiaba con su alma.

_Mira me interesa muy poco hablar contigo seas quien seas, dile a Rachel que me llame cuando llegue-_ replico cortante y brusco.

**Si me acuerdo-** soltó como si nada la rubia esperando la replica que no iba a tardar en llegar.

_Mira si atiendes un teléfono que no te pertenece es por algo, así que pásale el mensaje_-

**Sabes qué día es hoy?-** pregunto desconcertando a Rachel a su lado, y por supuesto a Adam del otro.

_Y eso que tiene que ver con que hagas lo que te dije?-_

**Tiene que ver, que Rachel llego un Miércoles de hace ya 2 semanas y recién ahora te dignas a llamarla y antes de que me interrumpas con alguna insolencia que no voy a volver a tolerar, ella se la paso llamándote, así que pequeño hipócrita no te hagas que te interesa ahora-**

_Pero que mierda te crees que er…_

**Soy en este momento su pilar, la persona que está a su lado día a día y dije que no volvería a tolerar ninguna insolencia por lo tanto esta comunicación se termina aquí.**

_Ni t…_

Demasiado tarde porque Quinn había cortado esa llamada y recibía a una morena en sus brazos- **has estado genial, se lo merecía por idiota-**agradecía Rachel mientras le dejaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la rubia.

**Nunca hice algo así, mira hasta se me han acelerado las pulsaciones y todo-i**ndicaba emocionada llevando la mano de Rachel a su cuello.

Gesto que la morena no pudo pasar por alto, mas por como el pulso frenético de Quinn golpeaba la yema de sus dedos, tenía sus ojos clavados en esa parte del cuello de la rubia cuando encontró un detalle, tal vez insignificante para cualquiera, pero no para ella que tenía una pequeña obsesión con los lunares, justo en la parte alta del cuello de Quinn un redondo lunar aparecía resaltando en la blanca superficie de su piel, una parte que a simple vista nunca pudo acceder porque siempre se encontraba tapaba por el pelo de Quinn.

**Que miras?-** fue la pregunto que devolvió a Rachel a la tierra nuevamente, sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para responder.

**Tienes un lunar**- señalo con su dedo índice esbozando una nueva sonrisa para los ojos de la rubia.

**Oh si, son contados los que tengo, creo que ese es el más grande incluso-** explico levantando sus hombros restándole importancia.

**Cuál es la parte o lo que más te gusta del cuerpo**?-pregunto Rachel invadida de curiosidad, con sus ojos expectantes clavados en los de Quinn.

**No, no lo sé-** rasco su nuca pensativa- **tal vez, creo que los ojos, porque?**

**Curiosidad-** fue escueta a la vez que se hacía con las tazas de café vacías para disponerse a lavarlas.

**De acuerdo, entonces voy a preparar algo para hoy-** y sin más salió de la cocina, con una morena con el ceño fruncido por no entender aquella última frase que le regalo Quinn.

Estaba terminando de arreglar el lio que había dejado la rubia en la cocina cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar anunciando un mensaje de texto de Adam.

"_Rachel cariño, siento no haber contestado estos días a tus llamadas, pero en el museo me hicieron trabajar el doble por una exposición nueva, lo siento, te extraño"_

Lo leía y no podía evitar sentir rabia por cada palabra, le estaba mintiendo sin pudor y aun que no era algo que quisiera hablar por ese medio, no lo pudo evitar.

Adjunto la imagen que Amy le había mandado donde se estaba besando con otra con el texto "_entonces… tiempo para la pelirroja si tenias pero no para Tu ahora EX novia?-_

Lo envió sin dudarlo un segundo, si había algo que caracterizaba a Rachel Berry era sobretodo que nunca se guardaba nada, si tenía que decir algo lo diría pese a quien le pese, y si bien lo que hubiese preferido era gritarle unas cuantas cosas a Adam en la cara, tenía con conformarse con eso.

Su móvil no tardo en sonar pero está vez era una llamada, con la imagen del mismo joven que le había destrozado el corazón.

Dudo un momento entre atender o no, respiro hondo y contesto con su voz cargada de dolor-**Que quieres**- fue lo primero que escupió con rabia y dolor.

_Vamos nena, no me trates asi…_

**Como quieres que te trate!-** exclamo tan fuerte que no paso desapercibido para los oídos de Quinn que se encontraba en el salón.

_Rachel evidentemente ese no soy yo-_

**Increíble, me crees tan estúpida de en serio?-** exclamaba mientras en ese momento Quinn entraba a la cocina con el ceño fruncido.

**Quiero que saques todas tus porquerías de mi casa y no me escribas mas**- sentencio con brusquedad.

_Nena, hablemos, no es verdad, crees realmente que te engañaría? Rachel yo te amo…_

**Tú no sabes lo que es amor, tú piensas que el amor solo existe en las cursis películas románticas, así que no me vengas a decir que me amas escuchaste?-** replico con la voz cortada.

_De verdad te vas a dejar llevar por unas fotos? Dime quien las envió Rachel! Dímelo ahora mismo- exigía con la voz dura._

**Que importa eso? **

_Ese no soy yo!-_ grito fuera de si

**Ese eres tú, porque tienes el mismo anillo que te regale hace un año idiota!-** exclamo con la voz llena de rabia y dolor, con la voz inundada por las lagrimas que ya se le habían instalado en los ojos.

_Y que esperabas, que me quedara en casa mientras estas del otro lado del mundo vaya uno a saber haciendo que cosas y con quien-_

Era lo último que pretendía escuchar de esa conversación, era lo último que imagino que la persona de la que estaba enamorada le podría llegar a decir y sin embargo ahí estaban, se derrumbo por completo, si ya las fotos habían destrozado su corazón y confianza, esas palabras, tan frías y con violencia le atravesaron el alma dejándola sin nada.

Silencio, del móvil seguían saliendo palabras sin sentido, algunos los siento de arrepentimiento, y otros no lo pude evitar, cosas aisladas que para los oídos de Rachel eran un murmullo lejano que llegaba casi indescifrable a sus oídos.

**Sin duda no te das una idea de lo que acabas de perder, pero hay algo de lo que te puedes quedar tranquilo mi estimado Adam, Rachel esta mas que bien cuidada y yo misma me voy a encargar de borrar todo recuerdo que quede de ti**- sentencio Quinn con voz seria pero segura y convencida de lo que había dicho.

Corto la llamada y abrazo por la espalda a Rachel que seguía sumergida en su mundo, mientras las lágrimas caían descontroladas de sus ojos.

**Calma pequeña… yo estoy aquí-** susurraba con ternura a la vez que intensificaba aquel abrazo- **si te digo que tengo un sorpresa me creerías?**- pregunto al oído de Rachel, quien se giro sobre sí misma para quedar de frente de Quinn, sus ojos colisionaron con los ojos verdes de la rubia que la miraba con una ternura jamás vista, no sabía que era, pero en los brazos de aquella miedosa mujer que se escondía de la sociedad se sentía segura, protegida, mimada y porque no un poco querida.

**Como lo haces?-** cuestiono con la voz entre cortada- **como haces para que sin tener que salir de este apartamento me hagas sentir bien, como haces para devolver mi sonrisa a su lugar, sin siquiera esforzarte?-**

No contesto, solo levanto los hombros hizo una mueca con su boca y agarro la mano de Rachel para obligarla a caminar hacia el salón, la sentó en el sofá enfrente del televisor, agarro el control del mismo y luego de unos segundos de tocar botones y demás.

Una de las películas favoritas de Rachel daba comienzo, The sound of music y los ojos de la morena no podían estar más abiertos de la sorpresa- **Como, como lo sabes?-** indago incrédula

**Yo, yo solo te escucho-** contesto acomodándose al lado de Rachel- **es una maratón de musicales, así que, solo relájate y disfrútalos.**

Y lo hizo, se acomodo apoyándose contra el cuerpo de la rubia, que no tardo en cruzar su brazo por encima de los hombros de Rachel para que estuviera más cómoda, regalándole suaves caricias a su hombro, mientras la morena tenía su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn, así pasaron Moulin Rouge, Mamma Mia, y Wicked, pero claro para ese entonces las posiciones habían cambiado radicalmente tanto, que ahora era Quinn que estaba recostada prácticamente arriba de Rachel, quien la tenia abrazada a la rubia con sus piernas y sus brazos, una posición más que intima para dos casi amigas que se conocían desde solo 13 días, pero que ninguna iba a ponerse a cuestionar, estaban cómodas y eso era lo importante.

Tan cómodas estaban que se quedaron dormidas, Rachel con sus manos en la espalda de Quinn, y la rubia con su cabeza en el pecho de la vez, solo tal vez el destino las estaba empujando de a poco, y tal vez, de manera inconsciente se estaban dejando empujar por el destino, al fin y al cabo quienes eran ellas para interponerse para que lo que tal vez ya estaba escrito no se hiciera realidad?

* * *

**N/A Hola que tal? **

** Wooow ... Woooww... un enorme GRACIAS! por todas y cada unas de sus reviews en serio que no me las esperaba.**

**Señorita a usted le hablo a la que lo sabe todo... pronto vera una sorpresa pero se tendrá que dar cuenta sola!**

**Espero que este les guste... Nuevamente muchas gracias, espero sus comentarios.**

**Y... porque si no lo pongo mi cruel hermana hoy me asesina. **

**Twitter: Damnyoupoli **

**Buen viernes... y buen fin de semana! **

**Besos y abrazos...**


	6. Chapter 6

6

**Es inconsciente, lo sé, es irrefrenable también lo sé, pero sabes que Britt, no me importa, me hace sentir viva, es como un electroshock constante…**

**Pero estas segura que ella siente lo mismo?- **cuestiono la rubia

**Que la escuche con mis propios oídos-** le respondía tocándose aquella parte del cuerpo.

**De acuerdo, pero solo escuchaste una parte, y si se refería a otra cosa? Quinn me gusta verte así no te voy a mentir, hasta en algún momento pensé que eras asexual…**

**Cómo?-** cuestiono rápidamente interrumpiéndola

**Si ya sabes, es la primera vez que hablamos de deseo…**

**Oh no, no Britt no es deseo esto, yo no, no sabría cómo, no, no, no…**

**Ya ves… y después me cuestionas lo de asexual…**

**Por el amor de dios… si soy virgen!**

Y en ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abría y dejaba ver la cara de sorpresa de Rachel y la cara de vergüenza de Quinn.

**Eh em… buenas tardes y hasta luego-** fue lo único que dijo la morena y marcho a la velocidad de la luz a su habitación.

**Genial, ahí se van todas mis oportunidades de conquista-**soltó con frustración.

**Quinn detalle más detalle menos, en algún momento se lo tenías que decir, si te gusta y ella gusta de ti es algo normal, un beso puede hacer que tu cuerpo…**

**Britt por favor, no vayamos por ese lado, evidentemente si antes me veía como un bicho raro ahora sencillamente pensara que soy un fenómeno, oh dios mio se va a cuestionar de donde saco mis historias y esas escenas llenas de suspiros, soy un fraude-** se lamentaba con las manos en su rostro ocultando aquel estado vergonzoso en el que se encontraba.

**Quinnie cariño el ser humano tiene, como explicarte, memoria de vidas pasadas, y te recuerdo que eras bastante zorra hasta los 20, así que esas escenas de suspiros no son producto de tu imaginación, no hay que ser científico tampoco así que relájate de una buena vez, si eres VIRGEN cual es problema**- exclamo justo cuando Rachel decidía salir a trotar para despejar su mente.

**Fantástico Britt, muchas gracias, esto es genial**- soltaba con ironía al contemplar la figura de la morena que parecía hacer unos ejercicios de estiramientos antes de salir.

**Perdonen me estaban hablando?-** cuestiono la morena sacándose los auriculares, detalle que alivio a Quinn de sobre manera.

**Solo hablábamos de que no significa nada ser vi…**

**Brittany por favor-** interrumpió Quinn apretando sus dientes con rabia.

**Bueno yo me voy hacer ejercicio, Quinn paso por el supermercado de venida, otra vez nos quedamos sin fruta, necesitas algo?-**pregunto con suma ternura algo que agradeció Quinn que estaba siendo invadida por una vergüenza inmanejable.

**No cariño gracias, cualquier cosa me escribes y te voy a buscar de acuerdo?- **

**Si, si no te preocupes, hasta luego Brittany-** se despidió de la rubia que miraba la interacción entre ambas y no dejaba de escribir en su libreta.

**Hasta el martes Rachel ayudante de Santa**- respondió al saludo con la mano y una gran sonrisa.

Rachel salió al pasillo y suspiro aliviada, realmente había escuchado toda la conversación pero no quería afectar a la recuperación de la rubia, entonces prefirió fingir que escuchaba música para no alterar más la situación, aparte quien era ella para juzgar a alguien que era virgen? Mas sabiendo la historia de Quinn, todo era realmente entendible, no era momento de juzgar, era momento de ayudar y eso era lo que haría.

Pero dentro de ese apartamento los ojos de Brittany indagaban a la muchacha de ojos verdes que había quedado con la mirada puesta en la puerta tras la partida de Rachel.

**Cariño Quinn?-** cuestiono de forma dura Brittany- **la irías a buscar? Si te lo pidiera, cosa que sabes que no va hacer la irías a buscar?**

**Si me lo pidiera, iría-** respondía devolviendo la mirada aquella mujer que ahora la cuestionaba - **acaso eso no es lo que estamos tratando de solucionar?, no es para eso por lo que te pago acaso? para poder salir de estas cuatro paredes-** exclamo con furia, algo que en años no había mostrado.

**Si te crees tan valiente para hablar de esa manera porque no sales caminando por esa puerta y das una vuelta a esta manzana, camina siquiera hasta la esquina si eres tan valiente anda-**invito con rudeza levantándose del sofá a la vez que señalaba la puerta**- anda ve a ponerte tu calza y sal a trotar con Rachel**.

**BASTA-** grito Quinn levantándose de su lugar – **Me agobias, me agobias con esa prepotencia, me muero del miedo con solo pensar en estar parada en la puerta de mi casa, pero sabes?**- se había envalentonado y nadie la iba a frenar- **si ella me pidiera que la vaya a buscar al mismísimo infierno, iría, aun sabiendo que puedo morir de un ataque de ansiedad en el camino-**

**Quinn está en ti, solo tú tienes el poder de salir de aquí, que te sientas agobiada es normal, estas curada ya te lo dije, no existe más la agorafobia en ti, solo…**

Silencio, un silencio que sirvió para que Brittany ordenara sus ideas y que Quinn se impacientara, un silencio que no se iba a prolongar mas allá- **sabes andar en bicicleta**?-pregunto rápidamente bajo la confusa mirada de la rubia.

**Eh sí, pero que tien…**

**Y aprendiste rápido?-**interrumpió con otra pregunta

**No, bueno hasta que domine el equilibrio y eso-** rasco su cabeza- **un mes?**

**Genial, en un mes entonces caminaremos hasta la esquina, paso a paso, y así hasta llegar a dar vuelta a la manzana-** explicaba con suavidad, y Quinn se reprocho por no haber dicho que tardo más tiempo en aprender andar en bicicleta.

**No me queda otra verdad?-** pregunto resignada.

**No, pero tranquila ya tengo ideado todo lo que vamos hacer, Quinn el 16 de octubre estarás parada en esa esquina te lo aseguro, y empezamos desde mañana, necesito el numero de Rachel-** ordeno estirando su mano rápidamente para la rubia le diera su número.

**Y eso para qué?-** cuestiono rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

**Cosas de profesionales Quinnie anda dame su número-** volvió a insistir con esa ternura y suavidad que solo Brittany podía tener.

**De acuerdo-** se dio por vencida y le paso rápidamente su móvil.

Ya eran más de las 6 de la tarde y Rachel no llegaba de su trote, nunca llegaba mas allá de 4 o 4:30 bueno si pasaría por fruta al supermercado, pero eso no podría suponerle una demora tan larga verdad? Estaba controlando a Rachel? Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, y si conoció a alguien en el supermercado? Y si ese alguien le invito a tomar algo? Incluso y si ese alguien se sentaba en frente suyo para poder admirar esos ojos color chocolate que a ella tanto le gustaban? Algo que Quinn no podía hacer, por cobarde y maniática.

_Tienes que cambiar eso ya Fabray-_ se reprocho mentalmente- _desde esta noche te sientas delante de ella y que te vea comer, tampoco que comes como un animal, vamos que Judy no te mando un año entero a esas clases ridículas en el club de campo para que no te sepas comportar en la mesa-_ se levanto del cómodo sofá y se dirigió a la cocina , decidida en preparar algo para cuando Rachel llegara y pudieran compartir por fin un cena normal, mirándose a los ojos como gente corriente y lo haría porque Rachel se lo merecía y porque ella quería no perderse más detalles de esa morena que poco a poco estaba invadiendo sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto en un café del centro de Londres una morena era abordada a preguntas y directrices por una rubia de ojos celestes, Brittany no había perdido un segundo de su tiempo para contactar con Rachel y encomendarle la ardua tarea de enseñarle el mundo a Quinn, bueno no tan exagerado como eso, pero si la tarea de devolverla a la sociedad. La convenció asegurándole que la rubia estaba curada, pero que la cobardía a pasar por una situación traumática nuevamente la hacía permanecer en la calidez de su hogar, y que todo era como aprender andar en bicicleta, paso a paso, poco a poco, y con una sonrisa Rachel acepto, era lo menos que podía hacer y con lo ayuda de Brittany su todo lo que hiciera sin duda iba ser mucho más eficaz.

**Entonces Rachel a partir de mañana le pides que te acompañe hasta la puerta- **

**De acuerdo, pero-** ella la quería ayudar por supuesto que sí, pero todavía no sabía el porqué, que fue lo que paso para Quinn tenga ese temor al exterior, o a cualquier situación que la pudiera dejar en ridículo-** todavía no se qué fue lo que paso, para que terminara así!-**dijo finalmente.

**Rachel, eso yo no te lo puedo decir, pero imagino que si se lo preg…**

**Oh no, no sabría cómo hacerlo-**negaba con su cabeza visiblemente nerviosa ante esa idea.

**Entonces te va a tocar tener paciencia, y esperar que Quinn te lo cuente-** respondió Brittany levantando sus hombros, no había muchas más soluciones que esas, o preguntaba o esperaba a que Quinn se lo contara.

**Bueno cuento contigo?-** pregunto la rubia mientras veía como Rachel miraba a su móvil para chequear la hora.

**Si, si, tranquila Britt, mejor me voy porque seguro y se preocupa porque todavía no llegue-** de esa manera Rachel se despedía de una orgullosa psicóloga, que veía como por fin iba a poder ayudar a Quinn de una vez por todas.

Por otro lado en la cocina de un apartamento no muy alejado de donde si situaba Rachel, una rubia se encontraba mirando los alimentos que tenía adelante suyo.

_Es pan comido Fabray-_ pensó mentalmente y se dispuso a cocinar.

Corto verduras de todas clases, en un olla puso hervir fideos de arroz, condimento cada cosa que tenía en su frente con suma dedicación para que todo tuviera el punto justo, no supo cuanto tiempo había estado perdida entre verificar que los fideos no se le pasaran y que las verduras quedaran doradas y no chamuscadas, tampoco se dio cuenta cuando un morena de mirada penetrante se sentó a observarla desde la isla de la cocina, como si estuviera viendo a un escultor trabajar su alabastro, no lo supo porque quería que todo saliera perfecto. Repaso mentalmente cada cosa que ya se encontraba preparada, llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón saco su teléfono móvil y llamo a Rachel.

La morena sonrió y agradeció mentalmente tener su móvil en el silencio y sin hacerle perder tiempo a Quinn que seguía de espalda a ella atendió.

**Veo que cuando te concentras en algo, realmente no te das cuenta de tu alrededor**- dijo rápidamente entonces la rubia giro sobre sí misma para encontrarse con la mirada llena de ternura de Rachel.

**Yo, esto… sabes cuando hago algo, lo hago con ganas y pierdo el sentido del tiempo…**

**Y de la percepción también-** interrumpió la morena con una sonrisa divertida a la vez que cortaba la llamada y dejaba el aparato sobre la isla.

**Cuanto haces que estas ahí**?- indago Quinn cruzándose de brazos tratando de mostrarse ofendida ante lo dicho por la morena.

**10 minutos, mmm desde que esos deliciosos fideos estuvieron listos**- contesto levantando los hombros.

**Rachel!-** reprocho Quinn

**Cenamos? o estas esperando a alguien?-** cuestiono achicando sus ojos

**Pongamos la mesa-** dijo sin más buscando los cubiertos.

Pero algo llamo la atención de Rachel, Quinn había posicionado los platos uno en frente de otro y la banqueta estaba también del otro lado, no tardo en mirar a la rubia que seguía concentrada en los detalles insignificantes de la mesa, sabía que Rachel la estaba mirando, sabía que no tardaría en preguntarle porque había decidido cenar justo en frente de ella.

Pero la morena antes de abrir la boca pensó que lo mejor era mantenerla cerrada, si Quinn había tomado la determinación de comer separadas no se la iba a cuestionar, lo veía perfecto, con ese gesto veía como la rubia intentaba con pequeños detalles vencer su miedo.

La rubia sirvió la comida con sumo cuidado y acompaño la misma con una copa de vino para cada una, se sentó tomando una gran cantidad de aire y sin perder tiempo empezó a comer, despacio sin prisas, a veces miraba a Rachel y la encontraba mirándola, la morena no la quería mirar pero no podía evitar hacerlo, se notaba que la rubia se estaba esforzando de mas para mantener la calma, pero no iba a interrumpirla, la iba apoyar.

**Quinn esto esta delicioso**- mascullo con la vista puesta en el plato, realmente estaba riquísimo y esa era una buena manera de romper con el silencio y hacer sentir cómoda a la rubia.

**Te gusta en serio?-** pregunto luego de limpiarse la boca con suma delicadeza con la servilleta.

Rachel sonrió, se notaba que cada acción que la rubia realizaba lo hacía sin apuro para no perder la calma y que cuando le hablaba lo hacía mirándola a los ojos.

**Si en serio esta riquísimo-** finalmente contesto

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, mientras Quinn se debatía en preguntarle cómo le había ido en su segundo día en la Universidad, ese día le tocaba una materia que a la morena le hacía mucha ilusión cursar.

**Y como te ha ido hoy?-** indago de manera suave, incluso sonó como si se lo estuviera preguntando una madre.

**Bien, esta semana son más que nada presentaciones y un vistazo a los temas que abordaremos a lo largo del semestre-** explicaba con emoción- **sabes, necesito encontrar un lugar para alquilar…**

**Alquilar?-** cuestiono rápidamente Quinn invadida por una sensación de temor.

**Hey calma, necesito un espacio para trabajar madera y plástico, eso no lo puedo hacer acá**- trato de explicar para calmar a la rubia que no dejaba de mover la pierna exageradamente.

**Mañana hace 2 semanas que estas aquí y no has notado que no hay otros inquilinos- **comento con una sonrisa, realmente esa morena era muy despistada.

**La verdad es que no lo note-** musito un poco avergonzada.

**La planta de abajo cuenta con dos apartamentos, están completamente vacios así que si quieres puedes acondicionar uno para que puedas trabajar en el- **

**No, no Quinn ya bastante con que me quede acá sin pagar y…**

**Oye-** corto rápidamente la rubia- **estas aquí bajo tres condiciones estrictas y una de esas es que mantengas un promedio, algo severo por parte de Noah pero lo tienes que cumplir, entonces no me queda más que ofrecerte uno de los apartamentos para que lo conviertas en un taller.**

**De acuerdo, pero con una condición-** pronuncio Rachel levantando la mano derecho junto a su dedo índice-

**Tú dirás-**

**Que me ayudes con la decoración-** pidió como una pequeña y por supuesto que Quinn no le podía decir que no.

Esa debilidad que se estaba instalando en el ser de Quinn para con la morena era algo inmanejable, le gustaba no lo iba a negar, le parecía extraño eso tampoco lo iba a negar, ella siempre procuro que a Noah nunca le faltara nada, y aunque en un principio se rehusaba a que alguien invadiera el espacio de su hermano, ahora no podía negar que se había encargado de dejarla en buenas manos, por lo tanto ella se iba a encargar de ayudar a Rachel en todo lo que pudiera mas allá de lo que podía o no sentir.

Tal vez en ese momento eran personas completamente distintas una de la otra, antes que a Quinn le pasara ese suceso traumático si bien era una chica sociable y demás, siempre se caracterizo por ser más bien de su casa, desde chica amo la escritura y leer, en cambio Rachel era una mujer que se valía por sí misma, que iba en busca de lo que quería, le encantaba leer, pero más le gustaba poder disfrutar de un paseo, de caminar por horas para despejarse, sin duda era una chica que amaba las aventuras y la otra simplemente las creaba en el resguardo de su hogar.

Ya habían terminado de cenar y estaban disfrutando de un café cuando Rachel no se aguanto.

**Porque has cenado sentada en frente mio?-** lo pregunto como si fuera cualquier pregunta, entonces Quinn que estuvo esperando por esa pregunta contesto.

**Paso a paso no? Y porque no empezar con ver los ojos de la persona que tengo enfrente para cenar-** respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo por su cometido.

**Me parece muy bien eso Quinn, te felicito-** dijo acariciando el brazo de la rubia que no perdía detalle de cómo Rachel la miraba o la tocaba.

**Sabes hoy conocí un chico-** comento caminando hacia el salón y la rubia no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar.

**Así… que bueno**- mascullo algo molesta

**Si, si está en mis clases así que me va a venir bien tener un amigo-** explico mientras se sentaba en unos de los sillones.

**Y yo? No soy tu amiga acaso?-** pregunto tratando de guardar la compostura.

**Por supuesto Quinn, eres como la hermana que no nunca tuve-** frio, eso fue lo que sintió Quinn cuando aquellas palabras la atravesaron, removiéndose algo incomoda en su lugar.

**Bueno será mejor que vaya a trabajar Susan me está un poco atrás y… bueno no me quiero retrasar-** se excuso y empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto de la diversión, necesitaba de manera urgente procesar aquella información.

**Cla…claro-** apenas pudo decir Rachel que la rubia ya desaparecía por el pasillo a paso rápido, una vez dentro del cuarto de la diversión se dejo caer en su cómodo sillón, llevo sus manos a su rostro frotándoselo con fuerza y suspiro.

_Qué demonios estabas pensando, mira si Rachel va a gustar de ti- _se reprocho mentalmente, estaba claro que aquella estupenda y todavía misteriosa mujer nunca se fijaría en alguien como ella, una persona llena de miedos, acomplejada por la sociedad, que lo único que hacía era dar vueltas dentro de la protección de su auto y ni siquiera se acercaba a las zonas céntricas de la ciudad, como mucho en los meses que llevaba manejando había llegado hasta el London Eye, y tampoco quedaba tan lejos de su hogar. Patética se sintió, era una mujer de 26 años que no podía ir ni siquiera a la esquina de su casa por el temor que eso le causaba, Brittany podía asegurarle que estaba curada sí, pero ella sabía que no, no podía pasar una noche de su vida sin soñar con Jake, mucho menos sabiendo que nunca pago por lo que le hizo.

Sentía que le había arrebato su libertad, eso lo sintió desde que llegó a Londres, pero ahora sentía que a pesar de los años también le estaba quitando la posibilidad de querer, de amar, por el simple hecho de no tener nada que ofrecer. Quien en su sano juicio saldría con alguien como ella, una persona que no puede ir al cine, no puede ir a cenar afuera, no puede ir a divertirse, nada, no puede hacer nada que tenga que ver con el exterior sin sufrir un ataque de ansiedad o algo por estilo.

Pero pronto recordó el día que llego esa morena, y como ella hasta salió a la vereda de su casa para agarrar las maletas de la chica y entrarlas a su hogar, se acordó que el mismo día actuó de manera automática cuando la muchacha llegaría tarde a la entrega de su programa si no actuaba rápido como lo había hecho ese día.

De pronto la idea de saberse curada no le parecía tan descabellada, tal vez necesitaba de esos empujones para que actuara de manera inconsciente.

Y eso, justamente eso era lo que Britt le había pedido a Rachel que hiciera, que empujara no de manera literal a Quinn fuera de su casa, con pretextos de cualquier tipo, lo que importaba era que saliera de a poco.

* * *

Hola que tal?

Espero que hayan tenido un lindo fin de semana.

Actualizo hoy porque mañana no voy a poder y en respuesta de sus reviews no las quiero hacer esperar, so...

Espero que lo disfruten y... pronto la verdad se sabrá!

Buen comienzo de semana... ;)


	7. Chapter 7

7

Una semana exactamente había pasado, poco interacción habían tenido excepto las mañanas en las que desayunaban juntas, en las que Quinn le preparaba el desayuno a Rachel con la excusa de que era la comida más importante del día mas si tenía que ir a estudiar.

Si la morena la veía como una hermana entonces ella la iba a tratar como tal, como trataba a su Noah, del que no sabía nada hacía ya 3 semanas, solo un simple y vacío e-mail donde decía que estaba en el paraíso, que la casa que la compañía le había dado tenia vistas al mar y todo era perfecto. Ni palabra más ni palabra menos.

Ese martes que ya estaba más que avanzado, había dejado en un entre dicho a Brittany, el deseo que mostraba Quinn hacia escasos 7 días con respecto a Rachel parecía haber quedado en el olvido, pero sin embargo pudo apreciar como la rubia había de manera inconsciente llegado hasta más allá del umbral del edificio en unas de esas mañanas que la morena la llamaba porque había olvidado algo arriba.

**Tiene la cabeza en los pies-** decía con una sonrisa la rubia, bajo la atenta mirada de Britt que no entendía como hacia una semana Quinn veía a Rachel como una mujer y ahora como una hermana.

**No entiendo como…** pero lo dejo pasar realmente algo había pasado y lo tenía que averiguar- **dime como pasaste de verla con deseo a verla como lo ves a Noah?**

Quinn frunció el ceño ante esa pregunta, realmente no se lo esperaba ni por asomo, aclaro su garganta para poder contestar- **ella…ella me dijo que me ve así-** respondió sin más, sin querer darle vueltas al asunto, bastante tenía ya con todo lo que tuvo que soportar en esos días para dejar de lado esos pensamientos sobre la morena.

**Y donde quedo eso de que gustaba de ti?-** cuestiono insatisfecha por la respuesta recibida.

**Tal vez mal interprete la conversación-** contesto levantando sus hombros como si eso fuera indistinto.

Un silencio inundaba ese salón, donde Brittany veía una mejoría en la rubia, pero aun así no entendía que era lo que había pasado.

**Conoció un chico-** murmuro pesadamente Quinn, entonces se dio cuenta que como cada cosa que pasa en el mundo tiene un porque, esta situación también la tenía **- y me dijo que le vendría bien un amigo, y yo… yo le pregunte si yo no era su amiga…**

**Y que te dijo?-** indago al ver como la rubia buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

**Ella dijo que si, ya sabes con esa sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, y me dijo también que era como la hermana que nunca había tenido-** decepción en las palabras que Quinn acaba de decir era lo que Britt sentía en ese momento, a punto estuvo de decir algo pero nuevamente la rubia comenzó a hablar- **quien podría gustar de alguien como yo, si soy la persona más aburrida del planeta, no tengo nada que ofrecer, nada interesante que dar…**

**Oye, oye eso no es verdad-** interrumpía rápidamente- **Quinn eres inteligente, hermosa, posees un humor extraordinario, cualquier hombre/mujer mataría por estar contigo.**

**Lo dices porque aparte de ser mi psicóloga, eres mi amiga**- replico Quinn mirando al piso con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos.

**Realmente te gusta?-** pregunto con suavidad, encontrando como los ojos verdes de Quinn estaban más oscuros de lo normal cargando un brillo especial que nunca antes había visto, y supo la respuesta antes de escucharla.

Quinn se abrazo a sí misma, y asintió como una pequeña, sonrojándose porque fuera había quedado aquel capricho que sentía por Rachel hace una semana atrás.

Escucho dos aplausos provenientes del pasillo y el sonido de los tacos de los zapatos de Santana acercarse, volteo su cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa algo malévola de la latina.

**Por…porque-** trago con fuerza**- porque tienes esa cara?-** balbuceo con nervios.

**Quinnie, Quinnie-** dijo sentándose al lado de su mujer- **Britt se va encargar de que salgas de este maldito departamento, pero yo me hare cargo de que ese gnomo de piernas largas caiga rendida a tus pies-** la sonrisa algo sombría por parte de la latina la incomodaba de manera tal que sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Brittany aplaudió entusiasmada por la idea de su esposa-**genial y cuando Quinn se cure, saldremos las 4 juntas- **Quinn la miro y sonrió seria genial poder hacer eso, pero le fue inevitable no sentirse triste al pensar que eso nunca lo iba a poder hacer.

**Rubia-** llamo Santana-** a partir de hoy mismo vas a levantar la temperatura de este departamento-** explicaba con una sonrisa bajo la atenta mirada de las dos rubias que tenía a su lado**- y vas aprovechar eso para andar con esas pequeñas remeritas que tanto te gustan.**

**Oh si, si, si, a Rachel se le va a caer la baba cuando vea tus abdominales-** agrego Britt y entonces Quinn recordó cuando la morena la había quedado mirando aquel día que la vio con su top deportivo y sonrió, tal vez era algo extremo pero lo podía intentar, total nada perdía.

**Yo creo que eso si puedo hacerlo, tanto ejercicio tiene que poder ser utilizado no**?- dijo con una sonrisa.

**Esa es mi chica-** exclamo Santana**- y una vez que la tengas babeando, la invitaras a cenar…**

**Santana yo no-** la latina levanto su mano para que la dejara terminar.

**La terraza es un lugar encantador en épocas invernales Quinn**- explicaba con suma tranquilidad**- pero cuando llegue ese momento ya me hare cargo yo de los detalles, a ver y cuanto te tardas-** le guiño un ojo y para la rubia le supo a reto, basta de tratarla como a una hermana, se dijo mentalmente.

La sesión había terminado así que tanto como Santana y Brittany dejaron a la rubia sola en su departamento ordenando sus ideas, el no ya lo tenía que perdía en provocar a Rachel? nada, absolutamente nada, así que se dirigió al sistema de calefacción y lo subió sin pensarlo, no tanto como para que no se pudiera estar, pero si lo suficiente como para estar con una simple y cómoda remera de tiritas dentro.

La morena estaba a pasos de llegar al departamento cuando su móvil sonó, era Adam quien la llamaba por decimo novena vez ese día y como cada día desde que había decido dejarlo. Resoplo molesta y desvió la llamada, realmente ya no tenía nada que decirle, con nada podía justificar lo que había visto, pero el joven parecía no enterarse de que Rachel ya había tomado una decisión.

Estaba a punto de entrar cuando nuevamente su móvil mostraba la foto sonriente de su ex novio, empujo la puerta mientras pensaba que lo mejor era atenderlo y hacerle ver nuevamente que su decisión era inamovible.

**Que quieres-** contesto con dureza, mientras sentía como un golpe de calor se apoderaba de ella, estaba tan abrigada y ahí adentro hacia un calor abrumador pensó, se saco su abrigo pero seguía sintiendo calor, dejo de prestar atención a lo que Adam decía y se dedico a sacar aquel suéter rojo que cubría su torso.

_Me estas escuchando- _exclamó molesto tras preguntar varias veces lo mismo y no recibir una respuesta.

**Dios eres tan odioso, en serio como pude soportarte 2 años-** dijo con asco al escuchar como la paciencia de su ex novio se extinguía en breves segundo.

_Rachel cariño, no digas esas cosas, pasamos cosas muy buenas…_

**Exacto pasamos, tiempo pasado Adam, algo que no va a volver, eres tan cínico, sabes que es lo que te molesta? Que haya sido yo quien te dijera que no quería saber nada contigo, que haya sido yo que a la distancia te haya dejado, y te desespera no poder arreglarlo con sexo como siempre, pues sabes qué? Ni es tan grande, ni eres tan bueno, y ni siquiera me hacías…** lo dejo ahí cuando vio a Quinn con una pequeñísima prenda que dejaba ver sus hombros, su espalda aun que desde su posición no la pudiera ver, se lo imaginaba y parte de su abdomen, se detuvo porque era tanta la belleza que tenía esa mujer que la dejaba sin habla.

Corto la llamada bajo un "cállate Adam" y se acerco a paso lento a Quinn que miraba esa conversación con su ceño fruncido, molesta por saber que ese cretino seguía molestando a Rachel.

**Hola-** susurro la morena cuando estuvo en frente de la rubia.

**Hola-** contesto sin cambiar la mueca de su rostro- **te sigue molestando?**

**Un poco, creo que debería cambiar de numero-** respondió torciendo un poco sus labios.

**Cómprate uno nuevo con número de aquí, y a ese lo suspendes hasta que vuelvas y santo remedio-** rápida y efectiva solución, pero Rachel no trabajaba y no le iba a pedir a sus padres que le compraran uno.

**No puedo hacer eso Quinn-** pero a la rubia no le gusto esa respuesta y agarro de la mano a Rachel y tiro de ella hasta el cuarto de la diversión.

**Que hacemos aquí?-** cuestiono rápidamente la morena.

Quinn se sentó en su sillón bajo la expectante mirada de Rachel que no entendía que hacía, entro a una página de una compañía de teléfonos introdujo una contraseña y mágicamente se desplegaron una seria de aparatos por la pantalla.

**Anda elige uno el que quieras, tengo no sé cuantos puntos de excelente clienta y esos son gratis-** dijo guiñándole un ojo, le mintió, pero lo había dicho con tanta convicción que Rachel no puso objeción.

**Mmm yo no entiendo mucho de esto Quinn-** murmuro mirando hacia la pantalla.

**Ya elige uno cualquiera el que más te guste-** sonrió se sentía como Santa haciendo eso- **uno con el que puedas sacar fotos geniales así cuando te vuelvas no extrañas tanto, o así se la mandas a tus padres y a tu amiga o…**

**De acuerdo, de acuerdo-** la interrumpió, cuando la rubia se emocionaba con algo era imposible pararla, sonrió un poco, ella no paraba nunca de hablar y si bien Quinn era mas de escuchar a veces tenia esos arrebatos que le causaban mucha gracia.

**Vamos anda elige-** volvió a insistir señalando con la cabeza hacia la enorme pantalla.

**Qué te parece aquel?-** señalo hacia un rincón donde se encontraba un móvil algo cuadrado y un poco grande pero que una de las características decía que hasta fotos de bajo del agua sacaba, Quinn sonrió satisfecha por la elección de la morena y centro su atención en la pantalla nuevamente, toco acá y allá y en dos segundos la compra estaba hecha.

**Perfecto Rachel en unos días lo traerán a casa-** dijo emocionada dándose vuelta para encontrarse a la morena de brazos cruzados y con sus ojos achicados, mirándola como si supiera que eso de los puntos era una burda mentira**- Que sucede?**

**Eres genial-** respondió rápidamente y se lanzo a abrazarla- **gracias por todo lo que haces por mi Quinn.**

**Hey pequeña no es nada en serio, me… me hace bien, ahora hay que avisarle a los señores Berry y a tu amiga a Amy que por un tiempo será mejor que se comuniquen al número nuevo-** agrego rápidamente con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro.

**Ya cuando sepa el número nuevo, pero ahora porque mejor no tomamos un café y me explicas porque hace tanto calor-** pidió dándole una mirada de arriba abajo a la rubia que automáticamente llevó su mano a su nuca para encontrar una respuesta que no la delatara.

**Odio el frio, soy de Miami recuerdas-** contesto sin mas mientras emprendía el camino hacia la cocina.

Rachel sonrió, realmente era una excusa casi valida, pero sea por lo que sea que la calefacción estaba a esas temperaturas lo iba a averiguar.

Hablaron de las clases de Rachel de ese día, le conto que pronto tendría que entregar un trabajo sobre la evolución del diseño, y que el primer material que iban a manipular iba ser el plástico, algo que a Rachel le fascinaba, pero tendría que ponerse urgente en contacto con Amy para que le mandara sus herramientas.

Luego hablaron de Brittany, bueno más que nada de los avances que esta había visto, como la rubia felicito a Quinn por salir aun que sea unos metros más allá de la puerta de su casa, entonces Rachel sintió que estaba haciendo un bien, ya Quinn comía mirándola a los ojos, y hasta conversaban de manera fluida, como si lo hubiese hecho siempre de esa manera.

Seguían en la cocina conversando cuando el móvil de Quinn sonó pero esta sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que era su hermano el que la llamaba.

**NOAH-** grito de inmediato

_Hola pequeña-_ respondió él desde el otro lado con la misma emoción no podía negar que extrañaba a su hermana y se sentía algo culpable por dejarla con una extraña, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para que Quinn empezara a ver que el mundo afuera no era tan malo.

**Sabes me tienes completamente abandonada, no sé nada de ti…**

_Te he escrito un e-mail-_ se defendió

**Eso no es información útil Noah**-reprocho enseguida, Rachel miraba aquella interacción y sintió una mezcla de ternura y tristeza, ella siempre soñó con tener un hermano o hermana para tener ese tipo de conversaciones.

_Y como va la nueva inquilina?-_ pregunto para cambiar el tema-_ por lo que veo no has muerto de la ansiedad-_ bromeo haciendo que Quinn girara los ojos.

**Te voy a poner en alta voz para que la saludes, y es todo un sol Noah, muchas gracias por tu elección-** respondió de manera sincera, no tenía ni un queja sobre su nueva compañera de hogar.

_Hola Rachel-_ saludo de forma amable.

**Hola Noah, como esta Australia?-**indago suavemente, y Quinn sonrió viendo como Rachel tenía cierta confianza con su hermano.

_Bien, estupendo en realidad, he buceado con delfines, con mantas rayas y hasta saque fotos de todo un coral…_

**Oye-**interrumpió Quinn algo celosa- **porque le cuentas todo eso a ella y a mí me escribes solo 3 líneas donde no me cuentas nada.**

_Lucy, no cambias mas, pobre Rachel lo que tiene que aguantar-_ replico riendo

Y pudo escuchar como la morena también hacia acopio de esa risa**- realmente es ella la que me soporta a mí, no te creas que soy tan perfecta-** agrego Rachel

_Bueno pero estas, digo están cómodas?-_ pregunto deseando que la respuesta sea positiva.

**Si Noah-** respondía Quinn- **Rachel no deja que pase más de 1 un día entero en el cuarto de la diversión, y no sabes lo rico que cocina, hace las mejores galletas de chocolate.**

_Wow hermanita en serio eres tú? Rachel que has hecho con mi Lucy?- _cuestiono divertido al escuchar hablar con tanto entusiasmo a su hermanita, ella que por su experiencia pasada mantenía una actitud reticente con todo desconocido.

**Yo nada**- se excuso rápidamente- **pero no voy a negar que hago las mejores galletas de chocolate.**

Quinn rió con ganas y Noah no podía creer lo que escuchaba-_Quinn hagamos una video llamada, así conozco a Rachel-_ propuso enseguida y a la rubia le brillaron los ojos, iba a volver a ver su Noah nuevamente y eso sin duda la llenaba de felicidad.

**De acuerdo vayamos al cuarto de la diversión**-indico la rubia levantándose de la banqueta y tomando de la mano a Rachel.

3 minutos fue el tiempo que tardo Quinn en acomodar el sillón para sentarse y acomodar a Rachel en apoya brazo del mismo, a la vez que establecía la conexión con Noah.

_Wooow-_ fue lo primero que dijo Noah mirando a la cercanía de la morena con su hermana- _Quinn en Londres se está terminando el mundo o algo así? Un ataque zombi?-_ pregunto con una sonrisa picara en su rostro que le indicaba a la rubia que se venía algún comentario fuera de lugar de parte de su hermano.

**Pues no, bueno que yo sepa, Rachel?-**la cuestiono con la mirada y Rachel sonrió y negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

**Pues ya ves que no, todo está igual que siempre…**

**No, no igual que siempre-** interrumpía Rachel- **ahora sale hasta la vereda**- agrego satisfecha posando una mano en el hombro de Quinn, por supuesto ni la acción ni lo dicho paso desapercibido por Noah que miraba todo de manera muy atenta.

Y Quinn supo por la mirada de Noah que reflejaba sorpresa que algo en su cabecita estaba maquinándose, lo supo porque vio como el joven que estaba en la pantalla busca algo a su alrededor, hasta que mostró un especia de libreta y volvía a mirar hacia adelante para encontrase con la mirada confusa de Rachel que no entendía porque tanto silencio y la mirada expectante de Quinn.

_Un mes, y ya sabe la verdad? Te cocina? Y encima te toca?-_cuestiono rápidamente a Quinn, pero lo hacía fuera del reproche y si lleno de sorpresa, evidentemente algo pasaba y lo quería saber ya-_ que eres una clase de bruja o algo?- _ pregunto con una sonrisa a Rachel que trataba de entender.

**Basta Noah no molestes con eso-** intervino de manera rápida Quinn más que nada para evitar tener que decirle o más que nada contarle la verdadera historia a Rachel- **has elegido bien a mi compañera de hogar, tanto que siento la misma comodidad que cont…**

_Come pegada a tu rodilla?-_ pregunto a Rachel ignorando por completo lo que Quinn decía, la cabeza de la morena la impulsaba a decirle la verdad pero no supo porque desvió su mirada a la rubia y noto un pequeño dejo de incomodidad.

**Si claro, es muy rutinaria-** respondió pero Noah frunció el ceño al escuchar esa respuesta.

_Bueno creo que ya estaba pidiendo demasiado-_ comento levantando los hombros como sabiendo que eso era algo imposible de que ocurriera.

Siguieron hablando un rato mas, sobre Australia, que era exactamente lo que hacía allí si vivía solo, como era la comida, y cosas por el estilo que por un lado dejaron tranquila a Quinn pero no tanto a Noah que veía como su hermana había avanzado más en 20 días que en todos esos 6 años, y si eso se debía a la presencia de esa morena de nariz extremadamente grande pero sorprendentemente proporcional a su rostro, el no iba a negarse a tal hecho, todo lo contrario estaba más que feliz de ver esa mejora en la vida de su hermana.

Ya se habían despedido de Noah y emprendían el camino hacia el salón, pero al pasar por la habitación de Rachel esta recordó que todavía tenía una tonelada de apuntes que leer, así que paró en seco y se disculpo con Quinn para ponerse a estudiar.

La rubia vio como Rachel se metía en su habitación y siguió caminado hacia el salón, sin querer había sido un día agitado, su sesión con Britt, el plan de Santana, la llamada de Adam que si bien no era su incumbencia le afectaba de igual manera, la mirada que le dio Rachel cuando la vio así vestida y después lo mejor del día, hablar con su hermano después de casi un mes sin hacerlo.

Se recostó en el sofá, y suspiro un poco cansada, necesitaba llamar la atención de Rachel de alguna manera, pero a la vez tenía cierto temor en hacerlo, sabía que todo se le podía ir de las manos y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar ciertas situaciones, incluso el simple hecho de pensar en besar a la morena hacia que la respiración se le aceleraba y un sudor frío se hiciera presente en su cuerpo.

_Dios, me voy a volver loca-_murmuro para ella misma.

Por ese día había tenido suficiente, por ese día ya había tenido la cuota extra de emociones que su cuerpo podía llegar a tolerar, y por nada en el mundo quería alterar su sistema con pensamientos, que de seguro ni siquiera terminaban ocurriendo.

Se levanto del sofá y camino a su habitación, estaba justo a la altura del dormitorio de Rachel, cuando la puerta se abrió y vio como la morena salía solo con un pequeñísimo short y un sujetador negro, decir que se paralizo en ese momento era decir poco, decir que había perdido cualquier capacidad motriz también, lo que sintió Quinn al ver de esa manera a Rachel se puede traducir como calor, un calor que la recorrió desde los pies subiendo por su espina dorsal hasta explotar en su cabeza, o en este caso en sus mejillas. Sus ojos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la morena sin pudor alguno, y lejos de molestarle a Rachel lo encontró como un cumplido.

Por lo tanto se acerco a Quinn que seguía sumergida en la piel bronceada de la mujer que tenía enfrente- **te gusta lo que ves?-** pregunto la morena al ver que Quinn seguía en otro mundo.

Un pestañeo le basto a la rubia para darse cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo, trago con fuerza y sin siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna corrió de manera literal a su habitación, bajo la desconcertante mirada de Rachel.

Con la respiración acelerada se metió en el baño, una ducha de agua fría o helada necesitaba para bajar las altas temperaturas que golpeaban su cuerpo y lo confirmo cuando termino de sacar su ropa interior y ver el estado de estas.

_Malditas hormonas adolescentes-_ se reprocho ya dentro de la ducha, miro para abajo hacia su zona intima y sonrió, lo hizo porque después de 6 años se había sentido excitada- _que suerte que no soy hombre-_ murmuro y empezó a reír, al final del día con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo se reía por las nuevas sensación que este le volvía a ofrecer.

* * *

Hola que tal...

Alguien me dijo que tenia que aprender a pedir...

Así que acá va, si dejan sus comentarios prometo que les subo el próximo cap el domingo.

Si no, ya saben el Martes!

Soy very mala... jajaja

Gracias por cada uno de sus reviews.

Saludos y buen fin de semana.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Eran las 3 am y no podía dormir, el sueño no llegaba, había contado alrededor de mil ovejas, seiscientos carneros y quinientos gatos, pero aun así seguía con los ojos abiertos sin poder conciliar el sueño, lo peor es que a las 7 am ya tendría que levantarse para darse una ducha, desayunar e irse a la Universidad.

Se levanto de la cama pensando que si tal vez leía algo y se cansaba la vista podría conciliar el sueño y descansar unas horas, cerca de su mesa de noche se encontraban unos de los apuntes que tenía que leer para dentro de dos semanas, lo miro de manera pensativa, no era algo que quisiera leer en ese momento, entonces se acordó que el cuarto de la diversión tenía una biblioteca, eso era, abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta de su habitación y con pequeños pasos para no despertar a Quinn se dirigió a su objetivo.

Pero claro fue abrir la puerta y encontrarse de lleno con la rubia, quien aparentemente si podía dormir, aunque de una manera un tanto extraña, sentada en su sillón desde el cual trabajaba en su próximo libro, con la frente apoyada en el mesa, si, así Quinn Fabray aparentemente dormía, o eso fue lo que pensó Rachel.

**¿No puedes dormir?-**escucho de parte de la rubia, pero no parecía su voz, era más ronca y gruesa.

**Yo… no la verdad que no-** contesto resoplando algo molesta por eso.

Quinn volteo a verla, ahí justo bajo el umbral de la puerta, una pequeña morena vestía un diminuto pijama azul, compuesto por una camisa y un short con lunares blancos.

**¿Contaste ovejitas?-** cuestiono con el rostro apoyado en sus brazos.

**Ovejas, carneros y gatos-** respondió totalmente frustrada mientras se dejaba caer en aquel sofá que se encontraba en la zona de juegos.

Quinn la observo un momento y sonrió, tenía la mejor idea para que en esa noche de desvelo pudieran pasarla un poco mejor, se levanto de su sillón, y se dirigió donde estaba la morena, prendió el televisor, la consola de videos juegos, agarro los dos mandos inalámbricos y le paso uno a Rachel que la miraba de manera extraña.

**No me mires así, si no puedes dormir como yo, por lo menos pasemos el desvelo de la mejor manera-** dijo mientras en la pantalla ya se dejaba ver el inicio del juego-** vamos a pelear-** agrego lanzando una mirada al televisor.

**Yo…yo no sé…**

**Yo tampoco, así que solo vamos a divertirnos-** la interrumpió mientras levantaba los hombros para restarle importancia.

El juego era el famoso de Capcom, Street Fighters vs X-men, donde cada una tenia elegir 3 luchadores, mientras Rachel seleccionaba a cada chica que encontraba Quinn se decantaba por los que más cara de malos tenían, realmente no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo, pero se iban a divertir seguro.

Una vez elegidos sus participantes, pasaron al escenario donde pelearían, se miraron con una sonrisa, esto al final era más complicado de lo que pensaba.

**En china-** pidió Rachel, perdida por las graficas que le mostraba aquella pantalla, Quinn se limito a sonreír y elegir el escenario que la morena quería.

Ya elegido los personajes y el escenario quedaba que la pelea comenzara.

Rachel daba su primer golpe con Tormenta de X-men a un de por si agitado Wolverine, la rubia la miro y murmuro un "menos mal que no sabía" que la morena escucho de manera perfecta y lo aprovecho para propinarle otro golpe aquel personaje vestido con un ridículo traje amarillo y azul y unas horrendas garras .

**Hey eso no se vale-** se quejo la rubia que con desesperación empezó a tocar todos los botones a su paso logrando que la pantalla hiciera una luz fuerte y apareciera el rostro en primer plano de Wolverine para después arrasar con Tormenta con un súper poder. Sonrió satisfecha cuando vio como su contrincante caía muerta y Rachel entrecerraba sus ojos.

**Eso no se vale-** señalo la pantalla enojada provocando una risa aguda en Quinn.

La siguiente en aparecer en escena era Rogue que a simple vista tanto para Rachel y Quinn tenía un aspecto algo simple e insulso, incluso llevo a que Rachel se replanteara su elección por el Girl Power.

**Eso te pasa por feminista-**se burlo la rubia que empezaba a avanzar hacia donde estaba Rogue.

Rachel se desespero y optando por los movimientos que había hecho la rubia antes con su joystick logro hacer que su personaje levitara y fuera directo a hacia Wolverine atrapándolo entre sus manos para darle un beso.

**Oye se supone que le tiene que pegar-** comento divertida Quinn mientras miraba a la morena, hasta que vio como esta sonreía satisfecha por que el personaje de la rubia caía rendido a sus pies.

**Creo que no pudo con el encanto- **Quinn la miro con el ceño fruncido y Rachel se echo a reír ante esa imagen.

**Nadie muere por un beso-** agrego ofendida-** es ridículo.**

**Tú crees?-**pregunto mientras el nuevo contrincante de Quinn aparecía, un tanto grotesco pensó la morena, un animal de color verde y cabellos naranjas hacia su aparición y la rubia sonreía con suficiencia.

**Dudo que quiera besar a este-** bromeo ganándose una carcajada que termino por contagiarla.

**Definitivamente me quedo con la chica-**musito de manera inconsciente Rachel.

Quinn giro su rostro rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada concentrada de la morena en la pantalla, que habia querido decir con eso? Definitivamente lo dicho por Rachel la había desconcentrado totalmente.

**Preparada para otro beso?-**

**Para lo que quieras-**contesto y no pudo evitar ponerse inmediatamente roja de la vergüenza por esa simple respuesta. Aun que por dentro muriese de ganas de que esa pregunta se la hubiese hecho a ella y no sólo por aquel juego.

Volvió su atención a la pantalla y vio como ese animal verde era prisionero del encanto que parecía tener la luchadora que había elegido la morena y se lamento, mientras este era besado la energía del mismo disminuía a pasos agigantados y caía de nueva cuenta a los pies de esa chupa energías encantadora.

**Es la segunda vez que me ganas con un beso, pero mi tercer participante es una chica-** reprocho sacándole la lengua a Rachel mientras esta solo levantaba los hombros como si porque fuera una chica no podría llegar a tener el mismo efecto.

La elegida por Quinn era un personaje militar, rubia de pelo largo llamada Cammy con un provocativo traje que dejaba ver unos pechos bastante pronunciados y no lo pudo evitar –**si la mía besara a la tuya ya sabemos quién ganaría- **dijo guiñándole un ojo, ganándose esa carcajada que se estaba convirtiendo en su sonido favorito.

**Espero que no tenga debilidad por las rubias-** agrego Rachel mirando a Quinn, que sonreía concentrada en la pantalla, no supo porque, pero en ese momento con sus ojos clavados en el perfil de Quinn sintió unas ganas de besarla crecer desde el fondo de su ser.

Era hermosa, y no es porque se daba cuenta ahora, porque lo había pensado desde el primer momento que la vio, en aquel mediodía que la recibió con un pantalón vaquero azul algo roto y una sudadera gris, su pelo rubio cayendo por sus hombros y esos ojos que hasta ese día todavía eran un misterio, cada día que pasaba podía encontrarle un matiz diferente y eso le encanta.

**Si!-** exclamo feliz Quinn al ver como esa chupa energía como la había bautizado ya no era mas parte del juego.

**Hey no vale no estaba prestando atención-** se quejo Rachel volviendo la mirada a la pantalla.

**Y que robo tu atención?-** cuestiono mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

**Una rubia-**murmuro y se mordió el labio, no lo pudo evitar y sintió como Quinn la miraba con el ceño fruncido-**Venga que es el último round-** dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Una china sexy de nombre Chun-li representaba a Rachel que no pudo evitar levantar su ceja para cuestionarse en que estaba pensando cuando la eligió, vestía como una prostituta cualquiera.

Quinn miro a Rachel y luego aquel personaje que vestía con un sexy vestido dejando sus piernas al descubierto-** ya sé porque la elegiste-**bromeo haciendo referencia a las piernas de ambas.

**Cállate y pelea-** replico rápido para no perder la concentración, esta vez tenía que ganar si o si.

Derechazo de Quinn, izquierdazo de Rachel, patadas iban y patadas venían, hasta que Rachel en el afán de ganar logro una combinación de botones haciendo que la china dé un salto poniendo su cabeza hacia abajo para propinarle de patadas en la cara a la rubia de pechos pronunciados, giraba la china como si fuera un helicóptero y Quinn trataba de tocar todos los botones no podía para evitar el ataque que seguía pasándole factura.

Ahí estaban a un golpe de vencer, los cuerpos maltrechos de cada personaje daban a entender que cualquiera podía ganar y esa victoria la separaba un golpe, golpe que iba ser dado por Rachel después de empujar con su hombro a Quinn para distraerla y propinarle aquel certero golpe que dejaba fuera de juego aquella rubia.

**Eres una tramposa Rachel Berry-**acuso rápidamente Quinn dejando el joystick en el piso para atacar a cosquillas a la morena que se removía inquieta debajo de ella a carcajada limpia.

**Para…para-**pedía Rachel mientras trataba de agarrar los brazos de la rubia pero de manera inútil, esta tenía más fuerza que ella.

**Di las palabras mágicas-** exigió mientras seguía hincando sus dedos en las costillas de la morena, lo que paso después no se lo espero, Rachel entrelazo sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia y haciendo presión hacia su cuerpo frenando el ataque de Quinn, agarro sus manos y las llevo hacia arriba de su cabeza, dejando el rostro de la rubia a escasos centímetros del suyo.

La luz que emanaba aquella pantalla les proporcionaba la iluminación justa, donde la mitad de sus rostros aparecían iluminados y el otro lado totalmente oscurecidos, con sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus ojos conectados se quedaron unos segundos contemplándose.

Quinn parecía haber olvidado por completo todo trauma del pasado, era la posición más intima que alguna vez había vivido, y Rachel, bueno ella estaba en un debate crucial, tenía dos opciones, o la soltaba o la besaba, pero y si la rubia la rechazaba? Tenía que seguir viviendo con ella el resto del año y eso iba ser completamente incomodo. Pero y si le devolvía el beso?

Entonces un flash golpeo su pensamiento, Quinn era virgen, Quinn tenía una fobia que superar, Quinn no podía pasar por eventos traumáticos, entonces de a poco fue aflojando el agarre de sus piernas y sus manos para comenzar a liberar a la rubia.

Quinn se mordió el labio inferior mientras se incorporaba en su lugar, ninguna sabia que decir, Rachel encogió sus piernas y automáticamente se abrazo a ellas bajo la atenta mirada de la rubia.

Era evidente que algo había sucedido, algo que ninguna de las dos se animaba a preguntar, o tal vez si Rachel, pero era tanto el respeto que tenía para con Quinn que no lo iba hacer, no iba a exponerla a una situación de esa forma.

**Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, te levantas en 3 horas-** indicó Quinn a la vez que se levantaba del sofá para dirigirse hacia la puerta y abandonar el lugar.

_Eres una idiota-_pensaron a la vez, arrepentidas por no haberse animado a dar un paso más.

Rachel esa mañana desayuno sola, encontrándose con una nota de Quinn que decía.

"_aproveche la lluvia y me fui al London Eye, avísame cuando salgas de clases y si quieres te paso a buscar"_

El café estaba caliente así que lo aprovecho y lo sirvió, acomodo las cosas en su bolso y luego de cambiarse salió camino a la Universidad, en el camino le escribió a la rubia "quiero conocer ese lugar"

Quinn se encontraba en la protección de su auto con su portátil en las piernas escribiendo aquel cuento que tan bien le estaba sentando.

Si un cuento, después de tantas novelas románticas, decidió que quería hacer algo para el público infantil y cuando su inspiración o imaginación escaseaba el London Eye parecía transportarla a otra dimensión y la lluvia que rompía contra los cristales del auto le ofrecía la calma necesaria para que su mente se disparara.

Sintió como su móvil vibraba en la luneta del auto, lo agarro y sonrió cuando leyó que el mensaje era de la morena. "Avísame cuando salgas" sencillo pero quería terminar con el tercer capítulo para poder mostrárselo a Rachel.

4 horas más tarde un ruido producido por su estomago le indicaba que tenía hambre, por suerte justo la llamada entrante de Rachel lograba distraerla.

**Hola-** contesto con un tono bastante alegre.

_Vienes por mi?-_pregunto la morena con una sonrisa en su rostro que dejaba ver lo emocionada que estaba por pasear con la rubia, si bien era algo que ya le había ofrecido, nunca se lo llevaron a cabo, más allá del supermercado no habían llegado y ese día iba disfrutar de un paseo normal con Quinn, estar con ella afuera en la vida real la alegraba de sobre manera.

**Ya mismo-**contesto a la vez que cerraba su portátil y lo ponía en el asiento de atrás y emprendía su camino hacia la Universidad.

10 minutos tardo Quinn en llegar a dicho lugar y encontrarse con que la morena charlaba de manera animada con una rubia de vaya saber de qué cosa divertida ya que podía observar como esta se agarraba del hombro de su acompañante mientras una carcajada salía de los labios de la morena.

Se quedo mirando toda la situación, la interacción entra ambas, como en un momento la rubia alta poso su mano en la cintura de la morena y dejo un beso en su mejilla para luego girar hacia la derecha y dejarla ahí. Rachel miro para todos lados y justo cuando Quinn estuvo a punto de hacerse ver la morena diviso el auto de la misma y se lanzo a correr hacia ella con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro.

**Quinnie-** dijo al sentarse en el asiento de copiloto con una alegría extrema, la rubia le levanto una ceja cuestionándola por como la llamo-**Que?- **pregunto divertida.

**Nada, nada-** respondió poniendo en marcha el auto para abandonar las instalaciones, quería preguntarle quien era esa rubia que la estaba acompañando pero no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo.

**Hoy ha sido un día genial-** comentaba la morena que se acomodaba en el asiento para poder tener una mejor visión de la rubia que en ese momento fruncía el ceño.

**Que sucedió para que sea un día genial?-** indago mirándola levemente para no perder su atención en el trafico.

**El profesor nos unió en grupo de a dos y a mi toco Melisa Ross, su padre tiene una carpintería, así que vamos a utilizarlo como taller para realizar el trabajo que nos pidió- **explico como si fuera una pequeña emocionada por un regalo nuevo, o en este caso una rubia nueva pensó Quinn.

**Wow eso es genial-** dijo con un poco de sarcasmo que desconcertó a la morena.

No supo que decir y por lo tanto prefirió mantenerse callada y cambiar el foco de atención de la rubia a la ventanilla, era eso o preguntarle que le pasaba.

Quinn se lamento mentalmente, no era la intención hablarle de esa forma pero estaba sufriendo de un ataque de celos que no podía manejar, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así con alguien, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo tenía que portarse, o que tono de voz tenía que utilizar.

**Lo siento-** musito finalmente la rubia aferrándose más fuerte al volante de su auto, Rachel volvió a dirigir su mirada a Quinn y pudo ver como esta estaba un tanto nerviosa, entonces pensó que todo se debía a un ataque de ansiedad o algo así.

**Te sientes bien, no… no hace falta que vayamos a ningún lado, lo sabes no?-** indago con suavidad mientras dejaba un tierna caricia en el hombro de Quinn no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisilla se le dibujara en el rostro ante el gesto de Rachel.

**Mira al frente- **señalo con la vista, mostrándole a la morena que aquel sitio que tanto calma le regalaba Quinn se encontraba a escasos metros de ellas.

Pudo ver como los ojos de Rachel se abrían al máximo al ver aquella gigante rueda, o vuelta al mundo se personaba delante de ella, el London Eye, aquella estructura parecía imponente ante su pequeña silueta, miro a su alrededor y descubrió que todo aquel lugar tenía un encanto especial, los arboles con esas delicadas florecillas rosas, el rio Támesis a un costado.

Un lugar perfecto para disfrutar de una caminata, con un café en las manos y buena compañía.

Volteo a ver a Quinn y la encontró mirándola estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la rubia le gano.

**Prometo poner todo de mi para que podamos caminar por la Riviera, con un café y hasta si soy extremadamente valiente subirnos y todo-** una sonrisa, una sonrisa nueva para los ojos de Quinn, un gesto simple que reflejaba apoyo, una sonrisa que le dejaba entrever que lo que acaba de decir había sido lo mismo que estaba pensando Rachel y eso fue suficiente no necesito que dijera nada.

**Tengo que mostrarte algo-** volvió hablar mientras se estiraba para agarrar el portátil que descansaba en el asiento trasero, se lo puso encima de las piernas y lo prendió, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel.

Una vez que tenia lo que quería enfrente de ella, se lo paso a la morena, que la miraba confundida –** es el cuento, todavía tengo que ponerle un nombre, pero quiero que me digas si te gusta, mmm Noah hacia eso, y me daba su visto bueno y no se tal vez, tu puedes hacer lo mismo-** explico con un poco de timidez en su voz.

**En serio me estas pidiendo esto?-** pregunto con duda mirando como delante de ella un documento de Word aparecía para deleitarla con una fascinante aventura de una pequeña joven princesa que lo único que quería era enamorarse, pero que su padre ya había planeado todo su futuro con un duque de otro reino.

**Bueno si quieres, igual no hace falta que lo leas aquí y ahora, puedes lee…**

**Ya mismo, no podría esperar a llegar a casa-** interrumpió perdiéndose en la pantalla que tenía en frente.

Quinn suspiro, esa chica no tenía paciencia alguna, se acomodo en su asiento apoyándose sobre la puerta para poder ver cada expresión del rostro de Rachel al ir descubriendo lo que le sucedía a Hope, escucho y fue testigo de suspiros, sonrisas y hasta pequeñas risillas que escapan de los labios de la morena, vio su rostro pasar de la ternura al odio contra el Rey y volver a enternecerse en alguna que otra parte.

Pudo observar como el rostro de Rachel expresaba cada sensación y sentimiento de manera perfecta y pensó que tal vez hubiese sido una excelente actriz, un poco dramática seguramente e intensa pero excelente al fin.

No tuvo en cuenta que era ya pasado el medio día y que su estomago tenía un café una fruta unas galletas que Rachel había horneado el día anterior, pero su estomago si se lo iba hacer saber, justo en ese preciso momento, que un ruido sordo más parecido a un quejido grave llamaba no solo su atención si no también la de Rachel que no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, a la vez que Quinn llevaba sus manos a su estomago y agachaba la mirada apenada.

**Me queda solo un capitulo, pero me parece que es hora de almorzar-** comento divertida señalando el estomago de la misma.

**Lo lees en casa?-**pregunto con vergüenza y escucho la risa de Rachel que le indicaba que así sería.

Nuevamente puso en marcha el auto para poner rumbo a su hogar, y almorzar como se debía para callar de una vez esos sonidos que parecían que se había comido algún monstruo o algo parecido.

Estamos llegando a Tower Hill cuando en una esquina Rachel visualizo un puesto de comida, miro a Quinn y miro a su alrededor y sonrió, entrelazo sus dedos y no pudo evitar llamar la atención de la rubia.

**Que…que sucede?-** cuestiono mirando de soslayo a Rachel que en ese momento sonreía de manera picara, una nueva pensó Quinn que veía como aquella mueca era acompañada de una leve mordida de su labio inferior, simplemente irresistible.

**Podemos bajar a comprar ahí?-**pregunto como si se tratase de una pequeña, señalo el puesto en la esquina y Quinn suspiro, ella nunca se había bajado de su auto y hacerlo o pensarlo siquiera le suponía un ascenso considerable de sus pulsaciones.

**Yo… yo… yo nunca baje de mi auto-**trago saliva-** tal vez… **suspiro con fuerza y apretó el volante hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos.

**Te vas hacer mal-** dijo Rachel agarrando las manos de la rubia-**y si… ya sé, vamos juntas de la mano y si te sientes muy agobiada me tiras de la misma y volvemos al auto y yo me encargo de ir en busca de nuestra comida chatarra, si?**

Quinn la miro a los ojos fijamente, ahí estaba esa señal de esperanza que brotaba de sus ojos, esa sensación de calidez y bienestar, suspiro pesadamente y asintió con su cabeza.

Rachel rápidamente, temiendo que la rubia se arrepintiera salió del coche y corrió a la puerta del piloto para poder agarrar de la mano a la rubia y para que sintiera que la estaba acompañando en todo momento.

Vio como Quinn se debatía internamente entre abrir o quedarse al resguardo de su auto, unos segundos más tarde la puerta se abría y una cabizbaja rubia se aferraba de la mano de Rachel para encaminarse hacia aquel dichoso puesto.

No había nadie cerca, a mitad de calles se veía una parejita tomada de la mano tonteando y en la otra una señora con su perro, mas adelante un poco de tráfico y mas nada, un lugar medio desolado para poner un puesto de comidas pensó Quinn pero lo agradeció, ese era el avance más grande que había tenido desde los 20 años después de conducir su auto.

Rachel se detuvo justo enfrente de aquel puesto-** venga Quinn dime que es lo que quieres?-**pregunto entusiasta, cuando esta levanto su mirada para ver a Rachel, aquel dependiente que esperaba ansioso sus ordenes del día agrego-** Lucy?** Y su mundo se vino abajo, escuchar aquel nombre le atravesó el cuerpo, el alma y destruyo por completo cada avance logrado hasta el momento.

Se petrifico, se quedo quieta y Rachel no perdió ni un segundo de atención de como la mano de Quinn se volvía rígida, fría y un sudor empezaba aparecer en la misma-**Quinn estas bien?-** pregunto pero esta cerro sus ojos fuerte, y empezó a caminar hacia el auto con Rachel de su mano que decía cosas que la rubia no lograba entender y mucho menos procesar, abrió la puerta del auto y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto haciéndose un ovillo.

Rachel solo acertó a cerrar la puerta y correr hacia el lado del conductor, no dudo un segundo en sacarla de ese lugar y se reprocho mentalmente miles de veces por haberla forzado hacer algo así. La miraba por el rabillo del ojo y no veía a la mujer de hacía minutos, veía a una criatura indefensa, veía una pequeña que había sufrido más de lo que cualquier otra persona.

Llegaron 5 minutos después y con lentitud estaciono el auto en el garaje y todo el auto se volvió silencio, Rachel miraba a Quinn que no lloraba solo estaba en estado de shock en el asiento con sus piernas en su pecho abrazándose a sí misma.

Se saco el cinturón de seguridad y se acerco instintivamente hacia la rubia, acaricio su pelo con suavidad – **que te han hecho? Que fue lo que te paso para que estés así?-**

**Era él, dijo Lucy, era él-**murmuro la rubia, entonces Rachel que hasta ese momento no se había percatado se dio cuenta que sí, que efectivamente aquel dependiente había dicho el nombre de la rubia, y no Quinn que era el que ella usaba, si no su primer nombre.

**Quien era él? Porque sabía tu nombre Quinn?-**pregunto con suma ternura mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

**Él… él es Jake-** respondió…

* * *

hola buenas noches...

bueno acá son 1:08 y como ustedes cumplieron yo también...

Que chantajista RiseandShine16 no vale decir eso...

Y si soy extrabuena, porque si son como yo todavía sigue siendo sábado porque todavía no amaneció,

y para mi el día cambia cuando amanece, So es sábado!

Buen domingo... Saludos y gracias por todos los comentarios en serio!


	9. Chapter 9

9

Nervios, nervios por todo el cuerpo era lo que sentía Rachel en ese momento mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por aquel pasillo, Brittany estaba teniendo una sesión privada junto con Quinn en su habitación, mientras Santana estaba apoyada al principio del pasillo viendo como la morena no paraba de caminar para un lado y para otro.

La veía preocupada, nerviosa, alterada todo al mismo nivel, y sonrió no porque estuviera contenta si no porque ver de esa manera aquella menuda mujer que en este momento se abrazaba a sí misma, le indicaba que algo mínimamente tenía que sentir por Quinn.

**Cálmate quieres, tantas vueltas me están mareando-** no eran las mejores palabras lo sabía pero ella solo era cariñosa con Brittany, no lo podía evitar.

Rachel la miro a los ojos y la ignoro por completo, volvió a sonreír porque nadie ignoraba a Santana López-** porque estás tan preocupada, sabes que no tienes la culpa verdad?-** cuestiono con serenidad.

La morena volvió a mirarla y ladeo su cabeza a un costado-** Yo la presione, yo la convencí para que se bajara del auto, yo!- **exclamo molesta mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia Santana que parecía ni inmutarse de aquella reacción.

**Tan chiquita y tan valiente-**

**Eres una idiota, es un momento delicado y no dejas esa actitud soberbia que tienes, no entiendo como Brittany te soporta-**estaba enojada, enojadísima ella nunca levantaba la voz para discutir, pero ahora había algo más importante que controlar los nervios que estaba sufriendo.

Su Quinn, su rubia de mirada tierna y ojos de color a determinar estaba encerrada en su habitación hablando con Brittany, explicándole lo que había pasado, lo poco que había visto y ella seguía sin saber, ella seguía sin entender quien era Jake, que le había hecho para llevarla a que le tuviera miedo a el solo hecho de pararse en el frente de su casa.

Un escalofrío de terror, una sensación de agobio que no supo controlar se apodero de su pequeño cuerpo en el segundo que el pensamiento de Quinn siendo… ni siquiera lo podía reproducir, no quería ni tenía la consciencia suficiente para ver en aquella desagradable y terrorífica situación a esa tierna mujer, sacudió sus pensamientos con fuerzas, no, esa ni siquiera era una opción.

Vio de re ojo a Santana que la miraba detenidamente y pensó tal vez que ella podría ayudarla con aquello, definitivamente si su esposa atendía a Quinn tendría que saber la verdad de todo. Camino a paso lento hacia la latina que no dejaba de mirarla y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para indagar sobre la verdadera historia que se le escapaba de sus manos Santana la interrumpió.

**Yo no te lo voy a contar-** sencillo y escueto, suave y no brusco así sintió las palabras de la latina, frunció su ceño molesta por haber sido tan obvia en sus intensiones. No dijo nada y volvió a retomar su anterior e incesable acción de caminar sin cesar por aquel pasillo.

Hacia 45 minutos que Brittany sin saludarla si quiera se había instalado en la dormitorio de Quinn, 45 minutos en la que incertidumbre de saber cómo estaba la rubia la golpeaba constantemente como un martillo en su cabeza.

**Rachel-** escucho de manera lejana, era la voz de Brittany que se colaba en sus pensamientos y la traía nuevamente a la realidad, la miro con los ojos todavía algo ausentes.

**Le di un relajante muscular, para que descansara-** explico brevemente mientras se acercaba con pasos lentos y la tomaba del brazo para dirigirla hacia el salón-** tengo que pedirte algo importante-**

Rachel parecía estar en modo automático lo único que quería era correr al lado de Quinn y comprobar con sus propios ojos que estaba bien, que se encontraba tranquila.

**Rachel? Me estas escuchando?-** pregunto Brittany pasando sus manos por el rostro de la morena.

**Lo… lo siento yo… como esta Quinn?-** cuestiono con la mirada ahora si conectando con los ojos azules de aquella psicóloga.

Un suspiro de los labios de la rubia fue lo primero que recibió -**ahora está bien, pero necesito que le describas a San como era el chico del puesto de comidas-** pidió con suavidad para no alterar ningún estado de ánimo.

Rachel ladeo su cabeza con el ceño fruncido, para que Santana quería la descripción del chico del puesto de comidas? para que quería la descripción del supuesto Jake? dirigió su mirada hacia la latina que se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y un cuaderno en sus manos.

**Rachel-** hablo Santana-** dime como era el chico del puesto por favor-**

**Para… para que quieres tu… para que te serviría eso?-** pregunto confundida.

**Así como Britt es su psicóloga, yo soy la que lleva su caso, soy la detective-** saco del pantalón la identificación correspondiente que acreditaba cada palabra que aquella mujer le había dicho.

**Que fue lo que le paso? Porque necesita de un detective?-** indago un tanto abatida por todo lo que estaba pasando, y sin siquiera saber la verdad, sin siquiera conocer en su totalidad que era lo que había pasado o sufrido Quinn para que necesitara también de la policía que investigara su caso.

**Veras Rachel sigues siendo una desconocida y no estamos autorizadas para darte esa información-** contesto Santana, mientras Britt agarraba las manos de la morena con las suyas para trasmitirle aun que sea un poco de tranquilidad-** ahora descríbeme al chico del puesto de comida.**

Agacho su cabeza llena de impotencia por el simple hecho que le ocultaran aquella información.

**Y eso ayudara a Quinn?-** pregunto con la voz un tanto quebrada, realmente lo que quería ahora era estar al lado de rubia y velar sus sueños.

**Si, definitivamente la ayudaría-** respondió Santana.

**De acuerdo-** dijo y se centro en Santana que aguardaba a que Rachel se decidiera a hablar-** era alto y moreno, creo que tenía el pelo algo largo, no lo sé muy bien llevaba una gorra.**

**Nuestro Jake tiene rasgos judíos, podrías saber decir algún detalle más?-** la calidez en las palabras de Santana la hacía sentir segura, definitivamente le gustaba más la versión detective que la normal.

**Tienes razón, su cara era algo cuadrada, cejas promi…**

**Qué, que sucede?-** cuestiono Santana al ver como Rachel detenía esa descripción.

Sin contestar tomo el cuaderno de la manos de la latina que solo había anotado las cosas que había dicho, entonces le dio vuelta a la hoja ante la mirada atenta de Brittany y Santana y comenzó a dibujar, una sonrisa de orgullo se le dibujo en su rostro al ver como aquel "identikit" tomaba forma, 5 minutos después un Jake perfectamente dibujado aparecía en la hoja, mientras Brittany sonreía por el talento que había demostrado la morena.

**Rachel este…este era el joven del puesto de comida?-** cuestiono Santana mientras miraba maravillada aquel perfecto identikit.

**Si bueno, es lo mejor que pude hacer, dado que mi atención no estaba puesto en el chico realmente-** contesto inconscientemente, a la vez que Britt sonreía por lo que había escuchado y Santana se mordía la lengua para no decir algo indebido y romper con el ambiente-** te servirá de algo?-** pregunto esperanza.

**Es perfecto Rachel, y ahora que sabemos que está aquí mucho mejor-** respondió con los ojos en el dibujo y una sonrisa indescifrable para la morena en su rostro.

**Bueno lo mejor es que nosotras nos vayamos-** anuncio Brittany levantándose de su lugar-** Rachel cuídala como hasta ahora si?-** le pidió agarrando las manos de la morena, que se cuestionaba mentalmente si realmente estaba cuidándola- **ahora está descansando así que solo espera a que se despierte de acuerdo?-**

Solo se limito a asentir con su cabeza, y acompañar a ambas mujeres hasta la puerta del apartamento, despidiéndose de cada una con un caluroso abrazo.

Se quedo ahí con la frente apoyada en la puerta, con una sensación de agobio recorriéndole el cuerpo, se sentía inútil, inservible, como iba poder ayudar a Quinn, si ni siquiera sabía lo que le había pasado, no sabía quién era Jake, no sabía que le había hecho para que se pusiera así nuevamente al escucharlo, porque sabía que ni siquiera pudo levantar la mirada para ver realmente quien la había llamado por su nombre.

Camino hasta la habitación de Quinn, una vez que se encontró con la puerta azul se detuvo, pensando que hacer, entrar? Y que se suponía que haría ahí adentro? Sabiendo que la rubia dormía, entonces recordó que Britt le pidió que esperara a que despertara.

Con la mano en el picaporte se quedo hasta que decidió que la mejor manera de velar por sus sueños seria desde cerca, se saco los zapatos para que ningún ruido pudiera interrumpir su letargo, y se adentro en la habitación, ahí hecha un ovillo como acostumbraba dormir se encontraba Quinn. No pudo despegar sus ojos de la rubia, desde donde estaba podía observar su respiración pausada, como su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en la almohada y las manos entre sus piernas la haciéndola ver como el ser más indefenso del planeta.

Camino hasta el sillón que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y lo arrastro hasta posicionarlo cerca de la cama de la rubia, de esa manera podría observar cada detalle del descansar de Quinn, de esa manera se aseguraba que nada malo le pasaría porque ella estaría a su lado por cualquier pequeñísimo detalle que pudiera alterar el pacifico sueño de aquella mujer.

Coloco suavemente sus pies encima de cama para acomodarse mejor en aquel sillón, eran ya alrededor de las 22 hs y la rubia todavía no daba signos de querer despertar, y ella se encontraba observándola, preguntándose una y otra el misterio que rodeaba a Quinn, quería pedirle disculpas, necesitaba pedírsela, si no hubiese insistido seguro todo estaría como siempre.

Quien en el mundo tendría tanta maldad para querer hacerle algo a esa maravillosa persona que en ese momento dormía de la manera más tierna posible? Porque nadie iba a poder negarle que Quinn Fabray era maravillosa, que era dulce y simpática, que daba todo de sí, que ayudaba de manera desinteresada, simplemente no entendía, no podía si quiera pensar que era lo que ese tal Jake le habría hecho, pero de algo estaba segura, en el momento que lo supiera lo iría a buscar y le dejaría en claro un par de cosas…

**Tienes cara de estar planeando un asesinato o un robo- **escucho como la voz de Quinn algo ronca la sacaba de la ausencia en donde se había sumergido.

No sonrió, no hubo expresión alguna en el rostro de Rachel ante ese comentario que en cualquier otra situación podría suponerle mínimo una mueca de sonrisa, todo lo contrario, su rostro se endureció pero sin quitar sus ojos de aquellos que en este momento no podía distinguir debido a la escasa luz que había en aquella habitación.

Quinn solo se limito a aferrarse a la almohada más si podía sabiendo que esa mirada solo le indicaba una cosa, no necesitaba que Rachel se lo preguntara, lo podía ver perfectamente en sus ojos, podía leer las expresiones que el rostro de la morena le regalaba. No quería hacerlo, era algo muy importante y que al contárselo no iba a evitar sentirse vulnerable e indefensa y ella no lo era, era una mujer de 26 años fuerte a pesar de los golpes que la vida le había dado.

Suspiro molesta, porque sabía que no le quedaba opción.

**Acuéstate a mi lado-** pidió con amabilidad

Rachel no contesto, ni siquiera pronuncio palabra alguna, se limito a abandonar su cómodo lugar en aquel sillón y despacio invadió el lado derecho de la cama de Quinn, hizo una réplica de la posición que había optado la rubia para dormir, se posiciono de costado con la vista puesta en los ojos de la rubia, acomodo la almohada de manera tal que la podía abrazar y apoyar su cabeza a la vez.

No dijo nada, no hizo gestos, solo se limito a parpadear para humectar sus ojos como acto reflejo de cualquier persona, y respirar, nada más, nada de palabras, nada de preguntas. Quería respuestas, y sabia que Quinn se las iba a dar sin siquiera tener que cuestionarla por nada, y luego de escucharla le pediría disculpas, luego, al final cuando supiera la verdad.

**Prométeme que me seguirás tratando de la misma manera y te contare todo-** su voz ya no era ronca, más bien era suave tal vez incluso algo apagada por lo que acababa de pedir. Otra vez no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza e internamente Quinn agradeció ese silencio.

Suspiro pesadamente, incomoda tal vez al sentir que se iba a exponer de esa manera con alguien que conocía de un mes, con alguien que seguía siendo una extraña, aun cuando algo en su interior le regalaba esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Aun cuando al mirar a esos ojos marrones podía sentir que ya los había visto antes.

**Fue un fin de semana antes de que cumpliera 20 años, en la universidad también seguí haciendo natación, no era la capitana pero estaba en el equipo-** comenzaba una pausada explicación de lo que la llevo a sufrir esa enfermedad**-**** y me gustaba un chico que también estaba en el equipo Sam Evans, pero claro el ya tenía novia, lo que yo no sabía era que Jake, su amigo, estaba obsesionado conmigo y ese día después de ganar aquel torneo me invito a una fiesta, me dijo que todos irían para festejar y por supuesto no lo dude un segundo**- Rachel prestaba atención a cada palabra que decía la rubia, no quería perderse nada de esa intrigante historia-**deje una nota en mi mesita de noche para Noah, ama las fiestas, y me fui a la dirección que me había pasado Jake, cuando llegue me llamo la atención que la casa estuviera vacía, pero bueno seguro y había llegado temprano.**

**Era una mentira?-** pregunto llena de ingenuidad la morena que ahora había optado por sentarse en la cama con sus piernas contra su pecho y su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. A la vez que Quinn optaba por acomodarse mejor.

**Jake abrió la puerta y cuando hice dos pasos dentro de la casa me golpeo y caí desmayada-** suspiro tan fuerte que Rachel no dudo en acariciar sus manos para hacerle saber que no hacía falta que se lo contara si no podía- **cuando me desperté-**continuo tomando el suficiente aire-** estaba atada a una cama con el bañador que usaba en mis competencias, y él me miraba desde la puerta con un bate de béisbol en las manos y una sonrisa tétrica en su rostro, yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba atada de pies y manos con una cinta metálica en la boca para que no gritara-** se le corto la voz, la verdad que eran contadas las personas que sabia la verdadera historia y por supuesto no era algo fácil de contar**- me decía "Lucy, Lucy, tanto te costaba mirar a tu costado" yo no entendía, hasta que se sentó a mi lado. Rachel juro que en ese momento sentí el peor de todos los miedos que puede sufrir una mujer-** sintió como la morena la abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, tenía que terminar de contarle todo- **él pasó… su mano por mis piernas, mientras decía " te voy a amar como nunca nadie te va amar" y yo me estremecía del temor, acaricio cada parte de mi cuerpo, me beso y cuando vio que yo no le devolvía el beso me golpeo, me apretó el rostro con su mano y me mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar…**

**Hijo de p…**

**Se separo de mi diciendo "yo te lo iba hacer despacio y con amor, pero como sigues siendo tan zorra no me dejas otra" y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón, pero justo en ese momento que yo pensaba que ya nada me iba a salvar de eso, el timbre de la casa sonó, volvió a subir sus pantalones y bajo con rapidez las escaleras, olvidándose de ponerme la cinta en la boca**- sonrió con dolor-**escuche la voz de Noah y grite como pude, el dolor del labio partido y el golpe que me había dado no me había dejado en optimas condiciones, escuche como forcejeaban y luego un golpe seco, sentí lo peor, sentí que había matado con el bate a Noah, segundos más tarde unos pasos en la escalera me alertaron que alguien subía y la incertidumbre y el temor se adueñaron de mi, quise morirme en ese instante, hasta que escuche un "Quinnie"... era mi hermano y llore, llore como nunca en mi vida había llorado Rachel…**

**Noah corrió hacia a mí para desatarme y de manera inmediata llamo a la policía y a la ambulancia, pero cuando la policía llego Jake ya no estaba más, por supuesto lo denuncie y como no lo encontraron decidimos que lo mejor era que me vaya, elegí Londres porque desde chica quería conocer esta ciudad pero cuando intente entrar al aeropuerto sentí pánico, me empezó a temblar todo el cuerpo, las****manos las tenia sudadas, sentía que él estaba ahí mirándome y sabría donde me iría y me buscaría para terminar con lo que empezó…**

**Pero porque…**

**Porque-**volvió a interrumpirla- **cuando salimos de la casa de Jake fuimos directo a mi hogar y no volví a salir, Noah se pasaba día y noche conmigo, hasta que mi padre dijo que lo mejor era que me fuera y mi hermano se ofreció a acompañarme donde quisiera, y Londres le ofrecía una carrera mucha más interesante que la de la Universidad de Miami así que no lo dudo.**

**Y en el aeropuerto?-** había que aprovechar y sacarse esas dudas pensó Rachel y volvió a preguntar.

**Noah me abrazo, me protegió de tal manera que cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida, mientras mi padre trataba de que me dejaran entrar al avión por el estado en el que me encontraba, por supuesto un par de billetes de por medio y Noah y yo estábamos en primera clase volando a Londres.**

**Entonces acá te diagnosticaron la agorafobia?-**

**Exacto, pase por el mismo ataque de pánico cuando llegue, entonces Noah no dudo un segundo en llevarme al hospital una vez que arrojara nuestras pertenencias dentro del apartamento, y el doctor me derivo con Britt-Britt… **

**Cuántos años tiene Brittany?-** cuestiono incrédula, si la rubia tenía 26 en ese momento y 20 cuando llego algo no le cerraba.

**32**- respondió con una sonrisa al ver la cara de desconcierto de la morena.

**Que!-** exclamo rápidamente.

**Verdad que se mantiene de manera excelente, yo cuando la vi pensé lo mismo, pero ella se graduó con honores a sus 24 años y cuando yo la conoc…**

**Tenía 26**- susurro Rachel aun algo desconcertada, por toda la información que le había soltado la rubia.

**Exacto-** afirmo Quinn.

Nada más, ninguna de las dos volvió hablar, y un silencio las envolvió, Quinn esperaba alguna pregunta, algún comentario por parte de Rachel, pero esta solo se limito a mantener silencio.

Ahora entendía todos los porque de Quinn, incluso pudo con la explicación que le regalo la rubia sentir algo de lo que ella había sentido, porque no iba ser hipócrita nunca iba a poder sentir aquello y en parte lo agradecía porque si esos eran los resultados que te dejaba un episodio traumático como aquel, no lo podría soportar, ella no tenía la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante y reducir su vida a 4 cuatro paredes.

Si antes pensaba que era maravillosa, ahora simplemente pensaba Quinn Fabray era digna de admirar, era una mujer fuerte que a pesar de saber que nunca se había hecho justicia por lo que tuvo que pasar, seguía con su vida, a su manera pero lo hacía y eso solo una persona con la suficiente fuerza de voluntad podría hacerlo.

**Lo siento… lo siento tanto-** dijo visiblemente apenada y afectada Rachel, ganándose de manera inmediata la mirada de Quinn que no entendía a que se debía aquella disculpa-**yo… yo…si lo hubiese sabido antes nunca te hub…**

**Hey-** la corto enseguida-** desde el primer momento lo único que has hecho es querer ayudarme, y si no te lo conté antes… fue por miedo.**

**Miedo?-**cuestiono con el ceño fruncido.

**Miedo a esa mirada que me estás dando ahora-** contesto sin mirarla.

**Ha sido mi culpa, si no hubiese tenido esa estúpida idea…**

**Rachel por favor!-** exclamo molesta-**la culpa es de él, la culpa es del maniático de Jake, que lo único que hizo y sabe hacer es atormentarme, no tuya que lo que intentas es ayudarme y estar a mi lado-** aclaro apretando la mandíbula por la rabia contenida.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, Rachel jugaba con sus manos, mientras Quinn solo tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar.

Sin decir ni pronunciar palabra alguna Rachel se comenzó a desplazar de esa cama que las cobijaba para abandonar la habitación, el movimiento suave que realizo no paso desapercibido para Quinn que inmediatamente giro su rostro para cuestionarla con la mirada, pero Rachel se mantuvo en silencio, que era esa mirada? Que significaba? Con un pie ya en el piso de madera se quedo esperando que Quinn le dijera algo.

No lo hizo, no con palabras, pero si con un simple gesto, Quinn agarro la mano de Rachel que todavía permanecía arriba de la cama y le fue suficiente para entender que era lo que pretendía con ese gesto, quería que se quedara con ella. Volvió a subir su pie derecho a la cama para volver acomodarse al lado de Quinn.

Volviendo a la posición inicial, cada una sobre un costado de su cuerpo mirando hacia el centro de la cama, con sus ojos puestos en los de la otra. Sin decir nada Quinn interpuso una almohada entre ambas con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, Rachel no necesito preguntar el porqué de esa decisión, bien sabía que Quinn no podía dormir con nadie a su lado, aun cuando días atrás habían disfrutado de una siesta juntas en el sofá del salón. Era un nuevo paso que la rubia estaba dando a pesar del día que había pasado y no se lo iba a cuestionar, como siempre la iba a apoyar en todo.

* * *

hola!

Muchas pero muchas gracias por cada uno de sus comentarios son geniales!

Misterio Resuelto... Odien a Jake se lo merece!


	10. Chapter 10

10

5 mañanas llevaba amaneciendo con Rachel a su lado, con Rachel protegiéndola como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara, no iba a mentir le encantaba despertar y encontrarse con el pelo arremolinado de la morena, como su mano derecha se anclaba de manera posesiva a su cintura sin haber pedido permiso, lo que no le gustaba para nada era el porqué? La razón por la cual Rachel ya llevaba 5 mañanas en su cama a la hora del alba se traducía como, pesadillas, pesadillas que atormentaban su sueño, provocando que despertara a mitad de la noche gritando desesperada el nombre de Noah.

Unos gritos que no pasaban desapercibidos para los oídos sensibles de Rachel, quien no podía evitar correr a la habitación de la rubia para asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que nada iba a pasarle, entregándole pequeñas y suaves caricias que calmaban el estado de nervios en el que Quinn se encontraba.

Así que Rachel acomodaba a Quinn en la típica posición de ovillo en la que dormía, acomodaba la almohada en el medio y luego tomaba el lado derecho de la cama para así asegurarle a la rubia que nada iba a pasarle mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

Eran alrededor de las 7:30 am y un pequeño rayo de luz se colaba en el interior de la habitación de Quinn dándole justo en el rostro, de a poco y por culpa del brillo que le provocaba aquel insipiente rayo empezó a despertar. Sonrió de manera tierna cuando sintió como el pequeño pero fuerte cuerpo de Rachel la sostenía de la cintura, haciéndola de su propiedad como cada unas de esas 5 mañanas que despertó a su lado.

La almohada seguía en el medio de las dos claro que sí, aunque de nada les servía acostarse cada una en una punta cuando la fuerza de la gravedad jugaba con ellas en la madrugada, cuando su inconsciente no hacía otra cosa que estar despierto y jugar sus cartas a su antojo.

Rachel estaba de manera literal sobre la almohada que funcionaba como barrera, su brazo derecho cruzaba por encima de la barriga de Quinn y su pierna derecha se encontraba entre lazada con la de la rubia.

Era la imagen que mas ternura le causaba a Quinn por esas horas de la mañana, ver como el rostro de Rachel se encontraba cubierto de aquellos cabellos color chocolate y como su nariz se movía al sentir el nuevo despertar.

Sonrió cuando Rachel se empezó a mover de manera lenta y algo aparatosa, como sin abrir los ojos alejaba la almohada que se interponía en su camino y pegaba mas su cuerpo al de Quinn que era una mera espectadora de tan divertida y tierna escena. Vio como en un segundo la morena puso el brazo que ella tenía atrapado entre su cuerpo y la almohada para llevarlo hacia su espalda encontrando de esa manera una posición mucho más cómoda en la cintura de la rubia.

Pero su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando Rachel soltó el agarre de su cintura para llevar su mano a la de Quinn y hacer que le acariciara la cabeza.

**Mmm, rasca, rasca-** escucho de la voz de Rachel y negó divertida con su cabeza, era como una pequeña, y le encantaba sentir que ella era la que podía regalarle aquellas caricias, le gustaba entre lazar sus dedos por el pelo de Rachel y ver como este se deslizaba de manera suave desprendiendo un dulce aroma a vainilla.

Un segundo gesto faltaba para saber que Rachel estaba despierta y no tardaba en llegar. El agarre a su cintura se hacia un poco mas fuerte haciendo que la cabeza de Rachel quedara por completo en su hombro y su pie empezaba a jugar deliberadamente en su pierna, sentía como los dedos de la morena acariciaban la zona baja de su rodilla y eso en vez de agobiarla, hacerla sentir pánico o ansiedad, le entregaba una sensación de confort que jamás había sentido.

**Despierta que hoy tienes clases con el sr Davis y no puedes llegar tarde-** susurro Quinn cerca del oído de Rachel que ahora sonreía de manera tonta sin que la rubia se diera cuenta.

**No quiero, hace frio y acá estoy abrigada-**contestaba apretándose más a la cintura de la rubia-**5 minutos más, por favor?-**pidió de manera tierna.

**Si no te levantas, no hay más rasca, rasca-** sentencio de manera seria Quinn y Rachel rápidamente se irguió en la cama para por primera vez en esa mañana mirarla a los ojos, cuestionándola severamente con sus profundos ojos marrones-** no me mires así, levántate o no hay más…**

No pudo terminar de decir aquello que Rachel dejaba un veloz beso en su mejilla y la saltaba para salir de la habitación y comenzar aquel día, podía amenazarla con no darle de su preciado café negro de cada mañana, podía decirle que si no se levantaba no habría más musicales, pero quedarse sin su rasca, rasca, no entraba en sus planes, menos si la que le entregaba aquella caricia era Quinn.

Desayunaron mientras Quinn veía las noticias en su tablet como cada mañana, mientras Rachel organizaba el material que tendría que llevar para ese día de estudio.

**Eso deberías hacerlo a la noche, entonces así desayunarías como se debe-**apuntillo Quinn mientras una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba en el rostro de la morena.

**Puede que sí, puede que no, creo que las dos tenemos nuestras rutinas, no crees?-** pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada a la tablet de Quinn, y a la taza de café casi llena que seguía enfrente suyo.

**Pero yo no tengo que estar por 4 horas prestando atención a una clase, puedo desayunar cuantas veces quiera da igual-** respondió sacándole la lengua a Rachel que no podía dejar de sonreír.

**Mejor me voy si no quiero llegar tarde- **se separó de la banqueta, agarro su bolso y se acercó a Quinn, quien seguía inmersa en un choque producido en la madrugada de aquel lunes y que sorprendentemente no había dejado ningún herido.-**nos vemos después-**susurro al oído de la rubia dejando un suave beso en su mejilla, robándole toda la atención que la rubia tenía puesta en aquella noticia.

La vio desaparecer tras la puerta y así se quedo inmersa con su vista puesta en el ir y venir de la misma, negó con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa tonta se dibujaba en su rostro. No sabía que era, como lo hacía o cual era la intensión que Rachel tenía para con ella, pero le encantaba aquel juego. Parecían una pareja, amanecían juntas, reían, se acompañaban, se regalaban pequeños detalles como esos susurros y besos de improvisto que alegraban considerablemente el alma.

La mañana se encontraba tranquila, nada fuera de lo normal que alterara su concentración de su nuevo libro, de su cuento, de su princesa, de esa aventura que estaba dando vida en la comodidad que el cuarto de la diversión le entregaba.

Era la primera vez que escribía con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro, era la primera vez que no escribía una historia de dos enamorados y de las desaventuras de estos, de sus encuentros furtivos, de miradas con añoranzas, era la primera vez que no escribía sobre corazones ansiosos de amor o de soledades que agobiaban al alma. Y era la primera vez que sentía una alegría extraña recorrer su cuerpo al darle vida a Hope.

Una varita mágica de algún hada madrina le daba la oportunidad a la pequeña princesa de escapar de los malévolos planes de su padre y adentrarse en una aventura sin retorno, a un mágico mundo de árboles cantores, ardillas con armaduras y un hermoso príncipe de bellos ojos azules condenado a vivir en la soledad de su castillo.

Sí, esa mañana estaba siendo la más productiva que pudo haber tenido en muchísimo tiempo y todo se lo debía a aquel beso, insignificante detalle que hizo a su alma vibrar. Tal vez por haber sido un pequeño y suave beso en la mejilla le estaba dando demasiada importancia o demasiada relevancia, pero no podía evitar sentirse estupendamente bien.

Jake podría haber regresado y desestabilizado todo su alrededor nuevamente, pero en su hogar, en la calidez y seguridad que su apartamento le ofrecía, Jake no era nadie, ni siquiera era capaz de evitar que Quinn sintiera esas dichosas mariposas de las que todo el mundo alguna vez le habló.

Dos golpes en la puerta de su hogar, dos golpes que daban el aviso de alguien que no esperaba por aquel día. Se levanto con una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, nadie llamaba a su puerta sin que ella previamente supiera que alguien vendría, si era algo maniática, pero nadie la podía culpar, o si?

Estaba a unos pasos de la puerta cuando la voz de Santana se escucho desde el pasillo-** Vamos rubia abre la maldita puerta-** exclamó dejando dos golpes en la puerta.

Alivio fue lo que sintió al sentir la voz de la latina del otro lado, un alivio que no iba a durar demasiado.

**Santana-** saludo abriendo la puerta para que su amiga entrara como torbellino sin siquiera saludarla-** hola Quinn, como estas? Bien Santana muchas gracias por preguntar-**ironizo pero Santana no estaba por la labor, estaba nerviosa y Quinn no tardo mucho en darse cuenta del estado anímico que atacaba a la latina-**San que sucede?- **pregunto preocupada.

Santana la miro y pudo ver como sus ojos trasmitían una preocupación que nunca había visto, una angustia que no era normal en ella, entonces rápidamente pensó que a Brittany le había pasado algo.

**Quinn…**

Un sonido, una canción sonaba a lo lejos y Quinn supo que era Rachel quien la llamaba, desde que la morena llego, había destinado _New York New York_ de Frank Sinatra como tono de llamada para la sonriente foto que aparecía ya en la pantalla de su móvil.

**Es Rachel disculpa…**

Pero Santana fue más rápida y arrebato de sus manos el aparato que seguía sonando bajo la desconcertante mirada de la rubia.

**Quinn… Rachel…**

**Qué demonios pasa Santana?- **pregunto desesperada.

Pero el móvil volvía a sonar y estaba vez Quinn no dudo en tomarlo en sus manos y atender sin dejar que Santana reaccione.

**Rachel-**espeto al atender la rubia.

Santana susurraba _alta voz, alta voz,_ hasta que Quinn dejo de escuchar.

**Lucy, Lucy- **escucho y fue suficiente para que Quinn perdiera cualquier tipo de sentido, para que todo su alrededor dejara de existir, para que su corazón se quebrara en miles de pedazos, era él y lo peor de todo tenía a su Rachel, tenía a su morena de pequeño pero maravilloso cuerpo con él.

Santana le saco el móvil de las manos para hacerse con la conversación-** Dinos donde estas?-**exigió como si fuera una novata.

**Pásame con Lucy si quieren saber algo de la morena!-**grito fuera de sí al escuchar que la voz del otro lado no era la de su Lucy.

**Tranquilo Jake, nadie hará nada…**

**Que me pases con Lucy!-** volvió a gritar fuera de sí y pudo escuchar un ruido que supuso fue un golpe.

**Ya… ya te la paso-** dijo mirando a Quinn que seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos.

**Vamos Quinn no puedes bloquearte ahora, hazlo por Rachel rubia… reacciona carajo!-** exclamo de manera fuerte haciendo que Quinn pestañara y volviera en sí-** tienes que ser fuerte, por ella Quinn-** pidió con la voz suave y dulce antes de entregarle el móvil a la rubia.

**Ho…hola-**apenas susurro, suficiente para que Jake desde el otro lado sonriera satisfecho.

**Oh Lucy, que alegría volver escuchar tu voz después de tantos años-**

Apretó su mano tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza que estaba haciendo, no era miedo lo que sentía, no era agobio lo que estaba corriendo por su cuerpo, era odio, un profundo odio que incluso era más grande que el pánico que sintió durante tantos años por culpa del que ahora tenía secuestrada a Rachel.

**Tú no la quieres a ella, tú me quieres a mi-** dijo sin más invadida por un coraje nunca antes visto en ella.

**Veo que no hace falta que te explique nada-** agrego soberbio, con un tono siniestro en su voz, que antes podría suponerle la histeria inmediata, pero que en ese momento lo único que hacía era acrecentar a un mas esa valentía que estaba experimentando.

Santana era una mera espectadora de cómo la seguridad de Quinn se hacía presente y manejaba la situación con delicadez y madurez, no percibía ni un pequeño titubeo a la hora de hablar por parte de la rubia.

**No entiendo porque te metes con ella, si el problema es conmigo…**

**No!- **grito interrumpiéndola- **ella me está quitando mi lugar junto a ti…**

**Noah también y con el no te metiste, tan cobarde eres que no puedes meterte con un hombre verdad? Eres tan poca cosa que decidiste llevarte a un pequeña e indefensa mujer que no iba a poder pelear contra a ti- **sentenció interrumpiéndolo y rompiendo cualquier esquema establecido para una situación como esa, Santana estaba con la boca abierta, lamentándose por dentro por la brusquedad de las palabras de Quinn, y rogaba que Jake no reaccionara mal.

**Sabes qué? Iba hacer un trato contigo, pero te crees muy valiente verdad? Pues ahora tu amiguita pagara TUS consecuencias Lucy-** esa amenaza la dejó congelada, quiso replicar algo pero el sonido que la llamada había sido finalizada le daba a entender que algo malo iba a pasarle a su Rachel y que era por su culpa. Santana se lamentaba en su interior, pero no podía demostrarle a Quinn que esa actitud podría suponer un mayor peligro para con la morena.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Rachel se encontraba atada a una silla, con un ojo morado y el labio partido, su respiración se veía interrumpida por los sollozos que la inundaban, tenía miedo, estaba aterrada de lo que le podría pasar en manos de aquel desquiciado, porque aquel hombre que se encontraba sentado en una mesa delante de ella, no tenía otro adjetivo que desquiciado.

Su sonrisa tan tétrica como todo lo que sus ojos le trasmitían, esos ojos llenos de maldad, inyectados de una oscuridad de la que nunca antes había sido testigo, sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía por como esos oscuros ojos la recorrían, presintiendo que nada bueno estaba a punto de pasarle.

Jake se bajo de la mesa y camino directo a ella, caminando alrededor de Rachel, inspeccionando cada parte del cuerpo de aquella menuda y atemorizada mujer, era hermosa pero no más que su Lucy.

**Sabes… el amor puede llevarte a cometer locuras-** susurraba mientras acariciaba el pelo que caía por los hombros de Rachel- **pierdes el norte y cualquier resquicio de coherencia se desvanece-** explicaba con la voz ronca como si se tratara de un fumador de años.

**Pero… cuando el amor te falta el respeto, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados-** Rachel se estremecía, las manos de Jake eran grandes y ásperas. No podía soportarlo, temblaba al menor contacto que tenía con aquel hombre, sin embargo, él lo disfrutaba y se le notaba en aquella aterradora sonrisa que le estaba regalando.

**Yo creo que tu y yo… podemos pasarlo bien-** murmuro en el oído de Rachel a la vez que dejaba un beso en su cuello, no lo pudo evitar y su piel se erizo por completo del terror que sintió, no solo la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza si no que disparo sus pulsaciones al punto de sentirse sin aire suficiente.

**Tranquila, prometo que a pesar de que pienses que soy un desquiciado, seré todo un caballero- **

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer de manera descontrolada de sus ojos, las manos de Jake subían por sus piernas estremeciéndola por completo, nada ni nadie iban a poder salvarla de que él hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, no podía gritar, no podía moverse y se desesperaba, sentía que su cuerpo iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, que la presión que estaba sintiendo era demasiada para su cuerpo, hasta que un ruido, una puerta abriéndose hizo que Jake se separara de ella de manera rápida, aliviando por un momento su maltrecho estado.

**Que haces aquí?-** pregunto Jake visiblemente enojado por aquella interrupción.

**Evitando que hagas una estupidez-** escucho de lejos, una voz femenina que no reconocía.

**Lárgate por donde viniste, no tienes que estar acá- **exclamo molesto levantando el tono de voz para imponerse.

**No, no lo hare, esto es con la rubia reprimida esa y de todos modos ella no te sirve de nada-** indico en un tono de burla que Rachel en su estado no pudo entender.

**Que dices que no me sirve?-** cuestiono mas cabreado acercándose a aquella mujer.

**Querido J, la morena no es pura-** contesto y Rachel frunció su ceño, no entendía absolutamente nada de que iba esa conversación.

**Cállate tú que sabes-** reprocho molesto a punto de perder la paciencia.

**No es lo que tú quieres J, ve… ve a comprar comida, seguro y la rubita no tarda en llamar-** ordeno de manera suave procurando no alterar mas el estado en el que se encontraba el muchacho- **y en el camino procura solucionar ese problema- **agregó mirando hacia sus pantalones.

Jake se fue del lugar maldiciendo en voz baja visiblemente enojado por aquella interrupción, mientras Rachel seguía temblando atada aquella silla sucia y fría.

El silencio que se sentía en aquel sucio galpón la abrumaba, el silencio no le gustaba porque nunca se sabía que esperar de él y en esa situación un silencio era la antesala de que algo malo podía pasar, mas siendo consciente que ella era la que tenía todas las de perder en esa desfavorable situación.

Le dolía el ojo, incluso no podía abrirlo del golpe que Jake le propinó a la salida de la Universidad, siempre hacia el mismo recorrido, eran exactamente 15 calles hasta el apartamento y no hubo una sola vez que lo hiciera en algún tipo de transporte más que sus pies, se lamentaba por ser tan rutinaria pero es que para que contaminar el medio ambiente cuando podía disfrutar de una caminata por las agradables calles que Londres le ofrecía, simplemente ridículo, si claro y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de pensar en el medio ambiente.

Volvía a pensar en aquel silencio y si alguno de las personas que la tenia retenida iba aparecer para por lo menos abrigarla, una estupidez pensar en eso verdad? Pero bueno Rachel Berry no perdía del todo las esperanzas sobre la humanidad de las personas.

De repente pensó en Quinn, pensó en aquella rubia que por alguna circunstancia de la vida termino cruzándose en su camino, pensó en aquella rubia que le hacía bromas sin sentido, que la cuidaba como si fuera una hermana pero que lejos estaba de verla de aquella manera y se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho, pero que se supone que debería de decirle al fin y al cabo?

Unos pasos, más precisamente unos pasos de unos tacos se acercaban de manera lenta a ella y el temblor volvía a su cuerpo producto del miedo que nunca había abandonado su cuerpo.

**Pensé que tal vez tendrías hambre… y un poco de frio-** escucho detrás de ella, aquella voz era la misma que había escuchado horas atrás cuando interrumpió lo que estuvo a punto de hacer Jake.

Sintió una manta cubrirla por sus hombros y un olor a comida que se colaba por sus fosas nasales dándose cuenta que era la primera vez que iba a comer algo en aquel fatídico día, pero que en realidad le iba ser imposible poder ingerir algo con el nudo que sentía en su estomago.

Una silla se arrastraba por aquel rustico piso y se colocaba al lado de ella, pero al intentar ver el rostro de la persona que se suponía la iba a alimentar una luz la cegó por completo- **disculpa pero… no voy a permitir que me veas, ahora come algo si?-** si su voz era suave y delicada, pero ella no iba a comer, le era imposible.

**No… no quiero… gracias-** titubeo presa del miedo que la invadía.

**Tienes que comer algo, si no quieres enfermar-** ilógico pensó, tenía un ojo con el cual no podía ver de lo hinchado que estaba, el labio partido y un dolor punzante en las costillas del lado derecho- **se le fue la mano, no tenía que lastimarte así, lo siento-**

No lo creía, no podía ser cierto que aquella mujer a la cual no le podía ver el rostro se disculpara por lo que le habían hecho y aun así la tuviera en cautiverio, atada a una silla en vaya saber qué lugar de Londres.

**Por lo menos toma algo-**volvió a insistir con amabilidad.

A eso no podía negarse, moría de sed y necesitaba tomar algo de manera urgente, así que no lo pensó y asintió para recibir con ansías ese vaso de agua que ya disfrutaba.

**Gracias- **susurro.

**No tengas miedo, no te volverá a pegar, ni a tocar, una vez que hagamos el intercambio con la rubia todo volverá a la normalidad para ti-** dijo esto último dejando un apretón en su hombro y dejándola sola nuevamente, con esa manta cubriendo su cuerpo y nuevamente el silencio perpetuo compañero.

Dos golpes, dos golpes sobre aquella horrenda puerta roja escucho Quinn que estaba recostada sobre el sofá del salón mirando absolutamente nada, pero pensando en todo, en todo lo que le podría estar pasando a Rachel en esos momentos, como por su culpa ya habría sufrido seguramente lo que ella no gracias a Noah.

Había pasado toda la noche despierta pensando cómo hacer para rescatarla, pero realmente no tenía ni la mínima idea, por dónde empezar?...

**Maldita sea Quinn!-**exclamo Santana del otro lado de la puerta.

Despacio sin prisa como si nada pasara, se dirigió a la puerta y de nueva cuenta Santana junto a Brittany entraron a su departamento seguida de una chica y un chico que llevaban aparatos raros en sus manos que ella desconocía.

**San, Britt y…-**

**Ella es Spencer y el blancucho es Devon- **presento adelantándose a lo que la rubia iba a preguntar-**ellos son de la parte mmm de inteligencia-** explico de manera breve**-cuando llames al móvil de Rachel ellos rastrearan la llamada y sabremos donde localizarla en un par de segundos?-** indago con la mirada a una Spencer que no dejaba de mirar a Quinn desde que entro.

**Si como dijo la detective López, tenemos entendido que la srta Berry tiene un dispositivo nuevo y podremos activar la señal del GPS desde acá y retrasmitirla aquí- **explico y señalo un aparato que a simple vista parecía un teléfono pero era un rastreador especial.

**Y en el caso de que él la llame a usted desde otro teléfono-** agregaba Devon con seguridad-** yo me encargare de localizar el punto exacto desde donde esté realizando la llamada, sea de donde sea-** finalizo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

**De acuerdo… San encárgate tu, que se acomoden donde les parezca-** dijo realizando ademanes con la mano mientras tiraba del brazo de Britt para perderse en la cocina.

Supuso que en algún momento de la noche el sueño la venció porque aunque no estaba en sus planes quedarse dormida, ahí se encontraba despertando por culpa de la luz que ingresaba por las ventanas del aquel galpón que parecía abandonado hacía años.

Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, sin embargo en horas se iba a cumplir 1 día que estaba encerrada en aquel asqueroso lugar y no tenía idea si Quinn estaba haciendo algo para buscarla, porque la única persona que tenía en aquella ciudad era Quinn Fabray, aunque en esos momentos lo que más quería en el mundo era estar en su casa y no precisamente la de Nueva York, quería estar en su hogar junto con los dos hombres de su vida, junto con sus padres bajo el cuidado y la protección que solo ellos podían ofrecerle.

Quería gritar tan fuerte como se lo permitieran sus pulmones, quería hacer como hacen en las películas y pasar los brazos por debajo de las patas de la silla y liberarse, pero eso no iba ocurrir.

Sentía su parpado pesado consciente de que si no lograban rescatarla seguramente lo perdería, puede que estuviera exagerando, pero a Rachel Berry nunca le habían pegado en su vida, la única cicatriz que llevaba consigo la tenía en su frente y la tenía bien cubierta por su flequillo que la mantenía al resguardo de cualquier pregunta.

Ahora tendría que lidiar con la posible pérdida de su ojo y por el continuo dolor en sus costillas podría jurar que tendría mínimo una fisura. 1 metro 58 centímetros y 54 kg tenía Rachel, era de esperar que un simple golpe le hiciera el triple de daño.

Seguía con ese nudo en su estomago, seguía con el silencio a su alrededor que podía llegar a ser más que agobiante y perturbador. Tenía 22 años, su novio la había engañado y posteriormente la relación se dio por finalizada, vivía con una mujer que era sumamente hermosa y no solo físicamente, si no que era una persona hermosa y sus ojos, a veces verdes, a veces color ámbar e incluso a veces una mezcla de ambas la mantenían hipnotizada. Ni en el peor momento de su vida dejaba de admirar la belleza de Quinn.

_Donde estas Quinn?-_se pregunto dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás resignada de lo que su futuro le deparaba…

* * *

**Hola...**

**1) Disculpas por el retraso me mude (si otra vez) pero ahora tengo unas vistas privilegiadas que dan directo al mar.**

**2)Me estaba recuperando del ataque Achele, no en serio la que no sufrió un ataque esta mintiendo.**

**3) Tenia miedo de la reacción después de leer el cap... **

**4) Odiemos a Jake...**

**y por último pero no por eso menos importante... GRACIAS por cada review son geniales gracias a los Guests la rompen... ;)**

**Buen fin de semana...voy a seguir con la parte fea de mudarse (limpiar) **

**Nos leemos el martes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A Disfruten... las respuestas están a la vuelta de la esquina.**

* * *

11

Un día, con sus respectivas 24 horas hacía que estaba sin Rachel, sin escuchar su estrepitosa risa por el apartamento, porque si había algo que Rachel Berry no podía hacer era mantenerse en silencio por más de 10 minutos a menos que se sintiera mal y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Estaba nerviosa y llena de ira, nerviosa producto de la incertidumbre que le generaba no saber dónde estaría Rachel y lo peor que cosas horrenda le estaría haciendo. Pensar en eso la llevaba a sentir un sentimiento de ira desconocido hasta ese momento por ella, nunca pensó que iba a sentir algo así por alguien, sentía como algo oscuro crecía dentro de ella una sensación de odio puro hacia la persona de Jake.

**Debería tranquilizarse-** la voz de Spencer la saco de aquel debate interno que estaba manteniendo por esos nuevos sentimientos que la estaban inundando, la miro frunciendo levemente su ceño, chasqueo la lengua y se levanto con paso seguro hacía donde estaba aquella morena alta de profunda mirada.

**No me voy a tranquilizar hasta que MI Rachel este conmigo, en la protección de MIS brazos-** exclamó con la voz rasposa de las horas que había pasado callada, apuntándose al pecho mientras pronunciaba "Mi Rachel y MIS brazos".

**Yo solo quería…**

**Limítate hacer tu trabajo, de acuerdo?-** interrumpió de forma severa mientras dejaba aquella morena sola en la cocina.

No quería que nadie le dijera que tenía que tranquilizarse, no quería tranquilizarse, quería que Rachel volviera a casa, quería encontrarla, abrazarla y besarla y nunca más dejarla ir, bueno tal vez eso lo haría más adelante, lo principal era encontrarla sana y salva. Solo tenía que esperar que Santana le dijera cuando tendría que llamar o si eso era lo apropiado.

Caminaba de un lado para el otro poniendo nervioso a cada persona que se encontraba en el departamento, si sentaba no podía dejar de mover su pierna, si se paraba no podía dejar de caminar, escribir no entraba en sus planes no podría aunque quisiera concentrarse en alguna aventura para Hope.

Estaba por entrar al cuarto de la diversión cuando escucho la melodía que correspondía a la llamada de Rachel, corrió de manera veloz hacia el salón y Santana le paso el aparato que se mantenía iluminado mostrando esa sonrisa tan magnífica y que tan bien le hacía ver.

**Jake-** espeto segura

**Espero que tu humor haya cambiado para hoy Lucy-**

**Dime cual es el trato-** fue directa no quería alargar más la situación, quería recuperar a como dé lugar a Rachel, a la vez que Santana seguía de cerca la conversación. Durante la noche le había dado estrictas indicaciones de no provocar bajo ningún punto de vista al muchacho ya que si no la vida de Rachel correría peligro.

Mientras Quinn seguía hablando de manera tirante con Jake, Spencer levantaba el pulgar indicando que tenían la localización de donde se podría encontrar Rachel.

**Lucy, solo quiero mostrarte lo caballero que puedo ser, pero no me dejas, dame esa oportunidad, podemos ser felices cariño…**

**Basta!-** grito asqueada de tener que soportar tanto cinismo por parte de Jake, no lo soportaba, no podía concebir la idea de tenerlo cerca mucho menos de ser feliz a su lado cuando estaba más que segura que su felicidad estaba al lado de Rachel.

Santana se alarmo y le dio una mirada de advertencia pero de poco sirvió cuando la voz de Jake se escucho fuerte y clara desde el otro lado.

**Me la pones difícil Lucy…**

**Deja de llamarme así maldito psicópata, nunca escúchame muy bien porque odio repetir las cosas, NUNCA vas a tener mi amor, ni mi felicidad, podrás tener mi cuerpo pero más nada, eso quieres? Pues te felicito lo tendrás, pero primero me dejaras ver que Rachel está bien…**

**Rachel… Rachel, tanto te importa? Hace un mes que la conoces y darías tu vida por ella?-** pregunto fuera de sí, estaba más que enojado, él quería a Quinn para hacerla feliz que tan difícil era eso de entender? Y ella solo le preocupada esa estúpida morena, primero tuvo que soportar que no sacara su mirada de aquel rubio de boca enorme y ahora prefería aquella mujer que la conocía de tan solo un mes.

**Mi vida… no es vida sin ella a mi lado-** contesto inconscientemente.

**Pues… si yo no puedo tenerte, Tú no tendrás a la morena, nadie gana si yo no puedo ganar Lucy-** amenazo alarmando a Quinn.

**Yo seré tuya…**

**No!-**exclamo-** yo quiero todo de ti, es que no lo entiendes? Lucy yo… yo estoy enamorado de ti-** interrumpió con la voz tranquila por extraño que le pareciera ese cambio de actitud a Quinn en ese momento.

Y lo iba aprovechar, era el momento de actuar y mentirle para pactar ese intercambio que acabaría con todo esa pesadilla y así lo haría-** tendrías-** trago con fuerza-** tendrías que enseñarme…**

Santana, Spencer y Devon la miraban expectantes, hacia menos de 5 minutos se estaban gritando como desquiciados tirando prácticamente por la borda todo lo avanzado para dar con el paradero de Rachel y ahí estaba ese vuelco inesperado en el tono de voz que estaba utilizando Quinn.

**Enseñarte?-** cuestiono interesado Jake que estaba sin ser consciente siendo observado por una morena que simulaba estar dormida.

**Si, ya sabes, yo… yo no sabría como satisfacer a un hombre como tu-** no lo creía, no creía como podía utilizar ese tono de voz tan sensual hacia una persona como Jake, pero lo estaba haciendo y juraría que no solo él le estaba creyendo si no que las 3 personas que estaban parados en su salón también lo estaban haciendo.

**Cariño-** sonrió satisfecha al escuchar cómo se dirigía hacia ella-** yo seré como un maestro para ti, nos iremos al lugar que tú quieras y empezaremos de nuevo, y te enamoraras de mi ya lo veras, seré como tu príncipe azul- **su rostro se transformo por completo, tan solo escuchar los planes que tenía Jake se le revolvió el estomago, pero no quería alterarlo, menos en ese momento que había conseguido suavizarlo por completo.

Rachel por otro lado tenía el rostro contrariado, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y por lo que entendía Quinn no le había llevado la contra, será que sufría del síndrome de Estocolmo? No, no era posible o sí?

**Dime cuando y donde…cariño-** un maldito Oscar pensaron Santana, Spencer y Devon al escucharla decir aquellas palabras, un maldito Oscar tendrían que darle a la rubia por aquella excelente actuación.

**Yo… déjame que te vuelva a llamar de acuerdo?- **dijo algo exaltado y cortó la llamada sin más.

Quinn se giro para buscar la mirada de Santana y lo que recibió fue un sincronizado aplauso por parte de los tres presentes- **casi meto la pata-** bromeo a la vez que se dejaba caer en el sofá visiblemente agotada por esa irreal escena de enamorados que tuvo que pasar.

Santana dejo que Spens y Devon se encargaran de determinar las coordinadas para dar de una vez por todas con el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba Rachel e ir de una buena vez por ella.

**Un merecido premio de la Academia te mereces rubia-** Quinn sonrió débilmente ante lo dicho por la latina.

**Tenemos la dirección, están en un galpón en Gravesend, más precisamente en Gordon Promenade st-** Spencer les mostraba la pantalla de aquel GPS que indicaba con una flecha donde era que estaba Rachel.

**Eso está a casi media hora de aquí…**

**En la desembocadura del rio Támesis, con el mar del norte-** agregó Quinn sin dejar que Santana terminara.

**Cuanto tiempo llevabas hablando?-**cuestiono a Jake de manera severa.

**Re…recién-**

**Mentira!-** replico la mujer-** eres un idiota Jake, esos teléfonos vienen con dispositivos de GPS-**

Jake la miraba sin entender-** Eres un idiota, el más grande de todo el mundo, porque antes lo eras pero solo de América, pero esto es demasiado-** caminaba de un lugar a otro, no podía entender como no se daba cuenta de esas insignificantes cosas.

**Ella…ella quiere estar conmigo, solo tiene miedo-** agrego él con inseguridad, no quería hacer enojar más a su hermana, porque si perdía la paciencia terminaría en el Rio de seguro.

**Que tiene miedo me dices?-** pregunto con ironía-** dime cuanto tiempo llevabas hablando Romeo!-** ordeno encarándolo.

Jake trago con fuerza y apretó sus puños, si había algo a lo que le tenía miedo era a Evony, su hermana podía ser la persona más dulce, pero si la hacían enojar se convertía en una bruja del demonio imposible de controlar.

**Yo… no lo sé… 15 minu…**

No pudo terminar de hablar que el puño de Evony lo hizo caer al suelo en un segundo-** deshazte del móvil, arrójalo al rio o métetelo por el culo querido hermano pero hazlo algo pero bien-** exigió a centímetros del rostro ensangrentado de su hermano.

Esta más que enojada, estaba cabreadísima, por lo inoperante que llegaba ser el imbécil de su hermano. Y la culpa de todo la tenía esa rubia insulsa que se había atravesado en los ojos de su Jake.

Necesitaba descargar toda la frustración que tenía adentro y ante sus ojos apareció Rachel, le había dicho que nadie la maltrataría, pero eso ahora quedaba bastante lejos, si no quería volver a golpear a su hermano cuando llegara tendría Rachel que pagar las consecuencias.

Se acerco a paso lento hacia donde Rachel seguía atada, se saco su chaqueta y se la puso en la cabeza para que no pudiera ver su rostro mientras le dejaba un par de golpes en su cuerpo.

Rachel se desespero al sentir como le cubrían la cabeza y temió lo peor, lo que no sabía que esta vez nadie iba a interrumpir los deseos macabros de la mente de Evony.

Lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en sus costillas que aparte de hacerla tambalear en la silla le saco todo el aire de sus pulmones-** siento descargarme contigo, pero eres mi única opción-** lejos había quedado aquella chica de voz tierna que le había hablando la noche anterior.

Sintió como nuevamente golpeaba sus costillas pero del lado que creía tener la fisura y sintió como algo se incrustaba en su pecho, como si algo estuviera perforando su pulmón, no lo pudo soportar y un grito desgarrador salió de su boca a pesar de tenerla cubierta con aquella cinta, fue tal el dolor que sintió que logro liberarse de aquel agarre que aprisionaba sus labios y gritar con el poco aire que entraba por sus pulmones en esos momentos, sentía morir, sentía que respirar le dolía hasta que sintió un último golpe, justo al ojo que tenía en peores condiciones y luego de eso todo fue negro, todo se volvió oscuridad.

**Rachel-** susurro Quinn dentro de su auto, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y no dudo en acelerar su coche.

Santana le había pedido estrictamente que no saliera de su departamento, que ella junto con su equipo se encargarían de traer de regreso a Rachel, pero ella no hizo caso, ella necesitaba con urgencia saber que su morena estaba bien, porque sí era de ella, lo sabía, algo dentro suyo la hacía sentir como en casa cuando estaba con Rachel a su lado.

Santana llegaba aquel galpón junto con dos autos mas con policías de la sección 39 de Londres, estaban a la espera de la indicación de la latina para poner en marcha aquel rescate.

**Estas segura que este es el lugar?-**cuestiono Santana a Spencer al ver que el lugar se encontraba en un deplorable estado.

**Dudo que la tengan en un pent-house detective-**contesto de forma soberbia, le molestaba que le cuestionaran de la veracidad de su trabajo.

**De acuerdo, esto es lo que vamos hacer-** miro al grupo de policías para dar las ordenes-** el equipo A va ir por la parte de atrás, una vez que esa zona este asegurada nos avisaran y haremos lo mismo con la parte de adelante, para sincronizar el rescate, quedo claro?**

**Si detective-** dijeron a la vez y el equipo A desapareció por la parte trasera del inmenso galpón.

200 metros del lugar indicado Quinn estacionaba su auto y tomando una gran bocanada de aire y de valentía salía de su Audi, desde donde estaba podía divisar el galpón e incluso el auto negro de Santana.

_Demonios-_dijo mentalmente consciente de que le iba ser imposible hacer algo si la latina seguía en aquella posición.

5 minutos más tarde y sin haber encontrado una solución vio como a los lejos el equipo de rescate donde estaba Santana se movía de forma rápida y ordenada hacia la entrada principal. Era su oportunidad sin que nadie la viera, se colaría en el almacén y rescataría a Rachel o bueno lo intentaría, descabellado e irresponsable a partes iguales era lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía quedarse en su casa solo esperando.

Pudo divisar un puerta algo oxidada y no lo dudo se dirigió con paso firmo sin titubear un segundo en sus intensiones, cuando desde del otro lado de la puerta escucho la voz de una mujer llena de furia insultando a otra persona.

**Tendría que haberte hecho trizas a ti y no a la morena!-** escucho y la sangre se le helo, su alrededor dejo de existir y en su mente solo quería agarrar del cuello a la dueña de aquella voz y estrangularla con sus propias manos hasta que dejara de respirar-** vamos pedazo de idiota o quieres que te atrapen!-** exclamo esa voz, tembló pero de rabia de bronca quería verle el rostro a la responsable de haber lastimado a su Rachel.

Y lo hizo, segundos más tarde de esa declaración la puerta se abría lentamente para no levantar sospechas de los policías que ya habían encontrado a la morena atada e inconsciente después de la golpiza que Evony le propino a Rachel.

No se pudo mover, solo quería tirarse encima de la mujer que salía por esa puerta y hacerle pagar con sus propias manos y lo hizo, fue verla salir y tirársele encima con una fuerza que desconocía que tenia, con una fuerza que hizo que Evony chocara contra la puerta haciendo que esta se cerrara y dejara a Jake del lado de adentro.

Evony tuvo una reacción lenta ante el ataque de la rubia, que sin dudarlo apretó su cuello con ambas manos mientras presionaba aun más contra aquella oxidada puerta.

**Maldita, si le has hecho algo te ju…- **no pudo terminar cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en sus costillas provocada por Evony, de pronto el aire le empezó a faltar, pero su agarre del cuello de esa mujer de mirada oscura no disminuyo.

Hasta que escucharon dos sonidos uno seguido de otro, con una pequeñísima distancia de tiempo entre uno y otro, dos tiros, dos balazos que las dejaron perplejas.

Ahí en ese instante donde la incertidumbre reinaba Quinn aflojo su agarre y Evony lo aprovecho golpeando en las piernas a la rubia que no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al piso y ver como la mujer se perdía dentro del almacén nuevamente.

Todo paso en un segundo, cuando se dio cuenta estaba cruzando la puerta que tenía enfrente de ella y se encontró con la mujer que segundos atrás había tenido agarrada del cuello en el piso y un charco de sangre se empezaba a notar que salía de bajo de su cuerpo.

La vio quieta sin vida y se paralizo, los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron por completo e incluso el olor a la sangre caliente la estaba mareando, tenía que salir de ahí sí o sí y a unos metros visualizo una puerta, camino rápidamente sin mirar atrás y la traspaso.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, Santana trataba de sostener como podía el cuerpo de Rachel, sí el cuerpo de su morena desde su posición parecía sin vida, la latina trataba de agarrarla desde la cintura a Rachel pero esta parecía no tener ni un ápice de fuerza en su cuerpo para sostenerse.

Corrió, corrió desesperada e inconscientemente se abalanzo sobre Santana para arrebatarle a Rachel de su agarre, pero justo en ese momento sintió que algo atravesaba su abdomen, algo caliente se incrustaba a centímetros de su ombligo y la sangre empezaba a salir de su cuerpo a borbotones, llevo sus manos hacia aquella herida cuando sintió que alguien tironeaba de su brazo y la arrastraba a las afueras del galpón.

Todo había terminado o eso creía pero seguía sin saber como estaba Rachel, si estaba viva, o si respiraba el mismo aire que ella.

Miraba sin mirar, con la vista perdida, con el alma quebrada, estaba donde quería estar, donde hacia justo 10 días había deseado estar. Sus padres no dudaron un segundos en llevársela y alejarla de aquellos escenarios que tanto mal le causaron, un mes y unos días fueron más que suficientes para que Rachel decidiera volver a los brazos de sus padres.

Pero a pesar de estar en su lugar, en su hogar, sentía que algo le faltaba, sentía un vacio dentro carcomiéndola, un vacio que nacía desde la boca de su estomago y se extendía por todo su cuerpo. No lo podía evitar, la extrañaba, extrañaba su sonrisa a la mañana, sus intensos ojos, su pelo rubio que siempre conseguía soltarse de la coleta que acostumbraba llevar.

**Llámala-** Hiram con una taza de café se acercaba al ventanal del salón donde Rachel apoyada en un costado observaba hacia el frente de la casa.

No contesto, era un tema que habían hablado desde que había pisado San Francisco y no quería hacerlo, no sabía que decirle o como tratarla. Se limito a agachar la cabeza y abrazarse a sí misma a la espera de que su padre le largara un nuevo argumento imposible de refutar del porque tenía que llamar a Quinn.

Pero ella era consciente de porque no podía llamarla, en vez de despedirse como una persona adulta había dejado una simple nota, fría y distante nota de la cual se avergonzaba a cada segundo.

Ahí estaba a la espera de que su padre empezara por su interminable sermón, el cual nunca llego.

Hiram no dijo nada, incluso cuando volteo su cabeza para ver donde estaba no lo encontró y se extraño, el nunca abandonaba una posible discusión menos cuando podía exponer su punto de vista que le darían la de ganar.

Al volver la vista a la ventana donde podía ver el cruce de Clay St y Taylor St vio una melena rubia pasar hacia Huntington Park, se tallo los ojos pensando que era producto de su imaginación y de su deseo imperante de ver a Quinn, pero al abrirlos solo vio una silueta que se perdía de su rango de visión desde donde ella estaba.

No lo dudó, agarro una chaqueta negra que tenía a mano y salió de su casa en busca de aquella mujer que estaba segura sería su Quinn.

Y no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que efectivamente era ella, su caminar algo despreocupado observando cada cosa que a su alrededor se presentaba, pero su pelo no estaba atado, si suelto pero no largo, lo tenía por los hombros y podía jurar que le quedaría tan bien como cuando lo llevaba largo.

Corrió, corrió por qué no aguantaba más esa incertidumbre, como era posible que Quinn Fabray estuviera en su ciudad y ni siquiera la hubiese llamado.

**Quinn-**llamó cuando llego a su altura y lo confirmó al ver aquellos ojos que por el sol que la tarde de San Francisco le regalaba estaban más hermosos que nunca, impactantemente verdes, tanto que se sintió hipnotizada.

**Oh Rachel-**contesto visiblemente emocionada y no dudo en estrecharla en sus brazos, en un abrazo que Rachel no supo responder.

**Que…Que estas… que estás haciendo aquí?- **pregunto mientras seguía entre los brazos de la rubia.

**Bueno, hubiese preferido un, Oh Quinn como estas? Qué guapo tu nuevo corte de pelo? Y sobre todo que me abrazaras de nuevo- **como había extrañado ese sentido del humor irónico, como había extrañado su perfume, su sonrisa, definitivamente había extrañado a Quinn Fabray en toda su totalidad.

**Yo… yo lo siento-**contesto avergonzada-** Te extrañé…muchísimo- **logro murmurar alzando la vista.

No hubo respuesta, no con palabras, en cambio recibió un nuevo abrazo que ahora si iba a devolver.

**Vamos, ven tengo que mostrarte algo-** dijo agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola calle abajo hacia Huntington Park.

**Donde vamos?-** cuestiono tratando de seguir el paso que marcaba Quinn.

**Conoces el Moon Light Café?-** pregunto mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

**Claro, está cerrado hace años- ** respondió rápidamente.

**Pues ya no lo está-** agregó Quinn sonriendo y mirando hacia donde se suponía se encontraría el Moon Light Café, pero allí encontró una librería?-**lo he reformado, es una librería café-**explico al ver el rostro de Rachel.

**Reformado? Cuando?-** indago algo desconcertada ante esa nueva información.

**Vamos te van a gustar las reformas-** dijo ignorando sus preguntas y volvió a tomar del brazo a la morena que no podía evitar fruncir el ceño, todo era muy extraño.

Al entrar al lugar se sintió en Londres y esa sensación logro confundirla aún más si era posible, todo parecía transportarla al bar que había ido con Brittany cuando esta le pidió ayuda con la rubia. Y para colmo Quinn parecía estar en perfecto estado y por lo que sabía después de sufrir una herida de bala tendría que ser una molestia moverse, sin embargo la rubia se movía con fluidez como si nada le hubiese pasado.

**Quinn-**la llamo para tener su atención-**tu…tu herida, no te duele?-**quiso saber mirando su abdomen, la rubia se acerco hacia donde estaba ella y llevo su mano hacia el cabello de Rachel sin permiso ni aviso.

Y volvió a sentir esa calidez que solo Quinn podía darle, como había extrañado ese simple gesto que la hacía sentir como en una nube, cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquella caricia que por 5 mañanas había disfrutado en cada despertar, pero lo bueno a veces termina rápido dicen, no? Estaba disfrutando del suave y delicado toque que la rubia le estaba dando cuando sintió que alguien la empujaba por el hombro, pero no fue como si chocaran contra ella, más bien un sacudón, como si estuvieran llamando su atención, así que con pereza abrió sus ojos.

**Srta Berry, espero que tenga una buena excusa para justificar esta falta de respeto en mi clase-**exclamo un hombre de casi 50 años con una pronunciada barriga y una barba tupida a centímetros de su rostro.

Palideció, se había quedado dormida en clase? Que acaso tenía 16? Oh dios cuanto tiempo se había quedado dormida como para tener un…sueño? Una pregunta tras otra comenzaron a golpearla haciendo que ignore por completo su alrededor.

**Encima me ignora?-** cuestiono de manera brusca-** esto no es el instituto señorita Berry, acá no se viene a dormir, se viene a aprender y si no le interesa, pues quédese durmiendo en vez de ocupar un lugar en mi clase-**

**Yo…sr Davis… yo no…**

**Yo… sr Davis… bla bla bla no tiene excusa válida-**interrumpió imitando de forma cruel a la morena-**hágame un favor, y salga de mi clase-** exigió señalando hacia la puerta.

No pudo decir nada, no lograba entender nada de su alrededor así que se limito a agarrar sus cosas y salir con paso rápido de la clase llevándose por delante cada banco con el que se cruzaba.

Al salir al pasillo se sintió mareada, imágenes de lo que había soñado la asaltaban haciendo estremecer cada parte de su cuerpo, había sido muy real, había sentido el dolor de cada golpe en su cuerpo, el temor aquejándola, el terror cuando sintió las manos de Jake en sus piernas. Entonces una idea llego a su mente, tenía que comprobar sus heridas así que se dirigió hacia el baño para ver el estado de su ojo, también las de sus costillas, tendría que comprobar con sus propios ojos que no había sufrido absolutamente nada y que estaba en optimas condiciones como cuando salió del departamento en la mañana.

Abrió la puerta del baño y camino sin dudarlo hacia el espejo, tenía miedo de lo que podría llegar a encontrar al ver su reflejo. Con la vista clavada en el piso fue subiendo su cabeza de a poco hasta encontrarse con su mirada, sus ojos en perfecto estado, su labio sin ningún corte, nada de moretones, ni sangre coagulada alrededor de su ojo. Palpo sus costillas, aun que eso ya lo había hecho en el pasillo, levanto su remera para poder verificar que no tenía nada y efectivamente ahí solo encontró su piel morena sin siquiera una marca.

Jodida imaginación, jodido sueño que le hizo sentir el terror más grande que nunca había sentido.

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar en sus pantalones y no dudo un segundo en agarrarlo para ver quien la llamada, sonrió como una tonta adolescente cuando se dio cuenta que era Quinn la dueña de la llamada.

**Hola-** dijo con una sensación de alegría invadiéndola por completo.

**Estas de buen humor?-** pregunto la rubia del otro lado contenta por escuchar aquel tono jovial de voz.

Una estruendosa carcajada de felicidad, inevitable tras aquel estado de agobio que había pasado-** ven por mí, por favor!- ** pidió sin que la sonrisa abandonara su rostro.

**Sus pedidos son ordenes-** contesto la rubia mientras agarraba la llave del auto para ir a buscar a su morena de cuento de hadas.

15 minutos era lo que tardaba Quinn Fabray desde su hogar hasta la Universidad, así que los aprovecho en peinarse, retocar su maquillaje y porque no ponerse un poco de perfume.

Fue pisar la puerta de salida de la Universidad y divisar de forma inmediata el auto de Quinn, acomodo su pelo un tanto nerviosa y camino hacia el auto.

**Hola-** saludo abriendo la puerta del copiloto sorprendiendo a la rubia.

**Rachel…**

**Sabes… tuve un sueño tan extraño que siento que no te veo hace semanas-**comento mientras dejaba su bolso en la parte trasera del auto de la rubia.

**Sueño?-** pregunto confundida, pero la sonrisa de Rachel le supo contestar esa pregunta-** oh Rachel Berry te has quedado dormida en clase?-** indago a la vez que una risilla se escapaba de sus labios.

**Fue muy real Quinn, muy real… pero mejor lo hablamos en casa de acuerdo?-** pidió dejando una caricia un poco intima en la pierna de la rubia, que por supuesto no pudo pasar desapercibida.

Ellas arrancaron con destino a su hogar, pero a unas cuantas calles de ahí un joven junto con su hermana esperaban impacientes que una morena pasara por esa intersección como lo hacía cada día al salir de la Universidad.

**Evony, tenía que pasar a esta hora- ** reclamo molesto mirando hacia el cruce de calles que se presentaba ante ellos.

**Bueno, si no pasa hoy, pasara mañana, recién es lunes ansioso-** replico visiblemente nerviosa.

De que están hechos los sueños? Como se conforman? Y que pueden estos trasmitirnos? Hay varias teorías formuladas pero la principal dice, que "_el soñar es un proceso mental involuntario en el que se produce una reelaboración de la información almacenada en la memoria y generalmente relacionada con experiencias vividas por el soñante el día anterior_".

* * *

**Hola que taaaal...**

**Me causa mucha gracia su odio a Jake que es inevitable yo también lo odio jajaja.**

**Temí por mi vida con el "la autora va tener problemas" así que Sol ha sido un sueño... **

** RiseandShine16 me pones colorada.**

**Patito: Poli is Good ;)**

**Fran: Sorpresa? jaja**

**y no me voy a extender mas... **

**Gracias por los reviews de siempre son geniales cada suposiciones que hacen y realmente me hace muy bien saber que la historia les gusta, sigan comentando por favor!**

**Muchas Gracias otra vez! hasta el viernes ;)**

**En el próximo habrá respuestas...**


	12. Chapter 12

12

**Rachel?-** llamó la atención de la morena que estaba a punto de perderse dentro de su habitación.

**Dime-**

**Mañana hablaras con Brittany y…**

**Ya lo hablamos, solo por mañana vendré en taxi-** respondió regalándole una sincera mirada para tranquilizar a la rubia.

Ese lunes la había dejado más exhausta que cualquier otro día, el sueño no hizo otra cosa más que atormentarla y para colmo después de contarle con extremo cuidado a Quinn todo lo que recordaba esta le pidió que tuviera cuidado, que todo tenía un porqué y que Jake todavía estaba suelto.

Pudo ver como los ojos de Quinn cambiaban, pudo notar como la miraba de manera angustiosa temiendo que algo le pudiera pasar, pero vamos solo había sido un muy vívido sueño, no? Eso era lo que quería creer, pero, saben eso que dicen de los sueños, que uno es omnisciente y puede ver más allá, pero sin visualizarse? Uno sueña pero nunca se sueña así mismo, tal vez las manos o los pies pero no más, pero si es consciente de detalles que estando despierto sería imposible de conocer.

Quería recordar todo el sueño y lo hacía porque en su mente lo podía repetir una y otra vez, la mirada lasciva que Jake le había dado, los golpes que Evony le había propinado los había sentido hasta podía jurar que el dolor había sido verdadero. Pero en cuanto quería reproducirlos en palabras le resultaba imposible, no sabía cómo hacer para contar detalle por detalle lo que en tenía en su cabeza.

Se sentía frustrada, con miedo? Un poco, con incertidumbre? Desde luego y si se hacía realidad? Los resultados probablemente no fueran a darse como ella los había soñado.

No quería dormir, no quería cerrar sus ojos y tener un sueño parecido, se negaba, pero claro algo de todo ese sueño se le estaba escapando o tal vez no quería aceptarlo.

Ella había admitido sus sentimientos, o tal vez no así, pero era más que obvio que a lo que más le temía era no volver a Quinn, y pensar en ella de manera posesiva. Sí, no la veía como una hermana, a una hermana no se la quiere besar como ella quería hacer con Quinn.

Tendría que hacer algo y lo tendría que hacer ya, si no, iba a darle algún tipo de ataque de ansiedad o algo por el estilo. Y si Quinn no sentía nada por ella? como lo sospechaba, lo hablarían como personas adultas que eran y punto. Si, iría a la habitación de la rubia con la excusa de no poder dormir para estar cerca de ella, era un excelente plan.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, suspiro pesadamente mientras el miedo a un rechazo recorría su cuerpo y desistió de la idea ridícula de ir a dormir con la rubia. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se acomodo en el medio de la cama cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta.

**Quinn?-** pregunto y se recriminó mentalmente quien podría tocar la puerta de su habitación a las, miro el reloj de la mesita de noche, 1:30 am?

La puerta se abrió y una cabellera rubia algo despeinada se asomo-** dormías?-**

**La verdad, es que- **suspiro-**no puedo-**

**Necesitas compañía?-** se animo a preguntar entrando del todo en la habitación.

Rachel no contesto solo asintió y Quinn no dudo en caminar hacia la cama, mientras la morena se movía hacia el lado izquierdo respetando las posiciones que tenían en la cama de la rubia.

**Traes la almohada?-** curioseo al ver como Quinn acomodaba la almohada entre ellas.

**Es buena compañera, aunque siempre termine aplastada-** bromeo, y Rachel se lo agradeció.

**Esta cama es más grande que la tuya, dudo que mi cuerpo llegue al tuyo- **comento acomodándose para ver el rostro de la rubia.

**Mmm, estas intentando que quite la barrera?-** cuestiono un tanto divertida.

Rachel se mordió su labio inferior y agacho su mirada-** tal vez-** respondió, era ese el momento, lo tenía que aprovechar, ver si Quinn sentía lo mismo que ella porque en su sueño pudo haber recibido un balazo por ella, pero no dejaba de ser un sueño.

No se esperaba esa contestación, Rachel quería que quitara la almohada, bueno era un ridículo detalle porque la morena siempre amanecía encima de la almohada y abrazando de manera posesiva a Quinn. Pero ese detalle le parecía simpático, era consciente que si quisiera mantenerse lejos de Rachel ni siquiera la dejaría dormir con ella en la misma cama.

**Bueno-** dijo ella dejando caer la almohada en el piso.

Rachel sonrió satisfecha por esa acción, ahora solo tenía que acercase un poquito más-** en mi sueño te vi con el pelo corto-**comento viendo como Quinn se acomodaba para poder verse sin intermediarios.

**Que tan corto?-** indago la rubia.

**Un poco, arriba de tus hombros, y Quinn tengo que decir que todo te queda fantástico-**

**Así llevaba el pelo a los 20-** murmuro mas para ella que para Rachel, pero el silencio y la cercanía hicieron que la morena la escuchara a la perfección. Pasando por alto aquel piropo que le Rachel se había animado a decirle.

**En serio?-** indago sorprendida.

**Si, era mucho más cómodo para las competencias, ya sabes esconderlo en el gorro y eso- **explico haciendo ademanes con las manos en medio de la oscuridad.

Entonces un silencio las envolvió, por parte de Rachel porque era la primera vez que no sabía que decir o de que hablar con Quinn, y la rubia se sentía extraña al saber que Rachel la había soñado con su pelo corto como lo llevaba a los 20 y eso solo le indicaba lo que Britt en su llamada le había confirmado.

**Vendrás en taxi cierto? O llévate el auto…**

**Quinn-** interrumpió-** vendré en taxi y hablare con Brittany así te quedas tranquila-** dijo agarrando suavemente las manos de la rubia, en qué momento se habían acercado?

**Britt dijo algo así como que puede ser un sueño premonitorio-** quiso explicar, pero el rostro de Rachel pareció confuso-** ella está especializada en no sé que de los sueños, y trabaja con trastornos ocasionados en ellos o algo así-**

**Y que es un sueño premonitorio?** Pregunto intentando saber más de esa nueva información que le había dado la rubia.

**Me explico casi nada, porque Santana estaba algo demandante- **respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Una risilla picarona se le escapo a Rachel contagiando a Quinn.

**Alguna vez… mmm alguna vez has, ya sabes… le has dado un beso a una chica?-** Rachel sonrió pero para sus adentros cuando escucho aquella tímida pregunta que le hizo Quinn.

Si, había besado incontable cantidad de veces a Amy cuando quería sacarse de encima algún pesado, pero nunca le había gustado una chica, nunca había sentido tantas ganas de besar a alguien como lo hacía con Quinn.

Se mordió el labio…

**No… no hagas eso-** pidió tragando saliva, cada vez que Rachel se mordía el labio algo dentro de ella mandaba decenas de pequeñas descargas eléctricas a través de todo su cuerpo.

**El qué?-** pregunto de manera inocente, si estaba jugando con Quinn Fabray y lo estaba disfrutando.

**Nada déjalo, anda duérmete- **le indico Quinn dándose media vuelta para darle la espalda.

**Si- **escucho de atrás suyo y sintió como el cuerpo de Rachel se acercaba mas a ella, fue el turno de ella de morderse el labio cuando sintió la mano de la morena deslizarse por su barriga.-** pero…**

Curiosidad, quería darse vuelta y exigirle que terminara con aquella frase, oración o lo que fuera. Pero era consciente de la cercanía y que si se giraba quedaría a nada del rostro de Rachel.

**Mirame-** pidió a la altura de su oído, el cálido y a la vez húmedo aliento de Rachel la hizo estremecer, sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba-** Quinn-** algo ronca la voz de la mujer que tenía a su espalda y que ahora hacia un poco de fuerza con su mano para que se diera vuelta hacia que temblara.

Lo hizo consciente de lo que seguro iba a pasar, se giro para quedar a un aliento, a una respiración de distancia.

**Pero?-** apenas pudo pronunciarlo, cuando sintió la mano de Rachel aferrarse con fuerza en la parte baja de su espalda, estaba nerviosa, no más que eso, hacía años que no sentía esa necesidad de besar a alguien y ese nudo en la boca de su estomago no la dejaba actuar como lo hubiese hecho a sus 20. Estaba nerviosa pero tenía frente a sus ojos todas las señales que le daban a entender que ella también lo quería, que solo tenía que bajar medio centímetro su rostro y sus narices se chocarían para que lo inevitable pasara.

Rachel la acerco más a su cuerpo, ya no había espacio entre ellas solo faltaba que una de las dos diera el último paso que las lanzaría al abismo del que estaban seguras al que querían caer.

Bajo su mentón, su nariz rozo a la de Rachel y mientras sus corazones latían desbocados sus bocas se acercaron al precipicio dispuestas a saltar y dejarse caer en el agujero de conejo para llegar al país de las maravillas pero… una sirena, una alarma las alerto de que algo o alguien habían entrado al edificio.

**Qué es eso?-** pregunto alarmada Rachel viendo como Quinn salía de su habitación sin contestar para perderse por el pasillo, por supuesto no tardo en seguirla y encontrarla en el cuarto de la diversión frente a la pantalla de indeterminadas pulgadas, mirando un montón de recuadros que parecían tener imágenes del edificio por fuera, por dentro del garaje y de su propio departamento.

**Si la alarma sonó Santana no tardara en llamar-**

**Tenemos cámaras?-** pregunto por aquellas que daban al salón y al pasillo.

**Sí, pero solo en los accesos-**contesto sin prestar mucha atención a la morena.

Seguía inmersa en las imagines que cada cámara le regalaba pero no encontraba nada y se desesperaba, era imposible que esa alarma sonara sin razón alguna.

Su teléfono sonó anunciando la llamada que ella esperaba.

**San…**

**Lucy… no busques en las cámaras, ya no estoy en el edificio- **escucho y la llamada se corto.

Se paralizó, cada musculo de su cuerpo se fue tensando después de escuchar la voz del ser más despreciable que se había cruzado por su vida, como podía haber entrado a su edifico? Como era posible que supiera que estaba revisando cámara por cámara?

**Quinn, Quinn-** exclamo Rachel tomándola del hombro para hacerla reaccionar al ver como ignoraba la llamada entrante de Santana.

**Santana-**

**Quinn todo está en orden? El patrullero ya está yendo para allí-**

**Él me llamo San… tiene mi número, como puede tener mi maldito número de teléfono Santana!- **grito enojada, no podía ser que con todo la seguridad que tenía en su hogar Jake pudiera burlarla como si nada.

**A primera hora estaré ahí con gente de inteligencia-** le anunció la latina para tranquilizar el estado de nervios por el cual estaba pasando Quinn-**el patrullero se quedara en la puerta del edificio trata de tranquilizarte y descansa.**

**Si, como si fuera fácil-** replico de forma irónica.

**Vamos rubia, Rachel está contigo, aprovecha para dormir con ella-** era bastante estúpida si creía que con eso podía llegar a distender la situación.

**Hasta esta mañana Santana-** dijo y sin más corto la llamada, se sentía agotada, 6 años de martirio por culpa de un desequilibrado mental que se había obsesionado con ella.

Sintió como alguien la abrazaba desde atrás, como su cuello se sentía cubierto por unos labios suaves que por alguna extraña razón lograron calmarla y ahí entre esos brazos se sintió segura.

**Vamos a la cama, tratemos de descansar-**le susurro Rachel a su oído, mientras hacía fuerza para levantarla.

Rachel caminaba un paso más adelante que ella, con ese pequeño pijama azul con lunares blancos, con ese diminuto short que parecía que con cada lavado se achicaba un poco más, se permitió perderse en la contemplación del cuerpo de la morena, sencilla, pero inolvidable. De esas mujeres que no llaman la atención por su impactante físico, pero sin duda lo hacen con su personalidad, hasta que detalles como esas piernas tonificadas y demonios larguísimas le hacían perder la cordura.

Le gustaba, no solo por esas piernas, le gustaba escucharla reír por sus chistes tontos, le gustaba pelear con ella porque los gestos de su rostro eran adorables, arrugaba primero el entrecejo luego fruncía los labios y los movía de un lado a otro, hasta que por último los apretaba tanto que solo se volvían una fina línea.

No iba a esperar más, no iba a dejar de vivir porque Jake apareciera nuevamente en su vida.

Tomo del brazo a Rachel y la trajo hacia su cuerpo, una mirada le basto a la morena para entender lo que iba hacer Quinn.

Estando de pie las distancias era distintas ahora tendría que inclinarse un poco más, Rachel era bastante pequeña y no es porque ella fuera muy alta pero…

Su divague mental se detuvo cuando los labios de Rachel se posaron sobre los suyos haciéndola desvariar, eran suaves y carnosos como se los había imaginado, pero delicados, como había permitido que pasara tanto tiempo para hacer eso.

Sus bocas estaban juntas, quietas pero juntas, ninguna se movía, como expectante de un permiso para que ese beso se pudiera desarrollar, y ese paso lo tenía que dar Quinn, si ella tenía que darle permiso a Rachel para que continuara con lo que sea que quisiera.

Y se lo hizo saber, un leve movimiento de sus labios y sus manos anclándose en la cintura de la morena fueron suficientes para sentir la verdadera calidez de la boca de Rachel sobre la de ella.

Era abrumador, era condenadamente perfecto sentir como parecían congeniar a la perfección, como parecía no haber olvidado aquella técnica que no practicaba hacia más de 6 años, sus labios seguían el juego que marcaban los de Rachel y le encantaba sentir ese sabor a manzana, porque si los besos de Rachel Berry tenían gusto a manzana y la estaban haciendo delirar, tanto que intensifico su agarre haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran aun mas en un choque algo bruto que hizo que Rachel gimiera en su boca.

Su perdición hecha sonido, escuchar como Rachel gimió de manera ronca en su boca solo hizo que su cuerpo se incendiara y que su sangre hirviera.

El beso parecía eterno y se aventuro a morder su labio inferior, incluso se tomo el permiso de agarrarle el rostro para poder morderle ambos labios juntos. Ya no quedaba resquicio de cordura en su cuerpo, si un beso podía llegar a producirle eso no quería imaginar… pero se detuvo.

El pecho de ella y el de Rachel subían y bajaban de forma frenética, sus respiraciones aceleradas y dificultosas.

Sin duda había sido la situación más intensa que jamás en su vida había vivido.

Se sentía viva como nunca antes y una sonrisa idiota se dibujo en su rostro.

**Vamos a dormir-**la voz de Rachel suave pero deseosa le indico que no hacía falta decir nada y lo agradeció, más cuando se dio cuenta de la intima posición que habían optado entre medio del beso. De manera inconsciente o no Rachel había quedado con la espalda pegada en la pared y ella aprisionándola con su cuerpo.

**Me abrazarás?-**pregunto a la vez que iniciaban el camino a la habitación de Rachel.

**No-**respondió mordiéndose el labio aún siendo consciente de lo que provocaba en la rubia- **tu me abrazarás a mi-** sentencio metiéndose en la cama.

Y Quinn no replico, se acerco a la morena por la espalda y paso su brazo alrededor de su cintura pegándola contra su pecho y perdiéndose en el perfume que el pelo de Rachel le regalaba.

Se estaba bien así, se sentía cómoda siendo ella la que entregara ese detalle por primera vez, incluso sentía que ese era su lugar, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, siempre le pasaba con Rachel, cuando hacía algo nuevo con ella una sensación de familiaridad la atravesaba.

A veces realmente creía eso que se conocían de vidas pasadas, incluso el beso podría haber sido el primero pero algo en su interior le supo a conocido, sintió como cada átomo de su cuerpo cobraba vida cuando la boca de Rachel colisiono con la suya, como si todo por fin tuviera sentido.

Y si Quinn estaba siendo víctima de sus pensamientos Rachel no iba ser menos.

Lo había deseado tanto, en su sueño lo único que quería era a Quinn, volver a verla para poder tener la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía y si bien no lo había hecho, la había besado. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Y encima ahora la mismísima Quinn Fabray la estaba abrazando para dormir.

Y podía jurar que entre los brazos de la rubia se sentía como en casa. Lo sentía en su pecho, en el latir pausado de su corazón, como su cuerpo parecía estar hecho a la medida del de Quinn.

Y ese beso, torpe algo adolescente al principio, pero que en cuestión de segundos tomo cuerpo, calor y sin pensarlo hizo que todo su cuerpo se electrificara, como si los labios de Quinn con un simple rose le enviaran miles de pequeñas nuevas sensaciones través de todo el cuerpo.

Se habría dejado llevar por la intensidad del beso hasta que sintió como la rubia se tenso y de manera pausada frenó aquel apasionado e incluso ansiado beso que se estaban regalando. Y no le disgusto, para nada, lo agradeció porque si bien era Quinn la que estaba ejerciendo el papel "dominante" ella no hubiese sido capaz de frenar la situación.

Si le hubiesen dicho que al llegar a Londres su vida iba a cambiar de esa manera por supuesto no lo hubiese creído, era una persona que pecaba de escéptica y no lo iba a cambiar. Por eso no le iba a prestar tanta atención a ese sueño que le había perturbado ese lunes, que gracias a dio o gracias a alguien ya había terminado.

**Rachel?-** susurro Quinn detrás de su oído y no pudo evitar tragar con fuerza ante lo que ese susurro le hizo sentir, era como que después del beso había queda más sensible y propensa a cada detalle que la rubia le regalaba, lo había comprobado cuando sintió como su brazo la acomodaba contra su cuerpo y ahora lo reafirmaba, estaba vulnerable a Quinn Fabray.

**Mmm- **fue su modo de contestar, porque en realidad las palabras no le salían.

**Deja de mover el pie-** le pidió al sentir que la pequeña que tenía en sus brazos no para de moverlo.

**Lo hago para dormir-**

**Bueno, no lo hagas porque me desconcentra-**

**Te desconcentra?-**pregunto girando su cabeza por encima de su hombro. Pero no era consciente que Quinn estaría tan cerca de su rostro y prácticamente su mejilla choco contra los labios de la rubia quien no dudo en dejar un pequeño y tierno beso-**lo has hecho apropósito para besarme?-**cuestiono con una falsa indignación.

**Qué? no Rachel, pero fue inevitable-** respondió con un sonrisa sugerente que la morena no pudo ver por la oscuridad que invadía su habitación.

**Oportunista-** reprocho Rachel haciéndose un ovillo entre los brazos de Quinn.

**En mi cama no movías el pie-** comento mientras inmovilizaba ese pie molesto que Rachel no dejaba de mover.

**Si lo hacía, solo que no te dabas cuenta porque no estábamos así de juntas-** explico con voz queda, sintiendo como los dedos Quinn jugueteaban con el borde de su remera, a veces rosaban la piel de su abdomen a veces no, y les gustaba esa soltura que la rubia estaba teniendo-**Quinn?**

**mmm-** respondió de forma serena.

**Deja de mover los dedos-** bromeo y no pudo evitar reírse. Se estaba muy bien al lado de Quinn y a pesar de ser casi las 3 de la mañana lo estaba disfrutando.

En algún momento entre las caricias de Quinn y ese sutil pie que a pesar de que la rubia intento dominar siguió moviéndose, se quedaron dormidas.

Y la mañana las encontró abrazadas pero no como se habían dormido, como cada mañana Rachel tenía prisionera entre sus brazos a una Quinn que por primera vez no era la primera en despertar si no que era la morena quien iba a ver cada movimiento previo al despertar de la rubia.

Se acomodo de forma suave en la cama para poder ser espectadora de lujo de los gestos de Quinn pero estos no llegaban y si algo le gustaba de su habitación era su luminosidad a pesar de que Londres siempre estaba nublado, algo que definitivamente le molestaba a la rubia a la hora de seguir durmiendo.

**Que tanto me miras?-** pregunto Quinn, que sin haber movido un mínimo musculo de su rostro desconcertaba a Rachel.

**Como…pero tu… Quinn-** reprocho molesta, su plan de verla despertar se había arruinado.

**Hay q levantarse, Santana estará al llegar y tú tienes clases-** maldita encantadora rubia mandona, pensó Rachel, pero en vez de levantarse volvió abrazar a Quinn por su cintura para inmovilizarla.

**Hoy no voy a ir, menos con lo que paso a noche, no podría concentrarme-** comento mientras ya su pierna se entrelazaba con la de Quinn-** aparte hoy si hace más frío y definitivamente aquí-**hizo presión a su abrazo-** estoy mucho mejor.**

**Para mi es una excusa-** musito seria ganándose la atención de un par de ojos color chocolate-** para no quedarte dormida en otra clase y pasar vergüenza-** bromeo mientras hincaba sus dedos en las costillas de Rachel.

Estaban jugando en la cama como dos nenas chiquitas que no prestaban atención a su alrededor cuando el timbre del portero les informaba que seguramente Santana habría llegado.

**Yo voy- **anuncio Quinn mientras salía de la cama, pero no iba ir muy lejos, menos cuando sintió como Rachel la agarraba del brazo haciéndola caer de nueva cuenta en la cama.

**Buenos días-** dijo dejándole un suave beso en los labios a la rubia que quedo paralizada ante ese detalle, mentiría si dijera que era lo que le hubiese gustado hacer eso apenas la sintió moverse a su lado, pero el miedo, la vergüenza o vaya saber qué cosa se lo impidió pero ahí tenia lo que tanto había esperado esa mañana.

**Bue…buenos días-** susurro viendo como Rachel se perdía en el baño mientras ella seguía con la espalda en el colchón y portero volvía a sonar.

* * *

Mientras Santana presentaba a Devon tanto a Quinn como a Rachel esta no podía evitar mirarlo con sorpresa, realmente no recordaba el rostro ni la contextura física del muchacho, pero definitivamente el nombre era el mismo y tanto ella como a Quinn una pequeña alarma les sonó en su interior.

5 segundos más tarde entraban Brittany junto con Spencer y una especie de canasta con un enorme gato que en vez de dormir parecía que estaba desmayado.

Otro detalle más, no recordaba cómo era realmente Spencer pero si su nombre, pero cuando esta se presento un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y no supo con que o a que asociarlo.

Rachel se quedo en la cocina con Brittany y el obeso gato mientras Quinn se ocupaba de arreglar en el que caso que fuera necesario el problema con el sistema de seguridad.

**Entonces… se besaron-** dijo como si nada Brittany mientras acariciaba al gato y Rachel agradeció el no estar tomando nada en ese momento porque de seguro hubiese terminado en el rostro de la rubia.

**Co…como-** no sabía ni siquiera si preguntar.

**Tranquila, no diré nada, solo tengo una pregunta-** intento tranquilizarla.

**Cual?-** pregunto con temor.

**Besa bien? Digo después de 6 años de no besar a nadie seguro y está algo oxidada- **

Besaba como los dioses, como si tuviera un condenado máster en besar y sus labios parecían deshacerse entre los suyos, pero claro esa respuesta no era la indicada para la psicóloga.

Un gesto desinteresado, un leve levantamiento de hombros y –**sí, bueno ya sabes, es un beso-** definitivamente mentir no era lo suyo.

**De acuerdo me estas mintiendo y así no podré ayudarte tienes que confiar en mí-** era extraña, Brittany para los ojos de Rachel era una persona rara, especial, en cada sentido y aspecto que la mirara, pero no podía evitar pensar que siempre sabía que decir.

**Quinn te conto sobre el sueño verdad?-** indago cambiando de tema.

**Si lo ha hecho…**

**Spencer y Devon estaban en él-**interrumpió un poco nerviosa- **Yo soñé… yo vi cosas aún cuando no estaba presente-**comento con seriedad.

**En los sueños podemos estar en muchos escenarios a la vez, a veces podemos ser o no protagonistas…**

**Pero como pude soñar con ellos sin conocerlos?-** detuvo su explicación con una nueva pregunta.

**Rachel sabes lo que es un sueño premonitorio?-**cuestiono de manera suave.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

**Un sueño premonitorio nos permite transportarnos a tiempos y lugares remotos conocidos de manera consciente o no, donde podemos encontrarnos a nosotros mismos entre otros personas y cosas familiares-** comenzaba su explicación de la manera menos complejos posible-** aunque a veces esos sueños estén extrañamente trasfigurados. Incluso a veces tenemos la sensación de poseer un conocimiento profundo que podría dar sentido a toda nuestra vida, un conocimiento que olvidamos (a veces no) al despertar o que nos parece incoherente-** Rachel parecía fascinada por aquella explicación y a la vez se sentía un tanto agobiada-**Pero quizás, a veces, estos sueños premonitorios nos proporcionan un conocimiento real "**_**una visión de un futuro" **_**que acontecerá a la realidad.**

Rachel se quedo en silencio tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, si eso era verdad, cosa que dudaba, Jake la secuestraría, la golpearía, Quinn sufriría una herida de bala y ella volvería a San Francisco. Se mareo incluso sintió ganas de vomitar, su piel morena empezó a tornarse pálida y un sudor frío se hizo presente en su frente.

**Rachel tranquilízate, ya hable con Santana sobre esta posibilidad y va a reforzar la seguridad por eso ha traído a Spencer y Devon… **

**Ellos…ellos en mi sueño me- **dudaba porque realmente había detalles que se les escapaba, que no llegaban con nitidez impidiendo que haga una reproducción correcta.

**Ellos qué?-** indago Britt con esa suavidad que solo ella sabía manejar.

**Creo… que ellos me encontraban gracias a un GPS o no…yo no lo sé- **contestó algo exhausta y un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su nariz.

Inmediatamente Brittany dejo de acariciar al gato y la obligó a poner la cabeza hacia arriba mientras se dirigía al baño por un poco de algodón. Siendo consciente de que a un paciente que era afectado por un sueño premonitorio le pasaban esas cosas cuando hacia el esfuerzo de recordar detalles del sueño, por eso no había hecho ninguna pregunta sobre el mismo. No necesitaba presionarla no ero lo ideal en estos casos, lo esencial era poder sonsacarle información como si fuera un cuenta gotas. Pero sobre todo tendría que darle pruebas concretas de sucesos pasados que comprobaran la veracidad de los _sueños premonitorios._

* * *

_hola..._

_puedo decir que la frase de la semana fue... "UN JODIDO SUEÑO" jajaja _

_pero hoy hubo recompensa! _

_gracias por sus comentarios en serio son geniales... gracias por leer!_

_hasta el martes!_


	13. Chapter 13

13

Cuantas veces en la vida sentimos amor? Cuantas veces dejamos de lado cada prejuicio establecido y dimos rienda suelta a la locura del amor? Cuánto tarda una persona en enamorarse? Cuantas veces uno se enamoro de alguien que es todo lo opuesto? Cuantas veces uno perdió la cabeza por una persona que simplemente era todo lo que no buscaba pero que el corazón pedía?

Amor sentimos en muchos aspectos de la vida no solo de una pareja, pero ese amor ideal es el que uno siempre anhela, el prejuicio siempre es un compañero que nos ata a la realidad, es ese maldito que nos llena de temor y de los famosos "_y si"…_ está ahí para hacernos doler la cabeza cada dos por tres. Enamorarse de una persona puede tardar un segundo o a veces una vida, siempre y cuando se tome consciencia del sentimiento que se está teniendo. Enamorarse de lo opuesto es tan difícil como fácil, todo depende del dichoso prejuicio y como este juegue con nosotros o bueno en realidad en cuanto nos demores en aceptar que la persona que menos pensábamos nos atrae. Y por ultimo cuantas veces el corazón nos lanzo a los brazos de esa persona que era todo lo que no querías en nuestra vida, pero que en el fondo compartíamos más cosas de las que uno realmente pensaba.

Ni Rachel, ni Quinn esperaban eso que les estaba pasando, algo a lo que no le podían poner nombre, no sabían si era el hecho de pasar tanto tiempo juntas o porque realmente se gustaban.

Y tampoco podían hacer caso omiso al hecho de sentir que se conocían de otro lado, otra vida, tal vez era exagerado, pero acaso nunca les paso? Sentir tanta conexión con alguien y pensar que eso era por algo, congeniar de manera armoniosa con otra persona.

Y tal vez ni Quinn, ni Rachel eran conscientes de las cosas que iban a vivir, no eran conscientes de que la vida tenia trazada una historia para ellas, una historia que para estas dos chicas ya había comenzado la mañana del miércoles 3 de septiembre cuando el destino las junto, o tal vez las volvió a juntar?

**Oh Quinn, no pares-** alentaba Rachel algo sudorosa.

**Ra…rach no aguanto… no aguanto más- **gimoteaba con la respiración entre cortada.

**Ya falta poco-** volvía a alentar con una sonrisa en su rostro y las pulsaciones aceleradas.

Apretó los dientes y tenso la mandíbula para hacer ese último esfuerzo.

**No puedo… me duelen mucho las piernas-** comento exhalando el último aliento.

**Vamos Quinn ya… ya llegamos-**

**Maldición!-** exclamo la rubia cuando la bicicleta fija en la que estaba marcaba 40 minutos de ejercicio y llegaban aquel objetivo que Rachel había marcado para aquella tarde de jueves- **mañana me va a doler hasta el alma-** exagero bajándose dificultosamente del aparato.

**Que dramática y yo que pensaba que estabas entrenada-** bromeo Rachel pasando por su lado como si hubiese caminado hasta la esquina.

**De dramática nada, tú porque sales a correr todas las tardes…**

**Te recuerdo que hace una semana que no lo hago, tengo mucho que estudiar y todo un juego de sillas por hacer- **interrumpió cruzándose de brazos en el resquicio de la puerta.

No dijo nada, paso por delante de Rachel con pasos rápidos dirigiéndose hacia su departamento, porque a pedido o tal vez capricho de Quinn habían instalado una especie de gimnasio en el piso de abajo a la continuación del que Rachel utilizaba como "taller".

Amy ya le había enviado todas las herramientas que Rachel le había pedido y en cuanto las tuvo no tardo, con ayuda de Quinn en montar su taller, que contaba de herramientas extrañas para el ojo de la rubia que poco o nada entendía de todas esa cosas.

Rachel estuvo a punto de seguir a la rubia y pedirle disculpas, pero en realidad de que tenía que disculparse si no había hecho nada.

Resoplo molesta, después de haberse besado hacia 2 días no lo habían vuelto hacer, ni siquiera hablaron de aquello y eso la frustrada de tal manera que lo único que podía hacer era trabajar en esas benditas sillas que tenía que hacer para la clase del señor Snow.

Mientras tanto Quinn ya se metía bajo la ducha refunfuñando como una pequeña cuando no le dan la razón y todo por culpa de Rachel. No sabía de qué manera acercarse a ella, como hacer para volver a tenerla entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Seguro y no le gusto su beso, tal vez había sido un pequeño experimento producto de esa pregunta que le había hecho, era uno de los pensamientos que la acechaban.

Mientras el agua caía sobre su cabeza deslizándose por su espalda trataba de trazar un plan para acercarse a Rachel, sí era ridículo porque vivían en la misma casa, pero es que en dos días las cosas se habían enfriado de tal manera que no entendía los porque.

Bueno si los entendía y es mas era consciente del porque traduciéndose en miedo, miedo a lo que no sabía controlar, miedo a que su cuerpo la traicionara, a hacer algo de más y no saber cómo manejarlo.

Porque Rachel para ella era vida, fuego, calor. Todo de lo que su vida antes de la llegada de la morena carecía.

Si antes pensaba que iba a enloquecer, ahora después de haber probado el gusto de su boca estaba segura que esa locura era dulce si lo era al lado de Rachel.

Al salir de la ducha se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose con Rachel de espalda a ella, apoyada sobre la encimera con una musculosa blanca que usaba para estar en el taller y un pantalón de trabajo color caqui, el pelo lo tenía atado en un moño dejando a la vista su cuello y sus hombros.

**Pensé que tenías que trabajar en las sillas-** musito con sarcasmo sentándose en la banqueta junto al isla.

**Estaba en eso, pero Britt me mando información sobre los sueños premonitorios-** contesto sin siquiera darse vuelta para ver la cara de la rubia- **bueno son ejemplos, creo que sabe de mi escepticismo.**

**Brittany es una mente brillante-** comento mordiendo un manzana.

**Bueno eso ya lo veremos-** susurro perdiéndose en los ejemplos que aparecían en la pantalla de la tablet-** escucha esto-** dijo ahora si girándose hacia Quinn.

"_Abraham Lincoln, presidente de los Estados Unidos, soñó que entraba al cuarto oriental de la Casa Blanca y veía un cadáver amortajado y custodiado por varios soldados. Luego de preguntarle a un soldado quién había muerto, éste le respondió que el Presidente había sido asesinado. Lincoln murió días más tarde asesinado de un disparo, mientras veía una obra de teatro."_

Quinn estuvo a punto de comentar algo pero Rachel volvió hablar.

"_María Antonieta, reina de Francia, vio en sus sueños un sol rojo elevarse por encima de una columna que se desplomó estrepitosamente. El sueño vaticinó la proximidad de la Revolución Francesa, que provocó la caída de la monarquía, derramando en el proceso una gran cantidad de sangre. La misma María Antonieta murió guillotinada tiempo después."_

**Hay uno más-** comento antes de empezar a leer.

"_La Biblia nos cuenta que José, hijo de Jacob, soñó que "que el sol, la luna y once estrellas se postraban" ante él. El sueño anunció la elevación del mismo José, quien luego de ser vendido como esclavo por sus once hermanos y enviado a prisión en Egipto, se transformó en el hombre más poderoso de esa nación luego que descifrara los sueños del Faraón."_

**Rachel tranquila si?-** pidió en un murmuro mientras se acercaba a la morena que no podía sacar los ojos de esa pantalla-** no tiene que pasar, de hecho no voy a permitir que pase-** aseguro rodeándola entre sus brazos.

Brittany tendría que saber cómo hacer para manipular ese futuro para que nada le pasara a Rachel. Porque la verdad era que lo único que quería evitar era un posible trauma a la morena, se odiaría de solo pensar que algo podría pasarle por su culpa. Jake la quería a ella y Rachel no tenía porque pagar por la mente desquiciada de un enfermo.

**Santana se encargo de cambiar todo el sistema de seguridad y en tu sueño él te secuestra a la salida de clases y eso lo podemos evitar tranquilamente-** intento tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba los brazos.- **incluso tengo nuevo número.**

**Quinn… tu no entiendes, no me perdonaría nunca si algo te pasara!-** confesó con la voz entre cortada-** puede que en mi sueño a pesar de las heridas sufridas hayamos sobrevivido, pero nunca podría perdonarme si te expusieras de esa manera, un balazo sufriste por mi culpa-** exclamo vencida.

**Y lo haría una y mil veces-** se atrevió a decir-** Rachel yo no sé qué es lo que el destino tiene escrito para nosotras, si solo te quedarás los benditos 365 días y te irás para nunca más volver, si al contrario te quedarás, o si te iré a buscar a la mismisa China-** la giro para que quedaran de frente-** pero hoy, ahora mismo te aseguro Rachel que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que nada te pase-**

**Porque? Porque harías algo así por mi? Ni siquiera me conoces Quinn!- **replico deshaciendo el abrazo.

**Rachel…-** suspiro intentando ordenar sus ideas, o tal vez para tomar valor-** sientes esto-** dijo tomando su mano, rozando a penas las palmas de sus manos- **que crees que es? Porque estoy segura que sientes esta misma sensación de familiaridad que yo-**

No podía negar que ella también la sentía y no tenía ni la menor idea del porqué.

**Eso no quiere decir nada-**

**Si, por lo menos para mí sí, nunca antes me sentí tan a gusto con alguien como lo hago contigo, no hubo ni una sola vez desde que llegarás que sintiera algún tipo de rechazo por culpa de mi estúpida fobia-** explico con la voz segura, tenía que hacerle entender lo que sea que sintiera.

**Quinn yo…**

**Shh-** silenció con un dedo en sus labios-** no digas nada de acuerdo?-** pidió acercándose a sus labios con seguridad.

Rachel no le replico no era necesario, lo único que quería en ese instante era besar a Quinn, pero claro ellas no corrían con esa suerte y el portero de la casa sonó anunciando la llegada de alguien.

**Esperas a alguien?- ** pregunto resoplando molesta sobre los labios de Rachel.

Se mordió el labio por esa inoportuna interrupción-** es Melisa-** a penas pronuncio sosteniendo la mirada a Quinn, pero esta al escuchar el nombre de la compañera de la morena se alejo molesta hacia donde había dejado su manzana.

**De acuerdo, estoy en el cuarto de la diversión, Hope no va escribir su historia sola-** comento con manzana en mano a la vez que caminaba hacia la salida de la cocina.

Rachel no dijo nada, eran más que obvios los celos que trataba de ocultar Quinn y aun que le parecía adorable no dejaba de molestarle esa actitud que tenía.

Otra vez el portero volvió a sonar y esta vez si iba a atenderlo.

**Diga-** dijo más por inercia que por otra cosa.

**Rachel? Soy Mel-**escucho aquella voz tan particular.

**Ahí bajo-** anuncio con un poco de mal humor.

Bajo hacia la puerta que daba a la calle con su ceño fruncido tratando de entender esos cambios de humor de Quinn pero hasta que no se sentaran hablar no iba a poder obtener lo que quería.

**Hola, lamento haberte hecho esperar- **saludo Rachel a la vez que visualizo una chica de su edad al lado de la rubia, una morena de mirada fuerte dueña de unos oscuros ojos negros.

**Descuida no fue tanto-** contesto con una sonrisa-** ella es mi prima Evony-** presento a la chica y Rachel se petrifico, su sangre se congelo por completo cuando sintió como aquella morena alta de mirada penetrante agarraba su mano para saludarla.

**Hey ni que hubieses visto un fantasma-**intento bromear al ver el rostro descompuesto de la morena, pero fue escuchar su voz y perder todo resquicio de cordura en su cuerpo, quería huir de ahí, dejarlas afuera y volver a los brazos de Quinn, a la protección de la que estaba hablando anteriormente.

Pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que ser valiente por ella y por la rubia.

**Dis…disculpen, solo fue un mareo-**atino a decir luego de unos segundos o tal vez minutos?-**entren por favor-** pidió haciéndose hacia un costado, no quería que Evony entrara pero que excusa iba a ponerle, "_disculpa pero soñé contigo y gracias a ti casi pierdo un ojo mas una fisura en las costillas"_ simplemente demencial.

Las condujo hasta la puerta blanca que estaba pasando el ascensor-** es aquí-**anuncio abriéndoles la puerta.

**Disculpa que no te avise lo de Evony-** susurro cerca del oído de Rachel-** mi madre insistió en traerla, ha llegado hace poco de…**

**Miami-** completo Rachel sin tomar consciencia de lo fuerte que lo había dicho.

**Eres de Miami?-** pregunto la morena que tenía en sus manos un taladro.

**Em… no de mmm Nueva York-** contesto algo sonrojada al verse descubierta.

**Cómo sabías que era de Miami?-** cuestiono la rubia nuevamente en un susurro.

Rachel no contesto solo levanto sus hombros intentando restarle importancia aquello, aunque realmente quería correr hacia el segundo piso para pedirle a Quinn que llamara a Santana.

**Chicas traeré algo para tomar así… así no interrumpimos el trabajo de acuerdo?-**

**Por mi ni te preocupes morena-**respondió Evony guiñándole un ojo.

**Pues yo sí que quiero… agua?-**

**Ya vuelvo-** dijo saliendo finalmente hacia el pasillo.

28 escalones más tarde, Rachel corría hacia la puerta roja con el corazón acelerado y las pulsaciones por el cielo y así como atravesó la puerta del departamento se dirigió sin bajar la velocidad hacia el cuarto de la diversión.

**Quinn, Quinn-**exclamo exaltada

**Hey, hey que pasa porque ta…**

**Evony está abajo, es la prima de Melisa, viene de Miami tienes que llamar a Santana ya! Dios mio Quinn te das cuenta se está cumpliendo el sueño, se está cumpliendo…**

Pero los labios de Quinn la detuvieron, incluso ya no sabía que era de lo que estaba hablando, se había bloqueado de tal manera que sus brazos habían quedado laxos a sus costados y su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia arriba, sintiendo como Quinn buscaba profundizar aquel beso.

Pero su reacción fue demasiado tarde, cuando quiso darse cuenta que tenía que moverse Quinn detuvo el beso.

**Lo siento… era un beso o un cachetazo-** atino a decir todavía sobre los labios de Rachel-** ahora respira y cuéntame que hace Evony abajo-** ordeno con suavidad.

Rachel hizo lo dicho por Quinn, respiro hondo para tranquilizar los nervios que la estaban asaltando y finalmente habló-** aparentemente Evony es prima de Melisa y está recién llegada de Miami te suena?-** ironizó con una mueca de desprecio en el rostro-** tiene el mismo tono de voz Quinn y mis entrañas me dicen que es ella-**

**Tranquila si? Tu baja como si nada, mientras yo llamo a Santana para saber que hacemos-** comento mientras buscaba su móvil en el bolsillo de pantalón.

**Qué hacemos? En serio, hay que encerrarla Quinn- ** exclamo molesta levantando sus brazos incrédula por lo que había escuchado.

**La quieres encerrar? Y bajo que cargos Rachel? Por agresión en un sueño?-**

**No me hables con ese tono Quinn Fabray- **se encaro hacia la rubia que la miraba con una ceja en alto-** tienes razón-** suspiró pesadamente-** de acuerdo bajaré y hare como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque sea la hermana de ese desgraciado-** agregó saliendo de la cocina.

Quinn estaba a punto de llamar a Santana cuando vio como Rachel volvía a entrar a la cocina con paso decidido hacia ella, la agarraba del rostro y le dejaba un nuevo beso haciéndola perder la razón, un beso fuerte, con ganas, incluso podía jurar que el ceño de la morena estaba totalmente fruncido.

**Por las dudas que sea el último-** musito caminando hacia la puerta nuevamente.

Que responder cuando Rachel se había llevado cada suspiro con aquel beso arrebatador, ninguno había sido profundizado, sólo las fuerzas de sus labios sobre los otros, suficiente para que el cuerpo colapsara.

La vio irse y cuando el vaivén de la puerta cesó se atrevió a llamar a Santana.

**San-** saludo como siempre lo hacía.

**Fabray estoy a punto de… no importa mejor que sea importante-** contesto del otro lado la latina con un humor más pesado que el que acostumbraba a llevar.

**El sueño de Rachel se está haciendo realidad- **fue lo primero que dijo y fue suficiente para captar la atención de Santana que no tardo en llamar Brittany para que escuchara lo que Quinn tuviera que decir.

**Habla Quinn con Britt-Britt te estamos escuchando-**

**Se acuerdan que Rachel soñó a una tal Evony?-** pregunto seria y recibió la afirmación de forma inmediata- **pues es la prima de la compañera de Rachel y la casualidad de la vida la trajo a nuestro edificio, Melisa y Rachel tienen que hacer unas sillas o algo así y la trajo de paseo-** ironizo esto último- **me quieren decir que hacemos?-** pregunto un poco desesperada.

**Baja con ella con alguna excusa, llévales algo de tomar o algo Quinn y hazte amiga de Evony-** indico Santana segura y sorprendiendo tanto a Brittany como a la misma Quinn- ** si te ve y se pone nerviosa y no te habla con fluidez, ya sabrás que es ella y no solo una coincidencia, pregúntale de donde es, hazla caer en su propia trampa rubia-** término de explicar.

Quinn resopló visiblemente molesta por esa idea- **de acuerdo veré que puedo hacer-** acepto refunfuñando.

**Britt y yo estaremos en un rato por ahí de acuerdo?-**

**De acuerdo, hasta en un rato-** se despidió con desgano.

Una vez que la llamada termino suspiro con molestia, realmente después de lo que le había contado Rachel acercarse a esa mujer le suponía un dolor de cabeza inmenso.

Miro la hora 5 de la tarde, una merienda sería la excusa perfecta para poder acercase sin levantar sospechas.

Preparo un té de fresa como le gustaba a Rachel y las galletas que ella misma había hecho con las instrucciones de la morena.

Con bandeja en mano se dispuso a salir del departamento cuando por la escalera vio una sombra que bajaba y se alarmó, un escalofrío nada bueno recorrió su espalda y no dudo en dejar la bandeja en el piso y dirigir sus pasos hacia la escalera. Si tenía que luchar lo haría sin nada en las manos, sobre todo cómoda.

Se asomo al principio de la escalera con una mezcla de coraje y miedo en el cuerpo, al llegar pudo ver que en el descanso había una persona mirando hacia la parte baja, al piso de abajo mas precisamente, antes que fuera descubierta pego su espalda a la pared que estaba a su derecha para girarse y poder mirar con su ojo izquierdo sin ser vista.

Cuando volvió a mirar vio que la sombra se acercaba a la baranda de agarre de la escalera y dejaba algo en la parte de debajo de la misma y que se perdía escalera abajo. Un suspiro escapo de su boca y volvió hacia la puerta del departamento donde había dejado la bandeja y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras mirando con recelo aquella parte de la baranda. Tendría que decírselo a Santana.

Entro al taller con una sonrisa de publicidad, hasta que se encontró con que Rachel estaba enseñando a Melisa a usar vaya saber que herramienta rara que ella no conocía con su pecho pegado a la espalda de esa rubia estirada.

Carraspeo para hacerse notar y entro del todo al taller-** siento interrumpir-** musito apretando los dientes-** les traje la merienda, supuse que les vendría bien descansar un poco-** agrego para no parecer tan borde.

Rachel sonrió, empezaba a conocer el tono de voz de celos de la rubia- **es el que me gusta a mi?-** indago estirando su cuerpo hacia la mesa donde Quinn había dejado la bandeja.

**Claro, cual otro-** contesto guiñándole un ojo, la besaría en frente de esas dos extrañas para dejarles claro que Rachel le pertenecía, pero la verdad era que no lo hacía. Porque primero Rachel no le pertenecía y segundo sería una muestra más de que sus celos la dominaban.

Melisa achicó sus ojos claramente molesta por aquel guiño proporcionado por Quinn y se cruzó entre medio de las dos para cortar con esa mirada que se estaban dando- **hola Quinn-** saludo la rubia con cara de pocos amigos-** Ella es Evony mi prima-**señalo a la morena alta-** té de fresa? No había algo mas… ingles?-** reprocho inspeccionando la bandeja.

Quinn frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por la rubia pero Rachel ni siquiera se inmuto estaba perdida en los ojos de Quinn.

**Yo nunca lo probé así que… que mejor que hoy verdad? Y un gusto- ** dijo una entusiasta Evony mientras le daba dos besos a Quinn para sorpresas de todas las presentes.

**Claro sírvete tranquila-**atino a decir Rachel tras el mutismo de Quinn.

Mientras las primas degustaban la merienda, Quinn aprovechó para apartar a Rachel y comentarle lo que había visto en la escalera.

**Piensas que puso un…?-**

**No lo sé Rachel, Santana y Brittany están en camino ya les diré cuando lleguen-** susurro al oído de la morena mientras verificaba que las primas estuvieran ocupadas con sus galletas de chocolate.

**Aléjate si no, no podré contenerme-** advirtió Rachel a la vez que su mano derecha se anclaba en la cintura de la rubia con decisión.

Quinn se alejo de su oído para poder mirarla a los ojos, tal vez no lo tendría que haberlo hecho, esos ojos se parecían al más puro de los cafés haciéndole temblar las rodillas. El deseo se podía ver reflejado en las pupilas dilatadas y en la intensidad que llevaban.

Trago saliva algo nerviosa y le dejó un beso en la frente-** me voy hacer una amiga-** musitó caminando hacia Evony con una seguridad abrumadora tanto que la misma morena que en ese momento mordía unas de las galletas estuvo a punto de atragantarse al percatarse del ímpetu con el que se acercaba Quinn.

**Me dijo Rachel que eres de Miami- **quiso preguntar pero la rotundidad con la que dijo aquella frase sonó a toda una afirmación.

**Si…si soy-** trago rápidamente-** soy de Miami –**

**Que te trae a Londres?-**curioseo regalándole una sonrisa algo coqueta, demasiado para los ojos de Rachel que ahora intentaba servirse de su té preferido.

**Un poco de todo- **contesto de manera escueta.

**Perdón no era mi intensión…**

**No tranquila… solo que no sé qué hago aquí todavía- **agrego antes de que Quinn pudiera disculparse.

**Yo también soy de Miami, de que parte eras tú?-** pregunto apropósito, Santana le había dado indicaciones pero que no sabía cómo llevar a cabo.

**Eh mmm… de…**

**No sabes donde vivías?- **cuestiono con una risilla divertida, lo último que quería era ponerla nerviosa y se diera cuenta que ella sabía quién era.

**South Miami-**respondió finalmente y aunque Quinn supo que era mentira lo acepto ya se lo diría a Santana cuando llegara.

Rachel le dio una mirada algo seria como diciéndole que se había dado cuenta de ese desliz que Evony había tenido.

**No te aburres aquí, mientras ellas juegan a Bob el constructor?-** bromeo de esa manera tan especial que solo Quinn podía hacerlo.

**Un poco si-** respondió entre risas- **pero bueno mi tía supuso que era una buena idea para conocer gente-** levanto los hombros para restarle importancia.

**Bueno… has conocido al ayudante de santa-** miro a Rachel y vio como negaba con la cabeza, ese apodo se quedaría por siempre, maldita latina- **y bueno a mi-** agregó guiñándole un ojo y Evony no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**Dime Quinn, que hay en Londres para una chica de playa y fiestas?-**

**No soy de salir Evony, estoy algo grande ya-**respondió sin perder su sentido del humor.

**Vamos que tan grande puedes ser?-**

"_Como tu hermano" _pensó-** 26-**

**Ya digo yo que no eres grande- ** afirmo con una sonrisa.

**Tu cuántos años tienes?-**

**22-** la misma edad de Rachel.

A punto estuvo de preguntar algo más cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar y no tardo de sacarlo de su bolsillo-** Santana-**pronunció y el rostro de Evony se descompuso-** estas bien?-** le pregunto tapando el auricular del teléfono.

**Si, si no pasa nada, es solo que-** miro a su prima que estaba sosteniendo el esqueleto de metal de una de las sillas en las que estaban trabajando-** Melisa tengo que hacer compras todavía-** exclamo algo nerviosa.

**Si San ahí les abro-** anunció Quinn caminando hacia la puerta del taller bajo la expectante mirada de Evony y Rachel que intercalaba la mirada entre Quinn y la morena.

Ni bien Quinn salió al pasillo corrió hacia la puerta del edificio en busca de la latina para explicar todo lo sucedido sin respirar ni repetir.

Cuando por fin dirigieron sus pasos hacia el taller por insistencia de Santana, Melisa salía empujada por Evony que estaba pegada a su espalda como escondiéndose de una manera muy obvia.

**Oye Evony, aunque este grande me gustaría mostrarte Londres cuando quieras-** grito Quinn apropósito llamando la atención de todas las presentes excepto Evony que solo levanto su mano y mostro su pulgar aceptando aquella invitación por parte de la rubia.

**Te has dado cuenta como se puso cuando nombraste a Santana?-** pregunto Rachel desde la puerta del taller, mientras cada una de las chicas que estaban ahí miraban hacia la puerta del edificio.

**San?-** musito Quinn, esperando que la latina que llevaba el ceño fruncido acotara algo.

**Donde dices que la viste acercarse?-** cuestiono con el rostro endurecido.

**En la baranda de agarre que está del lado de la pared subiendo al segundo piso- **indico señalando hacia aquella parte.

Santana no dijo nada y camino con paso seguro hacia ese lugar pasando su mano por la parte baja de la baranda de agarre, tratando de localizar algo fuera de lo común, pero lo que consiguió fue un chicle todavía algo húmedo- **que asco, que tiene 10 para pegar el chicle en cualquier lado como si estuviera en la escuela-** dijo con asco despegándose de la golosina y arrojándola al cesto que estaba a los pies de la escalera.

Pero fue terminar de decir eso y realizar aquella acción para que todas miraran la situación con el ceño fruncido, porque habría pegado ese chicle en la baranda de agarre si tenía el cesto a los pies de la escalera que de igual modo tenía que bajar?

**Eso es más extraño-**señalo Brittany al cesto y todas asintieron- **San?**

**De acuerdo volveré a tocar ese asqueroso chicle y se lo llevaré a Spencer- ** prosiguió Santana con cara de asco.

**Merendamos, hay té de fresa y galletas que hizo Quinn-** comento Rachel para cambiar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

Brittany aplaudió entusiasmada y Santana con el chicle en una mano levanto una ceja mirando hacia Quinn-** ella ha supervisado todo el proceso- ** comento para dejar tranquila a la latina que no pudo evitar sonreír y palmearle el hombro.

**No te quites merito han quedado geniales-**

**Fíjate Rachel se te cae algo por aquí-** se burlo Santana señalando a la comisura de la boca de la morena.

**Cállate Santana-** advirtió Rachel encarándose hacía a la latina que cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa de superioridad la esperaba.

**Vamos ustedes machos alfas, vamos a merendar arriba que las primitas estas no han dejado ni las migas-** se interpuso Quinn agarrando de los hombros a Rachel conduciéndola a las escaleras a la vez que Britt repetía la misma acción con Santana.

Había cosas que solucionar o por lo menos intentar entender. El sueño sufrido por Rachel parecía tomar cuerpo, todo de a poco iba tomando sentido, Evony había aparecido y de la mano de la persona que menos se esperaba, incluso la misma había quedado en evidencia ante Quinn y Rachel en varias ocasiones, sin contar su visible estado de nervios cuando Santana apareció.

Tal vez si entre todas trataban de solucionar el rompe cabeza que tenían en frente evitarían que el mismo se hiciera realidad.

* * *

**Hola que tal?**

**A los Guest... quién les recomendó mi fic? muero de intriga, tengo que agradecer el detalle.**

**y después que bárbaro eh, las chicas están al punto de morir y todaaas se quejan, las chicas se besan y nadie dice nada...**

**Me parece que voy a tomar medidas drásticas jajaja... y definitivamente el beso no fue un sueño... **

**hasta el viernes! saludos ;) **


	14. Chapter 14

Regálame tu risa,  
enséñame a soñar  
con solo una caricia  
me pierdo en este mar.

Regálame tu estrella,  
la que ilumina esta noche,  
llena de paz y de armonía,  
y te entregaré mi vida

Haces que mi cielo  
vuelva a tener ese azul,  
pintas de colores  
mis mañanas solo tú  
navego entre las olas de tu voz  
y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú  
haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz  
tú, y tú, y tú...

Feliz San Valentin bichito de luz... te quiero mas ;)

* * *

14

Una con forma de corazón, otra con forma de una manzana, otra como un lego, otra con forma de cohete y por supuesto una con forma de castillo de princesa.

Quinn miraba con orgullo aquellas piezas que iban a terminar siendo pequeñas sillas de diseño para una guardería, bueno para la sala de espera, pero de igual manera eran perfectas. Y Rachel seguía con su destornillador eléctrico color naranja ajustando las placas plásticas con diferentes formas a los esqueletos metálicos que servirían para sostener las sillas.

Otras de las cosas que no escapaban del campo visual de Quinn eran las pequeñas pero sexys manchas de grasa que Rachel llevaba en sus brazos, su musculosa que ya no era tan blanca y una en su frente, producida cuando intento secar su sudor.

Sentada sobre una larga mesa de madera llena de herramientas jugaba con lo que pensaba era una pistola ultra moderna.

**Vas a limarte las uñas?-**cuestiono Rachel irguiéndose para echarle un vistazo a su gran trabajo.

**Como dices?-** con el rostro contrariado Quinn miro a la morena que no pudo evitar echarse a reir.

**Eso que tienes en tus manos es una lijadora y por como la miras debes de pensar que es una especie de pistola traída del espacio-** explico mientras otra carcajada escapaba de su boca.

**No del espacio, pero si super moderna-**agrego haciendo reír aun mas fuerte a Rachel.

**Ven y trae el arma-** pidió aguantándose otra nueva carcajada.

Quinn bajo de la mesa de un salto, agarro la lijadora y camino hacia la punta de la mesa donde la morena ya la esperaba.

Con una sonrisa adornando su rostro Rachel rodeo la cintura de Quinn con sus brazos desde la parte de atrás-** ves este pedazo de plástico?- **susurro sobre el cuello de la rubia mandando cientos de descargas a través de su cuerpo.

**Si-** a penas pudo pronunciar.

**Ves que tiene los extremos en punta- **le mostró haciendo que deslice sus dedos por aquellas puntas-**con esto podemos deshacer las puntas e incluso darle forma, como si fuera una lima de uñas-** explico con una calidad y calidez exquisita, con pasión, totalmente entregada a lo que estaba haciendo.

El perfume de Rachel la envolvió embriagándola por completo, intentaba prestar atención a lo que decía, pero tenerla de esa forma, sintiendo su respiración pausada sobre su espalda sólo hacía que su atención esté puesta en todo y en nada a la vez.

En qué momento a Rachel le aparecieron esos músculos en sus brazos, bueno no eran grandes pero tenía cada unos de ellos delicadamente delineados como trazados por un lápiz. Quien pudiera ser dibujante o lápiz y seguir el camino de esas líneas, pensó Quinn.

**Quinn, estas prestando atención?-** pregunto la morena, que había estado hablando de la postura que tenía que tomar para poder trabajar con aquel material.

**Lo… lo siento Rachel… es mucha información-** mintió y la morena no tardo en darse cuenta que lo hacía cuando diviso el sonrojo que se apoderaba de Quinn en aquel momento.

**De acuerdo iremos paso a paso-**murmuro y agarro la mano derecha de la rubia obligando a que tomar la lijadora-** bien, le daremos forma de acuerdo?-** Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza.

Aquel plástico de un metro por un metro aproximadamente, de textura áspera y rígido estaba siendo sujeto por lo que podía observar como pinzas especiales para aquellos trabajos. Sí, nunca fue una chica de trabajo pesado, su padre no era capaz de cambiar ni un bombillo de luz por el solo, como esperaba que supiera que lo que tenía en la mano era una lijadora eléctrica con distintas velocidades.

**Siente el peso de mi mano guiándote-** indicaba de forma suave rozando el oído de Quinn que se encontraba peleando con sus ganas de tirar aquella lijadora y besar con todas sus ganas a la morena que tenía detrás de ella-** ahora piensa en algo y empieza a darle forma yo te ayudare-**

**Como sabrás lo que quiero hacer?-**pregunto en suspiro cuando sintió como una de las piernas de Rachel se posicionaba entre medio de las suyas para poder hacer más presión con el objeto de sus manos.

**Lo adivinare-** dijo sin más, concentrando su atención en el aparato que Quinn tenía en sus manos.

Una estrella fue lo primero en que pensó Quinn pero desechó la idea de manera inmediata eso le resultaría muy complicado, una luna eso si sería perfecto, una luna creciente sería fácil de hacer, a parte tenía la ayuda de Rachel, ella la guiaría.

Con decisión deslizo la lijadora al extremo izquierdo tratando de darle la curva exacta, aunque realmente aquello no era nada comparado con limarse las uñas, de repente sintió como su frente se cubría por una capa de sudor producto de la fuerza e incluso de la concentración que le estaba dedicando a aquella tarea.

**Has un poco mas de fuerza en la parte baja para darle forma a tu luna- **indico Rachel haciendo fuerza en las muñecas de Quinn para que notara como tenía que hacerlo.

¿Cómo demonios pretendía Rachel que pudiera prestar atención cuando sus manos la tocaban de esa manera? con la presión justa para que no le doliera, como creía que podía siquiera seguir concentrada en tratar de realizar una luna cuando la piel de Rachel la tocaba de esa manera, imposible, simple y sencillamente imposible.

Inspiro todo el aire que pudo para tomar valor y dejo la lijadora en la mesa tomando por sorpresa a Rachel. Con sus manos sobre la mesa, la cabeza gacha y su respiración algo acelerada se giro localizando con sus ojos los pies de Rachel.

**Quinn?-**indago en un susurro.

**Yo… Rachel-**trago saliva- **me gustas-**dijo dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones-** y me pones nerviosa-** agrego en un último suspiro.

Rachel le sonrió, definitivamente esa sonrisa no la conocía, era una mezcla de ilusión y felicidad pero también iba acompañada de un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Mordió su labio de manera inconsciente, olvidándose por completo lo que eso provocaba en la rubia-** tu también me gustas Quinn-** a penas pronuncio dando un paso adelante, aunque en realidad no era ni un paso lo que había dado por la cercanía que ya compartían.

Llevo su mano al rostro de Quinn con decisión para regalarle una suave caricia, con su mano cubrió por completo la mejilla izquierda de la rubia que ante el contacto no pudo evitar recargar el peso de su rostro sobre la mano de Rachel. Se sentía como en una nube, su piel suave la hacía sentir en calma, tanto que las aceleradas pulsaciones que estaba sufriendo, fueron pausándose de manera lenta.

**Yo… yo quiero que… yo quiero que tengamos una cita, quiero que-** dios aquello le estaba costando más de lo que imagino- **quiero intentar hacer un vida normal-**

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa que más le gustaba a Quinn, sonrisa de expectación y sorpresa-** no tenemos porque salir, podemos…**

**No… quiero que sea una cita real, no algo improvisado en casa, es hora de conocer Londres no te parece?-** dijo con seguridad mientras movía su rostro que aun seguía siendo sostenido por la mano de Rachel.

**Me pasaras a buscar con tu auto? En un vestido que me dejara sin aliento y ese perfume tan particular que hace que pierda los sentidos?-** quiso bromear y Quinn capto en seguida aquel detalle.

**Sí, bueno, no sé si con mi auto, pero pasare por tu habitación, con mi mejor vestido y te daré mi brazo para acompañarte hasta mi coche-** siguió con aquella broma- **tu que llevaras?**

**Mi mejor sonrisa- **respondió mostrando aquella esplendorosa sonrisa que hacía que Quinn se mareara del brillo que esta emanaba.

**Buena elección-** musito acercándose decidida a los labios de Rachel pero esta para su sorpresa puso su mano entre medio- **que…que haces?- **pregunto algo desconcertada.

**Piensas que soy una cualquiera Quinn Fabray-** acuso con su ceño fruncido.

**Pero… es que mmm-**

**No soy de esas señorita Fabray-**apuntillo-** tendrá que esforzarse mucho si quiere un beso de mis labios-** dicho esto le guiño un ojo y camino hacia la salida del taller, dejando a una rubia totalmente desorientada.

Que suponía eso? En serio no la besaría hasta que tuvieran su primer cita? Oh dios eso se convertiría en una tortura, pensó inmediatamente. Miro aquel plástico que prácticamente nada le faltaba para tomar forma de luna y sonrió como una adolescente cuando siente revolotear las famosas mariposas en su estomago.

* * *

En otro lugar de Londres, Santana revisaba junto con Spencer lo que el chicle que Evony había pegado en la baranda era en realidad.

**Esto no es chicle-**aseguro mientras que con un cuidado extremo cortaba una pequeñísima parte para analizarla cuando en el centro diviso una especie de micro-chip.

Santana estaba en el marco de la puerta del laboratorio cruzada de brazos cuando vio que la morena con unas gafas transparentes la llamaba con su mano y con la otra pedía que hiciera silencio. Con el ceño fruncido se acerco y Spencer no tardo en escribir en una libreta.

"_es una micrófono"_

Pero Santana hizo rodar sus ojos, realmente aquella mujer podía saber muchas cosas en materia tecnología pero le faltaban ciertas luces, la latina agarro el papel, el bolígrafo y escribió.

"_y…no crees que YA NOS HABRAN ESCUCHADO"_

Spencer bajo su cabeza avergonzada, no es que no se hubiese dado cuenta pero, es que solo lo paso por alto. Hasta que volvió a subir su mirada con sus ojos brillando.

"_tal vez pueda rastrear la señal" _escribió rápidamente y se lo mostró a Santana.

Esta solo le revoloteo el pelo, palmeo su hombro y camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir por completo se volteo-** hazlo y llámame-**agrego con esa seguridad de la que solo la latina podía hacer gala.

Sabía que tarde o temprano recibiría la llamada de esa obsesa morena con la tecnología para informarle que ya había rastreado la señal.

Se dirigió a su oficina, su cabeza no paraba de pensar en Evony y Jake, si era verdad que era la hermana del agresor de la rubia tendría que buscar información sobre ella. Empezar atar cabos para que el sueño de la morena no se hiciera realidad, tenía la esperanza que Brittany encontrara una manera de burlar aquel desalentador futuro.

Agarro su teléfono y la llamo-**Cariño-** saludo de manera suave y cariñosa-** estas ocupada?-**consulto.

**Para ti nunca San-**contesto coquetamente, amaba a su mujer desde el primer momento que se cruzo en su vida hacía más de 10 años. Dicen que fue amor a primera vista, pero para Santana no solo fue eso, cuando por casualidad de la vida termino en una fiesta en las afueras de Londres y Brittany derramo su cerveza en el caro vestido de la latina, ésta en vez de enojarse y hacerla sufrir las consecuencias se quedo paralizada ante los ojos azules de la rubia, pero cuando Britt le sonrió supo que no le importara que vistiera, donde se encontrara, lo único que le importaría era seguir contemplando aquellos ojos y esa sonrisa dulce y aniñada.

**Britt necesito que me contestes algo?-**

**Dispara- **dijo de forma inmediata.

**Rachel te ha contado todo su sueño, verdad?-** indago a la vez que buscaba información de Evony por la web.

**Bueno solo lo que puede reproducir, ya sabes que el esfuerzo para buscar información en un sueño es bastante contraproducente para el paciente, por eso cada vez que recuerda algún detalle le sangra la nariz-** explico lentamente, conocía de sobra como se ponía su mujer cuando le hablaba con tecnicismo.

**Necesito… detalles cariño-**

**De qué tipo?-** quiso saber más.

**Necesito saber todo, este caso me está trayendo mas dolores de cabeza del que creía, en serio que en un momento pensé que era solo algo de adolescentes, ya sabes un obseso que logro escaparse de la policía y ya-** respondió algo resignada dejándose caer contra el respaldo de su sillón.

**San, no hay nada que no puedas resolver, es solo un rompe cabezas Sherlock…**

**Eso es Britt-Britt-**exclamó la latina dando un salto de su asiento-**Ve hacia lo de Quinn en cuanto puedas, tenemos que preparar una fiesta.**

**Una fiesta?-** cuestiono confusa.

**Si, Halloween, haremos que Rachel invite a Melisa y esta invitara a Evony y por supuesto Jake no podrá evitar sentirse tentado en ir-** una maldita brillante idea.

**Dime cielo y no te enojes con esto, pero… que hacemos con la fobia de Quinn?-**

**Que lo supere Brittany, que lo supere-** contesto sin perder su entusiasmo-**cielo tengo que colgar, te veo en un rato, te amo!**

**Yo te amo más López-** grito eso último.

* * *

**Mel tenemos que ver como llevaremos las sillas para la próxima clase de Sr Snow- **

**Mi padre tiene una camioneta tranquila- **una despreocupada Melisa hablaba por teléfono con Rachel a la vez que su prima no perdía detalle de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

**De acuerdo, entonces vendrán por mí a la mañana?-** pregunto intentando zanjar la conversación.

**Si claro a las 7 en punto estaremos ahí- **respondió con seguridad.

**De acuerdo hasta entonces-**

**Hasta mañana Rach-** se despidió la rubia.

Una vez que corto con la llamada y diviso la sonrisa picara que tenía Evony en su rostro se sonrojo automáticamente.

**Te trae loca la morena de gran sonrisa verdad?-** curioseo tomando asiento al lado de Melisa.

**Loca es poco, pero hace poco término una relación con un chico y creo que le gusta su compañera de piso-** respondió algo abatida.

**Melisa Ross, mi prima Melisa Ross se está dando por vencida sin pelear?-** exclamo incrédula a la vez que la rubia bajaba la mirada algo apenada- **invítala al cine, muéstrale Londres, no me dijiste que la rubita esa se la pasa encerrada?-**

Se dejo caer en el respaldo de su asiento y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, luego de un largo suspiro contesto-** tienes razón, esa rubia no tiene nada que hacer a mi lado-**

* * *

Santana estaba en frente de la puerta roja esperando que Rachel o Quinn le abrieran, en el camino del departamento de policía se había tomado el trabajo de idear la fiesta en su cabeza con cada detalle, por ser halloween tendría que si o si llevar disfraz, eso le permitiría observar los movimientos de cada uno de los invitados y gracias que Quinn o Rachel serian las encargadas de recibir a los invitados ella no quedaría en evidencia con nadie. El plan perfecto.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Quinn abrió la puerta y la miraba como si fuera un bicho raro.

**Porque demonios me miras así Fabray?-** cuestiono de manera brusca.

**Santana, por favor jamás en tu vida vuelvas a sonreír-** pidió de forma dramática a pesar de la sonrisa que intentaba asomarse a sus labios.

**En tus sueños, Santana López no sonríe, no se qué habrás visto, pero si se lo cuentas a alguien te enteraras de donde vengo Quinn Fabray- **amenazo con su rostro endurecido adentrándose al salón.

**Eres bipolar o algo?-**pregunto cerrando la puerta.

**Cállate, tengo una idea para poder acercarnos a Jake y Evony-** algo que llamo no solo la atención de Quinn si no también de Rachel que se acercaba por el pasillo.

**En serio?-** pregunto con un poco de incredulidad, habían pasado 6 años y salvo por el encuentro sufrido hacia días o el sueño de Rachel no habían tenido señales de Jake.

**Sí, pero tenemos que esperar a Brittany- **contesto levantando los hombros.

**Hola San- **escucho desde su espalda era Rachel que seguía vestida con su ropa de trabajo.

**Dios Quinn, has algo con esta mujer parece sacada de un basurero-**

**Siempre tan simpática-** ironizo Rachel mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Quinn.

**Aparentemente el chicle era una especie de micrófono o algo así-** cambio de tema ganándose la atención inmediata de las chicas que tenía enfrente.

**Un micrófono?-** repitió Quinn en un susurro.

**Si ahora Spencer está tratando de localizar alguna señal si es que tiene- **agrego de forma segura, realmente esperaba a que pudiera localizar esa señal.

**Bueno parece que… el sueño se está encaminando-**

**Rachel nada va a pasarles mientras yo esté a cargo-** musito Santana clavando sus ojos oscuros sobre los de la morena, que en ese momento carecían de brillo.

Quinn puso su mano en la pierna de Rachel tratando de hacerle saber que ella estaba a su lado, recordándole las palabras que le había dicho hacia unos días, después de un largos suspiro la morena apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia, detalle que no paso desapercibido por Santana.

**De acuerdo, hace cuanto se están acostando-**acuso la latina como solo ella era capaz de hacer, sin tacto alguno.

Quinn se enrojeció casi de forma inmediata mientras que Rachel sonrió de forma picara.

**Después de lo de Adam-** reconoció jugando con la latina que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

**Rachel!-** reprocho Quinn hasta que sintió como el brazo de la morena cruzaba por su cintura haciendo presión.

**Que lo sepa ahora o después, mejor que bromee todo lo que quiera ahora-**

**Oh dios mio es en serio, se han acostado-** las señalo aún con más sorpresa en su rostro, pero la estrepitosa risa de Rachel le dio a entender que le estaba tomando el pelo.

**Lo siento San-** dijo Quinn-** pero no lo hemos hecho-** el timbre sonó avisando la llegada de Brittany-**pero si nos hemos besado- **concluyó levantándose del sofá para ir abrir la puerta.

**Quinn!-** fue el turno de Rachel de reprocharle a la rubia.

**Saben qué? No me interesa, si se han besado o han jugado a las manitas curiosas…**

**Si, si que te interesa-** apuntillo Brittany entrando en el departamento-**porque eres una cotilla, que todo quiere saber-** agrego regalándole un tierno beso en sus labios y se sentó a su lado viendo hacia Rachel-** Quinn como dejas que Rachel ande con esas fachas de venir de trabajar-**

Quinn rodó sus ojos, porque ella tendría que ocuparse de que la morena no estuviera con la ropa sucia, que acaso ahora era la chica de la limpieza o algo así?

**Estaba en el taller hasta hace un momento, es mas debería tomar una ducha porque ya terminé con mi trabajo-**explico con una gran sonrisa, hasta que recordó un detalle-** tengo una sorpresa para ti Britt.**

**Sorpresa? Amo las sorpresas-** exclamo dando palmaditas.

**Bueno dame 15 minutos y vamos por tu sorpresa- **le pidió caminando hacia el pasillo.

Quinn volvió a sentarse sin antes ver como Rachel se perdía por el pasillo.

**Hueles eso Britt?-** pregunto con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro-**son hormonas adolescentes que piden sexo-**

**Eres una idiota Santana, tienes 32 años deberías dar el ejemplo-** reprocho Quinn con su mirada seria.

**Yo estoy casada con la mujer más maravillosa de todo el mundo, que mas ejemplo que eso-** replico devolviéndole la mirada.

**Cuéntame sobre el plan-** exigió molesta, maldita latina que tenía razón.

**Haremos una fiesta…**

**No, no que va, quieres matarme o algo así?-** cuestiono visiblemente nerviosa.

**Quinn-** susurro Brittany-** tengo el disfraz ideal para que nadie te reconozca y es una buena idea no solo para lo que pensó San, si no para trabajar tu ansiedad, si logras pasar una noche con personas que no conoces en un lugar cerrado será un gran avance para tu recuperación-** buen punto, pensó la rubia.

**Explíquense- **pidió un poco brusca pero no la podían culpar verdad?

**Si hacemos una fiesta de Halloween, tendrán que venir disfrazados y tanto Rachel como tu serán las anfitrionas, lo que lleva a que serían ustedes las encargadas de recibir a los invitados, de esa forma yo sabré quien es quien pero ellos no…**

**Lo que quieres es que Rachel invite a Melisa verdad?-**interrumpió Quinn tratando de entender el porqué de la fiesta.

**Exacto rubia, si Rachel invita a la estirada de su compañera, ella traerá a Evony y a quién crees que traerá ella?-** pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto soberbia.

**Creo… creo que es una buena idea-**reconoció abrazándose a sí misma, no iba a negarlo la idea era buena, pero eso no le quitaba los nervios que la inundaban, no solo era porque habría gente desconocida en un lugar cerrado, si no que posiblemente también estaría el dueño de cada una de sus pesadillas- **y de que me disfrazaré?-** pregunto mirando a Brittany.

**Disfrazar? Para que te vas a disfrazar?-**preguntó Rachel vistiendo unos jeans azules rotos en la parte de su muslo y una remera gris que tenía un 87 en negro en la parte delantera. Quien podía responder algo cuando esa imagen tan casual y sexy se aparecía de la nada ante sus ojos, incluso Santana reconoció para ella misma que Rachel era condenadamente sexy. Su pelo húmedo cayendo desordenado por sus hombros y ese perfume tan personal que caracterizaba a Rachel, una mezcla a ambar y vainilla pero con un toque cítrico.

**Eh… San… Santana quiere…**

**Haremos una fiesta por halloween-** ayudo Brittany ante aquel balbuceo interminable de Quinn.

**Pero Quinn…**

**Que lo supere-** exclamo interrumpiendo Santana-** después te explicara el propósito, ahora Britt-Britt-** llamo a su mujer que le regalo una sonrisa-** dile de que se va a disfrazar Quinn.**

**Ah sí, de enfermera-** dijo sin más y todas las presentes fruncieron el ceño- **déjenme terminar, no cualquier enfermera, si no la de Silent Hill 2-** concluyo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Espera, es la que tiene toda la cabeza vendada, verdad?-**pregunto Quinn interesado en aquel dato.

**Si, si, pero a pesar de eso es condenadamente sexy y con tus curvas…**

**Me matara de un infarto-**agrego Rachel inconscientemente-**lo siento.**

Quinn se ruborizo, le encantaba saber lo que provocaba en Rachel, sin embargo era algo a lo que evitaba exponerse, luego de haberse besado había evitado vestirse de manera más provocativa, incluso había bajado la calefacción para que tuviera que estar lo más tapada posible. Las miradas de Rachel eran capaces de prender hasta una chimenea sin necesidad de un mechero.

**De acuerdo cuanto falta para Halloween?-**

**6 días- **respondió Santana que ya había arreglado la mitad de las cosas que necesitaría para ese día.-**Mañana iré a la tienda a buscar las cosas para decorar la casa- **prosiguió con su explicación mientras miraba su teléfono.

**Y a quien invitaremos?-** pregunto Quinn, ella no conocía a nadie salvo a Susan.

**Bueno Rachel invitara a sus compañeros de Universidad, yo a gente del departamento de policía y Brittany a sus compañeros del hospital-** respondió segura.

**De acuerdo… mañana empezaremos con las decoraciones entonces-** sentencio Rachel con un sonoro aplauso-**ahora Brittany y yo tenemos que ir por una sorpresa-** dijo alargando su mano para que la rubia de ojos celestes la tomara.

**Espero que mantengas esas manos lejos de mi mujer, porque si no llegaras antes de tiempo para ayudar a Santa-** grito la latina viendo como su mujer y la morena se perdían detrás de la puerta de salida.

**San-**llamo Quinn y la latina la miro con una ceja levantada ese tono de voz solo anunciaba una cosa.-** yo… invite a Rachel, a una cita y no se… no sé donde llevarla-**

Tal vez no era la persona indicada para pedirle algún consejo referido a ese tema, tal vez sería mucho mejor hablarlo con Brittany, pero Santana tenía todo lo que ella quería ser, era fuerte y segura. Tal vez un poco mal humorada pero sabía que eso era solo una fachada, porque Brittany le había contado cientos de veces los detalles románticos que la latina tenía para con ella.

**Hay un cine, que dan películas antiguas, en día de semanas está vacío así que podrás estar tranquila sin que te agarre ningún tipo de ansiedad o eso que sufres- **hizo un movimiento con sus manos para restarle importancia-** y pueden dar un paseo por West End. **

Nada muy romántico pensó Quinn, pero para ser una primera cita estaría bien, ir al cine era algo clásico pero si en el mismo daban películas antiguas estaba segura que a Rachel le encantaría ese detalle y el paseo por West End tampoco estaría mal, a pesar de que seguro estaría lleno de gente.

**Me gusta lo del cine-**reconoció con voz queda-** solo tendría que tomar valor para la segunda parte, Noah siempre iba a los pubs de ahí después de separarse.**

**Creo que es algo sencillo pero distinto para ser la primera cita-** añadió Santana de forma sincera-** entonces se besaron?-** indago suavemente.

**Si y fue Santana, no puedo describirlo hacia años que no me sentía tan eufórica y…**

**Caliente-**bromeo con una carcajada algo malévola.

**Eres una idiota, pero sí y por supuesto esa sensación me asusto por completo- **agacho su cabeza como resignada por no poder manejar aquellas sensaciones-** me encanta San, con ella me siento como en casa, no sé cómo explicarlo, sus caricias no me alteran, me dan paz-**

**Te entiendo a mi me paso con Britt y nunca más me despegue de ella, es como que era lo que le faltaba a mi vida para que tuviera sentido por completo, sin ella todo sería gris- **admitió con un brillo particular en su rostro, un brillo que profesaba ese amor especial que tenía por Brittany.

**Los colores dejarían de ser brillantes sin no te tuviera en mi vida Santana López-** Britt entraba al departamento con una silla rosa en forma de castillo entre sus manos sin dejar de mirar a su esposa- **eres el amor de todas mis vidas San-**confeso acercándose hacia una Santana algo sonrojada por lo dicho de su esposa.

**Y tu eres el mio-** musito la latina antes de besar a la rubia.

Rachel encontró los ojos de Quinn destellando, como si deseara que eso que acababa de ver le pasara a ella y la morena supo en lo más hondo de su ser que ella se encargaría de hacerle sentir ese amor, que sería difícil pero que lo haría y lo intentaría una y mil veces de ser necesario, Quinn Fabray viviría un amor como esos que tan bien describía en sus libros. Y por fin ella tendría lo que siempre había deseado, un amor inolvidable, de esos que con el paso de tiempo se vuelven aún más grandes.

* * *

_Buen viernes para todas!_

_Gracias por cada review, a cada Guest! son geniales... _

_Un Beso para todas... Feliz día de los enamorados... Disfrutad! _

_Hasta el Martes:_


	15. Chapter 15

15

Hay momentos en la vida en las que hay que dejar de sentir miedo y dejar de dudar para finalmente actuar de una vez, darle forma al presente, saltar las piedras para dejar de tomar caminos que no conducen a nada.

Vivía escondida, protegida en el calor de su hogar y a pesar de que ahora una morena de sonrisa encantadora, de personalidad atrapante compartía su vida, no estaba satisfecha. Sentía que a pesar de que su vida estaba dando un giro, un cambio, todavía no se enfrentaba de cara con la vida y por lo tanto no la disfrutaba.

Recorrió de arriba abajo cada parte de ese edificio que con el dinero que le dejo su primer libro se encargo de comprar y tras la ida de su ultimo inquilino lo transformó en su fortaleza, en su caballo de Troya. Estaba cansada de la rutina que estaba llevando, estaba cansada de esas cuatros paredes pero sobre todo estaba cansada de perderse de los detalles, de las pequeñas cosas que le traía Rachel a su vida.

Como cuando una tarde que Rachel llego riendo a carcajadas producto de la torrencial lluvia que azotaba Londres y que por supuesto la había agarrado desprevenida, a pesar de que Quinn siempre le insistía en que llevara paraguas, aquella estrepitosa carcajada llego a los oídos de la rubia que justo se estaba haciendo un café, salió al salón encontrándose a una morena que se deshacía de las prendas mojadas mientras que su risa no cesaba.

_**Nunca me voy a acostumbrar al tiempo de esta ciudad-**_atino a decir bajo la incrédula mirada de Quinn.

Sin más que decir dejo un beso tierno en la mejilla de Quinn y se perdió en su habitación no sin antes anunciarle que se daría una ducha caliente y que esperaba su café negro cuando saliera.

Ella no había disfrutado del caer de la lluvia sobre su cuerpo hacía más de 6 años y cada vez sentía más la necesidad de hacer algo como aquello.

Estaba siendo víctima de sus extremas decisiones, pero no fue consciente de ellas hasta que Rachel se cruzó en su vida, con su aire despreocupado, con su ímpetu para perseguir su sueño. Ella sólo se había dedicado a escribir en la seguridad de su hogar, aventurándose a crear personajes que salían de su imaginación, de su deseo por vivir una vida distinta. Sin embargo casi 2 meses después de la llegada de Rachel a su vida, todo ese miedo estaba desapareciendo, convirtiéndose en valor, o bueno deseo de una vida normal.

Ni Noah, ni Santana, ni Britt habían sido capaces de que su miedo a salir y no por aquella fobia de la que no quedaba nada hacía años, desapareciera.

Su miedo era al sentirse expuesta, vulnerable ante el contacto social, sí, tenía síntomas de las secuelas de su fobia, como pequeños ataques de ansiedad o el sentirse agobiada. Pero la verdad era que lo que Quinn Fabray tenía era miedo a ser una inadaptada, cosa que estaba muy lejos de ser.

Ahí estaba con su casa convertida en la mansión del conde Drácula, según Britt y la maldita fiesta no sería si no hasta en 2 días. Su cabeza estaba ultimando los detalles de la cita que tendría con Rachel en 1 hora y sus 12 minutos exactamente, pero el problema más grande que tenía en ese momento estaba delante de sus ojos en forma de vestido, bueno 3 vestidos para ser exactos.

No tenía una cita hacia el mismo tiempo que llevaba encerrada, porque ahora Quinn Fabray se sentía así atrapada, encerrada en su castillo, esperando que el príncipe la rescatara, tal vez se estaba sintiendo mas Hope que nunca, aunque su princesa era la heroína salvadora del príncipe encantado.

Su dilema no podía extenderse mucho más, tres opciones totalmente distintas tenía adelante suyo y no sabía con cual quedarse.

Un vestido color uva con atravesadas líneas en rosa que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, con un escote normal nada revelador era la primera opción, lo acompañaría con un saco negro y unas botas hasta sus tobillos.

La segunda era más simple pero no menos elegante, un típico vestido negro ceñido hasta su cintura y con su falda con vuelo de color blanco, nada jugado pero que sin duda le quedaba genial, el abrigo seria el mismo pero con un cambio en sus pies, en vez de botas serian unos zapatos negros de tacón pero no tan altos, para no hacer sentir mal a Rachel. Porque Quinn estaba en todos los detalles y uno de esos sería no opacar la belleza de su morena.

Y su ultima y mas jugada opción era un vestido blanco hasta sus rodillas que delineaba cada curva que llevaba con orgullo, el abrigo para acompañarlo sería beige largo hasta arriba de sus rodillas y unos zapatos del mismo color que el abrigo.

Se dejo caer cansada en el sillón que estaba a un costado de su cama visiblemente molesta por su falta de decisión, así que decidió echarlo a suerte, agarro un papel y escribió los colores de los vestidos y el que saliera sería el elegido.

Lo hizo, agito su mano con vigor y dejó escapar unos de esos papelitos al suelo, al tomarlo sonrió porque era toda una estupidez lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente la segunda opción fue la elegida producto del azar así que satisfecha por tener que lidiar con una cosa menos se metió en la ducha, todavía le faltaba ese detalle, maquillarse, peinarse, vestirse y llegar puntual a su cita.

Pero si creían que el drama de ese hogar terminaba ahí se equivocan, Rachel Berry era dueña de una gran indecisión a la hora de las citas y era capaz de sentirse nerviosa, ansiosa, insegura y muchas cosas más en sólo un pestañar. Pero había que darle crédito en algo, a pesar de estar en Londres era capaz de contagiar de esos nervios a sus padres y a su amiga.

**Cariño cualquier cosa que te pongas le gustara-** decía Leroy mientras que desde la cámara de su portátil veía con una sonrisa juguetona un cantidad indefinida de ropa encima de la cama de Rachel.

**No Rachel no hagas caso a ese viejo anticuado, lleva tus piernas al aire-** contradecía Amy, con ella había establecido conexión desde la tablet de Quinn, _bendita tecnología._

**Mas respeto pelirroja de bote-** acuso Leroy rápidamente y Rachel no pudo evitar rodar sus ojos.

**Se pueden concentrar? Hola los llame para que me ayuden no para que peleen como siempre-** los reto sentándose en su cama cubierta por una toalla, porque ella llevaba bañada, perfumada y peinada hacia 2 horas.

**Dinos dónde vas a ir?- **pidió con suavidad Hiram que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la discusión Amy vs Leroy.

**Dijo que era una sorpresa, que cualquier cosa me quedaría perfecta, pero sé que ella llevara vestido- ** respondió

**Bueno que ella lleve vestido solo te dice que tu también tienes que estar acorde y por supuesto nada atrevido-** aconsejo su padre ganándose la atención de todos-** creo que hace unos meses te mande un vestido negro ese que deja tu espalda descubierta y…**

**Mis piernas estilizadas-** agrego Rachel entusiasmada-**gracias papá eres el mejor, ya sé que me pondré y…**

**Rachel- **llamo Amy-** usa los zapatos negros que tienen esos pinches de chica mala en la parte de atrás-**

**Gracias por ayudarme, los amo-**agradeció con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

**No hay de que Rachel y ya sabes nada de besos en la primera cita**-bromeo Leroy haciendo sonrojar a su hija.

**Y luego hablaremos con Quinn sobre sus intenciones-**

**Papá-** reprocho Rachel, odiaba cuando se ponían así de sobreprotectores-** saben qué? Se me hace tarde, mañana los llamo, los quiero-** saludo a las pantallas y corto la comunicación con los tres a la vez, no era de mal educada solo quería evitar que los 3 se pusieran de acuerdo para hacer sentir incomoda a Quinn.

Agarro ese vestido negro que todavía no había usado, el corte era perfecto su escote era justo ni tan pronunciado ni tan cerrado tampoco, pero el detalle como bien lo había dicho Hiram residía en su espalda, tal vez el otoño Londinense le daría una tregua y la dejaría disfrutarlo o que en este caso Quinn lo disfrutara.

19 horas marcaba el reloj de la rubia quien se estaba echando la última mirada en el espejo antes de salir a buscar a Rachel, ese día solo se vieron para almorzar y poco más, un poco nerviosas incluso conversaron sobre nada importante, ni siquiera Rachel fue capaz de contarle sobre la nueva tarea que el sr Snow había pedido y eso era mucho decir, a la morena le encantaba contarle con lujo cada detalle de sus clases con aquel hombre de profundos ojos verdes y divertida barba colorada.

Nadie podía culparlas, tendrían su primera cita como personas normales, no es que no lo fueran pero siendo Quinn una de sus protagonistas era normal tener ese pensamiento.

Ahí estaba Lucy Quinn Fabray parada en la puerta de la habitación de Rachel Barbra Berry, tomando valor para tocar a su puerta y dar comienzo a su tan ansiada primera cita.

Dos golpes le anunciaron a la morena que todo era real, que no se había vestido de esa manera especial por nada.

**Buenas noches-** saludo Quinn con una sonrisa bañando su rostro.

**Buenas noches Quinn-** verla ahí parada frente a sus ojos la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza, hermosa, elegante, una mujer que enamoraría a quien se propusiera.

**Estas… estas muy hermosa Rachel-** alago con un ligero balbuceo, porque si Quinn la hizo temblar a Rachel, la morena no iba ser menos y todavía no había visto el detalle de su espalda-** estas lista?-**pregunto con suavidad.

**Si, si agarro mi abrigo y soy toda tuya-** respondió con un guiño de ojos girándose hacia la derecha para quedar de espalda a la rubia, por supuesto que ese movimiento estaba completamente pensado y el efecto no tardo en surgir, al volverse Quinn parecía estar algo tiesa, paralizada tal vez-** estas bien?**- quiso saber ante el rostro algo enrojecido de la rubia.

**Yo…tu… eres… vamos?-** atino a contestar estirando su mano para que Rachel la tomara, esta solo asintió con su cabeza y tomo del brazo a la rubia para caminar hacia el auto.

No hablaron nada y no porque no tuvieran nada que decir, si no porque se sentían sorprendentemente incomodas, una cosa era jugar como ellas lo hacían en la comodidad de su hogar, provocándose una a la otra pero eso, eso era una cita, eso no era jugar, eso era sin duda asumir y aunque ya se habían dicho que se gustaban no podían evitar sentirse de esa manera.

**Y… donde iremos?-**se aventuro a decir Rachel.

**Sabes bailar?-** una pregunta con otra pregunta no ayudaba en mucho a la morena.

**Bueno… depende que tengo que saber bailar?-** si Quinn jugaba ella también.

Sonrió tontamente, eran esas cosas las que más disfrutaba de estar con Rachel no necesitaba esforzarse porque todo parecía fluir sin más.

**Ya sabes un poco de esto y de lo otro-** respondió meneando su cabeza de forma divertida.

El camino fue un poco más ameno, por fin Rachel pudo contarle la tarea que el sr Snow le había mandado hacer y no era más ni nada menos que un diván, que el estilo de diseño era libre pero que lo tendrían que justificar, decir que Quinn disfrutaba de escuchar como Rachel relataba con entusiasmo las ideas que tenía para su tarea era poco, podía estar escuchándola por horas, la morena era una apasionada en lo que respecta a su carrera, no solo quería aprender a crear muebles, Rachel Berry quería convertirse en el Picasso del diseño y por supuesto lo conseguiría.

**Hemos llegado-** anunció Quinn estacionado el auto enfrente de un edificio un tanto rustico, cuidado pero rustico, con una entrada de piso de mármol y dos columnas blancas de estilo romano.-** cenaremos y bailaremos-** dijo abandonando el auto para poder abrir la puerta del copiloto.

**Que caballera-**bromeo Rachel haciendo sonrojar a la rubia.

**Mmmm me gusta más… señorella-** apuntillo Quinn mordiéndose el labio.

**Señorella?-** cuestiono divertida mirando hacían la rubia que no tardo en tomar su brazo y dirigir sus pasos hacia la entrada de dicho edificio.

**Si, una mezcla de caballero y señorita-** explico guiñando un ojo de forma elocuente.

En la entrada Quinn indico en la recepción que tenían una reserva a su nombre y 5 segundos más tarde un muchacho vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y un gracioso corbatín rojo las guio por un extenso pasillo que daba a un salón circular también de piso de mármol pero con el detalle que era como un tablero de ajedrez blanco y negro.

Rachel no decía nada solo disfrutaba de todo lo que iba apareciendo delante de sus ojos y agradecía haber elegido aquel vestido que llevaba.

Atravesaron el salón hasta llegar a unas escaleras blancas que daban al piso superior, Rachel seguía agarrada al brazo de Quinn y esta no podía sentirse más dichosa de tener a esa mujer a su lado. Lejos había quedado cualquier pensamiento o sensación de agobio, ver la mirada expectante de la morena era el mejor remedio para todos sus males.

**Señoritas esta es su mesa, cuando quieran vendré a tomarle su pedido, el show empieza en 1 hora y luego podrán poner a prueba sus dotes para el baile-** explico aquel joven con ese acento que tanto le gustaba escuchar a Rachel.

**Dios Quinn esto es… es genial, que es este sitio?-** no puedo evitar preguntar.

**Bueno es un restaurant antiguo de Londres que tiene un exquisito show de baile-** contesto clavando sus ojos verdes en los ojos de sorpresa de Rachel.

**Me encanta Quinn en serio, pero no tendrías…**

**Rachel-** la corto enseguida-** es nuestra primer cita y quería que fuera especial-**

**Es perfecta-** reconoció la morena acariciando la mano de Quinn.

Después de unos minutos de mirar meticulosamente la carta que tenían en frente se decantaron cada una por un plato distinto, demasiado distinto.

**Así que lasaña vegetariana- **musito curiosa Quinn cuando el chico que le tomo la orden se retiro.

**En serio Quinn yo soy despistada en muchas cosas, pero creo que en dos meses tendrías que saber que no como carne-** dijo con una risilla escapándole de sus labios.

**Yo-** rasco su cabeza visiblemente avergonzada-** la verdad no preste mucha atención, pero es que has cocinado muchas cosas que llevaban carne y…**

**Y verduras, mis padres son carnívoros, Amy también lo es y bueno Adam también-** interrumpió aquella explicación de porqué no se había dado cuenta de que era vegetariana.

**Claro entiendo-**

A medida que pasaba el tiempo sus alrededores más lejanos se iban llenando de gente, pero el detalle residía en que las mesas colindantes a ellas estaban vacías y el chico que las había llevado hacia su mesa no pasaba por ahí a menos que Quinn lo llamara.

**Eso es apropósito?-** pregunto echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

Quinn sonrió-** bueno no me puedes culpar, de esta manera tenemos más intimidad-** si ese era el punto de vista de la rubia y la verdad era que le encantaba el detalle.

No dijeron mas nada y se dedicaron a disfrutar de la cena que las estaba invitando a ser devorada.

**Quinn tienes que probar esto-** exclamo Rachel totalmente extasiada por la mezcla de los ingredientes había saboreado.

La rubia solo levanto su ceja observando el rostro de Rachel que era todo un poema-** pues qué esperas, dame-** pidió Quinn que no tardo en recibir aquel bocado de tan exquisita pasta en su boca de la mano de Rachel.-**oh dios mio… Rach esto es riquísimo-** atino a decir tapándose la boca con la mano.

**Verdad que si?-** si era una cita después de todo y los nervios habían quedado olvidados en algún calle que transitaron hasta West End.

Hablaron de manera normal disfrutando de sus compañías, entre pequeñas bromas de la mano de Quinn, algunos que otros sonrojos de parte ambas, cosas típicas de una cita, miradas de acá, guiños de ojo de allá.

Y tan metidas en su capsula estaban que no se dieron cuenta que las luces del salón habían disminuido para dar inicio al show hasta que su mesero personal se acerco para indicarles del comienzo del mismo.

Miraron hacia abajo al salón circular y divisaron una pareja, él llevaba un traje gris con su pelo engominado y ella vestía un delicado vestido negro con un pronunciado corte en su pierna derecha.

La música no tardo en llegar y Rachel no pudo evitar esbozar un gran sonrisa- **tango-** musito dedicándole una rápida mirada a Quinn que había optado por acercarse a su lado y tener una visión un poco más amplia de la performance que ya estaba dando inicio.

Esa pareja que se deslizaba por aquel salón estaba haciendo las delicias de cada una de las personas que se encontraban allí, eran sensuales y apasionados, sincronizados de tal manera que cualquiera juraría que llevaban haciendo eso desde que nacieron, la pierna de ella subía por la parte de atrás de él con sugerencia. Los quiebres de cinturas, las vueltas para un lado y para el otro, la mano de él presionando sobre la parte baja de la espalda de ella provocando de esta manera una inclinación de su cuerpo y volver a pegarla a su viril pecho de una brusca pero pasional.

Cuando terminaron se podía apreciar producto de la luz que les daba de lleno una capa de sudor sobre sus frentes y como sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas.

Todos aplaudieron sin cesar un mero regalo por aquel show que acaban de regalarle.

**Quinn es la mejor cita de todas-** musito Rachel con ese entusiasmo que llenaba de luz sus ojos y ampliaba su sonrisa hasta cotas insospechadas.

**Bueno, lo mejor está por venir-** replico agarrando con firmeza su mano invitándola a bajar como las demás parejas estaban haciendo-** bailamos?**- invito tratando de descifrar la mirada que le estaba dando Rachel en ese momento.

Con decisión la morena se aferro a la mano de Quinn y caminaron al salón que en ese momento se estaba llenando de parejas amateurs que intentaban de manera fallida imitar a los protagonistas que habían pasado hacia segundos.

**No estás nerviosa?-** quiso saber Quinn a pasos de llegar al salón.

**Un poco, pero muero por intentarlo-** respondió con seguridad.

**Yo no sé si lo haremos bien, pero que nos van a mirar dalo por hecho-** afirmo Quinn frenando en seco a la vez que pegaba a su cuerpo a Rachel, no lo pudo evitar y la morena frunció su ceño por lo dicho por la rubia, hasta que entendió el porqué, la yema de los dedos de Quinn se deslizaron por su espalda con extrema delicadeza como si se fuera a romper o algo así.

No la miraban porque eran dos mujeres bailando o intentándolo, no la miraban porque con sus ojos se decían más que con sus labios, la miraban porque eran hermosas y porque sus cuerpos emanaban amor, había devoción en cada paso que daban, era el intenso agarre de Quinn en la cintura de Rachel lo que llamaba la atención.

No sabían si se querían, no sabían si se estaban enamorando, solo les importaba disfrutar de lo que estaban haciendo sin agobiarse. Cuando Brittany se enterara de que Quinn Fabray estuvo bailando con más de 20 personas a su alrededor saltaría de la felicidad.

Un paso más que importante en la vida de la rubia que no lo hubiera dado de no ser por la motivación que le producía descubrir de lo que se estaba perdiendo de la mano de Rachel Berry.

**Me gustas-** susurro con la voz algo ronca en el oído de la morena-** me encantas-**

Un dulce escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando sintió esas palabras, un escalofrió que por supuesto no escapo para la mano de la rubia.

**Me encanta que tu piel se erice por mi culpa- **dios si le seguía hablando de esa manera no iba a contenerse sin besarla mucho tiempo más.

**Quinn…-** que difícil se le hacía hablar-** esto yo no sé…**

**Déjate llevar Rachel- **otro susurro grave y sensual que la hacía temblar por completo.

Y lo hizo, Rachel llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza de Quinn y hundió sus dedos en su nuca tironeando levemente su pelo para separarla de su oído obligándola a que la mirara. Esos ojos verdes con pequeños matices amarillos que tanto les gustaban la invitaban a que lo hiciera, que la besara sin ningún tipo de miramientos, sin barreras ni reparo.

**Qui…**

Y si no lo hacía Rachel lo tendría que hacer Quinn, se inclino presionando mas su mano en la cintura expuesta de la morena y la beso, lento sin apuro, como si sus labios se conocieran de toda la vida, los de Rachel tomaron el labio superior de la rubia entre los suyos a la perfección, saboreando su exquisito gusto, se besaron sin desesperarse recorriendo cada centímetro de carne, los labios de Quinn parecían deshacerse entre los de la morena que era carnosos e imponentes, el baile no había cesado, ahora bailaban y se besaban en una sorprendente sincronización, era un paso para el costado y Rachel inclinaba su cabeza para el otro, un paso hacia delante y Quinn fusionaba mas sus labios con los de la morena, cuánto tiempo había pasado? A quien le importaba cuando se estaban disfrutando como nunca.

Hasta que la espalda de Rachel sintió algo frío y gimió ante el cambio brusco de temperatura.

Se separaron por ese pequeño exabrupto y se dieron cuenta, que el salón estaba vació y que nuevamente Quinn la estaba aprisionando contra una columna fría de mármol.

**Ahora entiendo porque dijiste que nos mirarían-** bromeo la morena viendo como solo quedaban los meseros acomodando las mesas.

**Por lo menos no nos has interrumpido-** agrego mientras sus dedos seguían jugando con la espalda de Rachel-** vamos a casa?-**

**Es la primer cita y me quiere llevar a su casa señorita Fabray?-** cuestiono divertida mientras se dirigían hacia la salida para buscar sus abrigos.

**Que puedo decir… al parecer no soy tan señorella como pensaba-** respondió levantando sus hombros con inocencia.

**Ya veo que era todo para convencerme de volver con usted-**

**Tal vez, pero sabe que señorita Berry?- **pregunto siguiéndole el juego.

**Qué?-**

**No es para lo que usted cree, yo soy una persona algo peculiar… vera-** explico con misterio a la vez que le abría la puerta del auto-** estoy en busca del… del verdadero amor, de mi alma gemela, el amor de mis vidas pasadas y me temo que todavía faltan muchas citas más para poder saberlo-**

**Entonces… tendremos otra cita?-**se atrevió a preguntar mordiéndose su labio inferior.

**Todas las que hagan falta señorita Berry-** respondió poniendo en marcha el coche para volver a su hogar-**por cierto… esos zapatos son…**

**Son-** la animo a continuar.

**Especiales-**musito saliendo de West End con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ese día no hubo Melisa a pesar de que la tuvo que ver mañanas atrás cuando fue en busca de Rachel y las sillas, ese día no hubo Evony, ni siquiera el recuerdo de Jake, ese día miércoles 28 de octubre no hubo más que Quinn y Rachel conociéndose de una manera distinta, de una manera más intima.

Ese día que estaba llegando a su fin dieron un paso más en la construcción de su amor, disfrutaron de una noche dejando todos los fantasmas que la rodeaban de lado.

El regreso fue en silencio pero lleno de expectativa recorriendo su cuerpo, qué pasaría al llegar? Desde que se habían besado no volvieron a dormir juntas, creyeron conveniente marcar esa apropiada distancia más que nada porque ambas eran conscientes de sus besos podían ser peligrosos.

**Señorita Berry, como buena señorella que soy la acompañare hasta la puerta de su habitación- **musito abriendo la puerta de su "terrorífico" hogar.

**No esperaba menos de usted-** agrego continuando aquel especial juego.

**Espero que haya disfrutado de la velada y que acepte el viernes ser mi pareja en la fiesta de halloween-** se aventuro a pedir con un leve sonrojo inundando su rostro.

Rachel se mordió su labio llena de ternura ante aquella imagen de Quinn-** pensé que nunca me lo pediría, pero… permítame ser yo quien pase por usted-**

**De acuerdo-** sonrió jugando con sus manos-** es en la puerta azul-** bromeo señalando con su cabeza al final del pasillo.

**Que tenga buenas noches-** pronuncio Rachel abriendo la puerta de su habitación y a punto estuvo de ingresar cuando sintió la mano de Quinn agarrar su brazo con suavidad-**si?**

No respondió, tiro del brazo de Rachel para acercarla hasta su cuerpo y besarla, pero suavemente sin provocaciones, sin hacerlo de manera intensa, solo un delicado beso de buenas noches.

**Buenas noches señorita Berry, que sueñe con los angelitos-** susurro sobre los labios de Rachel antes de emprender su camino a su habitación.

Esa noches ambas se durmieron abrazando a su almohada, ambas se durmieron con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro, esa noche algo especial daba comienzo.

* * *

Buenisimooos días para todas...

Que tengan una excelente semana!

Gracias como siempre por cada review son geniales no me voy a cansar de decirlo.

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la cita...


	16. Chapter 16

16

El día tan esperado había llegado, Santana junto con Brittany se encargaban de los últimos detalles del sistema de sonido, Rachel se encargaba de que _su_ barra tuviera el suficiente alcohol, porque sí Rachel Berry entre tantas cosas era un excelente barwoman cosa que llamo la atención de todas las presentes, pero que bajo la simple excusa de que vivía en la ciudad que nunca duerme y una señorita tiene que estar preparada para cualquier eventualidad, se adueño de la barra.

Y Quinn Fabray estaba en su habitación con un espejo de cuerpo entero en frente suyo, la computadora portátil en un costado encendida con un tutorial que le explicaba paso por paso lo que tenía que hacer para quedar como una sexy enfermera del infierno.

Ya tenía todo su rostro vendado exceptuando su ojo izquierdo como aquel video se lo indicaba, tenía puestas unas medias de red blancas un poco manchadas y en algunas partes incluso rotas, unos zapatos blancos de tacón tal vez un poco altos para su gusto, una falda blanca demasiado corta y ajustada pero que había sido una exigencia de Brittany y por último llevaba la típica chaqueta blanca de enfermera que bien parecía una camisa a la que le faltaban los botones de arriba dejando a la vista sus delicados pechos.

Lo que le faltaba era maquillar todo su cuerpo para crear ese aspecto especial a muerto, pero ese detalle se lo dejaría a Britt que también se lo había exigido.

Así que sin más que hacer y dándose una última mirada al espejo salió de su habitación para encontrarse de lleno con un esqueleto demasiado real para su gusto, después del pequeño susto salió al pasillo. Era inevitable no sentirse en un castillo del terror típico de parques de diversiones, a cada paso que daba escuchaba gritos, puertas chirriantes y risas tenebrosas.

Cuando llego al salón, que mas que salón parecía una exposición de ataúdes, los sillones no estaban, en su lugar habían puesto ataúdes que funcionarían como cómodos asientos en el mejor sentido morboso claro está.

Busco con su mirada a Brittany pero no la encontró así que se dedico a observar la decoración, a su izquierda entre medio de lapidas y telas de arañas se encontraba la barra con una Rachel que parecía contar la cantidad de botellas que tenía en su frente con tal dedicación que por supuesto no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

A su derecha una cabina de Dj? Sí, sí lo era y Santana López detrás creyéndose David Guetta.

**Santo cielo de las enfermeras sexys-**escuchó el grito de Brittany que aparecía de la parte de de abajo de la cabina, invitando a Rachel y a Santana a que miraran hacia donde lo hacia la rubia para quedar con la boca ligeramente abierta.

La latina silbó cual camionero ordinario y Rachel solo sujeto con más fuerza la botella de vodka que tenía en su mano.

**Esto parece un jodido castillo del terror-** exclamo tratando de disipar las miradas libidinosas que le estaban dando.

**Wow Fabray, si no fuera porque estoy felizmente casada y porque el gnomo ya te el ojo y un poco más que eso-** guiño uno de sus ojos-**iría a por ti con todas mis armas-** reconoció recorriéndola de arriba abajo con un descaro total.

**Santana, tu esposa…**

**Su esposa nada Quinnie-** la corto Brittany-** la verdad es la verdad.**

Intento rascar su cabeza pero claro estaba completamente vendada-**Britt mmm… me ayudas con el maquillaje?-** pregunto un tanto nerviosa.

Mientras Brittany asentía con una sonrisa algo picara en su rostro y trataba de salir de la cabina de donde estaba, Rachel reacciono.

Camino rápidamente hasta donde estaba Quinn y exclamo-** NO-**levanto su mano para detener a la rubia que ya había salido de la cabina-**yo…yo lo haré-** Santana alzó su ceja cuestionándola, Brittany sonrió divertida alzando sus manos y Quinn también sonreía pero a ella nadie la podía ver, así que disfruto en silencio.

**Estas segura?-**indago Quinn y Rachel no pudo evitar echarle una mirada desafiante-**está bien tranquila no me mires así-**bromeo guiñando su ojo visible.

**Vamos a dejarte de muerte-** comento mientras la arrastraba por el pasillo bajo las miradas de Santana y Brittany.

**Esas dos no vendrán en un buen rato-** pronuncio Santana desde la cabina-** porque no vuelves a terminar lo que estabas haciendo-** invito levantando sus cejas de manera sugerente.

Britt no respondió, no hizo falta giro su cuerpo y se perdió en la cabina con su esposa.

**Tienes todos los elementos que necesitamos?-** pregunto Rachel una vez que ingresaron a la habitación de la rubia.

**Tienes todo ahí arriba-**señalo la cama donde estaban todos los maquillajes especiales que iban a necesitar.

**De acuerdo siéntate y yo hare el resto- **aseguro la morena mientras se hacía con el neceser.

**Si quieres te pongo el vid…**

**Quinn esa película es mi favorita y créeme nadie mejor que yo para que quedes como la enfermera más sexy del infierno-** interrumpió con convicción.

**Si lo dices así, soy toda tuya-**

**Creí que ya lo eras-** susurro cerca del rostro de Quinn a la vez que comenzaba a pintar todo su ojo de negro.

**Rachel… **

**Te salvas solo porque tienes tu boca vendada-** la corto enseguida.

No dijeron nada más y mientras Rachel pasaba una especie de pintura gris sobre su pecho para hacerla ver con ese aspecto post mortem no podía evitar ver cada rasgo del rostro de la morena, como fruncía su entrecejo por la mera concentración que estaba teniendo, como de vez en cuando mordía un costado de su labio buscando la perfección en aquello que estaba haciendo.

No sólo maquillo su ojo y su pecho, sino que también lo hizo en sus piernas y en ese momento Quinn Fabray supo lo difícil que era tener a Rachel arrodillada enfrente suyo y evitar que los pensamientos mas pecaminosos asaltaran su consciencia.

Luego de pasar el maquillaje que le daba aquel aspecto de muerta viviente agarro un lápiz de color violáceo y se dedico a pronunciar cada vena de su pecho, de sus brazos y nuevamente de sus piernas, una jodida tortura pensó la rubia que para cuando Rachel termino sintió como su espalda se aflojaba y sus manos volvían a sentir la sangre correr al deshacer el fuerte agarre a la que las estaba sometiendo.

**De acuerdo puedes mirarte-** dijo Rachel poniéndose detrás de ella para que quedara de frente al espejo.

Esa no era ella, definitivamente lo que ese reflejo le mostraba no era Quinn Fabray- **Wow Rachel mira estas venas-** exclamo acercándose al espejo para poder ver más de cerca-**parece tan real-**

**Te gusta?-** pregunto un poco tímida.

**Que si me gusta… me encanta…a ti…a ti te gusta?-**se atrevió a preguntar mirando a la morena que se mordía el labio.

**Mentiría si dijera que no, la verdad es Quinn que estas para…**

**Chicas se puede?-** la voz de Brittany interrumpió fuera lo que fuera que Rachel le fuera a decir.

**Si Britt claro-** respondió Quinn, una vez que Britt entro fuera lo fuera lo que iba a decir se quedo en la nada mismo.

**Madre mía estas…estas caliente Quinn definitivamente más de uno va a caer rendido a tus pies- **si ese era el alago que Brittany le daba a la rubia delante de la morena que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

**Gra…gracias Britt, venias a decirnos algo?-** cuestiono rápidamente.

**Ah sí eso, Rachel tenemos que vestirnos, en una hora estarán llegando los primeros invitados y tú sigues así como salid…**

**Ya, me baño y me cambio, tampoco es que necesitare algún tipo de ayuda-**interrumpió caminando hacia el pasillo-

**No entiendo porque no quieres decirnos de que te vas a disfrazar-** reprocho Brittany cruzada de brazos.

**Es una sorpresa Carrie-**contesto empezando un leve trote hasta perderse en su habitación.

**Carrie?-**quiso saber Quinn.

**Si de ese modo Santana no podrá decirme nada por estar toda sucia-** una respuesta algo rara pensó la rubia, pero después de todo era Brittany.

**De acuerdo tienen mi habitación libre para cambiarse… ojo con lo que hacen-** advirtió señalándola con su dedo índice.

**Tranquila Quinnie ya lo hicimos en la cabina del DJ-**dijo tranquilamente mientras la rubia dentro de sus vendajes intentaba abrir su boca por aquella sorpresiva respuesta.

Quinn se encontraba en la cocina reprochándose porque demonios había accedido a llevar aquel disfraz si con el no iba a poder tomar ni comer nada y ni hablemos de besar, realmente esto último era lo que más le afectaba no porque quisiera ir besando a cuanto o cuanta se le cruzara por su camino, ella simplemente tenía ojos para Rachel Berry.

30 minutos más tarde escucho que Rachel la llamaba desde el salón, seguro era para mostrarle el disfraz que con tanto empeño mantuvo en secreto.

Al llegar al salón lo primero que diviso fue a Santana en la cabina vestida de Gatubela?, achico sus ojos tratando de verificar si era cierto.

**No me mires así Fabray, soy gatubela pero de la película The Dark Knisht Rises-**si era gatubela y Santana López no tenía nada que envidiarle a Anne Hathaway.

**Muy bien San, te ha quedado genial-** alago levantando sus pulgares.

Volvió a buscar con su mirada a su chica aunque no lo fuera, no le interesaba como iba vestida Santana, por ella y si se disfrazaba de bob esponja.

Pero nuevamente no fue a Rachel a la que encontró si no a la temida Carrie en su peor y diabólico momento.

**Solo espero que realmente no sea sangre de chancho-**

**Santana no me dejo, es pintura especial-** la cara de decepción que llevaba Brittany era para hacerle una foto.

**Igualmente Britt-Britt eres una sexy Carrie-**guiño su ojo visible e inmediatamente la rubia sonrió.

**Solo porque le sacaste una sonrisa a mi esposa voy a pasar por alto que le dijiste sexy… por eso y porque hemos manchado toda tu habitación con la pintura-**

**Que ustedes qué?-**exclamo con su típica voz altanera.

**Ve a buscar a Rachel… parece un duende Irlandés- **intento sin éxito cambiar de tema.

**Espero que mi…**

Quien en su sano juicio podría seguir hablando cuando desde el pasillo se acercaba Rachel Barbra Berry vestida de nada más ni nada menos que la Bruja verde de Legend Of OZ. No tenía palabras, no las encontraba, de repente su vocabulario se extendía a mínimos sonidos que su seca garganta trataba de hacer.

Con un típico sombrero de bruja, pitada de verde, con esos carnosos y tentadores labios pintados de negro. El mismo y si no era el mismo era una réplica idéntica del vestido negro que uso Mila Kunis en aquella película, con un escote que lo único que hacía era invitar a mirarlo y unos zapatos negros acharolados de 10 cm que la dejaban justo a su altura.

Quería levantarla en su hombro y encerrarla en su habitación para obligarla a vestirse como la novicia rebelde para que nadie la mirara y si era posible ver cuando se cambiaba.

**En este momento estoy odiando tu disfraz- **afirmo Rachel mirando al único ojo visible de Quinn.

**Y yo… digo ya sabes… esto de tener la boca en clausura y no poder…**

**Besarme?-**

**Si…digo bueno en el caso que tú quisieras yo… yo… a mí-**

**Tranquila Quinn, respira, si quieres puedo modificar tu disfraz…pero más tarde-**justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta roja sonaba, habían decido que la puerta del edificio se quedara abierta para que el acceso sea más fácil.

**Yo abro-** se ofreció Rachel dejando a una Quinn algo avergonzada por el ridículo que había hecho, había días en lo que se comportaba como una mujer de 26 años, con seguridad e incluso con sensualidad, pero cuando Rachel la sorprendía logrando dejarla con la boca abierta le resultaba imposible no sentirse de 16 y que sus hormonas se sientan revolucionadas.

**Fabray, ve a echarte agua fría-**bromeo Santana desde la cabina del Dj con un vaso de algo oscuro en su manos, sea lo que sea ella no lo iba a probar.

**Santo cielo-**escucharon gritar a Rachel y no tardaron en ponerse alerta, ese grito había sido algo terrorífico-**Spencer-**se escucho a modo de reproche y posteriormente la risa de la joven-**odie esa película con toda mi alma, lo peor es que la vi sola, un día de lluvia y el maldito teléfono no paraba de sonar-** explico cuando en el salón apareció Spencer vestida como Samara Morgan (la llamada) y más atrás Devon como Linterna Verde.

Spencer volvió a reír ante lo dicho por la morena hasta que vio a Quinn y su carcajada se convirtió en una poca sutil tos que llamó la atención de todos y por supuesto de la morena que estaba a su lado.

**Pasen y pónganse cómodos-**atino a decir caminando hacia Quinn y llevándosela a la cocina de un tirón.

**Estas de terror Spens-**dijo Santana festejando con su sonrisa por el atuendo elegido por su compañera-** y Devon… no había algo mas gay?-**cuestiono sin perder su tono bromista.

**La verdad señora López Linterna Verde es una gran figura de acción-**intento replicar serio.

**Figura de acción es G.I JOE agente, no el gay de Linterna Verde-** todas rieron ante aquello y el muchacho se dirigió hacia la abandonada barra para ahogar su enojo en alcohol.

Mientras tanto en la cocina Rachel y Quinn estaban teniendo una charla algo tirante.

**Mira esto es sencillo, tu eres mía, lo quieras o no y ninguna Samara Morgan va a venir a quitarme lo que es mio de acuerdo?-**advertencia, amenaza u obligación, como lo sintió Quinn la verdad es que ni Rachel y ni ustedes se van a enterar porque sus expresiones se limitaban a poder verle un ojo que poco y nada le decían a la morera-**definitivamente odio tu disfraz-**

**Te besaría, porque me encanta callarte a besos, pero-**levanto sus hombros ante lo evidente-**no hace falta que me digas nada Rachel ya puedes bajarle a los celos, eso sí, que ni se le ocurra a esa rubia oxigenada que tienes de compañera acercarse a mi…**

**A tú?-**indago con una sonrisa, Quinn estuvo a un paso de decir mi chica y la verdad es que le hubiese encantado escucharlo.

**Si yo soy tuya, Rachel Berry-** contesto y llevo su mano a la cintura de la morena para pegarla a su cuerpo-**tu definitivamente eres mía-**acerco su rostro al de Rachel hasta que vio un sonrisa demasiado divertida en su rostro desconcertándola-**porque te ríes?-**

**No pienso besar una venda Quinn-**contesto sin deshacer su sonrisa y la rubia quiso golpearse mentalmente.

**Rachel…**

**De acuerdo déjame ver qué puedo hacer-**interrumpió adivinando lo que estaba por decir, se acerco a unos de los cajones y encontró unas tijeras-**hare una especie de ventana de ese modo podrás tomar, comer y besarme cuando quieras pero también lo puedes volver a cubrir-** explico y por supuesto aunque Rachel no lo podía ver Quinn sonreía satisfecha por haber escuchado que se besarían.

Una vez que tuvo su boca liberada para poder hacer con ella lo que quisiera, volvió a pegar a Rachel a su cuerpo-** ahora sí, en qué quedamos?... cierto.**

Para que seguir hablando si desde que Rachel la estaba maquillando lo único que quería era besarla y no hacer otra cosa más que eso, es que una vez que besabas esos labios se volvían una adicción, era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sea besar una y mil veces los apetitosos labios de la señorita Berry, la hacía sentir viva, cada beso era un nuevo despertar, con cada beso estaba más segura que no quería otra cosa que tenerla entre sus brazos, entre sus labios.

Y Rachel no se quedaba atrás con sus pensamientos, sentía que con cada muestra de estos que Quinn le entregaba una parte de su vida, una parte de su cariño, sentía que toda su vida había esperado por la llegada de alguien como la rubia, sentía que la manos de Quinn en su cintura ardían desprendiendo un calor que jamás había sentido pero que, sin embargo se sentía familiar como si algo dentro suyo extrañara esa caricia brusca que le ofrecía la rubia.

Un segundo se tomaron para separarse y tomar aire para darse cuenta que Quinn era quien estaba contra la encimera de la cocina siendo prisionera de Rachel, de repente agradeció tener el rostro cubierto porque sentía sus mejillas arder del calor que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

**Terminaron-**Santana siempre Santana tan delicada.

**Que necesitas Santana?-**cuestiono con la voz grave y brusca.

**Wow Fabray date una ducha quieres, han tocado y Samara abrió la puerta adivinen quiénes son?-** pregunto con una sonrisa algo morbosa en su rostro-** y Quinn… si te gusta Batman, hay un buen chiste afuera esperándote-** ironizo con un guiño de ojo.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron tratando de entender, la morena volvió a cubrir la boca de la rubia con el vendaje que había cortado y se dirigieron hacia el salón donde aparte de Spencer, Devon y otros invitados que no sabían quiénes eran estaban ahí, Melisa disfrazada de Cheetara de ThunderCats, aparentemente Jake de Jason muy conveniente y Evony de Harley Quinn.

**Con eso me quiere provocar?-**gruño en la pregunta hacia Rachel y esta solo levanto sus hombros-**acuérdate que eres mía-**susurro al oído de la morena cuando vio que Melisa con sus imponentes pechos casi al descubierto se acercaba a Rachel con una sonrisa.

Rachel solo asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Dios Rachel que bien te queda el verde-**exclamo la rubia alta mirando todo menos los ojos de la morena y Quinn solo se limito a apretar la mandíbula ante esa burda mirada.

**Gracias Mel, que te puedo decir… Cheetara eh-** Melisa sonrió como niña con juguete nuevo cuando Rachel reconoció su disfraz-**y quien es el grandote que esta con tu prima?-**quiso saber enseguida.

**La verdad no lo sé, solo paso por nosotras en su coche, creo que es el "amigo" de mi prima-** respondió, evidentemente ella no sabía nada o era muy actriz-**oye y donde está Quinn?**

**Aquí-** dijo estirando su mano por detrás de Rachel mientras que con la otra se agarraba de la morena por el hueso de su cadera para que la rubia presuntuosa que tenía enfrente lo viera.

**Que trabajo te has tomado-** ni palabra mas ni palabra menos.

**La verdad ha sido gracias a Rachel, es realmente buena con sus manos-** reconoció provocando a Melisa y a pesar de que a la morena no le gustaba ser el centro de las disputas, no pudo evitar imaginarse quien ganaría en una pelea entre Quinn (enfermera del infierno) Fabray y Melisa (Cheetara) Ross. Definitivamente la ganaría la sexy enfermera.

Tratando de evitar alguna disputa entre las dos rubias camino hacia donde Carrie que se meneaba como gata en celo bajo "_This is Halloween" _de Marilyn Manson de la famosa película "_The Nightmare Before Christmas"._ Totalmente peculiar la selección de Santana pero la verdad era que a nadie le importaba e incluso disfrutaban de la música.

**Oh Rachel-**exclamo divertida cuando vio a la Bruja Verde acercarse-** vamos ven a bailar, Santana tiene muchas sorpresas para esta noche.**

**Si ya me dio cuenta- **ironizo pero sin perder la sonrisa, a la vez que comenzaba a bailar junto con Britt-** viste como ha venido disfrazada Evony?-** pregunto cerca del oído de la rubia.

**Quinn no debe estar muy contenta verdad… es como un burla-** contesto echándole un vistazo al trío de primos que miraban para todos lados buscando a su presa.

**Creo que es para provocarla-** musito sin ser consciente que una enfermera se acercaba por su espalda.

**Hey-** grito y Rachel no pudo evitar gritar del susto-**te puedo quitar a Britt?-** pregunto entre carcajadas.

**Eres una idiota, si llévatela, yo iré a la barra alguien tiene que hacerse cargo-** respondió dejando una caricia en su hombre para dirigir sus pasos hacia su barra abandonada.

**Britt-Britt con San pensamos algo… te sabes los pasos de Thriller?-**indago con algo de entusiasmo, sabía de sobra que la respuesta sería que si y que más feliz se pondría cuando le diría su idea.

**Claro es un clásico Quinn me encanta, porque?-** quiso saber.

**Ven vamos a la cabina ahí San te explica.**

Mientras tanto la canción que sonaba en ese momento era _"Time Warp" del famoso musical The Rocky Horror Picture Show,_ era una fiesta donde Santana López dejaría marcas definitivamente.

Rachel estaba dando todo un espectáculo en su barra, con una habilidad que todos desconocían la pequeña morena deleitaba a todos los que se acercaban con un show de botellas y cocteleras que volaban entre sus manos como si eso fuera lo más normal de mundo, se llevo aplausos, silbidos y unos cuantos dólares como propina por su actuación.

Pero una canción llamo la atención de todos cuando de repente empezó a sonar "_Thriller" _y en el centro del salón Quinn, Brittany junto con Santana empezaban a realizar la coreografía de la famosa canción del cantante Michael Jackson.

Lo habían preparado? Claro que no, sólo lo hacían para divertirse y claro para llamar la atención de cierta morena, no sólo tenía habilidad para escribir y aunque le había demostrado que tenía habilidad para el baile quería que le quedara bien grabado que Quinn Fabray sabía divertirse pero que sobre todo no tenía vergüenza.

Les basto con mirar el video dos veces para que cada paso quedara grabado como con fuego en su memoria y ahí estaba las tres dejando todo, pero sobre divirtiéndose como nunca, o como hacía mucho no lo hacían.

Rachel las miraba asombrada como casi todos en el salón, pero claro, había una pelea de rubias que iba a dar comienzo justo en ese momento.

Melisa junto con Evony enfrentaron a al trío en una batalla que todos celebraron producto de la excitación de ver a tremendas mujeres haciendo los pasos de la coreografía más famosa de todos los tiempos.

Rachel en ese momento hizo una nota mental, debería dejarle en claro ciertas cosas a Melisa antes que todo pase a mayores. Pero mientras disfrutaría de cómo bailaba cada una, porque no lo iba a negar bailaban genial las dos.

A penas termino la canción Rachel corrió a los brazos de Quinn para felicitarla, claro también lo hizo con Santana y Brittany mientras todos aplaudían.

**Han estado genial-** exclamo abrazando con fuerza a Quinn, sin darse cuenta que Melisa apretaba sus puños con fuerza porque a ella no le había dirigido ni una palabra.

A punto estuvo Quinn de decir algo cuando alguien se le adelanto.

**Hey morena de verde y a nosotras no nos felicitas-**la voz irritada de Evony recorrió su espalda en un escalofrío voraz, Santana frunció su ceño rápidamente al escuchar aquella frase y agarro del brazo a Quinn que había dado un paso al frente.

**Claro…claro que si-** respondió pasando saliva con fuerza-**no sabía que se movieran así-**atino a de decir mientras un gesto de suficiencia se dibujaba en el rostro de Evony que había conseguido lo que quería.

**Yo vuelvo a mi lugar-** musito Santana llevándose a Quinn y a Britt con ella.

La música rara de la mano de la latina continuo y para sorpresas de todos parecían disfrutarla, habían bailado "_el twist del esqueleto"_ como niños incluso una versión remix de "Los caza fantasmas"

Mientras Rachel hacia tragos a diestra y siniestra, Evony aprovecho para acercarse con su prima a la barra dejando nuevamente a un nervioso Jason solo cerca de Samara y Linterna Verde que no perdían pisada del muchacho a pedido de Santana.

La idea de Evony era fácil, hacer algo para que su prima y Rachel pudieran estar a solas y lograr llegar a Quinn, una distracción para que la rubia abandonara su lugar de al lado de Carrie y poder llevar a cabo el plan principal.

**Hey morena-** exclamo algo fuerte Evony y la coctelera que Rachel tenía en sus manos cayó pero golpeando contra la barra y mojando tanto a Evony como a Melisa.

**Lo…lo siento… yo… lo siento, acompáñenme a la cocina así se limpian-**pidió algo avergonzada es que nunca se iba a acostumbrar al sonido de la voz de Evony.

**Descuida dime donde está el baño que ya me arreglo sola-** espeto molesta sacudiendo de su disfraz de Harley Quinn la bebida que le había caído.

**Si, si claro síganme-** mientras Rachel caminaba a paso ligero por el pasillo para dar con el baño que estaba en el final del mismo, baño que prácticamente nunca se usaba-** este es el baño-**le indico Rachel.

**Gracias-**contesto de manera mordaz y se perdió tras la puerta del baño.

**Ven vamos a la cocina así te secas aunque me parece que te traeré algo para que te cambies-** realmente Melisa había sido la damnificada porque prácticamente toda la bebida había caído sobre ella.

**Tranquila con el calor que hace ahí se secara enseguida- **

**Bueno pero ya sabes cualquier cosa…**

**Rachel dudo que algo de lo que uses me quede, soy mucho más alta que tú-**quiso bromear para descomprimir la tensión en la cocina.

**Sí, bueno tal vez algo de Quinn…**

**Dios la nombras para todo-**interrumpió molesta y el rostro de Rachel se alerto-** que es lo que le ves? Dime?-**exigió acercándose a la morena con decisión.

**Yo… yo Melisa detent…**

**No-**se negó y sin pedir siquiera permiso agarro de los hombros a Rachel y la beso apretando sus labios con fuerza sobre los de la morena.

**Menos mal que eras mía-** escucho y su mundo se vino abajo, la voz de Quinn sonó…sonó rota

**Suéltame-**exclamó empujando a Melisa- **que te quede claro algo Melisa, a mi no me gustan las mujeres entiendes? O te lo dibujo?-**

**Y Quinn? Que acaso no es una mujer?-** replico con su ceño fruncido.

**Quinn… ella-**dudo por un momento-** por más que te lo explique nunca lo entenderías-** respondió dejando a una Melisa algo confundida por esa contestación.

Salió al pasillo buscando a Quinn, el primer lugar que se le ocurrió fue su habitación así que camino con paso firmo cruzándose con Evony en el camino, pero en su habitación no estaba, el cuarto de la diversión fue el segundo lugar al que fue pero ahí la rubia tampoco se encontraba.

De repente un escalofrío de terror recorrió su cuerpo, corrió hasta la cabina donde se encontraba Santana.

**San, San-**la llamo con los nervios asaltándola.

**Que pasa gnomo-**

**Donde está Quinn?-**pregunto con la voz temblorosa.

**Dijo que iba a la cocina y no volvió-**contesto despreocupada

A punto estuvo de decir algo cuando el teléfono de Santana empezó a sonar.

**Santana se la llevó… Jason se llevó a Quinn-** escucho que Spencer con la voz agitada le daba la peor de las noticias.

_continuara..._

* * *

Hola...

Y perdón... ya se me quieren tirar a la hoguera lo sé y encima que me atrase un día.

El martes tienen la continuación si o si ;)

Muchas Gracias por sus review en serio son geniales... Buen Domingo.


	17. Chapter 17

17 (16 segunda parte)

Si la angustia que vivió y sintió en su sueño la ahogaba y la hizo estremecer al punto de sentirse paralizada, en ese momento en el que todo se estaba haciendo realidad sentía que no podía respirar, que el aire no lograba oxigenar correctamente sus pulmones y un leve mareo se iba apoderando de su cuerpo.

Por su culpa Quinn, su rubia, su chica o la que pretendía que lo sea no estaba con ella si no que estaba con aquel desequilibrado. El sólo hecho de pensar que algo malo le podría pasar hacía que sus pulsaciones se dispararan sin poder controlarlas.

Veía como Santana junto con Spencer arrinconaban a Evony y la detenían poniéndole unas esposas que aparentemente la latina saco de alguna parte de su disfraz, sentía una especie de ira creciendo dentro suyo, quería tirarse encima de Evony solo para descargar todo ese sentimiento que tenía atorado en su pecho.

Santana le había dicho que todo iba a estar bien que seguramente Jake se iba a comunicar con su hermana y llegado el momento harían un intercambio, pero que en realidad sería todo una trampa para poder capturar a los hermanos Ross. Melisa todavía no entendía muy bien que pasaba, porque su prima estaba siendo detenida y porque hablaban de su primo como si este estuviera vivo.

Brittany tenía abrazada a Rachel por los hombros tratando de brindarle todo el apoyo que necesitaba aunque no sirviera de mucho en realidad.

Quería que Quinn volviera, quería romperle la cara a Evony y Jake por haberse atrevido a tocar a su rubia. Quería hacer muchas cosas pero su cuerpo no le respondía, cada musculo de su cuerpo se encontraba petrificado, a penas se podía divisar como su pecho si inflaba al entrar el poco aire a sus pulmones.

En menos de 20 minutos la fiesta de halloween se convirtió en una verdadera noche de terror, en 20 minutos cada invitado exceptuando Evony, Melisa, Santana, Spencer y Brittany se habían ido, en 20 minutos la puerta del edificio se lleno de policías a la espera de la llamada de Devon.

Él se estaba encargando en ese preciso momento de seguir de la manera más desapercibida posible el auto donde Jake llevaba a Quinn. Según lo que había escuchado de Spencer que seguía el rastro por el GPS desde su móvil era que se estaban dirigiendo hacia la costa, pero no apuntaba al lugar donde Rachel lo había soñado.

Por suerte sus piernas nunca obedecieron la orden de agarrar el auto de Quinn para ir a buscarla porque se hubiese encontrado con nada y seguramente el estado de nervios que sentía en ese momento sería nada de haberse animado hacer tal cosa.

Santana estaba sometiendo a Evony a una pregunta tras a otra pero esta última no contestaba, solo pedía hablar con su abogado y que levantaría una queja exigiendo que se le pague por el daño moral y psicológico por el cual estaba pasando al ser acusada injustamente.

"_menuda hipócrita"_ escucho que Spencer le gritaba.

Santana seguía preguntando pero un sonido, un timbre de llamada proveniente de un teléfono que se encontraba en el salón se empezó a escuchar.

**Donde lo tienes?-**cuestiono bruscamente Santana acercándose a Evony que rápidamente cambio su rostro de superioridad al de una inevitable preocupación. Spencer no espero que contestara y se decidió por requisarla con rapidez hasta que entre medio de los pechos de la morena encontró lo que estaban buscando.

Miro la pantalla esperando encontrar un número o un nombre pero en la pantalla lo único que aparecía era la frase "_número privado"._

**Déjame a mi-**exigió Santana arrebatándole el aparato de la mano y caminando hacía el pasillo.

Cuando estuvo a la suficiente distancia atendió, estuvo a punto de decir hola pero desde el otro lado se le adelantaron.

**Ev estoy llegando al depósito para dejar a Quinn, sal cuanto antes para…**

**ES UN TRAMPA!** Se escucho desde lejos y Santana miro de manera fulminante a Spencer.

**Evony? Todo está bien?-** indago Jake

**Ella está ocupada quier….**

No pudo seguir hablando porque el sonido de que la llamada había sido terminada la interrumpía.

Furiosa dirigió sus pasos donde estaba Evony con una sonrisa burlona pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de recriminarle algo sintió como Rachel pasaba por su lado para pegarle un cachetazo a la morena que se encontraba sentada y esposada haciendo que ésta casi cayera al piso de la fuerza con que Rachel le pegó.

**Tremendo guantazo-** comento Spencer levantando sus brazos y a pesar de que Santana quiso felicitarla se lo ahorro mirándola de manera severa.

**Lo siento-** dijo mirando a Evony-** en realidad no, pero… tu lo hiciste antes-**agrego dando media vuelta para volver a los brazos de Brittany que en ese momento la miraba con reproche.

Evony no entendió lo dicho por Rachel pero poco tiempo tuvo como para ponerse a pensar a que se refería porque Santana arremetía con nuevas preguntas.

**Mira-**espeto la latina apretándole el rostro-**no me caes bien y yo no te caigo bien, pero haremos un trato, cambiaremos a Quinn por ti y ninguno ira a la cárcel, que dices?-**

Una propuesta algo tentadora pensó pero cuales eran las probabilidades que eso pasara, realmente confiaría en un policía.

**De acuerdo, que tal el intercambio y limpio tu expediente-** agrego levantando una ceja-** tienes muchas entradas a la cárcel en Miami por agresiones de todo tipo…**

**No podrías borrar mi expediente ni siendo del FBI-** corto provocándola.

**No me subestimes-**

**Realmente puede hacer eso?-**pregunto Rachel en un susurro al oído de Brittany.

**Nunca dudes o subestimes a Santana López-**respondió mirando a su esposa con devoción.

Eran para ese entonces las 3 de la mañana y el GPS de Spencer se empezaba a detener a las afueras de Londres entre Canvey Island y Thorney Bay un lugar tranquilo cerca de la playa, donde para esas fechas estaría vacío por lo que no levantaría ningún tipo de sospechas.

**Detective-** pronuncio Spencer justo en el momento que el móvil de Santana empezaba a sonar-

**Dime Devon-**

**Detective el sospecho entro a una especie de contenedor /casa y está preparando un bote, dudo que lleguen a tiempo con los refuerzos…**

**Las patrullas tienen que estar llegando, Spencer les ha conectado la señal de tu GPS a sus móviles, estas en Thorney Bay verdad?-** indago con seguridad mirando el aparato que Spencer le había pasado.

**Si detective a unos 300 metros de la playa- **afirmo el muchacho.

**No dejes que se muevan de acuerdo-**ordeno apretando sus dientes.

**Confíe en mi detective-**musito el muchacho antes de cortar la llamada.

* * *

Quinn por segunda vez en su vida se encontraba atada a una cama y con un fuerte golpe en su nuca, trataba de reconocer el lugar pero le era imposible, era de paredes grises y una pequeña luz tenue alumbraba lo que parecía ser una habitación un tanto estrecha y fría.

Sus muñecas ardían por las apretadas sogas que la envolvían y la mantenían atada al respaldo de una vieja y diminuta cama, sus tobillos le molestaban que por supuestos estos también estaban atados pero no por una soga si no por un cable que con cada movimiento brusco que hacía parecía que le quemaba la piel.

Unos ruidos llamaron su atención pero prefirió hacerse la dormida tal vez de ese modo el psicópata de Jake no se aprovechaba de ella tan pronto, tampoco se podría hacer la dormida por siempre, sin embargo en ese momento fue un plan genial.

Sintió como los pasos de Jake se acercaban con lentitud haciendo rechinar el piso de metal y como se sentaba con extremo cuidado a los pies de la cama intentando de ese modo no despertarla.

**Eres tan hermosa Lucy-** escucho que susurraba jake mientras pasaba su mano por las piernas de Quinn como si fuese un objeto preciado-**prometo no arruinarlo esta vez-**se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento del chico contra su mejilla y posteriormente un beso-** pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí han agarrado a Evony-** y casi sonríe ante eso pero lo evito no quería arruinar nada, no quería tener que verle la cara al hombre que había arruinado sus últimos 6 años de vida por una ridícula obsesión.-**pensaba llevarme a la morena esa por la que te decidiste vivir nuevamente-** confeso en un murmuro y Quinn no pudo evitar que un escalofrío la recorriera por completo- **no entiendo porque no puedes verme a mí como lo veías a Sam hace 6 años o como la miras a esa-** reprocho golpeando el piso, sintió un suspiro pesado de parte de Jake-** tu eres mi destino Lucy, lo supe la primera vez que te vi-**suspiro con nostalgia-** habías ganado tu primer competencia de estilo libre… tus ojos brillaban como nunca y tu sonrisa dios era inmensa, desde ese momento no pude evitar acercarme a ti pero… pero tú nunca me viste, me hice amigo del estúpido de Sam Evans por ti, pero claro Quinn Fabray nunca iba a mirar al nerd que tenía sobresalientes.**

Por un momento Quinn sintió pena, ella a esa edad era la persona más superficial que existía en Miami, nadie la podía culpar era (es) una ciudad vanidosa, sus padres eran los dueños de 2 de los Resort vacacionales más importantes de dicha ciudad y los Evans eran dueños de los restaurantes italianos más famosos era la ecuación perfecta.

La Quinn de los 20 vivía en una lucha constante consigo misma, su verdadero yo contra el yo que le imponía ser su familia, sonreír para todos lados, asistir a cuanta fiesta hubiera, tomar sol por horas en las piscinas de sus hoteles para marcar territorio con sus empleados.

Pero ella no quería esa vida, Russell y Judy eran excelentes en ese ambiente incluso su hermana mayor que era una tenebrosa combinación entre Paris Hilton y Kate Upton, pero ella prefería pasar un sábado a la noche en la comodidad de su casa disfrutando de una rica cena y una película, o tal vez pasarse el sábado escribiendo. Quinn Fabray no quería nada de la vida que ostentaba su familia, Quinn Fabray por fin pudo ser ella después de lo que sufrió por culpa (gracias) a Jake.

Alejarse de su familia y de las exigencias ridículas a las que la sometían había sido una puerta a la libertad, libertad de ser quien realmente quería ser. Si tal vez se ganó un trauma, sí estuvo encerrada en su apartamento, pero no podía negar que hacia lo que se le apetecía, escribió 3 libros, 3 novelas románticas que hicieron suspirar a más de medio mundo y un cuento por escribir que sería un escalón nuevo a un público totalmente distinto.

**Voy a preparar el bote-**murmuro Jake antes de dejarla nuevamente sola.

* * *

Rachel estaba hecha una bola de nervios, quería que esa pesadilla terminara ya, incluso no le molestaría que fuera nuevamente un sueño, pero después de pellizcarse cientos de veces se convenció que aquello era tan real como todas las marcas que tenía en su brazo.

Santana y Spencer se habían ido hacía 20 minutos mientras unos policías se llevaron a Evony a la departamental número 39, Brittany seguía a su lado brindándole su apoyo incondicional y por supuesto internamente se lo agradecía. Pero en realidad lo único que quería era que nada le pasara a Quinn, quería que volviera a su lado para poder abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, quería decirle que lo que vio no era nada que no le había mentido al decir que era suya.

**Yo no quise-** susurro Rachel llena de pena.

**Tranquila ella lo va a entender-**atino a decir Brittany mientras dejaba una tierna caricia en su hombro-**ven recuesta aquí-** le pidió palmeando sus piernas para que la morena apoyara su cabeza sobre ellas.

Dos segundos tardo Rachel en llevar acabo aquella acción, se acurruco como una pequeña mientras Britt jugaba con su pelo enredándolo en su dedo.

**Si estuviera Santana me estaría amenazando con mandarme hacer juguetes con los elfos de Santa Claus-**intento bromear pero su voz estaba cargada de angustia.

**Santana protege todo lo que es de ella, que no te espere que en algún momento lo haga contigo también-**indico de manera suave, obviando la forma de hablar de la morena.

**Necesito que Quinn vuelva-**susurro-** yo… ella… yo no sé, con ella me siento como en casa-** atino a decir a la vez que a Brittany se le formaba una sonrisa llena de ternura en el rostro.-** cuando ella está cerca mio siento escalofríos pero cómodos, mi corazón late descontrolado pero lo hace como si estuviera festejando-**

**Y que crees que es eso?-** pregunto sin dejar de jugar con el pelo de la morena.

**Es contradictorio sentir que es algo nuevo pero a la vez conocido, es como si una fuerza dentro mio me tirara hacia ella, dios sus ojos son la cosa más indescifrable que jamás he visto en mi vida- **respondió tratando de buscar las palabras justas que explicaran que era lo que Quinn le hacía sentir-** tal vez en otra vida fue mi amante…**

**O tal vez en otra vida fueron Romeo y Julieta o Lord Byron y Caroline Lamb… tal vez fueron Frida Kahlo y Diego Rivera quien sabe Rachel, pero la pregunta importante es, alguna vez con tus parejas anteriores sentiste lo que estas sintiendo ahora?-**la interrumpió para dejarla completamente callada, solo había tenido dos novios, una en el instituto y otro era Adam y la verdad era que con ninguno sintió lo que Quinn sin esfuerzo alguno le hacía sentir.

**Yo no creo en las almas gemelas, ni siquiera eso de la media naranja…**

**Pues se otra fruta… que tal una cereza?-**bromeo Brittany haciendo sonreír a la morena.

**Solo quiero que vuelva-** musito Rachel aferrándose a las piernas de la rubia.

* * *

Quinn volvió a escuchar que Jake se acercaba pero esta vez lo esperaría despierta, necesitaba verle el rostro después de 6 años. Estaba nerviosa claro que si, estaba en manos no solo de una persona que tenía claramente una obsesión con ella, si no que le tenía que sumar un profundo resentimiento por el simple hecho que ella nunca se fijo en él como un objeto de deseo.

Estaba nerviosa no sólo porque lo que le podría llegar a pasar si no porque algo dentro suyo le decía que si Jake lograba sacarla de aquel lugar no volvería a ver a Rachel, a pensar estar enojada por lo sucedido en la cocina de su hogar no podía olvidarla, no podía obviar el hecho que Rachel Berry era lo que necesitaba para sentirse viva.

**Estas despierta-** espeto Jake con un leve brillo en sus ojos-** disculpa que siga vestido así-** miro su medio disfrazar de Jason-**pero Evony tenía que encargarse de ciertas cosas y bueno nada, nos vamos-** anuncio dando una fuerte palmada que lo único que logro es alterar estado de nervios de Quinn.

**No entiendo porque estas enamorado de mi- **pronuncio la rubia con un tono ronco que llamo la atención de Jake rápidamente.-**no me conoces…**

**Te equivocas, te conozco mejor que nadie-**la corto enseguida-** te he observado por años, he sido cartero hasta que dejaste de recibir correo en papel, he tenido cientos de trabajos que me llevaban a estar cerca de ti sin que me vieras-** comenzó a explicar-**ya no soy más Jake Ross, soy Aaron Bale licenciado en filosofía, sé que te gusta el café negro por las mañanas, que te comes una manzana antes del medio día porque necesitas algo dulce, que hace cosa de 2 meses agregaste a tu dieta galletas de chocolate que te hace esa morena…**

**Para…para como sabes todas esas cosas- **exclamo irritada y sintiendo que lo que ella creía que era seguro se venía abajo sin más.

**La basura de las personas dice mucho de ellos-** contesto levantando los hombros para restarle la importancia que podía llegar a tener para Quinn.

_Maldito demente,_ pensó la rubia mientras lo miraba horrorizada.

**No pongas esa cara, cuando estemos solos no tendrás que decirme cuáles son tus gustos favoritos-** atino a decir mientras acomodaba dos mochilas con ropa y cosas que iban a necesitar.-**llevo esto al bote y nos vamos-**anuncio como si ese fuera un viaje que estuvieran planeando los dos juntos.

Quinn se desesperó era su fin, era el fin de su vida tal y cual la conocía. Seguramente terminaría en algún pueblo perdido de Europa viviendo en cautiverio al lado de una persona que claramente no estaba bien de la cabeza.

Intento forcejear pero lo único logro fue que tanto las muñecas y los tobillos le dolieran el doble de lo que ya le dolían, de repente sintió que las lagrimas que estuvo conteniendo todo ese momento caían desesperadas como si intentaran huir tanto como ella lo deseaba.

Nuevamente Jake volvió a entrar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, su plan aquel que llevaba años planeando se iba a realizar y todos esos policías que estuvieron molestándolo ni siquiera habían sido capaces de saber donde estaba.

**No lo hagas-** suplico Quinn con su rostro empapado en lagrimas, sentía que su corazón estaba siendo destrozado con cada paso que Jake la obligaba a dar hacia afuera.

**Es nuestro destino-**

**Deja de decir eso, tú no eres mi destino y por más que me lleves a la mismísima China nunca, jamás en la vida seré tuya, nunca me harás feliz, eres egoísta y no sabes lo que es el amor porque de saberlo no estarías haciendo esto- **replico con la voz quebrada forcejeando entre los brazos de Jake.

**Cállate si no quieres que me ponga malo contigo-**amenazo apretando la mandíbula-** serás mía porque así está escrito, sólo que no lo sientes todavía-**

Ya la había subido al bote que estaba amarrado al lado de un pequeño muelle de madera algo viejo y descuidado, era un bote blanco de motor pequeño porque lo que supuso que no irían muy lejos.

La sentó a un costado del bote y la volvió atar a las barandas, mientras él ponía en marcha la embarcación Quinn vio una sombra moviéndose con rapidez hacia donde estaba ella, lo primero que pensó fue que Evony había logrado escapar y que definitivamente ese era su final, pero lo que vio fue un joven con el torso desnudo y unas mayas apretadas en las piernas negras y verdes que le pedía que no hiciera ruido con una seña de manos.

Cuando Jake se dio vuelta Devon salto encima suyo pero este logro esquivarlo por lo que Jake reacciono corriendo hacia donde estaba Quinn para salir de ahí, no iban a arruinar su plan. Pero Devon se puso de pie en seguida.

**Quieto-** ordeno Devon apuntando con su arma a Jake que se encontraba detrás de Quinn usándola como escudo.

**No dispararás-** provocó mientras obligaba a Quinn a caminar hacia el otro extremo del bote para poder salir.

**No intentes dar un paso más, la salida al muelle está llena de policías y la Detective López está al llegar-** indico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jake sacó un arma de su cintura y apunto a la cabeza de Quinn- **de esta manera llegare a mi auto-** replicó de forma soberbia.

**No lo hagas-** grito Devon-** entrégate Jake-** ordeno dando un paso hacia ellos.

Quinn sentía que en cualquier momento todo terminaría para bien o para mal pero terminaría, tenía miedo claro Jake no estaba bien de su cabeza y podría pegarle un tiro si quisiera en ese momento.

Devon miro a Quinn fijamente a los ojos y delineo un lo siento con sus labios que la rubia no entendió a que se refería.

**Ustedes los policías se creen mejor que cualquiera, pero esta vez tendrás que conformarte con verme ir-**

**Quieto-** volvió a gritar y cuando Jake detuvo su caminar Devon no dudo en disparar, la bala atravesó el hombro de Quinn que cayó rápidamente al piso con un grito desgarrador y la bala término impactando en el pecho de Jake que cayó hacia atrás golpeándose con una parte del piso de madera del muelle para terminar cayendo al agua.

**Devon-** grito Santana llegando al bote y viendo que Quinn estaba en el piso inconsciente por segunda vez en la noche y de su hombro se desprendía grandes cantidades de sangre. Pero Devon corrió para ver donde estaba Jake y no dudo en saltar fuera del bote.

No mucho tiempo había pasado detrás de la pista del muchacho como para dejarlo ir sin más.

**_Está en el agua, ha caído y está herido_- **grito Devon antes de arrojarse al agua con una linterna que le pasó unos de los policías que estaban al principio del muelle.

**Quinn cariño-** susurro Santana mientras ponía la cabeza de la rubia en sus piernas y hacía presión en su hombro-** Spens ocúpate de que la ambulacia llegue lo antes posible, llamaré a mi mujer.-** indicó Santana.

**Detective no creo que a la señorita Berry le hará bien saber que la señorita Fabray esta herida-** contesto Spencer mientras se hacía con su móvil para pedir la ambulancia.

**Puede que sí, puede que no pero te aseguro que si le oculto algo a ese gnomo seguro me tortura y todo cuando tenga la menor oportunidad- **bromeo Santana ya con su teléfono en el oído.

**Cariño-** saludo a su esposa.

**Santy dime como esta Quinnie?-** pregunto en seguida como sabiendo que algo le había pasado-** Rachel no para de llorar desde hace 15 minutos…**

**Está bien, ella… ella solo tiene una herida pero ya está conmigo…**

**Pero está bien?- **cuestiono interrumpiéndola.

**Si, Spencer ya llamo a la ambulancia- **suspiro pesadamente tendría que contarle que no tenían a Jake-**Devon tomo una decisión extrema… él disparó al hombro de Quinn para darle a Jake, supongo que la tenía de rehén porque todavía no sé muy bien que paso- **explico de manera breve.

**Y Jake?-** indago Rachel que aparentemente estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

**Cayó al agua y Devon se está encarga…**

**O sea que se escapo-**exclamo fuertemente Rachel, no podía creer que todavía la pesadilla no terminaría.

**Rachel cálmate, las llamó en un rato llegó la ambulancia-**espeto de manera rápida cortando la llamada sin despedirse, ella tampoco creía que después de todo no tenían a Jake, por lo menos tenían a su hermana y era un comienzo.

Halloween había terminado de la peor manera posible, con un secuestro, con Quinn herida de bala, que tal vez Rachel soñó que el disparo iba cerca de su abdomen y no en su hombro pero de igual manera se llevó un balazo, con Rachel desesperada por que su rubia volviera.

Halloween no había sido lo que Santana planeo, por lo contrario su plan ni siquiera se puso en marcha salvo por el hecho de que la fiesta si se hizo aunque terminara interrumpida.

Sólo bastaba esperar que Devon apareciera con noticias sobre Jake, esperar a que Quinn despertara y preocuparse por su recuperación, ya mañana sería un nuevo día para hacer preguntas. A pesar de que todavía quedaban muchas cosas sueltas en la cabeza de Santana tendría que esperar a que el tiempo hiciera de las suyas para calmar el estado de nervios en el que se encontraban todos.

* * *

Perdón por el retraso... es que los carnavales, los carneros, las fiestas (me trataron de vieja y no esta bueno) y un tremendo bloqueo me persiguió durante días.

Así que espero retomar la normalidad de siempre y nos vemos el viernes...

Gracias por cada review en serio son geniales todas y me sacan unas cuantas sonrisas.

Disfruten de los carnavales saludos...


	18. Chapter 18

18

El salón de esa casa estaba oscuro y por sobre todo era silencioso, el salón de esa casa que no era el apartamento que compartía con su rubia no la llenaba, no se sentía cómoda aunque se lo repitieran a cada momento, aunque se encargaran de hacerla sentir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero si había pasado, ya no estaba más compartiendo hogar con Quinn Fabray, ahora por un pedido extraño del que no se quedo a escuchar la explicación, su hogar estaba en Notting Hill junto al matrimonio López-Pierce que realmente parecían encantadas de que Rachel estuviera allí con ellas.

Brittany la trataba como una madre, a cada rato le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, mentiría si dijera que no se sentía agobiada pero la ternura con la que Britt se acercaba y la cálida sonrisa que le regalaba alejaban cada pensamiento negativo de su cabeza.

Santana por otro lado era más distante, sabía darle su espacio, la observaba desde la puerta que daba a la cocina con una taza de vaya saber qué cosa caliente en sus manos, el salón del matrimonio era mucho más que amplio del que compartía con Quinn, con grandes ventanales que permitían el paso de los rayos del sol a la perfección pero que por pedido de la morena habían optado por cerrar las cortinas para mantenerlo en plena oscuridad.

Quería entender a Quinn pero no podía, quería gritarle que era una cobarde al apartarla de esa manera, pero al fin y al cabo que eran ellas? Nada, absolutamente nada, si se habían besado, si habían pasado un par de noches juntas, pero eso no le daba el título de nada.

Tampoco le dejó que le explicara que el beso con Melisa no había significado nada para ella, solo le pidió amablemente después de hablar con Santana que se fuera por 3 semanas con ellas, porque necesitaba de tiempo y espacio.

_Horas antes en algún Hospital de Londres._

**Señoritas-** llamo una enfermera saliendo de la habitación de la rubia-** la señorita Fabray quiere hablar con la señora López-**anuncio para sorpresa de todas.

Santana se levanto de su frio y duro asiento que se encontraba en el pasillo de ese hospital y camino sin gracia hasta la habitación en que Quinn se encontraba. Entro despacio para no alterar el estado de la rubia, pero esta la esperaba con una sonrisa algo nostálgica en su rostro.

**Santana-**susurro con pesadez.

**Quinn dios parece que te ha pasado un tren por encima-** intento bromear la latina mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón que se encontraba en diagonal a la cama.

**Bueno te puedo asegurar que recibir un balazo puede asemejarse-** continuo guiñándole un ojo.

**Porque me hiciste pasar a mi sola? No sabes que Rachel está desesperada por saltar arriba de tus huesos?-**pregunto frunciendo su ceño.

**Justamente por eso te hice pasar a ti y no ella primera-** respondió endureciendo su rostro-**necesito pedirte un favor, enorme conociéndote-**suspiro y pudo ver como la latina se removía en el sillón esperando a que continuara- **Necesito que cuides de Rachel por 3 semanas, necesito que ese tiempo viva en tu casa…**

**Oh no, no, ni se te ocu…**

**San!-** exclamo levantando su mano izquierda porque la otra estaba inmovilizada-** por favor, yo, yo no quiero que Rachel sufra…**

**Para querer que no sufra es bastante idiota tu idea que Rachel se venga a mi casa-** interrumpió con ironía Santana que la observaba con los brazos cruzados.

**Sé que parece raro pero todo tiene un porque… San, para mi Rachel es mucho más de lo que algún día imagine tener, es una mujer con un corazón capaz de dar amor sin contemplaciones, es una mujer con las mejores intensiones y sé que va a entender mis porque aunque no se los dé, porque una mujer así como Rachel Berry no se encuentra todos los días, ella es fuerte y va ser capaz de cuidar esta unión especial que tenemos aún a la distancia…**

**No deberías decírselo a ella?- **pregunto un tanto emocionada por las palabras de Quinn.

**Debería, pero si la voy a alejar sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad-** respondió de forma sencilla.-** pero si es necesario que sepas que no la voy a dejar, si es necesario que sepas que lo hago para cuidarla, es necesario que sepas que ella volverá a mí lado y que nunca más la dejaré ir.**

**Entonces que necesitas?-** cuestiono suavemente.

**Necesito que Rachel se quede con ustedes por 3 semanas y todo volverá a la normalidad-** respondió segura de cada palabra que decía- **ahora hazla entrar y cuando se vaya vuelve a entrar que tenemos que hablar de Aaron Bale-** pidió a la vez que Santana fruncía su ceño tratando de entender quien era ese hombre que había nombrado la rubia.

Y lo hizo a penas puso un pie en el pasillo Rachel la miro con los ojos expectantes, tratando de divisar en la mirada de Santana que ahora si ella podría entrar y finalmente ver a su rubia. Un leve movimiento con la cabeza le basto para saber que era su turno, su momento, si tan solo lo hubiese sabido ni siquiera hubiera entrado.

Entro dando pequeños pasos, como con miedo pero le basto ver las orbes verdes de Quinn para sentirse en calma nuevamente, ver su sonrisa, su pelo algo alborotado le devolvió la sensación de quietud y paz a su cuerpo.

**Hey-**susurro acercándose a Quinn hasta los pies de la cama.

**Ven acércate que no muerdo-** espeto la rubia estirando su mano con una mueca divertida en su rostro.

**Te extrañe- **susurro dejando un beso en la frente de la rubia-**tuve tanto miedo Quinn.**

**Yo también lo tuve, pero todo salió bien-**tranquilizo acariciando la espalda de la morena suavemente-**acuéstate a mi lado ven-**invito haciendo a un lado.

**No creo que sea apropiado Quinn-** negó con las mejillas sonrojas.

**Yo se que quieres acostarte a mi lado, hace cuanto no duermes agarrada a mi cintura?- **indago suavemente mientras veía como Rachel se subía a la cama para acostarse a su lado.

**No crees que es un poco arrogante lo que dijiste?-** reprocho mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

**La verdad es que poco me importa si es o no arrogante, poco me importa el mundo cuando te tengo a mi lado Rachel-**respondió con sinceridad-** no tendría que haberme ido así-**susurro con arrepentimiento.

**Quinn…**

**No déjame hablar-**interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Rachel- **no soporto la idea de que otra persona pueda tener algo contigo, no es de celos o de posesiva… pero Rachel siento que me perteneces, te siento mía desde antes que mis labios se encontraran con los tuyos.**

**A mi…a mi me pasa lo mismo, yo no quería que me besara ella me agarro a la fuerza- **musito totalmente apenada.

**Rachel necesito pedirte un favor, quiero hacer las cosas bien para que podamos… no quiero perderte Rachel y tú necesitas mucho más de lo que yo puedo darte en este momento- **

**Lo único que quiero es a ti Quinn no importa otra cosa- **replico algo molesta por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

**No Rachel, necesitas alguien que pueda vivir y disfrutar de la vida a tu lado, una persona que pueda disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas tanto como de las grandes-**suspiro tratando de encontrar la manera correcta de no herir a la morena-**Rachel necesito que te alejes un tiempo de mí y Santana se ofreció…**

**Qué? Realmente me estas apartando?-**exclamo levantándose de la cama-**no es así como funciona una pareja Quinn!**

La rubia sonrió ante lo dicho por Rachel, que ella pensara de esa manera sólo hacía que su decisión fuera aún más fuerte.

**3 semanas dame Rachel, 3 semanas y me tendrás para ti hasta que te canses de mi-** pidió con la esperanza de que la morena lo aceptara de la mejor manera posible.

**Sabes qué? Eres una cobarde-**dijo y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación.

_En el hogar de las López-Pearce_

Rachel estaba sentada en un sillón rojo abrazada a sus piernas mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada encima de sus rodillas. Miraba a un punto fijo en el piso pensando porque le dolía mas el hecho de estar separada de Quinn de lo que le dolió separarse de su novio cuando supuestamente estaba enamorada. Porque le dolía más estar lejos de la rubia si era consciente que sólo iba a ser por 3 semanas, porque pequeñas y disimuladas lágrimas caían de su rostro cuando sabía que en 21 días iban a estar juntas nuevamente.

**Sabes que no te está dejando verdad?-**escucho que Santana le dijo y entonces recordó la frase que le dijo a Adam cuando estaba a unas horas de viajar a Londres. "_me iré, pero no te dejaré"_ para ella era fácil de entender, podría estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, pero aún así no iba a dejar que se olvidara de ella, aunque claro el que se olvido evidentemente fue él.

Limpio la última lágrima que se había escapado de su ojo para mirar a Santana con una sonrisa genuina-**tienes razón, aunque no puedes dejar a alguien que nunca tuviste-**espeto levantando los hombros.

**Eso es un pequeño e informal detalle, tú sabes que ella solo tiene ojos para ti y ella sabe que tú tienes tus ganas depositadas en ella-**bromeo y por fin en lo que iba del día Rachel se río, con ganas y con fuerza recuperando ese estado de ánimo que era tan particular en ella.-**vamos gnomo sal de la oscuridad, que los de tu clase no andan bailando y cantando en el sol?-**

**Eres una idiota-**contesto entre risas levantándose por fin del sillón rojo que la había cobijado a penas llego.-**espera de donde sale esa música?-**pregunto cuando por fin se acerco a Santana.

**Ven te gustara-** respondió caminando hacia las escaleras que daban a la planta superior donde la música cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

La planta de arriba contaba con un especie de descanso y un amplio pasillo que recorría a lo ancho toda la casa, hacia la derecha había una ventana por donde entraba todo el sol iluminando el pasillo, al lado de la ventana una puerta de madera color caoba, hacia la izquierda se veían 4 puertas, una era de la habitación de la pareja que era la más cercana a la escalera, la de enfrente era el baño, a su izquierda se encontraba la habitación de invitados y por último la puerta de donde se escuchaba una canción de Beyoncé a un volumen más que fuerte.

**Es el cuarto especial de Britt-** susurro abriendo la puerta lentamente para no desconcentrar a su mujer.

Lo que vio Rachel cuando la puerta de esa habitación se abrió la dejo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ahí se encontraba Brittany junto con 3 pequeños que seguían una coreografía marcada por la rubia, no era muy difícil pero de igual modo aquellos niños que no superaban los 12 años de edad seguían cada paso sin equivocarse.

De repente noto a un costado que dos de los 4 parlantes que se encontraban en el cuarto estaban contra el piso para que el sonido chocara de manera directa contra el. No pudo evitarlo y miro a Santana para que le explicara aquel detalle, pero esta solo le hizo la seña de silencio y que se dedicara a observar a su alrededor.

Hasta que observo que Brittany tenía una especie de campanilla en sus muñecas y cada vez que se movía la niña del medio (todos en realidad) seguía con exactitud su movimiento pero con pequeños segundos de retraso.

Se quedo en silencio viendo como tanto los chicos y Brittany disfrutaban de lo que estaban haciendo y como eso se veía reflejado en el brillo de sus ojos y el tamaño de la sonrisa que llevaban.

Cuando la música termino las 4 personas que estaban en ese cuarto se tiraron al piso con los brazos extendidos y las piernas abiertas. Para Rachel aquello era lo más adorable que había visto en su vida, como esos niños respondían a cada acción que la rubia daba divirtiéndose como lo que eran, niños.

**Vengan-** grito Brittany desde el piso y Santana agarro del brazo a Rachel para terminar en el piso de madera de la habitación.-**chicos tenemos una nueva invitada, Rachel preséntate-**pidió de forma amable, pero Rachel no entendió, presentarse? Como debería hacer aquello?

**Venga gnomo que yo también quiero jugar con los niños-** apuro Santana.

**Gnomo-**susurro la niña que estaba más cerca de Santana.

**No es un gnomo es la ayudante de Santa-**agrego Brittany y Rachel no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

**En serio? En serio eres la ayudante de Santa?-** pregunto uno de los niños que estaba más lejos de todos.

**Qué? NO!-**exclamo algo molesta-**soy Rachel Barbra Berry, estudio diseño, soy de San Francisco pero vivo en Nueva York y mmm vine a Londres a estudiar-**

**Y cuántos años tienes ayudante de Santa?-**

**22 y en diciembre cumplo 23-**respondió dándose por vencida, no le dirían Rachel nunca.

**Y sabes bailar?-**

**O cantar?-**

**O actuar?-**

Eran niños verdad no sabían hacer otra cosa que preguntar, pero algo llamo la atención de Rachel y es que solo hablaban dos de los tres chicos, entonces decidió levantar la vista y vio que el que no hablaba estaba al lado de Britt viendo como ella le hablaba con el famoso lenguaje de señas.

**Yo… supongo que puedo bailar y mmm me puedo animar a cantar pero en realidad se dibujar-**dijo con más entusiasmo lo último.

**Wow en serio-**exclamo la niña arrastrándose al lado de la morena para mirarla más de cerca.

**Si quieres te lo puedo demostrar- **espeto mirando a la niña a los ojos y se dio cuenta que los tenía grises tirando a blanco.

**No estoy ciega del todo, puedo ver algunas sombras como tu nariz-**musito apretando la nariz de Rachel y haciendo reír al resto que se encontraba en el salón-**pero si todo está calmo, ahí ya no veo, por eso tía Britt usa las campanillas en sus muñecas-**indico levantando sus hombros.

**Tia Britt?-** pregunto queriendo saber más.

**Si-**dijo Santana-** Stephanie y Oliver son hijos de mi hermano y Patrick que esta con Britt es hijo del vecino-** rio ante lo último porque de igual manera Patrick las trataba como si fuera su sobrino.-**y cuando estamos en casa vienen a pasar el día con nosotras, vieron la camioneta afuera temprano entonces decidieron venir-**

**Si la tía Britt nos enseña a bailar porque ella dice que al alma le encanta bailar, porque si bailamos tocamos el cielo pero nos arrastramos por el suelo al mismo tiempo…**

**Si bailamos, nos sacudimos y nos movemos que es más divertido que quedarse quieto, a parte que es fácil quedarse quieto-**agregó Oliver con un tanto de dificultad en su hablar.

**Porque bailando estamos aquí y allá en cuestión de segundos-** continuo Brittany-**si bailas con mucha fuerza hasta puedes arrancar las penas de tu pecho, puedes hacer saltar las lágrimas, no se necesita una técnica o un estado físico, lo importante es la actitud.**

**No solo bailamos porque nos guste, sino porque nuestra esencia, nuestro corazón y nuestra alma son el baile-**finalizaron todos juntos incluida Santana.

**Y yo cuando bailare?-**pregunto haciendo gritar de emoción a todos los presentes. Que rápidamente se pararon para empezar una nueva tanda de baile.

Stephanie agarro de la mano a Rachel y la puso a su lado, delante de todo estaba Brittany, a su derecha Patrick a su izquierda Oliver y a la derecha de la morena se encontraba Santana.

Brittany volvió a poner la música fuerte pero esta vez con una canción de Skrillex y todos gritaron entusiasmados por aquella elección. Seguir los pasos de Brittany no era nada fácil pero rápidamente recordó que no necesitaba una técnica si no actitud, no le tenía que importar si le salían o no los pasos, lo tenía que disfrutar y eso estaba haciendo, estaba disfrutando, estaba liberando todas las tensiones acumuladas durante ese interminable fin de semana.

Sentía como su cuerpo se iba liberando, como su sonrisa cada vez era más amplía, veía la sonrisa de Stephanie a su lado y se sintió feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía. No podía negar que todo lo que previamente le dijeron era verdad, ahí en ese cuarto de piso de madera con un espejo en la parte frontal sentía que estaba tocando el cielo de la adrenalina que estaba corriendo por su cuerpo, su cuerpo se trasladaba de un lado a otro en cuestión de segundos, su alma, su corazón y su esencia estaban vibrando como nunca.

* * *

Quinn estaba en su cuarto de la diversión, el doctor había decidido que como la herida sufrida era limpia que podía volver a su casa, le dio los típicos analgésicos y le ajusto el cabestrillo que tendría que llevar por mínimo 21 días, 3 semanas en la que se encargaría de solucionar su vida, de ponerle un punto y aparte al fantasma de Jake, ya tenía las pruebas suficientes para mantener encerrada a Evony por lo tanto era un problema menos en su vida, solo era cuestión de mandarle la información que tenía a Santana y que ella se hiciera cargo.

Le dolía tener que pasar 21 días lejos de la morena, no verla dando vueltas por su alrededor, los desayunos en conjunto, verla despertar con todas esas pequeñas mañas que tenía para poder abrir siquiera un ojo.

Pero si lo decidió de esa manera era simplemente para ofrecerle un futuro, ofrecerle lo mejor, no tenía nada que reflexionar con respecto a sus sentimientos, quería a Rachel Berry, la quería para ella, la sentía como su suya aunque no lo fuera, la sentía como suya aunque fuera un pensamiento totalmente posesivo y por lo tanto iba hacer lo fuera por darle lo mejor.

La extrañaba como nunca antes extraño a alguien, por suerte Noah había apoyado su decisión luego de retarla durante horas de no haberse comunicado con él antes, incluso le dio su bendición cosa que hizo reír de sobremanera a Quinn.

"_no la necesitaba, pero gracias" _ le había contestado.

Extrañaba a su hermano, extrañaba a su compañero pero no era momento de ponerse melancólica, era momento de curarse, preparar una sorpresa de acción de gracia y atrapar a Jake de una buena vez por todas y ya tenía el plan trazado que con la ayuda de Santana no tardaría en dar con el joven y darle fin de manera definitivamente a esa historia.

Miro su teléfono tentada en llamar a Rachel hasta que se dio cuenta que no estaba peleada así que lo podría hacer tranquilamente.

Luego de dos tonos la voz agitada de Rachel la atendió.

**Quinnie-**escucho y sonrió seguro estarían con los sobrinos de sus amigas.

**Ho…hola como estas?-**titubeo nerviosa de repente.

**Bien, cansada, los sobrinos de las chicas no se cansan mas-** contesto tratando de recuperar el aliento.

**Me imagino… siempre quise conocerlos-**espeto con nostalgia.

**Cuando quieras, pero solo tienes que saber bailar y tener aire en tus pulmones-** bromeo haciendo reír levemente a Quinn-**te hare un video así sientes envidia de la rubia que está a mi lado- **provoco y de fondo escucho que Santana grito "_no te muerdas el labio que no te ve"_ haciendo reír tanto a Quinn y a Rachel.

**Como te vas a bañar?-**pregunto la morena mientras veía como Stephanie caminaba a su lado.

**No lo pensé, creo que ya veré-**respondió sin más.

**Bueno ya sabes si necesitas ayuda…**

**Rachel!- **exclamo interrumpiéndola.

**Que? Iba a decir que si necesitas ayuda puedes buscar un video en youtube tienen tutoriales para todo-**

**Una tarde en esa casa y ya haces bromas sola y todo-** ironizo Quinn haciendo que Rachel riera brevemente.

**Es por juntarme con Santana mucho tiempo-**se defendió-** Quinn?-**

**Dime-**susurro

**Te quiero-**

Un te quiero por teléfono que valía su peso en oro, un te quiero que le supo a gloria, un te quiero que le decía que Rachel no estaba enojada con ella por la decisión que tomó, sino que la apoyaba y encima le regalaba un te quiero que no se esperaba, un te quiero que tenía que contestar, pero que lo iba hacer personalmente.

**Yo… que tengas buenas noches Rachel-** dijo y corto la llamada, ahora sí tendría motivos la morena para enojarse con ella. Pero su pensamiento era claro, Rachel necesita más mucho más que un te quiero por teléfono y una novia en la casa.

Ella quería darle su amor de novela y se lo iba a dar. Aunque tuviera que sacrificarse, pero dicen por ahí que lo bueno se hace desear, o esperar.

Y que la paciencia es una virtud que pocos poseen, bueno era esto tal vez una nueva prueba para que Rachel y Quinn pudieran superar, podría Quinn con toda su determinación resolver en 21 días lo que en 6 años no pudo? Podrían en 21 días retomar su historia de amor? Porque a nadie engañaban su historia ya tenía una fecha de comienzo y fue ese miércoles en que Rachel Berry llegó con tres inmensas maletas para cambiar por completo la vida de Quinn Fabray.

* * *

A que no se esperaban que actualizara hoy eh?

Mañana hay fiesta de carnavales y cada sábado hasta el 22 de marzo (día antes de mi cumpleaños número no se dice por respeto a la integridad moral de la autora jajaja)

Lo malo de las fiestas es que son en otros pueblos de la isla y queda lejos así que para mi, mañana es la última de este mes, y para que sepan mañana voy de zombie (culpen a The Walking Dead)

A veeer... les dije gracias por las reviews alguna vez? MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Buen fin de semana...


	19. Chapter 19

19

Dia 1

Tal vez estar separadas servía para una cosa en particular.

Extrañarse.

El día lunes comenzó regular para ambas, por la mañana Rachel fue a la Universidad llevada por Brittany que tenía su consulta en el Hospital Central y le quedaba de paso, nada fuera de lo normal de la rutina cotidiana de la mañana. Quinn había desayunado esperando la visita de Santana para darle toda la información que gracias a "sus" contactos pudo obtener.

Nada que no hicieran en un día normal, verdad?

Rachel ese lunes opto por sentarse en la parte de atrás lejos de Melisa, no por nada o tal vez por todo, sentía la mirada de la rubia pero lo mejor que sabía hacer Rachel era ignorar y que peor para una persona con tendencias obsesivas que la ignoren.

Melisa quería pedirle disculpas, pero sólo porque no quería estar lejos de Rachel, totalmente egoísta pero era lo que sentía.

El tema era que Rachel no estaba por la labor de pararse un segundo para escuchar excusas que no necesitaba, quiera o no por culpa de Melisa su rubia ahora estaba recuperándose de una herida de bala.

La clase del señor Davis paso tranquila y casi que entretenida, realmente no le gustaba para nada las clases de arte contemporáneo, todavía no le encontraba un sentido cuando ella sólo quería estar en su taller, creando divertidos y únicos mobiliarias que salían de su cabeza.

Quinn le había dicho que podía ir al taller cuantas veces quisiera, que no tenía que pedir permiso y por supuesto después de clases iría, todavía tenía un diván por terminar y estaba más que atrasada.

**Como has conseguido todo esto?-** Santana cuestiono sorprendida al ver el dossier con información que Quinn le había entregado-

**Yo solo tengo bueno contactos-**se atrevió a responder creando una gran curiosidad en la latina.-** ya sabes, soy Quinn pero también soy Lucy F autora de grandes novelas, solo llame a unas cuantas personas y el resto fue demasiado fácil.**

**Si hubiera sabido antes-** susurro Santana un tanto molesta.

**Antes no sabíamos que Jake era Aaron Bale-**tal vez era verdad, pero la iniciativa de Quinn fue inspirada o empujada por un deseo más fuerte, más profundo.-**estas de acuerdo con el plan entonces?-**

**Si, primero presentaré las pruebas contra Evony, su abogado está detrás de mis talones y realmente ya no tengo muchas escusas para retenerla, pero esto es realmente suficiente.-**no era más que el listado de llamadas entre Evony y Jake y un audio en el que se escuchaba como Evony gritaba a su hermano dándole ordenes sobre como tenía que actuar en la fiesta para no echar todo el progreso por una ventana.-**por lo otro tranquila, seré una buena alumna del profesor Bale-**sonrió satisfecha-** realmente tendrías que pensar en cambiar de profesión-**

**Lo voy a tener en cuenta-**bromeo-**pero creo que me va mejor con el temita de escribir, ya sabes la abultada cuenta bancaria-**hubo un breve silencio en el que Quinn se debatía por preguntarle cómo estaba Rachel, pero algo la detenía.

**Ella está bien-**musito Santana guardando el dossier en su bolso-**creo que en algún punto te entiende y respeta tu decisión-**

**Ella, ella ayer me ha dicho que me quiere… y yo… yo sólo dije buenas noches-** espeto avergonzada.

**Realmente eres una idiota-** rió con fuerzas al ver el rostro contrariado de la rubia.-** Rachel es especial definitivamente y creo que nunca ha sentido lo que siente por ti antes-** se aventuro a decir para sorpresa de Quinn.

**Tú crees? Definitivamente yo también la quiero, pero no sentí correcto decirle te quiero por teléfono, ella…yo realmente nunca se lo dije a nadie y no quiero que sea así, yo no lo sentí correcto-** las palabras arrastraban un leve arrepentimiento mezclado con nostalgia, pero era entendible a la vez.

**Entonces… eres una romántica pérdida-** la sonrisa pícara que Santana le regalaba era más de lo que el estado de humor de Quinn en esos momentos podía manejar, tal vez era un error esa decisión pero cuando lo pensaba con detenimiento lo veía todo claro. 20 días y sería libre para Rachel.-**entonces cuando quieres que hagamos lo Aaron Bale?-**pregunto tras el silencio que se había instalado.

**Sabemos que está herido, suelto por Londres sin la ayuda de su hermana-** comenzó hablar con seguridad-** no creo que quiera volver a atacar estando "débil" así que creo que podemos esperar una semana, para hacer las cosas bien y que esta vez no se nos escape-**

**Te parece que me encargue de los detalles con Spencer?-**Santana pregunto con un leve tono de duda.

**Sí, pero háganlo aquí, yo escribir no puedo y quiero estar en todos los detalles-** respondió tranquila desde su asiento en la cocina.

**Qué te parece venir a la unidad 39, ahí tenemos más recursos?- **invito con suavidad para ver la reacción de la rubia. Después de removerse algo incomoda en su lugar y sopesar la idea por unos segundos.

**Tal vez no es tan mala idea-** fue su respuesta, una respuesta llena de expectativa y curiosidad.-** tengo un encargo mas-**musito seria hacia Santana que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.-** quiero vender el edificio y comprar una casa… creo que Notting Hill es un buen barrio, que me recomiendas?-**

**Realmente estas enamorada?-**pregunto un tanto divertida y un tanto curiosa.

**Yo… bueno quien sabe que es el amor verdad?-**

Santana no respondió, no porque no supiera que decir si no porque era consciente que era un tema difícil para la rubia.

**Quien sabe-**fue su respuesta levantando sus hombros-**bueno Fabray, será mejor que me haga cargo de ciertas cosas-**dijo levantándose de su asiento para emprender el camino a la unidad 39 y encargarse de que Evony se tome una temporada encerrada.-**ah-**pronuncio antes de salir del apartamento-** Rachel está bien, hoy viene a trabajar en su diván, tal vez y te animas a probar como va quedando-**sin esperar respuesta guiño su ojo derecho y cerró la puerta.

Así que Rachel estaría en el edificio y eso sólo hacía que su corazón bailara de alegría por el simple hecho de saber que la vería y podría estar un momento con ella.

Para las 3 de la tarde Rachel estaba entrando al edificio de Quinn con 2 cafés en la mano y una cantidad inimaginable de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, era estúpido porque hacía casi un día que no la veía pero lo sentía como una eternidad.

Camino directo al piso de Quinn y una vez que estuvo frente la ridícula puerta roja se aventuro a golpear como pudo debido a tazas de cartón que tenía en sus manos.

1 minuto con sus 59 segundos fue lo que tardo Quinn en abrir la puerta, unos leggins negro que se ajustaban a la perfección a sus piernas y una camisa blanca de mangas largas con 3 pequeños botoncintos que decoraban la parte del cuello de la misma, era el atuendo que llevaba la rubia y claro el cabestrillo.

Tal vez no estaba vestida para robar suspiros pero los de Rachel desaparecieron en menos de un segundo.

Solo pudo regalarle una inmensa sonrisa y extender su brazo derecho para alcanzarle una de las taza de café.

Ella imito a Rachel con la sonrisa y recibió agradecida su café, no sin antes ver el abrigo rojo que llevaba la morena que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, una bufanda enroscada en una cantidad rara de vueltas alrededor de su cuello, unas medias largas y el resto era la incógnita que guardaba el abrigo.

Se hizo a un lado permitiendo de esta manera que Rachel pasara y poder ver el atuendo que llevaba ese día por completo.

**Realmente deberías bajar un poco la calefacción-**musito Rachel con una risilla saliendo de sus labios, dejo el café en la mesita del salón y prosiguió a desprenderse de su abrigo, solo para que Quinn sufriera las agresivas palpitaciones de su corazón al ver que Rachel llevaba un jersey gris que caía por su hombro derecho, un falda negra que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación o tal vez le daba mucho para que imaginar.

Lo que sea Quinn trago con dificultad y camino hasta unos de los sofás de preferencia el contrario al que Rachel se sentara.

**Como has estado?-** pregunto finalmente cuando se sentó.

Ella le sonrió un poco nerviosa-** bueno eso depende-** respondió enigmática.

Quinn solo entrecerró un poco los ojos tratando de ver un poco más allá de esa compleja respuesta-**así que… **

**Te extraño-**interrumpió Rachel e inmediatamente se arrepintió.

**Yo… yo también Rachel pero…**

**No quiero saber, respeto tu decisión-** la corto rápidamente, realmente no quería explicaciones porque sencillamente no iba a entender nada de lo que le dijera.-**tengo que seguir con el diván, así que será mejor que me cambie y ponga manos a la obra- **se levanto rápido y sin mirar a Quinn para caminar a la que era su habitación pero no había hecho más de dos pasos que la rubia la detuvo por el brazo y la llevo hacia su cuerpo.

**Jmmm, esta es la parte en que me besas y dejas que vaya a terminar con mi trabajo pero en realidad seguro y termino martillándome un dedo por no dejar de pensar en tus besos-**susurro prácticamente sobre los labios de Quinn.

**Yo siento tanto que vayas a martillarte un dedo-** y termino cortando con la breve distancia que tenían, cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se besaron? A quien le importaba si en ese preciso momento Rachel la estaba besando de una manera exquisita.

Sus besos cada vez tomaban más confianza, cada vez eran un poco más atrevidos, tal vez no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se dieran su primer beso, pero ahí estaban nuevamente repitiendo en apariencias como fue aquella primera vez que sus labios se encontraron en el pasillo de ese apartamento.

Nuevamente Quinn Fabray estaba tomando posesivamente a Rachel y la arrinconaba contra la pared, robándole suspiros ahogados que morían dentro de la boca de la rubia. Sus piernas les temblaban anunciando que la intensidad de aquel beso que se estaban dando estaba llegando más allá de lo que en realidad estaban preparadas. De repente una oleada de inseguridad y nervios recorrió el cuerpo de Quinn que lentamente se alejo de los labios de Rachel, no sin antes besar cada parte de su rostro, tratando de esa manera de grabar en sus labios la piel, la forma de las mejillas de la morena, su nariz y todo lo que se le cruzara.

**De acuerdo-** balbuceo en un suspiro que vacio sus pulmones-** puedes… puedes ir a cambiarte-**dijo finalmente.

**Podría, si me dejaras pasar-** señalo con su mirada como Quinn la agarraba de la cintura y mantenía su presión contra la pared.

Un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la rubia dio a entender que no se había dado cuenta de que realmente estaban en una posición más que comprometidas.

**Yo…**

**Ni se te ocurra decir que lo sientes-** la detuvo rápidamente-**ahora me iré a cambiar para continuar con mi trabajo-**musito desprendiéndose del agarre de Quinn no sin antes dejarle un suave beso en los labios.

Así luego de cambiarse Rachel se dirigió a su taller para continuar con su pequeña obra de arte como le gustaba llamar a cada cosa que hacía, la estructura era de madera salvo por los soportes que eran tres patas de metal en forma curva, faltaban darle forma todavía a la parte del respaldo, pero ese era un pequeño dolor de cabeza que se estaba instalando para no irse, quería darle una pronunciada curva hacia abajo, pero tampoco quería caer el típico diván, entonces en un momento en el que por decima vez había roto un nuevo diseño hecho en papel , la imagen de Quinn recostada sobre una superficie roja, con un delicado vestido blanco invitándola a que se uniera con ella llegó a su cabeza, de repente con ese pensamiento comenzó a dibujar y al cabo de unos segundos el diseño de un perfecto diván moderno pero con pequeños detalles de los años 50 quedó plasmado en el papel.

Sonriente como estaba no se percato que Santana y Quinn la observaban desde el marco de la puerta con un poco de diversión.

**Ella nos ignora-**dijo con falsa pena Quinn mirando a Santana.

**Ella definitivamente nos ignora-**apoyo Santana cruzada de brazos cuando Rachel se digno a darse vuelta.

**No las ignoro, simplemente tenía algo importante que hacer-**replico mostrándole el diseño en papel de su futuro trabajo.

**Wow Berry, eso combinaría a la perfección en mi salón-** indico Santana con una sonrisa compradora.

**mmm-**dudo Rachel, no le disgustaba la idea, pero no era eso lo que se había imaginado.-** ya veremos qué destino le damos-**atino a decir mientras miraba a Quinn, entonces la latina ni lenta ni perezosa supo cuales eran las intensiones de Rachel.

**Eres una pervertida-** bromeo saliendo al pasillo-**vamos Berry que mi esposa estaba cocinando y pregunta por su hija- **ordeno ganándose la mirada de Quinn y Rachel de inmediato-**Que?-** pregunto.

**Su hija?-** cuestionaron al mismo tiempo.

**Si ya saben… ella es tan pequeñita-**señalo a Rachel-**que tranquilamente puede pasar como por nuestra hija-** y no estaba bromeando lo había dicho realmente en serio.

**Genial!-**espeto Rachel emocionada e inmediatamente Quinn la miro queriendo saber que era lo genial de la locura que había dicho su amiga.-**tengo 2 padres gays y 2 madres lesbianas soy la persona más feliz de esta tierra-**agrego sin más haciendo sonreír de orgullo a Santana y provocando una divertida carcajada en Quinn.

**Vamos, vamos-** volvió hablar Santana-** despídete de Quinnie y vayamos a cenar que ya es tarde y seguro tienes tarea o esas cosas-** dijo tratando de no sonar realmente como una loca.

La ternura en la mirada de Rachel y Quinn era más de lo que el rustico corazón de Santana podía soportar y mucho menos cuando sintió como ambas la abrazaban agradeciendo lo que estaban haciendo por ellas.

El problema llegó cuando Rachel se acercó a saludar a Quinn y se proponía a darle un beso en los labios, Santana agarro del brazo a la morena alejándola de la rubia.

**Ni se te ocurra tocar a mi pequeña Fabray-**exclamo señalándola y Rachel río demasiado fuerte-**primero tienes que decir que intensiones tienes en una cena con sus madres como cualquier persona normal hace-** indico Santana mientras rodeaba a Rachel con un brazos por sus hombros.-**el sábado vendrás a cenar y tendrás que hablar con Brittany-** dijo por último.

Quinn solamente se limito a levantar una ceja cruzada de brazos esperando que Santana le dijera, tranquila Quinn es un chiste pero ciertamente eso nunca llegó y con un saludo a la distancia abandonaron el edificio.

"_realmente está loca"_, murmuro Quinn subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su apartamento, pero realmente no se quejaba, le gustaba como las "cosas" estaban tomando lentamente un camino que le gustaba, pronto todo cambiaría y ella y Rachel por fin tendrían una oportunidad.

Dia 2

El martes fue distinto desde la mañana para ambas, principalmente porque Rachel se había quedado dormida y al despertar lo primero que vio fue una enorme bola de pelo a su lado, el gato llamado Sr T, estaba tumbado a su lado con sus patitas sobre sus hombros.

Se dio una ducha rápida y bajo las escaleras, en la cocina Brittany revolvía su café mientras leía "Romeo y Julieta".

**Hola ma-** saludo Rachel sentándose en la silla al lado de la rubia. Le gustaba la cocina del matrimonio porque esta daba al patio trasero, y el mismo era hermoso, el césped verde como si fuera recién cortado, una fuente en el medio y en el fondo lleno de rosas. Le encantaba desayunar mirando hacia esa parte de la casa.

**Hola cielo-**saludo Britt con una sonrisa al escuchar el saludo de la morena-** zumo de mango y frutas para ti-** dijo entregándole un cuenco de frutas cortadas en cuadritos y vaso con su zumo favorito.

**Hoy tengo que mostrarle el diseño al señor Snow para que lo apruebe-** comento comenzando a comer.-**Quieres verlo?-** pregunto con timidez.

**Me encantaría-** respondió dejando el libro de lado.

Rachel se levanto y busco en su bolso el diseño que presentaría esa mañana para mostrárselo a Britt, al tenerlo en las manos pudo ver cómo le brillaban los ojos, podía incluso jurar que era orgullo de _madre_ lo que veía en sus ojos, entonces no pudo evitar cuestionarse porque no tenían sus propios hijos, después de tanto tiempo de casadas.

**Te gusta?-** se atrevió a preguntar.

**Es genial Rach, esto… ya quiero verlo hecho-** respondió dándole un tierno y fraternal beso en su frente. Entonces se dio cuenta que hacía días que no hablaba con sus padres, que los tenía un poco abandonados.-** estas bien?-** indago Brittany al ver a Rachel ausente.

**Si, sólo de repente extrañe a mis padres-**contesto con nostalgia.-**creo que hare una video llamada desde lo de Quinn hoy en la tarde-** agrego rascando un cabeza.

**Hazla desde aquí, Santana en su despacho tiene todo eso con lo que los jóvenes se manejan hoy en día-** ofreció enseguida.

**Mmm ahora no creo que sea buen momento, en San Francisco probablemente sea de madrugada-** indico antes de tomar la última gota de zumo.

**De acuerdo, pero no dudes en preguntarle a San, a ella le encantará saber con quién tiene que competir- **bromeo antes de abandonar la cocina-** alístate así te llevo a la U-** agrego.

Ese día Quinn había decido tomar las riendas de su vida definitivamente, se puso una falda negra con vuelo, una camiseta de rayas blancas y negras, unos zapatos altos negros también y un saco combinando todo con extremo cuidado.

Tenía 2 cosas que hacer, tomarse un café con Susan su agente literaria y por último pasar por la unidad 39.

El café quedaba cerca de la Universidad donde iba Rachel, no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa se instalara en su rostro al recordarla. Llego con 10 minutos sobrándole así que se apuro a entrar al lugar para elegir una mesa que no estuviera cerca de mucha gente y por supuesto buscando privacidad.

Pero claro al entrar el panorama la abrumo completamente, el lugar estaba lleno de gente y no pudo evitar que el aire se les escapara de los pulmones, se sintió agobiada con tanta gente rodeándola, apretó los puños y camino a la mesa más alejada que encontró.

No podía evitar los nervios y su pie chocando incesantemente contra el piso se lo recordaba a cada persona que pasaba por su lado. 10 minutos más tarde una seria Susan llegaba al café con su ipad en la mano mirando la pantalla concentrada. No supo como lo hizo pero sin mirar a ningún lado solo la pantalla que tenía delante, termino sentada delante suyo.

**Hola Quinn, tanto tiempo… debo decir que me sorprendió tu llamado-** saludo con seriedad.

**Susan… como has hecho para llegar a sentarte delante mio sin mirar?-** pregunto fascinada por las maniobras que había hecho.

**Años de práctica-** respondió sin más- **dime que vas a aceptar una firma de autógrafos-**espeto sin vueltas, la conocía de años y Quinn Fabray por razones que ella desconocía nunca había aceptado algo por el estilo, argumentando que prefería su privacidad a ser reconocida.

**Lo podemos llegar a… tal vez acepte pero algo pequeño-** dejo caer removiéndose en su lugar algo incomoda por la sonrisa brillante que Susan le estaba dando en ese momento.-**pero… tengo algo interesante que decirte-**anuncio mirando su café.

**Dime que no me vas a despedir-** pidió frunciendo el ceño.

**Qué?-**pregunto sorprendida-**no Susan tranquila que no es eso, yo simplemente le di un giro distinto al cuento-**

**De qué tipo de giro estamos hablando? Vas a matar a la princesa?-**bromeo Susan pero el rostro algo desencajado de Quinn le supo que no era algo descabellado aquella pregunta. -**Quinn dime que estas pensando?-** pidió amablemente.

**No lo sé, tal vez Hope no se crucé con su príncipe encantado, tal vez Hope-** dudo jugando con sus dedos-** se crucé con Faith-** lo dejó caer sin más.

**Como dices?-** cuestiono rápidamente.

**Yo sé que hablamos de meternos en un público nuevo…**

**No, tú lo pediste-** la interrumpió señalándola.

**Bueno, sé que te pedí incursionar en un público nuevo, pero tal vez, no lo sé, no es que no lo quiera así, pero una cosa me llevó a otra y termine escribiendo un cuento un tanto especial-**

**Me estas queriendo decir que estas escribiendo un cuento de temática gay?-**indago incrédula de lo que estaba escuchando.

**Yo simplemente me dejé llevar… la verdad no es que es GAY-** remarcó la última palabra-** sólo que las circunstancias y un par de eventos algo desafortunados, más un hechizo muy bien hecho llevan a un final inesperado, que obliga a Hope a tomar una decisión extrema- **explico lo mejor que pudo, porque realmente no tenía el cuento terminado sólo se encontró escribiendo con su mano izquierda la noche la anterior y se dejo llevar, ahora tenía clara la idea, sólo esperaría a estar mejor de su otro brazo, porque escribir con uno solo era un suplicio.

**Quinn necesito leer eso, la editorial es muy conservadora ya lo sabes…**

**Consigue otra, estamos en Europa y a Lucy F la conoce medio mundo Susan no me vengas con no puedo, cuando sabes que no creo en esas palabras-** exclamo rápidamente, cortando con el monologo que su agente estaba a punto de largarle.

**Hagamos algo… manda a mi correo electrónico lo que tengas escrito así tengo una idea de que va todo y ya luego me encargo de la editorial, de acuerdo?-**

**De acuerdo-** pronuncio con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro.

La mañana para Quinn había pasado velozmente luego de haber aclarado las cosas con Susan, sabía que su agente necesitaba algo del material para convencerse de que era realmente bueno arriesgarse a algo así.

Ahora se encontraba entando a la unidad Nº 39 de Londres, con el rostro serio tratando de imponerse a cualquiera que se le acercara, al llegar a la recepción, saco sus anteojos de sol y pidió amablemente ver a la detective López porque tenía una cita con ella.

El agente entre balbuceos por la belleza y lo imponente que se veía Quinn logro llamar a Santana a su interno para comunicarle de la visita de la rubia.

Pero antes de que Santana se presentara, Devon llegaba a la unidad un tanto cabizbajo pero inmediatamente reconoció a Quinn y no dudo en acercarse.

**Señorita Fabray-** escucho Quinn desde su espalda.

**Oh Devon-** se sorprendió al verlo con ojeras y el rostro al entristecido-** está todo bien?-** quiso saber.

**Si, si tranquila nada que no se pueda solucionar-** contesto con seriedad, tratando de mantener la distancia y Quinn supo respetarlo-** como está el hombro?-** señalo con la mirada donde le había disparado.

**Bien, ha sido un tiro excelente que no ha dañado nada… bueno ya sabes un tiro limpio-** rio ante su explicación vacía de contenido y Devon sonrío fugazmente.

**Yo lo siento mucho, ha sido una decisión extrema y…**

**Y te lo agradezco, si no lo hubieses hecho quien sabe dónde estaría-** interrumpió sabiendo que no necesitaba ninguna disculpa del muchacho.

**Yo no hubiese permito que se la llevara-** agrego segundos antes que Santana apareciera.

**Fabray como se te ocurre venir así vestida, con razón O Donell tartamudeaba como idiota- **ese fue el saludo de Santana que hizo girar los ojos de Quinn y hacer huir con un simple _"hasta luego"_ a Devon.

**Es sólo una falda y ni siquiera es corta…**

**Es una falda, eso es suficiente, acá no se ven piernas… bueno sólo cuando viene la forense y ese día hasta Brittany viene, es que Carter tiene unas piernas que…**

**De acuerdo entendí el punto Santana-** la corto queriéndose ahorrar la futura vergonzosa descripción sobre las piernas de la forense.-** podemos hacer lo que vine hacer-** pidió haciendo unos movimientos raros con las manos.

**De acuerdo sígueme-** indico empezando a caminar por unos de los pasillos que conectaban a un especie de laboratorio tecnológico donde Devon y Spencer estaban trabajando.- **por cierto Evony irá a juicio, así que imagino que te llamarán para declarar, por el momento está detenida, una menos-** comento Santana aliviando a Quinn, ahora solo faltaba el problema mayor, Aaron Bale o mejor conocido como Jake.

Una vez dentro del laboratorio Quinn diviso una pantalla que tenía la imagen de una casa, como si estuvieran vigilando a alguien hasta que Spencer se acerco y le hablo muy cerca de su oído- **es la casa del sospechoso, la dirección que usted nos facilito… pero no ha habido movimientos aún-** comento.

Quinn no respondió solo siguió caminando alrededor mirando las cosas que había en las mesas, trasmisores, GPS, teléfonos un arsenal de aparatos de última tecnología, y aun con todo eso no pudieron dar con los detalles que Quinn fácilmente consiguió. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

**Puedo usarla-** pidió Quinn señalando un ordenador.

**Claro-** contesto Santana que empezó a caminar a su lado para ver qué era lo que iba hacer.

Entonces Quinn con una sola mano empezó a navegar por la web hasta que dio con un sencillo número de teléfono, "_Aaron Bale, profesor de Filosofía"_ y el numero a continuación.

**Necesito un teléfono pero que no registre el número-** pidió sabiendo que seguro tendrían algo por el estilo.

**Tenemos algo mejor señorita Fabray-** anuncio Devon acercándose con un aparato en sus manos-** llame desde aquí y yo rastreare la llamada y de ese modo podré dar con la localización de esa persona en minutos, así que haga la conversación larga-**

**Yo no puedo hablar el reconocera mi voz…**

**No con esta aplicación-** se apuro Spencer-**mire hable, diga cualquier cosa que saldrá la voz de otra persona menos la suya.-** explico mientras acercaba el aparato a Quinn.

Se sentía en una película de policías y le encantaba jugar el papel de "detective", luego de comprobar que su voz se escuchaba como la de una mujer mayor, prosiguió hacer la llamada correspondiente al sr Bale.

Tres tonos espero Quinn impaciente hasta que del otro lado la voz de sus pesadillas se escuchó, tragó con fuerza reuniendo toda esa valentía que él se había encargado de arrebatarle.

Hablaron por casi 5 minutos donde Quinn pregunto por la carrera del joven alegando que su hija necesitaba de manera urgente las clases particulares porque temía que si no, no entraría a la Universidad que ella quería, el joven se mostro serio y sobre todo profesional, argumentando que tenía el mejor promedio de su graduación y que estaría encantado de poder ayudarla.

Organizaron la primera cita el miércoles de la próxima semana en una dirección facilitada por Santana, una vez que tenían todo listo Quinn se despidió con un _"encantada de haber dado con tan amable persona"_ que desconcertó a todos pero cuando corto la llamada no pudo evitar suspirar y que un _"qué asco"_ se escapara de sus labios haciendo reír a todos.

La mitad de su plan estaba hecho, sólo faltaba que saliera bien de una vez por todas para darle el verdadero final que tanto necesitaba.

De repente miro la hora, casi las 3 de la tarde, agarro su móvil de su bolso y mando un mensaje a Rachel.

"_No estoy en casa, pero llevo el café, besos"_ simple y sencillo para que más.

Le había pedido que se alejara por temor, porque quería cuidarla y si bien no se arrepentía la extrañaba, solo 2 días habían pasado y no podía evitar sentirse sola, como si algo o alguien le hubiesen arrancado un pedazo de ella para llevárselo lejos, pero todo volvía a normalidad cuando sentía a Rachel cerca, no necesitaba estar encima de ella todo el tiempo, o bueno si, pero con saber que estaba rondando en la casa para ella era suficiente para sentirse completa nuevamente.

Y todavía le debía un te quiero. Sin embargo, seguía sosteniendo que quería que fuera especial, como cada beso que se daban.

* * *

Muy buenas tardes... pasaba solo actualizar.

Ya me dirán si les gusta. ;)

A vos chantajista... Besos!

Gracias por las reviews... y nada mas!

pd: Fui la única vestida de zombie... así que tengo fotos con casi toda la isla. jajaja

Saludos nos leemos...


End file.
